Volar significa libertad
by Crimela
Summary: Haruka a los once años recibirá una carta que cambiará su vida. Sin embargo, por la influencia de su vecino, Haruka ya sabía que él era un mago. Hogwarts, Quidditch, varitas... y sus amigos en la búsqueda del verdadero significado de la libertad. Universo Mágico. PotterVerso
1. Capítulo I

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber entrado, espero disfruten este proyecto.

Algún día, terminaré la docena de fics inconclusos que tengo, pero por mientras quiero alimentar el fandom de Free! con universos alternos… y crossovers.

El fic que presento forma parte de una serie de Universos Alternos Crossover MakoHaru que requieren que ustedes como lectores sean amables y me perdonen las tonteras. Si les llama la atención, tratan de los chicos de Free! como entrenadores pokémon, tripulantes de naves voladoras en un universo Steampunk y de sus vivencias en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia más famosa.

 _¿Se atreven?_

* * *

 _Free!_

 _Volar significa libertad_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer:_ No estoy lucrando con este proyecto y reconozco, admiro y respeto la autoría de Free! Iwatobi SC y Eternal Summer, y del universo de Harry Potter.

 _Advertencias:_

"Free! Volar significa libertad" está ambientado en el Universo de Harry Potter y responde única y exclusivamente a mi deseo personal de imaginar a cuáles casas asistirían Rin, Haru, Makoto y los demás. ¿Rin será Slytherin o Gryffindor? ¿Makoto, Hufflepuff? ¿Nagisa?

Tengo entendido que según J.K. Rowling existe una escuela de magia en Japón, pero, al leer, aunque escriba de Iwatobi y Samezuka, sería genial que todos imagináramos que en realidad estas son ciudades tan comunes en Reino Unido como decir Bristol o Privet Drive.

Y, bueno, se trata de Quidditch.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Free!**

 **Volar significa libertad**

 **.**

Resumen: _El mundo de la magia es desconocido y atractivo, en partes iguales, para Haruka Nanase, quien deberá decidir al lado de cuál de sus amigos descubrirá los secretos de la magia._

.

 _Al volar eres libre_

 _El viento chocaba contra la piel, sacudía el cabello, permeaba todo lo que alcanzaba a ver; la profundidad, la inmensidad, el anhelo de ir más alto, de dejar a todos y realmente existir_.

Para Haruka, volar significaba libertad.

* * *

 **Free! Volar significa libertad**

Capítulo Primero

 **.**

 **.**

Haruka vivía en Iwatobi, un pueblo pesquero, su casa estaba específicamente en el camino que llevaba al santuario Misagozaki, la única entrada y salida era un callejón de escaleras. No era la mejor colina de la ciudad, por lo que pocas familias vivían ahí. Sin embargo, el clima era bueno, la vista espectacular y la cercanía del templo les permitía disfrutar de entretenidos festivales, buenas mareas y días soleados.

No es que Haruka fuera particularmente fanático de las maravillas de su vecindario, aun siendo un niño, apenas conocía lo privilegiado que era al vivir donde la montaña tocaba los ríos y el mar; él no salía mucho de la casa, en la que vivía con sus padres y su abuela.

Sus padres, eran una pareja joven, acostumbrados a la rápida vida de la capital; sin embargo, al convertirse en padres primerizos de un niño que no alcanzaban a comprender los llevó a refugiarse a la casa paterna, en las montañas de Iwatobi. La abuela Nanase recibió a su hijo, a su esposa y a su nieto con amor y comprensión, en especial, permitió que los temores de los padres se disiparan.

Existía el miedo, siempre latente en las mentes de la joven pareja, de que los demás descubrieran lo que su hijo podía hacer. Jamás aceptarían que trataban de ocultar a su hijo de los demás habitantes, pero, en el pueblo, la familia Nanase no era especialmente conocida.

Sin embargo, el tiempo apremia y las obligaciones parentales hacían necesario que Haruka conociera el mundo exterior.

—Podríamos lograr que no vaya este año… y esperar al próximo. El niño de los Tachibana no asiste al jardín de niños, y es solo un poco menor que Haruka.

Sus padres ya ni siquiera se molestaban en retirarse cuando hablaban de la escuela de Haruka. Pronto cumpliría cinco años y la ley mandaba que asistiera al preescolar o jardín de niños, para desconsuelo de la pareja, quienes temían lo que pudiera pasar si Haruka estaba sin su vigilancia.

Hacía unos meses, Haruka había sentido curiosidad por lo que sus padres tanto cuchicheaban entre ellos, lo cual le generó ansiedad. Su ansiedad solía afectar la ansiedad de sus padres y por tanto dejaron de murmurar, pero el tema no acabó: ahora que Haruka había descubierto uno de sus tantos secretos, solo provocó que se convirtiera en habitual. Ahora, el niño prefería nunca haber conocido de qué tanto hablaban: el mismo tema lo acompañaba a todas horas, sus padres incapaces de tomar una decisión.

Cuando anochecía, lo único que quería era dejar de escuchar si estaba listo para ir a la escuela, cada vez que se iba a dormir, se acostaba pensando que sus padres al día siguiente lo tendrían decidido… y eso lo inquietaba. ¿Qué pasaría con él la mañana siguiente?

Para suerte de los nervios de la familia, Haruka se tranquilizaba con largos baños…

—Tanto tiempo bajo el agua… Eso no es normal. Ni siquiera un adulto puede estar sumergido por tanto tiempo.

Haruka aprovechaba sus baños para hundir su cabeza en la bañera, tratando de huir de las voces de sus padres; sin embargo, la tranquilidad del agua no siempre bloqueaba el sonido.

Abrió los ojos y el azul oscuro del agua atrapada en la bañera le permitió ver las sombras de sus padres.

—Deberíamos sacarlo.

Haruka apretó los ojos, esforzándose por sostener la respiración; sin embargo, la mano de su padre le rodeó el brazo y lo impulsó hacia arriba.

Aceptar que Haruka podía aguantar la respiración por varios minutos bajo el agua fue difícil. El miedo de que su hijo había muerto nunca se iba de los ojos de sus padres y Haruka siempre era recibido con una sonrisa de alivio y cariño, que él trataba de ignorar, por el retorcijón que le causaba en su estómago.

Dejó que su padre lo vistiera y lo sentara a la mesa.

—Tienes el cabello mojado, Haru-chan—Lo saludó su abuela, cuando tomó asiento junto a ella—. Pescarás un resfriado.

—Otra vez estaba bajo el agua. ¿Cómo es posible que pase tanto tiempo sumergido?

—Tal vez puede respirar en el agua.

—Eso no tiene sentido, madre.

—Tendría sentido si Haru-chan fuera mitad pez—Sonrió la anciana, su mano suave acariciando el cabello de Haruka, quien esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Come tanta macarela que podría llegar a serlo—murmuró la madre de Haruka, con una sonrisilla traviesa para su hijo, que con premura comió el primer bocado del pescado que le acaban de servir.

—Haru, ¿quieres ir al preescolar?—preguntó de pronto su padre.

—No.

—Eso lo define todo.

—Cariño, no podemos dejar que él decida. No seríamos buenos padres si hiciéramos, _siempre_ , todo lo que él quiere.

—No podemos permitir que descubran que levita o que puede permanecer cinco minutos bajo el agua. ¿Qué clase de padres van a pensar los demás que somos?

—Podría estudiar en casa, ¿no?—sugirió la abuela—. Un par de canciones, aprender a contar hasta diez y decir por favor cuando quiere algo. ¿No es eso lo que les enseñan en la escuela?

—Espero que no, por el precio que hay que pagar. Pero… tal vez, por un tiempo… mientras descubrimos por qué él…

A los padres de Haruka les daba miedo admitir que su hijo tenía magia; porque, simplemente, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Pero no tenían otra forma para explicar las situaciones extrañas que sucedían alrededor del niño, especialmente, cuando estaba tenso o enojado. Aunque fueran padres primerizos, no eran tan ingenuos para pensar que Haruka era solo un niño difícil.

Rápido aprendieron que rendirse a los caprichos de su hijo hacía que las extrañas manifestaciones de magia disminuyeran. Hacía mucho que su casa no se inundaba, que no había burbujas en el patio, que Haruka no dormía al menos diez centímetros por encima de su cama.

Sin embargo, seguían sucediendo cosas extrañas, quizá pequeñas, pero totalmente fuera de la norma; esa habilidad para aguantar la respiración bajo el agua, que las gotas de lluvia que caían cerca de él eran más gordas, pétalos de flores que volaban cuando no había viento.

—Si…—Empezó la señora Nanase—, si dijéramos que los dos trabajamos fuera del país, y que la abuela cuida a Haruka, y no puede bajar y subir tantos escalones, ni cruzar el río, quizá los de la escuela acepten que Haruka estudie en casa.

Además del posible ingreso a la escuela de Haruka, sus padres también hablaban sobre un empleo para su madre: una familia de cuatro, con un único sostén familiar, no resistiría mucho tiempo sus condiciones de vida, en especial, si el padre de Haru debía viajar tanto al extranjero.

—¿Vas a aceptar el trabajo?

Unos días después, el plan se puso en marcha. La señora Nanase desempolvó sus vestidos y su maletín, la abuela le regaló un prendedor y armada con una mente ágil y manos trabajadoras bajó los escalones del camino al templo rumbo a su nuevo trabajo.

La escuela aceptó que Haruka estudiara en casa, así que el niño se despidió de sus padres, quienes iniciaban el primero de muchos viajes al exterior, por cuestiones de trabajo, y disfrutó de las mieles de una vida doméstica solo con su abuela.

El distanciamiento de la familia mejoró su relación: sus padres empezaban a experimentar la normalidad, sin el sofoco de no comprender cómo su hijo alteraba las leyes más básicas de las ciencias, mientras que Haruka al dejar de verles la confusión en los rostros, dejó de importarle si su comportamiento era normal o no. La abuela Nanase no hacía ningún comentario sobre las situaciones extrañas que sucedían con Haruka; quien a veces se preocupaba si las cataratas en los ojos le impedían verlas.

Así que vivir y estudiar con ella, con la visita esporádica de sus padres, resultó placentero. Mucho mejor que ver la cara de sus padres cuando recordaban que el agua podía correr en dirección contraria, si Haruka quería.

Además, su abuela tenía un método de enseñanza muy pragmático, ideal para un niño autodidacta e independiente como Haruka, quien aprendía rápido y ayudaba en la casa. De hecho, ayudar en la casa se convirtió rápidamente en la actividad principal de Haruka, pues era cierto que la anciana ya estaba muy mayor para subir tantos escalones y cuidar de la casa.

La despistada dependienta de la tienda nunca se sorprendió de que un niño de edad preescolar hiciera las compras de la casa; sin embargo, los vecinos de la casa de abajo, los Tachibana, pronto notaron los múltiples viajes que el niño hacía solo.

—Hola, Haru-kun.

Haruka dio un pequeño salto, sorprendido, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. Cauteloso, miró a la mujer, quien le sonrió amable, girando la cabeza hacia un lado. Su estilo de vida actual había funcionado porque sus viajes eran rápidos y desapercibidos por la mayoría de adultos, evitaba las calles muy transitadas y no dejaba que los gatos lo entretuvieran.

Pensó que, aunque llevara macarela en una bolsa, si la mujer se acercaba más a él, tendría que tirarla y correr.

La mujer notó su reticencia, y compuso en su rostro una sonrisa cálida, que le venía fácil y parecía sincera.

—Tu abuela me habló de ti, por eso sé tu nombre—Le explicó, con dedicación—. Mi nombre es Nagumi Tachibana y vivo en la casa que antes de llegar a la tuya—Esperó a que Haruka aceptara sus palabras con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Si gustas, puedo llevar algunas bolsas.

Aceptar la ayuda no fue difícil, su madre solía hablar de Nagumi Tachibana, siempre decía que quería preguntarle por qué el invierno no afectaba sus begonias.

—Tengo un hijo, como de tu edad—Le contó la mujer unos pasos después—. Su nombre es Makoto.

—Makoto—susurró Haruka—, también es nombre de niña.

—No pudimos evitarlo—dijo ella, suavemente, con la sonrisa pintada en los labios—. Supongo que fue igual para tus padres.

Haruka asintió, y su paso empezó a ser más lento, conforme dejaba que la voz amable y la conversación fácil que la mujer provocaba lo fueran atrapando por completo. Se encontró riendo, respondiendo y preguntando, no estaba seguro de que alguna vez hubiese hablado tanto con una persona que no fuera de su familia. Y creía que ya había encontrado la respuesta a la pregunta de su madre: ¡la señora Tachibana era un sol!

—Vivo aquí—dijo de pronto la mujer, y Haruka miró curioso las lindas plantas que guindaban de la ventana de la casa—. Te acompañaré a tu casa, solo déjame revisar algo…

En cuanto puso giró la llave y abrió la puerta, un niño, de cabello marrón y rostro regordete, saltó hacia ella.

—¡Mamá! Regresaste.

La mujer sonrió y apañándoselas con las bolsas, lo abrazó.

—¿Me estabas esperando?

El niño asintió. Haruka notó el parecido físico con la mujer y lo identificó como su hijo. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos de un verde tan brillante, que hizo a Haruka preguntarse si así eran normalmente o las lágrimas influían en su brillo.

—¿Todo este rato, estuviste tras la puerta?

—Tenía miedo. Creo que hay un _boggart_ en la sala.

—No, cariño—le dijo su madre—. No hay ningún _boggart_ en la casa.

—Entonces, una acromántula.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo ella, entre risas—. Ah, iré a dejar estas bolsas a la casa de Haru-kun y después buscaremos juntos algunos gnomos de jardín, ¿te portarás bien?

El niño miró a su madre, a Haruka, a las escaleras, al Töri que marcaba la entrada de la casa de Haru, y murmuró que se quedaría en la puerta, esperándola. La mujer asintió.

—Estoy en casa— dijo Haruka, al entrar a su casa.

—¿Señora Nanase? Yo también estoy aquí.

—Nagumi, ¿eres tú?

—Sí, me encontré a Haru en la tienda.

La señora Nanase y la vecina se enfrascaron en una conversación alegre, mientras Haruka guardaba las compras. Las mujeres comentaron sobre la vuelta al trabajo de la madre de Haruka y Nagumi comentó que, sin duda, ella volvería a trabajar cuando su hijo cumpliera once años, que si bien trabajaba como proveedora artesanal de una repostería, ansiaba ser la dueña de su propio negocio.

Haruka se sentó a escucharlas y habría olvidado iniciar con la cena, sino fuera por el llanto que escucharon. Nagumi se despidió rápidamente y bajó los escalones de dos en dos.

Haruka pensó que no volvería a verla, y ese pensamiento se convirtió en angustia y provocó que mientras dormía volviera a levitar. Tanto tiempo estuvo en el aire, flotando, que su abuela debió llamar a sus padres, quienes afirmaron que regresarían a casa lo más pronto posible.

Pero antes de que llegaran ellos, Haruka volvió a encontrarse con sus vecinos.

En la tienda, se encontró con Nagumi Tachibana, quien ofreció su ayuda, una vez más. Ese día sucedieron tres cosas: Haruka fue capaz de comprar unos champiñones que usualmente no podía alcanzar en el estante; notó que la señora Tachibana en su monedero además de las monedas plateadas y pequeñas, similares a las que su abuela le daba para que se comprara unos dulces, tenía unas monedas grandes y doradas, con un grabado extraño; y recibió la invitación de probar un postre que Nagumi había preparado ese día. Cuando le comentó a su abuela, ella tan solo dijo que era la manera de autoinvitarse a cenar más amable que había oído. Haruka no pensó que eso fuera malo, su abuela tampoco, pero le hizo reconocer que ella ya no estaba para cuidar a su nieto y que eso provocaba la preocupación de sus vecinos.

Haruka no era especialmente asiduo a los dulces, sin embargo, le alegró muchísimo la visita para cenar que tendrían. Su abuela lo excusó de preparar la cena y le permitió pasarse de la hora en la bañera.

Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua, se encontró con Makoto, el hijo de su vecina, mirándolo con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. El verde siempre era brillante.

—Es increíble—susurró el niño, con verdadero embeleso. Haruka lo miró precavido, su rostro delicado frunciéndose, consciente de que no muchas personas calificarían su tiempo de baño como increíble. El niño continuó—. Ah, soy Mako-chan, digo ¡Makoto! La cena está casi lista, tu abuela dijo que estarías aquí y vine a buscarte.

Haruka asintió, conforme con la explicación, e inesperadamente tranquilo ante la mirada de admiración que el niño aun tenía.

—Te llamas Haru-chan, ¿verdad?

—Sin el chan.

—¡Haru, entonces!—dijo con una gran sonrisa y consciente del olor de la cena, le tendió una toalla.

Haruka pensó que Makoto tenía un tono de voz muy curioso y se preguntó por qué no le molestaba que le hablara, como sucedía con los otros niños con los que sus padres habían tratado inútilmente de juntarlo.

—Yo no puedo aguantar tanto tiempo bajo el agua—dijo Makoto, como si fuera normal que los niños metieran la cabeza en la bañera llena—. Pero he mejorado mucho, solo así puedo conocer a la Gente del Agua.

—¿La gente del agua?—preguntó Haruka, envolviéndose en la toalla. Makoto le tendió la mano para que saliera de la tina, sin tambalearse.

—Sí, la gente del agua que vive en el pueblo vecino. ¿También los conoces? ¿A caso eres mitad tritón?—le preguntó realmente emocionado y Haruka sintió algo en su estómago, un suave retorcijón, cuando el niño le estrechó con fuerza la mano.

—No los conozco—murmuró, pensativo.

—Ah… bueno, no tienes por qué preocuparte. No son muy conocidos. Mamá dice que casi no tienen contacto con los magos y que a veces son peligrosos, pero si estoy con mi amigo, el pescador, puedo visitarlos.

—¿Visitas a la gente del agua?

—Sí—exclamó—. ¿Quieres que me voltee mientras te pones la ropa?

Haruka asintió, y se atrevió a querer algo más.

—Quiero que me cuentes más sobre la gente del agua.

Makoto dio un pequeño saltito, y a pesar de que tenían escasos minutos de conocerse, Haruka fue capaz de imaginar la sonrisa que tenía, mientras de espaldas, le contaba historias sobre una misteriosa tribu de sirenas y tritones que vivía cerca del muelle.

La abuela Nanase interrumpió la historia al llamarlos para cenar, sin embargo, al día siguiente y los siguientes, Makoto le contaría a Haruka muchas más historias sobre ranas de chocolate que podían saltar, exploradores que debían luchar contra gigantes, centauras que patrullaban los bosques y, las historias favoritas de Haruka, aventuras de la Gente del Agua.

Llegaron a un acuerdo en que la señora Tachibana se haría cargo de las compras, si Makoto se podía quedar con Haru y su abuela cuando ella debía salir. En un par de ocasiones, el padre de Makoto iba a recoger a su hijo y Haruka se encontraba admirándolo, desde el suelo. Le daba la impresión de que si se ponía de puntillas podría pegar con el marco de la puerta y se preguntaba por qué un hombre tan grande y tan fuerte cuidaba tanto de un palito de madera que siempre llevaba en la bolsa de su pantalón.

—Mamá dice que no lleves la varita en la bolsa del pantalón—Solía decirle Makoto con un puchero, y el señor Tachiabana siempre respondía con una risilla:

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero sabes que esta no es una varita temperamental, como la de tu madre.

Haruka pensaba que las historias de Makoto eran cuentos que el señor Tachibana inventaba, porque si bien la señora Tachibana tenía un vocabulario muy propio y, en algunas ocasiones, se quedaba callada en media oración, como si estuviera pensando en alguna palabra específica, el señor Tachibana tenía un vocabulario muy peculiar, que resultaba comprensible para su esposa e hijo, y solo para ellos, porque cuando le preguntó a su abuela qué significaba _quidditch_ , la mujer revisó sus diccionarios y llegó a la insatisfactoria conclusión de que sería algún intento de expresión en latín.

Y Haruka, entonces, prefirió enfrentar la vergüenza que sentía por no conocer tantas palabras y preguntarle su significado a Makoto, quien se esforzaba por darle explicaciones claras, que algunas veces debían remontarse a la historia de Merlín y Morgana.

La amistad entre Haruka y Makoto fue tan sincera y obvia que se hizo costumbre entre las dos familias reunirse para cenar. Tanto así, que cuando los padres de Haruka regresaron no quisieron interferir e invitaron a los Tachibana.

—Muchas gracias por acompañar a mi madre y a Haruka, Nagumi-san—dijo la madre de Haru, cuando se sentaron todos a la mesa.

—Criar a Haruka ha sido difícil. Y todavía no hemos definido qué hacer con su escuela.

—Oh, ¿Haruka-kun ya tiene edad para asistir a la escuela _muggle_ , digo… al primer grado?

—Sí, sin embargo, lo hemos pospuesto—respondió su madre, ignorando la palabra extraña—. No estamos seguros de qué sea lo mejor para él; inclusive, hemos pensado en escuelas en el extranjero, con horarios más flexibles y experiencia en niños… como él.

—Ah… ¿Aquí cerca hay una escuela, no?—dijo el señor Tachibana—. He visto a los niños ir cuando salgo para el trabajo, yo podría llevar a Haruka-kun, por las mañanas, si fuera el caso de que la señora Nanase no puede bajar los escalones.

—La salud de mi madre es algo que hemos valorado; sin embargo…

—Puedo ir a Hogwarts—dijo Haruka de pronto.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó la madre de Haru, acercándosele para escuchar mejor.

—A Hogwarts—respondió Makoto, con una sonrisa, y con voz fuerte y clara—. Es una escuela para niños con magia…

—Makoto—lo regañó su padre, haciendo que inmediatamente el niño se llevara las manos a la boca.

—Lo siento—dijo la madre de Makoto, con una sonrisa intranquila—. Espero no haberles causado problemas por eso. Es solo una historia boba que Makoto cuenta de vez en cuando…

—Pero iré a Hogwarts cuando cumpla once años—replicó Makoto, ofendido de que lo llamaran bobo.

—¿Qué te he dicho de hablar de Hogwarts?—le dijo entredientes el señor Tachibana a su hjio; sin embargo, había tanto silencio en la sala que quedó claro que Hogwarts era un lugar real y, al parecer, una escuela para niños con magia.

—Que no lo haga delante de personas sin magia—dijo en tono cansado el niño, sin embargo, insistió—, pero Haru tiene magia. ¡Lo he visto! ¡Puede aguantar la respiración bajo el agua por mucho tiempo y puede volar!

—¡Makoto! Por favor—gimieron sus padres, angustiados.

Los señores Tachibana siempre habían considerado a su hijo como un niño muy obediente y estaba advertido de que no podía contarle a nadie de la vida de los magos; sin embargo, sus controles fueron muy laxos al permitir la relación tan libre con Haruka.

—En realidad—habló la anciana Nanase, con tranquilidad y atrayendo la atención de los confundidos y avergonzados padres—. Puede levitar. Si Haruka volara, podría controlar sus movimientos.

—¡Madre! ¡No digas eso!

—Quiero ir a Hogwarts, con Makoto—dijo Haruka, fuerte y claro. Sus padres eran incapaces de tomar una decisión al respecto, pues él ya lo tenía decidido. Cuando cumpliera once años, asistiría a Hogwarts con Makoto; mientras se prepararía lo mejor que pudiera.

Los adultos guardaron silencio, cada uno consternado por la realidad que sus hijos revelaban, sin atreverse a reconocer que no había necesidad de seguir ocultando sus secretos.

—Si Makoto estará ahí, Hogwarts parece un buen lugar para Haru-chan—dijo la anciana.

.O.o.O.

Al día siguiente, la señora Tachibana visitó la casa de sus vecinos temprano, venía acompañada por una mujer quien se identificó como profesora del Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Para ser capaces de escucharla, el padre de Haru necesitó sentarse y su madre, un trago de sake. Sin embargo, conforme la mujer hablaba, el ambiente tenso de la casa, desde que Haruka nació, empezó a relajarse.

—¿Estallidos de magia espontánea? ¿Esa es la explicación a todo lo que ha ocurrido?

—Fantásticos estallidos de magia espontánea—Les aclaró la mujer, interesada en que Haruka no dejara pasar la oportunidad de estudiar en Hogwarts cuando cumpliera once años.

Les explicó que el nombre de Haruka había aparecido en sus listas, en cuanto nació, sin embargo, por la política del Secreto de la Magia solían esperar hasta que el niño cumpliera los once años para informar de su plaza en el colegio. Les comentó que hacían la excepción dado los secretos que Makoto había revelado.

—¿No lo castigarán por haberlo dicho?

—Es solo un niño y Haruka es uno de nosotros… Pero ustedes deberán guardar el secreto, o las consecuencias serán graves.

—A penas alcanzo a creerlo. ¡Haruka tiene magia!

Después de esa visita, Makoto le enseñó a Haruka cómo era el mundo de la magia, libremente. Poco a poco, Haruka fue adentrándose tanto que parecía un Sangre Pura, como Makoto, cuya familia tenía muchas generaciones de magos y brujas.

De la mano de Makoto, Haruka aprendió a nadar como la Gente del Agua y a volar como los campeones del Quidditch, supo identificar plantas mágicas y maderas para construir varitas y palos de escoba… y demostró su talento para manejar la escoba en el aire, para cortar los ingredientes de las pociones y dibujar plantas y animales nunca antes vistos.

Nadie creería que Haruka provenía de una familia de _muggles_ y sus padres dejaron de preocuparse por buscarle un colegio, hasta que el gobierno se dio cuenta de que Haru tenía diez años y no asistía a la escuela.

Entonces, lo obligaron a asistir a la Primaria de Iwatobi.

...

* * *

Gracias por leer, y espero me puedan dar su sincera opinión.

Si tienen dudas o sugerencias, estaré encantada de conocerlas y me da curiosidad saber si en el fandom de Free! hay fanáticos de Harry Potter, o viceversa. (Quizá debería hacer estudios de mercado antes de publicar).

Gracias por su tiempo.

Nos leemos

nox!


	2. Capítulo II

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Segundo

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Y es un internado, solo podré verlo en vacaciones? ¿Haru-chan será sorteado para vivir en una casa? ¿Cómo Ravenclaw o Wampus? ¿Puedo ir yo también?

La noticia de que Haruka debía asistir a la escuela e incorporarse al segundo periodo del cuarto grado, despertó la curiosidad de Makoto, quien se encargó de hacer todas las preguntas necesarias para saber a qué enfrentarse y de recordarle a Haruka que los _muggles_ escribían con lapiceros y no con plumas; inclusive pasaron una tarde entretenida buscando un lapicero, y para alegría de Makoto resultó que Haruka podía pintar igual de bien con pluma o lapicero.

Gracias a las ingenuas y curiosas preguntas de Makoto, Haruka empezó a recordar las peculiaridades de la vida no mágica, y su disconformidad con la decisión de asistir a la escuela _muggle_ creció bastante.

Los juguetes _muggles_ no eran tan divertidos y el conocimiento _muggle_ respecto al universo era muy limitado; no tenían idea de la tribu de Gente del Agua que vivía cerca del muelle, ni de la centaura que patrullaba la montaña: vivían en una profunda ignorancia y Haruka no quería ser parte de ese mundo, no después de saber lo que esperaba por él cuando cumpliera once años.

Además, era un sinsentido ir a la escuela, cuando faltaba menos de un año para que iniciara su curso en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, sus padres alegaron que mientras no demostraran al gobierno que su hijo recibía algún tipo de educación privada, debían enviarlo a la escuela pública de Iwatobi; y fue así como Haruka encontró un estante de su armario ocupado con un montón de libros de pasta dura y letra uniforme: sus futuras asignaturas _muggles_.

—Las imágenes no se mueven—apuntó Haruka, como si quisiera darle voz a los pensamientos que Makoto no se atrevía a decir.

Makoto cambió su peso de un pie al otro, contemplativo. Haruka sabía que estaba pensando bien su respuesta; pues era la única persona que entendía la frustración de Haruka por no haber escapado de su vida _muggle_. Makoto se acercó al estante y sacó cada libro, uno por uno, para colocarlos en la cama, en orden de tamaño. Algunos los tocaba con cuidado, como si esperara que fueran a morderlo. Pero eso jamás sucedería con un libro _muggle_ , y a Haruka le enfadaba los muchos objetos _muggles_ que había ahora en su habitación.

—Los _muggles_ no saben cómo hacer que se muevan—dijo Makoto después de examinar algunas hojas y cerciorarse de que efectivamente todo estaba impreso e inmóvil—; pero es porque no se lo han planteado. Si quisieran, podrían hacerlo.

—No creo.

—Las ilustraciones son muy bonitas—comentó, sin prestarle atención al malhumor de Haruka—. Y esto se parece un poco a Aritmancia. Oh, seguro que después de que estudies matemática, obtendrás el TIMO de Aritmancia.

Con aquel comentario y otras similitudes que encontró, Makoto realmente logró captar la atención de Haruka y pronto los dos metieron sus narices en los libros, tratando de entender aquel conocimiento, que resultaba nuevo para ambos.

—Haru, también quiero aprender—dijo Makoto, cuando el sol los dejó y la lectura se volvió pesada—. Me gustaría ir contigo a la escuela.

—Iremos juntos a Hogwarts—murmuró Haruka, cerró su libro y dio por terminado su momento de debilidad respecto a la perspectiva de la escuela _muggle_.

 **.O.o.O.**

Según la madre de Makoto, las demostraciones de magia espontánea son estallidos de energía que los niños no pueden controlar ni canalizar. Es importante que sucedan, como manifestación de la naturaleza mágica de la persona, y nunca deben ser reprimidos, aunque sí controlados.

Makoto le había enseñado a Haru técnicas para controlar sus manifestaciones de magia, para tranquilizarse y no permitir que la cólera y el miedo lo hicieran perder el control; y Haruka, inclusive, había sido capaz de ejecutar pequeños encantamientos de manera consciente.

Así que fue toda una sorpresa encontrar que el día en que iniciaban sus clases, en pleno invierno, llovía dentro de la cocina de su casa. El señor Tachibana tardó media hora para desaparecer la lluvia y la señora Tachibana debió secar toda la ropa de la casa, mientras la abuela Nanase, bien envuelta en una estola, y Haruka, que no se mostraba avergonzado por su rebeldía, esperaban que su casa fuera de nuevo habitable.

Una vez más, la señora Nanase se consideró incapacitada para tratar a su nieto, o más bien obligarlo a asistir, así que telefoneó a su hijo. Haruka reconoció cuando colgó el teléfono que le conmovieron más las disculpas de su madre por no estar ese día que el regaño de su padre. Sin embargo, Haruka era especialmente conocido por su terquedad. Si su malacrianza mágica no funcionaba, aun tenía herramientas _muggles_ , y se encerró en su habitación.

La abuela, una vez más considerándose incapacitada para lidiar con tales caprichos, acudió a Makoto para que convenciera a Haruka de salir del cuarto.

—¿Haru-chan?—Llamó Makoto, empujando levemente la puerta después de que su propia insistencia y magia le permitieran quitar el seguro; sin embargo esperó el asentimiento de Haruka para entrar. Traía la lonchera que su madre le había preparado a Haruka para que llevara a la escuela. Dado que la abuela Nanase le había pedido colaboración y sabía lo importante que era la asistencia de Haruka a la escuela para los Nanase, se aclaró la garganta y expresó una de sus más sinceras y sabias ideas—. He estado pensando que perteneces a los dos mundos, y hay mucho por aprender sobre la magia, pero también debes aprender del conocimiento de los no mágicos.

—Es inútil.

—No, Haru, no lo es—Insistió Makoto, dejó la bolsa con el almuerzo en el escritorio y se acercó a Haru, lo tomó de las manos y se sentó junto a él, sus rodillas casi pegando—. Es igual de importante. ¡Inventaron el teléfono y los aviones!

—¡Los magos se pueden transportar! Y existe la red flu—debatió Haruka, se soltó del agarre y se giró levemente hacia el otro lado.

—¡Los videojuegos! ¿Qué me dices de Peces de Aguas Profundas*? Es tu videojuego favorito. En la escuela de Iwatobi, podrías descubrir otros videojuegos. Deberías ir, Haru-chan…

—No quiero.

El silencio de Makoto le pareció sospechoso a Haruka, su amigo no solía rendirse tan fácil, y Haruka había perdido la cuenta, hace mucho tiempo, de todas las veces que había hecho algo que no quería, solo porque Makoto le había insistido. Así que se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo y la expresión pensativa del niño, le pareció sospechosa. Supuso con éxito que Makoto había maquinado algún plan perfecto para obligarlo, moralmente, a asistir a la escuela.

Sin embargo, el silencio se hacía más largo. Makoto sin insistir y la curiosidad de Haruka crecía, además, el tiempo apremiaba: la impuntualidad era sancionada duramente en la escuela de Iwatobi y en Hogwarts, como su padre le había dicho cuando lo regañó. Makoto no permitiría que él fuera castigado por llegar tarde…

—Me… me gustaría aprender más sobre las personas como la abuela Nanase—dijo Makoto, mirando las tablillas del piso, con sus manos sobre sus muslos—. Mis padres no me permiten hablar con _muggles_ , pero la abuela… Ella… es la primera persona que conozco sin magia… y es fantástica… Eres realmente muy afortunado, Haru.

Si había algún tipo de palabra mágica que obligara a las personas hacer lo que tanto juraban no querer hacer, Makoto las había descubierto. Haruka no pudo evitar el calor que subió de su estómago hasta sus mejillas.

—No digas cosas vergonzosas.

Entendía el sentimiento que Makoto guardaba en su interior: Haruka era la oportunidad de Makoto para conocer más sobre el mundo _muggle_ ; de la misma manera que Makoto se convirtió en el puente que Haruka cruzó para aprender del mundo mágico.

Por Makoto, asistiría a la escuela _muggle_ , aprendería de ese mundo y lo compartiría con su amigo. Quizá hasta lograría convencerlo de dejar de creer que las brújulas era un tipo de giratiempo.

Tomó el almuerzo y salió de su habitación. Tenía apenas unos minutos para alcanzar al señor Tachibana que se marchaba a su trabajo.

—¡Esperaré por ti!—Le gritó Makoto, emocionado, desde los escalones que llevaban a su casa.

 **.O.o.O.**

La abuela firmó los papeles y Haruka entró al salón del quinto grado. El Director se sorprendió de que el estudio en casa, con una anciana de edad indeterminada y un modo muy directo y poco formal de hablar, hubiese dado buenos resultados: Haruka demostró altos conocimientos para un niño de su edad, así que se desechó el programa de adaptación que le habían preparado.

El primer día de clases fue aburrido. Sus compañeros le parecieron opacos, ninguno sonreía como Makoto, y su maestra demasiado estricta para su gusto. ¿Dos horas sin moverse? Oh, Haruka disfrutaba actividades quietas como dibujar o tallar madera, pero la escuela le pareció interminable y molesta. Pasó la mitad del tiempo observando por la ventana, un viejo árbol sin ramas que estaba cerca de una piscina vacía. No pudo quitarse de la cabeza que la escuela resultaría levemente atractiva si pudiera nadar en la piscina.

Al salir, se encontró con su abuela y Makoto que lo esperaban afuera de la escuela. Makoto saltó emocionado sobre él y le hizo muchas preguntas, que le contestó sin mucho detalle, pero las preguntas se volvieron mucho más incisivas hasta que se encontró elaborando largas respuestas que incluían la división entre invertebrados y vertebrados, los diferentes tipos de reinos y el debate de si Plutón era un planeta.

Makoto se mostró muy interesado, hasta por el más mínimo detalle, y llegó a la conclusión, incomprensible para Haruka, de que él también quería asistir a la escuela.

Después de comentarlo con la abuela, los tres coincidieron en que el conocimiento no podría hacerle mal y que todos estarían más tranquilos si los niños estaban juntos.

Sin embargo, los padres de Makoto tenían muy clara la división que debía existir entre los magos y los _muggles_. Inclusive, se atrevieron a mencionar historias en las que la magia accidentalmente había lastimado _muggles_ e hicieron horribles comentarios sobre los linchamientos y persecuciones que habían sufrido las brujas por culpa de los _muggles_ que no las aceptaban.

Reforzaron sus alegatos con la imposibilidad de Makoto para guardar el secreto de la magia; y era cierto que la magia era tan natural para Makoto que pedirle que no hablara de ella, era como obligarlo a andar con los ojos cerrados.

Makoto terminó llorando, asustado de que su magia llegara a herir a otra persona o de que lastimaran a Haru por su culpa. Por lo que Haruka debió aceptar que la escuela, al menos por el momento, sería una experiencia solo de él.

Al finalizar la primera semana de clases, Haruka era un estudiante sobresaliente en las materias de Educación para el Hogar, Matemática y Artes. Así que pronto se solicitó su participación en algún club. La escuela exigía a sus estudiantes realizar actividades extracurriculares. En un primer momento, se había hablado que Haruka usaría ese tiempo en un curso de nivelación, sin embargo, dado sus buenos resultados en las pruebas y su fácil comprensión de la materia, Haruka se unió al club de arte; lo cual francamente fue peor que dejar sin vigilancia a Makoto.

Fue tanto el revuelo que la presencia de Haruka, o más bien sus ideas sobre el arte causaron en el club, que el director mandó a llamar a la madre de Haruka. A la maestra y al director les sorprendía la precisión del niño para dibujar plantas que no existían, eventos históricos que nunca habían ocurrido y criaturas mitad humanos mitad monstruos que atemorizaron a los otros niños. Nunca habían visto algo parecido.

La justificación de una gran imaginación no fue suficiente para explicar el motivo de aquellos dibujos, que para demostrar el escándalo que causaban estaban desperdigados en el escritorio del director, quien no se cansaba de apuntar lo ilógico del realista cuadro en el que el rey duende Ragnok I forjaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor, como Haruka había explicado.

La madre de Haruka trató de insistir con la imaginación. Pero sintiéndose harta y frustrada, la maestra de arte dijo que "sentía" algo extraño cuando Haruka la miraba a los ojos y que además él le había dicho que solo le interesaba pintar, si sus dibujos podían moverse y que para eso necesitaba un lienzo mágico.

Fue entonces, cuando la señora Nanase acorralada mencionó a su suegra, y Haruka se enfadó. No permitiría que trataran a su abuela de estrafalaria y desconectada con la realidad.

La discusión sobre el club de arte se dio, definitivamente, por terminada cuando la ventana se abrió de golpe y entró un fuerte viento que hizo volar todos los dibujos, pruebas de la rareza de Haruka. La señora Nanase consciente del motivo del extraño efecto climatológico, trató de remediar la situación, y como había aprendido desde hace un par de años, Makoto era la persona más capacitada para calmar a Haruka, y pensando en Makoto, llegó a su mente una de las actividades favoritas de los niños.

—Quizá Haruka podría asistir al Club de Natación—dijo.

Tenía entendido de que Haruka sabía nadar, pues constantemente visitaba un río cercano a su casa; sin embargo, recibir clases y practicar la natación le supondría una ventaja. Al fin y al cabo, en el mundo al que Haruka pertenecía, ella y su esposo, como padres, no tenían las herramientas suficientes para protegerlo, así que debía confiar en las habilidades que Haruka pudiera aprender antes de que se marchara al internado de Hogwarts.

La natación fue todo un éxito. La escuela, en invierno, alquilaba las instalaciones del Club de Natación de la ciudad, con piscina temperada y entrenadores capacitados. El encargado del grupo de Haruka reconoció su gran habilidad para el estilo libre y la rutina de la escuela y el club empezó a ser más tolerable para todos.

El agua calmaba los sentimientos y nervios de Haruka y su carácter taciturno empezó a ser más apreciado por sus compañeros y profesores. La escuela dejó de ser considerada una amenaza y los padres de Makoto le permitieron a su hijo demostrar que podía controlar sus impulsos, o más bien promovieron que Haruka aprendiera a ocultar los disparates de Makoto.

Makoto, de vez en cuando, acompañaba a Haruka a la escuela. Por supuesto, Makoto curioso por las ropas, actividades y vidas de los compañeros de Haruka, hablaba con todos y compartía sus propias historias con ellos. Tanto así que Haruka, más de una vez, debió socorrerlo de niños que se reían de él y lo molestaban por sus rarezas. Inclusive, en una ocasión que encontró a Makoto llorando, en la entrada de los baños, Haruka corrió en busca del bravucón que había molestado a su amigo y aunque recibió golpes también, se sintió mejor.

En los recreos, Makoto jugaba con las niñas; en clases, ayudaba a la profesora y cuando caminaba por los pasillos solo, de vez en cuando, se topaba con algún bravucón; sin embargo, nadie se mostraba extrañado de su presencia, o más bien de sus ausencias.

Como la vez que Makoto no fue a clases, pero le insistió a Haruka que entregara su tarea. La maestra se rio de él cuando le dijo que también traía la tarea de Makoto, alegando que ese día amaneció enfermo.

—¿Quién es Makoto, Nanase-kun?

Y sus compañeros se habían reído, diciendo que tenía amigos imaginarios que hacían mejores tareas de matemática que él.

Entonces, Haruka se permitió llegar a la conclusión de que algún tipo de hechizo se cernía sobre Makoto. Después de todo, los Tachibana no dejarían marchar a un foco de magia directo a la boca del lobo.

A sabiendas de que la ignorancia se eliminaba con las preguntas correctas, acudió a la señora Tachibana, quien le confirmó que había utilizado un hechizo para facilitar la presencia de Makoto en lugares completamente _muggles._ Era un hechizo complicado y Haruka fue capaz de comprenderlo mejor cuando lo comparó con los hechizos que ocultaban Hogwarts: solo los magos podían ver Hogwarts. Solo cuando Makoto interactuara con las personas no mágicas, estas podrían verlo.

Entonces, mientras escuchaba a Makoto contarle El Cuento de los Tres Hermanos a sus compañeros de escuela, Haruka se dio cuenta de que Makoto no pertenecía al mundo _muggle_ , pero él no podía renunciar a compartirlo con él, después de todo Makoto compartía todo lo que sabía del mundo mágico con Haruka.

.O.o.O.

Haruka había aprendido un par de técnicas para que su habilidad de aguantar la respiración bajo el agua pasara desapercibida en las clases de natación. Sin embargo, para los ojos entrenados de Makoto, cuando fue por primera vez a verlo nadar en el Club de Natación, detectó la propia magia de su amigo.

—¡Haru!—exclamó Makoto, para sorpresa de Haruka, quien no esperaba encontrarlo en el área de la piscina. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con la misma intensidad de cuando se conocieron, y estaba inclinado hacia delante en el borde de la piscina—. Eres genial en el agua, Haru-chan.

Haru sonrió levemente y se acercó, giró uno de sus dedos bajo el agua y creó un pequeño remolino para deleite de Makoto, quien lo apremió a que nadara. Haruka, dispuesto, nadó, con ganas, pues Makoto lo esperaba al final de cada vuelta.

—Oye, niño. No puedes estar en el área de piscina—Regañaron de pronto a Makoto.

—¡Lo siento, señor!—exclamó, asustado. Y Haruka notó que conforme Goro Sasabe, su entrenador, se acercaba, Makoto parecía que empezaría a llorar.

—Makoto—Le dijo suavemente, para tranquilizarlo. Goro Sasabe podría tener una apariencia extraña, pero se llevaba excelente con los niños, y Haruka no creía que Makoto fuera la excepción. Sin embargo, para tranquilizarlo, extendió la mano hasta estrechar la de Makoto.

—¿Es un amigo tuyo, Haruka?—preguntó el entrenador, consciente de lo nervioso que estaba el niño desconocido para él. Haruka tan solo asintió—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Nunca te había visto por aquí; pero tienes el físico de un nadador.

Makoto se removió incómodo, sus ojos se oscurecieron un momento, y Haruka supo por qué. Desde que el pescador, amigo de Makoto, falleció en una tormenta, Makoto nunca más había vuelto a nadar. Principalmente, esa era la razón de por qué esta era la primera vez que Makoto acompañaba a Haruka al club de natación.

A falta de respuesta, el entrenador continuó:

—El piso está resbaloso y no estoy seguro si sabes nadar, así que no puedo permitir que estés cerca de la piscina. Puedes acompañarme, mientras Haru termina.

Makoto asintió y se fue con él. Haruka los vio entrar a la zona de gradería y consciente del hueco en su pecho, permitió que el agua lo abrazara y relajara.

—Haru es realmente grandioso—dijo el hombre cuando se dio cuenta de que Makoto se había tranquilizado. El niño asintió, con ganas, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo—. Ah, es una lástima que no quiera competir... o aprender otros estilos de natación.

—¿Hay... hay competencias de natación?

—Por supuesto. Torneos de todo tipo, y Haruka tiene el talento para sobresalir.

—¿Haru-chan podría ganar?

El entrenador soltó una risita.

—Necesita un poco más de entrenamiento, pero podría hacer un buen trabajo. Quizá tú podrías conseguir que compita. Así podríamos descubrir qué tan alto puede llegar—murmuró el hombre, mirando detenidamente a Makoto—. Pareces un buen amigo de él; ¿podrías convencerlo de participar en el próximo torneo?

 **.O.o.O.**

—No quiero.

—Vamos, Haru. Apuesto que será divertido.

—Se oye problemático.

—Sería como el Mundial de _Quidditch_ o el Torneo del Mago o ¡la Copa de las Casas! ¿La escuela de Iwatobi contra la escuela de Sano? Sí, es como la Copa de las Casas.

Fue difícil para Makoto convencer a Haruka de asistir al Torneo de Natación, pero resultó imposible convencer a los Tachibana para que permitieran a su hijo acompañar a Haruka. ¿Un lugar público, lleno de _muggles_ y además una piscina? No. Simplemente, no correrían el riesgo de que Makoto perdiera el control de su magia.

Haruka alegó que él también podría perder el control, por lo que no debería asistir; sin embargo, para su caso, le insistieron en que la exposición pública era una prueba ideal para demostrar que controlaba su poder.

Entonces, resultó que además de controlar su magia en el Torneo, logró una medalla. Al Torneo no pudo acompañarlo nadie; ni sus padres, ni su abuela, ni Makoto; así que asistió con el entrenador Goro Sasabe y, el único momento, en que realmente disfrutó haber ido, fue cuando nadó.

Ese día, nadó con toda su fuerza, porque sentía en el agua una presencia.

Makoto ya le había hablado de presencias en el agua. Por ejemplo, la Gente del Agua, la tribu de sirenas que Makoto solía visitar cuando estaba pequeño. Desde que el pescador falleció, al naufragar su barco, Makoto no había vuelto a visitar a la Gente del Agua, pero no había dejado de hablar de otro tipo de presencias.

Una noche, que llovía y tronaba, Makoto, en medio de sollozos, le había dicho que a veces sentía algo en el agua, algo que los acechaba desde la profundidad. En aquel entonces, Makoto había llorado y Haruka no había sido capaz de imaginar que el agua le molestara; lo cual solo demostraba que no había tenido la oportunidad de sentir esa presencia.

Mientras nadaba en la competición de los doscientos metros libre, Haruka sintió una presencia, una fuerza que acechaba tras él, pisándole los talones, urgiéndolo a ir más rápido, una presencia que se consolidó en los ojos rojos de un niño que nadaba en la línea de al lado, que le sonrió y lo felicitó cuando se pararon en el podio para recibir sus medallas. Su medalla era dorada, la del niño fue de plata.

—¿Es oro puro, como un galeón?—La voz de Makoto, realmente admirado y orgulloso del logro que Haru había llevado a casa, lo sacó de sus pensamientos sobre aquel niño—. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí, pero estoy seguro de que todos disfrutaron viéndote nadar.

—Solo es una medalla.

—Es tu primera medalla, y además es de oro.

—No creo que sea oro. Es caro para los _muggles_.

—Pero significa que ganaste el primer lugar.

—Quédatela.

—¡Haru! Es tuya.

—No la quiero. Y si a ti te gusta tanto, deberías quedártela.

—No puedo aceptarla, Haru—murmuró Makoto, sintiéndose culpable por su deseo de aceptar el regalo.

—Dame uno de tus galeones y te daré mi medalla. Así estaremos igual.

—¡Ah, Haru-chan! Muchas gracias. La cuidaré por siempre.

Por siempre le pareció una exageración a Haruka; sin embargo, tratándose de Makoto era posible que se las ingeniara para cuidarlo por siempre; en todo caso, Haruka pensó que sería mejor si él conseguía otras medallas que regalarle; así si una se dañaba o se perdía, podría reemplazarla. Fue así como decidió que la presencia en el agua no le había molestado, que el apretón de manos con el niño de los ojos rojos no le había incomodado, que nadar en una competencia no había sido una experiencia terrible, y, que, estaba bien nadar en el Club de Natación mientras pudiera.

 **.O.o.O.**

La asistencia de Haruka a la escuela, realmente, resultó sin mayores novedades. Había ganado la merecida reputación de ser silencioso y "muy creativo"; realizaba un esfuerzo adecuado apenas para no bajar las notas, pues ya había comprobado que las malas calificaciones acarreaban la atención de los profesores y reuniones con el director; así que prestaba una mediana atención en clases y hacía sus tareas. En parte, ayudaba que Makoto también hiciera las tareas. Haruka, en algunas ocasiones, se encontraba pensando lo molesto que era entregarle todos los días a la profesora dos cuadernos de tarea y que la profesora calificara con mejor nota la de Makoto, sin que supiera exactamente quién era Makoto.

El hechizo que la señora Tachibana había utilizado era una paradoja para Haruka, quien no entendía la efectividad de conjurar a Makoto de tal forma que cuando las personas lo vieran, lo reconocieran, pero cuando no estuviera presente, nadie supiera ni siquiera su nombre. Era un fastidio tener que aparentar ante sus compañeros que Makoto no existía y, al día siguiente, soportar a sus compañeros pidiéndole a Makoto que almorzara con ellos y a la profesora que deletreara la palabra de la semana.

En todo caso, Makoto no siempre podía acompañarlo a clases, pues aunque fuera algo torpe tenía muchas responsabilidades en casa. Responsabilidades que a juicio de Haruka tan solo eran esfuerzos extremadamente innecesarios que Makoto mismo se buscaba, como cuidar las plantas y los peces –que morían cada dos días, pero él conseguía otros-, jugar con los gatos callejeros, ayudar a su abuela.

Haruka estaba ocupado pensando en las actividades que Makoto estaría realizando en casa, cuando sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca. Makoto le había explicado que esa era su forma de sentir la magia. La magia se podía manifestar de muchas maneras y era importante, para su propia seguridad, que un mago aprendiera a detectarla.

Haruka no era especialmente bueno detectando magia, pero desde hacía días tenía cierto presentimiento, cierta comezón que iniciaba en su interior pero que nunca lograba materializar. A veces pensaba que observar por largos periodos de tiempo el árbol sin hojas del patio le provocaba esa inquietud.

Sin embargo, nunca había sentido tal comezón en su nuca, como en ese momento.

Precavido, observó a sus compañeros y se sorprendió levemente al encontrar al niño de ojos rojos del torneo de natación escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra. Se trataba de un nuevo compañero.

—Mucho gusto. Espero puedan cuidar de mí.

El niño no había terminado de hablar cuando ya sus compañeros empezaron a murmurar, pues no era común tener un compañero nuevo a mediados de curso, y con Rin Matsouka ya era la segunda vez que ocurría. Valga decir que Haruka fue el primer caso. Sin embargo, para bienestar de la vida escolar de Rin, este tenía una risa fácil y era simpático con sus compañeras, lo cual lo separó socialmente de la indiferencia de Haruka.

—Matsouka Rin—Una mano se extendió hacia Haruka, quien la observó fijamente antes de reclinar su cuerpo y rechazar la mano.

—Nanase—respondió, sin mirarlo.

Rin aceptó la falta de contacto y saltó de una vez al tema que le interesaba, no quería que su oportunidad de hablar con Nanase pasara de lejos.

—Competimos juntos en el torneo de natación, de Sano contra Iwatobi.

—¿Me estás siguiendo?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—El niño se rió—. ¿Por qué haría eso?

La respuesta de Haruka fue una mirada, algo obstinada, que expresaba esa misma pregunta: "Sí, ¿por qué harías eso?". Rin le respondió con una risa tímida, que volvió a llamar la atención de sus compañeras y Haruka pudo concentrarse en los garabatos que hacía en su cuaderno, otra vez, cuando Rin fue atraído por otro grupo.

.O.o.O.

—¿Haru, sucedió algo hoy? Te ves distraído.

—No estoy distraído.

—Como tú digas, Haru-chan—canturreó Makoto, y partió por la mitad la paleta de helado.

Haruka aceptó su parte y murmuró:

—Sentí algo hoy en la escuela.

—¿Magia?

—En un árbol.

—¿En un árbol? ¿Estás seguro, Haru-chan?

—Deja de repetir lo que digo… y deja de llamarme "chan".

Makoto le sonrió, enseñándole sus labios azules a causa del helado.

—¿Cuál árbol?

—El viejo cerezo.

—¡Ah! Fuku-chan dice que es un cerezo mágico, el único que hay en esta zona.

—Eso es una tonta historia, Makoto.

—A mí me gusta. Los _muggles_ tienen ideas muy interesantes sobre la magia—Ante la expresión cansada de Haruka, agregó con una sonrisa—. Mañana lo revisaré, ¿está bien, Haru-chan?

Haruka suspiró; y Makoto se rió con ganas.

En su escuela, había un viejo árbol que desentonaba con la flora del lugar, junto a la cerca de la piscina. Se decía que la semilla fue traída por el viento y encontrando tierra fértil, por la cercanía con la piscina, echó raíces y creció, y que cada año, en primavera, sus flores caían en la piscina... y era una vista realmente hermosa.

Haruka no podía contener su exasperación cuando escuchaba esa historia, pues era ridículo que un árbol pudiera crecer gracias al agua clorada de una piscina; y dado que así lo expuso en clases, la profesora debió intervenir contándole a la clase la verdadera historia.

El árbol de cerezo era la verdadera razón por la cual la escuela tenía un contrato con el Club de Natación de Iwatobi; pues tanto en invierno como en primavera, era imposible usar la piscina exterior de la escuela. El árbol había sido plantado por un grupo de niños que querían ser nadadores profesionales y sabían que la única manera de lograrlo era obligando a la escuela a que solucionara el problema del lugar de prácticas en invierno: la costumbre era que el club de natación no estuviera activo en invierno, lo cual reducía el número de miembros y oportunidades. Plantaron un árbol muy cerca de la piscina para que en primavera fueera imposible utilizarla, así que la escuela aprovechando las ganas de los estudiantes de nadar, contrató al Club de Natación de la ciudad para disfrutar de la piscina tanto en invierno como en primavera; y los resultados de una práctica constante le prodigaron importantes logros a la escuela de Iwatobi.

Cuando Haruka escuchó esa historia, no pudo dejar de mencionar todos los árboles caducifolios que podían encontrar en su vecindario y que plantar cualquiera de estos, habría tenido los mismos resultados, que un árbol tan extraño y delicado como el cerezo. Hasta Makoto estuvo de acuerdo en que era poco romántico pensar así. Sus compañeros alegaron que la piscina se veía realmente hermosa cubierta de flores y, al parecer, ahí residía la magia de aquel árbol.

—Me encantaría nadar en una piscina cubierta de flores.

—Matsouka-san, no creo que sea posible. Cuando florezca, el clima seguirá muy frío.

Haruka no pudo contener el suspiro de fastidio. Le había pedido a Makoto que lo acompañara a esa parte del patio para que analizara si había algo extraño en el árbol, para que detectara si había magia oculta en él; sin embargo, Rin Matsouka se había unido a ellos, y ahí estaban, ellos dos entretenidos hablando, con el asunto de la magia del cerezo olvidado.

—Makoto—Lo llamó.

—Ah, Haru—exclamó Makoto y recordando su misión, rodeó el árbol—. Parece un árbol corriente—dijo, mucho más rápido de lo que normalmente necesitaba para tomar una decisión, así de importante.

Haruka estuvo completamente seguro de que la respuesta de Makoto venía porque Matsouka había empezado a hablar otra vez, y no porque hubiera prestado atención a si era un árbol corriente o no.

Haruka le dedicó una última mirada al árbol y decidió zanjar ese tema ahí, quizá solo había imaginado que sintió algo. Y por el devenir de los próximos días deseó que la floreciente amistad que nació entre Makoto y Rin fuera, también, solo su imaginación. Pero Makoto insistió en ir una semana completa a la escuela para jugar con Rin; lo cual, no fue del completo agrado de Haruka. En primer lugar, debía compartirlo en la escuela con Matsouka y sus otros compañeros, y cuando estaban en su casa, Makoto no tenía suficiente tiempo para estar juntos, pues debía terminar sus deberes para poder asistir al día siguiente a la escuela.

Haruka apreciaba la compañía de Makoto, pero le gustaba que esa compañía fuera de calidad: que Makoto tuviera la mitad de su atención en Matsouka, mientras estaban en la escuela; y pasara su tiempo libre terminando tareas domésticas, no era su plan ideal para pasar el tiempo con su mejor amigo. Así que Haruka recibió con agrado el día en que las obligaciones de Makoto se acumularon de tal manera, (al parecer uno de los gatos callejeros se había comido todos sus peces) que no pudo acompañarlo a la escuela.

Sin embargo, Rin preguntó por él.

Haruka, por supuesto, lo ignoró. Realmente, estaba harto de las burlas de sus compañeros cuando mencionaba a Makoto sin que él estuviera presente, todos creían que tenía una amiguita imaginaria y no quería agregar a una persona tan insistente como Matsouka a la lista de personas que se burlaban de él.

—Nanase. ¿Por qué Tachibana no vino hoy?—Insistió.

Ante la pregunta directa, Haruka se tomó su tiempo para decidir qué hacer. Se aseguró de que Makoto no estuviera cerca; lo cual era imposible: ese día Makoto acompañaba a su madre al Callejón Diagon.

—¿Quién?—Decidió devolver.

Rin achicó los ojos.

—Tachibana Makoto. El niño que a veces viene a recogerte con tu abuela y que estaba aquí ayer y toda la semana pasada. Le pregunté a la maestra y me dijo que no lo conocía… ¿Por qué no vino hoy? Nanase, respóndeme.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Ah, no me contestes con otras preguntas. Es muy molesto—Gruñó Rin—. Además, estoy haciéndote una pregunta muy sencilla. ¿Por qué Makoto no vino hoy?

—¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre de pila?

—Porque también es mi amigo—respondió, sin paciencia—. Inclusive, estamos trabajando juntos en el proyecto de educación doméstica.

Haruka frunció el ceño cuando Matsouka le mostró un almohadón con un diseño poco estético. Podría reconocer la poca capacidad de Makoto en tareas manuales en cualquier proyecto malogrado. Sin embargo, lo normal era que el compañero de proyecto de Makoto, en la siguiente clase observara confundido su trabajo y deshiciera lo que Makoto había hecho. Ninguno de sus compañeros podía recordar que hablaron con Makoto, si él no estaba, así que ¿por qué Matsouka sí lo recordaba? ¿A caso el hechizo no funcionaba en Rin?

—Makoto le ayuda a su mamá con las compras… en el Callejón Diagon—dijo Haruka, suavemente, prestando atención a la reacción cuando escuchara del lugar mágico.

Si Rin era un mago, como Makoto, rápidamente sabría de lo que Haruka le hablaba y el reconocimiento de su magia sería mutuo.

—¿En… dónde? ¿Callejón…?

La respuesta le pareció bastante sincera. Matsouka no tenía ni idea de qué era el Callejón Diagon; sin embargo, recordaba a Makoto, lo cual confirmaba que sí había magia en él. Solo alguien con magia, podría sortear el hechizo de la señora Tachibana para ocultar a Makoto.

Entonces, Haruka reconoció que Matsouka era un nacido de _muggles_ , como él.

—¿Cuándo cumples once años?—Le preguntó.

Rin se ruborizó levemente y, sin comprender por qué Nanase quien se había mostrado tan antipático de pronto le hacía una pregunta personal, respondió:

—El 2 de febrero.

Faltaban solo unas semanas para que Rin recibiera su carta.

...

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.

Quiero expresar mi mayor agradecimiento a skyblue-san y Marcia Andrea por comentar. También gracias a quienes guardaron favorto y pusieron alerta.

Ya apareció Rin y, aunque parezca un capítulo sin mucha magia, sí tiene bastante. En el próximo capítulo, aparecerá Nagisa ¿y será nacido de muggle, squib, mago? Espero atrapar su atención con este Free/HarryPotter que nadie pidió.

Si tienen una consulta o sugerencia, estaré encantada de conocerla.

Nos leemos

nox!


	3. Capítulo III

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Tercero

 **.**

 **.**

Guardar secretos no era especialmente del agrado de Haruka, pues estaba demasiado acostumbrado a demostrar lo que quería, por más inusual que fuera. El secreto le provocaba otros sentimientos, con los que estaba menos acostumbrado a lidiar, como remordimiento por no hablarle a Makoto de sus sospechas sobre la naturaleza mágica de Rin.

En principio, se excusaba a sí mismo pues solo era una sospecha. Él no era especialmente hábil para decidir quién tenía magia y quién no; solo había hecho un par de suposiciones. Pero sabía que si le contaba a Makoto, ya no serían suposiciones: Makoto averiguaría la verdad.

Ese escenario atormentaba a Haruka. Su silencio no era más que el miedo de que Rin no fuera un mago. Tenía miedo de que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas, de que hubiera imaginado todo. No podía explicarse por qué, de entre todas las posibles preocupaciones, le afectara pensar que Rin no fuera un mago.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los días, su excusa de que Makoto podía ausentarse de la escuela cuando quisiera se volvía más tonta y Rin había sido castigado en dos ocasiones por gritarle a los compañeros que se burlaron de él cuando insistió por el paradero de Makoto. Rin le dirigía una mirada medio colérica, medio confundida, y Haruka sabía que solo había una forma para detener el mal rato que Rin pasaba y sus propios miedos.

Si quería descubrir la verdad sobre Rin, debería decirle a Makoto.

Se convenció de que debía acudir a Makoto cuando se dio cuenta de que él no tenía ni idea de cómo revelarle a Rin la noticia sobre su magia. Makoto era la única persona que conocía que podría decirlo de una manera natural, y solo en alguien como Makoto podría confiar tal misión.

—Si no nos conociéramos… yo seguiría viviendo sin saber que soy un mago—murmuró Haruka, una tarde en que quemaban en una pequeña parrilla algunos huesos de sapo que la señora Tachibana necesitaba para una poción.

Makoto se sorprendió levemente de que Haruka iniciara un tema de conversación y, en especial, ese. Lo usual era que él parloteara y Haruka solo hiciera sonidos de asentimiento.

Sin embargo, faltaban pocos meses para que Haruka cumpliera once años y, por fin, acudiera a Hogwarts. Por tanto, Hogwarts era un tema que estaría cada día más presente. Y, en vez de alegrarse, a Makoto le hería. No quería que llegara ese día.

—No sé por qué los magos, cuyos padres no tienen magia, deben esperar hasta que cumplan once años para enterarse sobre la existencia de Hogwarts—murmuró, moviendo con un palito los huesos más pequeños para evitar que quedaran demasiado tostados.

—¿Imaginas la sorpresa para… para un niño de once años, que después de leer una carta, descubre que es un mago?—Insistió Haruka.

—No, Haru—Le respondió su amigo en voz muy baja, apartó sus manos del fuego y se dedicó a observar como los huesillos blanquecinos agarraban un color oscuro—, realmente, no puedo imaginarlo—Haruka asintió, no esperaba qué Makoto supiera lo que era sentirse diferente—. Sin embargo, no fue una gran sorpresa para ti; creo que siempre supiste que tenías magia, solo faltaba que supieras que podías compartirla.

Haruka asintió: lo que Makoto le decía le parecía correcto. Cuando era pequeño, sentía en su interior la vibra de la magia, lo que no sabía era que podría asistir a una escuela donde le enseñarían a encontrarle mejores usos.

—Gracias—murmuró.

Makoto titubeó un poco antes de volver a hablar:

—¿Estás pensando en Hogwarts?

—A veces.

—Ah, seguro que vas a extrañar la escuela de Iwatobi—comentó con una sonrisilla, Haruka se apresuró a decir que no, pero Makoto no le creyó y su sonrisa fue más grande—. Estás más animado y has hecho buenos amigos en la escuela.

—Tú has hecho buenos amigos—replicó Haruka—. Tú vas a extrañar la escuela.

La sonrisa de Makoto se borró y volviendo su atención al fuego, murmuró:

—Me hace feliz ser tu compañero de clases, Haru. Inclusive me gusta que hacer las tareas contigo.

Haruka ladeó el rostro hacia el otro lado, cuando empezó a sentir sus mejillas enrojecerse.

—Tenemos Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta por parte de Makoto. Guardaron los huesos en una caja con lona y recogieron el horno y los cuadrados de carbón que habían usado. Buscaron un banco para alcanzar el estante donde la señora Tachibana guardaba los ingredientes para las pociones y, una vez la cocinita estuvo ordenada, salieron. Todo fue en silencio. Antes de decidir cuál sería su próxima actividad, Haruka insistió con lo que rondaba su mente:

—Matsouka cumple años el 2 de febrero.

La expresión alegre y emocionada que Makoto le dirigió provocó que se arrepintiera inmediatamente de haberlo dicho, y suspiró fastidiado al escucharlo reír.

—Podemos celebrarle juntos. ¿Cómo celebran los _muggles_ los cumpleaños, Haru-chan?

Haruka vio su oportunidad; sin embargo, primero debía romper un nudo en su garganta. Le costó, pero logró plantar la semilla.

—Quizá… quizá podríamos hacer una celebración mágica.

—¿Mágica? A mis padres no les gust…—Guardó silencio de pronto—. ¿Rin?—exclamó, comprendiendo al instante lo que Haruka quería decirle, quien solo se alzó de hombros, realmente no estaba seguro—. Si tan solo pudiéramos enviarle una lechuza a Hogwarts preguntando si Rin es un mago—murmuró para sí mismo.

A Haruka le incomodó un poco que Makoto no preguntara cuáles eran sus pruebas para creer que Rin tenía magia y le hizo preguntarse si su amigo ya sabía.

—El día de su cumpleaños podremos darnos cuenta—dijo, zanjando el tema.

Makoto asintió y tuvo una idea, buscó a su madre, quien estaba en el jardín.

—¡Mamá!—dijo Makoto al verla—. ¿Podemos tener una lechuza?

—Cuando entres a Hogwarts.

—¿Podemos tenerla ya? ¡Por favor!

—No, cariño. Y, por favor, limpia tu habitación. Tienes ropa interior sucia.

—¡Mamá! Haru está en casa, no digas eso.

—Entonces, ve a limpiar.

Haruka se burló con una sonrisilla de la vergüenza de Makoto y permitió que se adelantara, y aprovechó para hablar con la señora Tachibana.

—Haru—dijo ella apenas le reconoció en el semblante que quería decir algo—, hablaré con tus padres y el fin de semana podemos comprarte una lechuza en el Emporio de la Lechuza… ¿o prefieres un búho? Quizá un búho vaya más con tu personalidad—Haruka se removió levemente incómodo—. ¿No querías hablar de eso? Perdón por asumir…

—Está bien, gracias—murmuró, y de nuevo había un nudo en su garganta—. Es solo que… El encantamiento que hizo para que Makoto pudiera asistir a la escuela… ¿puede romperse?

La señora Tachibana levantó levemente las cejas y miró precavida a Haruka, preguntándose qué podría motivar esa preocupación. Sabía que Makoto podía llegar a ser un niño difícil, por eso se habían asesorado con aquel hechizo de ocultamiento, que requería mucha habilidad y ser constantemente ejecutado. Y ella y su marido, para no entristecer a su hijo más de lo que estaba, se habían vuelto muy buenos haciéndolo. No era un hechizo fácil de romper.

—La magia no es infalible—murmuró ella, con cuidado—. Pero hicimos un buen hechizo.

—Y… ¿podría romperse de alguna forma?

La señora Tachibana asintió.

—Existe un poder que es más fuerte que cualquier hechizo o pócima. Inclusive que puede enfrentar una Maldición Imperdonable y podría romper el hechizo de ocultamiento que hicimos sobre Makoto… Esa fuerza es el amor.

—¡Haru! Ya puedes subir a mi habitación.

Haruka se sobresaltó, algo muy inusual en él, y la señora Tachibana soltó una risita. El niño apenas pudo murmurarle un agradecimiento y subió a la habitación de Makoto, pensativo.

¿El amor podía romper un hechizo?

¿Y si Rin estaba enamorado de Makoto y por eso podía recordarlo? ¿Un muggle podría amar de tal forma que rompería un hechizo? ¿O realmente Rin era un mago?

—¿Haru? ¿Estás bien?

Si el 2 de febrero Rin no recibía su carta de aceptación en Hogwarts, entonces el hechizo estaba roto a causa del amor. Haruka se sintió caer en un pozo y con el pecho atribulado deseó que Rin Matsouka, también, fuera un mago.

—¿Dónde está tu calendario?—Le preguntó a Makoto, quien rebuscó en su baúl hasta encontrar una piedra plana y circular con varias agujas.

Haruka, con gran habilidad y bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo, acomodó las agujas para que marcaran febrero.

—Estás muy emocionado por el cumpleaños de Rin.

Haruka no se tomó la molestia de responder, sabía que serían los quince días más lentos de su vida. Después de eso, cada uno se inmiscuyó en sus propios entretenimientos en silencio. Haruka agradeció que así fuera, sin embargo, se fue a la cama pensando que más que silencioso, Makoto estuvo melancólico.

.O. **o**.O.

El rostro regordete y la sonrisa sincera de Makoto eran las mejores armas para enfrentar las preguntas de Rin, cuando se presentó a clases y fue saludado por todos los compañeros, que el día anterior, se habían burlado de Rin diciéndole que tenía una novia imaginaria llamada Makoto.

—Esto no tiene sentido—Se rio Rin, mientras caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la clase de educación física—. ¡Faltas a clases y nadie lo nota!

Makoto soltó una risa, vaporosa, y consciente de la posibilidad de que Rin fuera un mago, cambió el tema:

—¿Te gusta la melaza?

—¿Melaza? ¿Te refieres a la miel?—Makoto asintió—. La verdad, no me gustan tanto los postres… ni las cosas dulces—dijo Rin, sin mirar a Makoto, pues todos sabían lo mucho que le gustaban los chocolates.

—Oh…—murmuró, con cierta preocupación—. Tenía planeado que Haru y yo te preparáramos una torta de melaza.

—¿Por qué?—Los ojos de Rin trataron de encontrar una respuesta en Haruka, pero desvió la mirada.

—Por tu cumpleaños—Le sonrió Makoto.

—Está bien. La comeré toda—Decidió con una sonrisa, emocionado de que Haruka le hubiese hablado a Makoto de su cumpleaños.

—¿En serio? Es genial.

—Makoto—llamó Haruka, deteniéndose en medio pasillo—. Eres un desastre en la cocina, no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

—¡Haru!—chilló—. Pensé que podrías prepararlo tú, y yo te podría ayudar a poner la mesa o lavar los trastes.

—No. Mucho trabajo.

—¡Oye! Es para celebrar mi cumpleaños, Nanase. Deberías esforzarte para eso.

—Es mucho trabajo lidiar con Makoto en la cocina—rumió Haruka.

—¡Haru!

—Entonces, yo podría alejar a Makoto, mientras tú preparas la tarta—Haruka abrió lo boca, pero no pudo articular ningún sonido. ¿Makoto y Rin completamente solos, celebrando el cumpleaños? No permitiría que eso sucediera—. ¿Te parece si vamos a tu casa, Nanase?

—No te autoinvites a mi casa—murmuró Haruka, ignorando la emoción que brillaba en los ojos de Makoto.

—Llegaré a las diez. ¿Vives antes del templo?—Haruka asintió, y entonces Rin se dirigió a Makoto—. ¿Tú también? Vives cerca de Nanase? Siempre que vienes, se van juntos, ¿son vecinos?

—Te veré aquí, en la escuela, a las nueve. E iremos a mi casa—dijo Haruka, interrumpiendo a Makoto, que seguramente estaba a punto de revelar todos los hechizos que había en su casa.

Rin consciente de que Haruka había callado intencionalmente a Makoto, apretó los labios y asintió. Después sonrió y les dijo que estaba muy contento por la idea, que le hacía mucha ilusión celebrar su cumpleaños con ellos, y le aseguró a Makoto, que no, no estaba llorando.

 **.O.** o.O.

El 2 de febrero Haruka se despertó como si ese día fuera a recibir su carta. Había tanta turbación en su alma que apenas fue consciente de lo poco que había dormido. Su baño fue rápido y Makoto dio un salto y tartamudeó cuando entró a la casa y escuchó ruidos en la cocina.

—¡Haru, estás fuera del baño! Y ya… terminaste de desayunar—exclamó, sorprendido por lo que estaba ante sus ojos—. Estás listo—dijo, más serio.

—Vamos.

Al principio, Makoto no habló y Haruka pensó que la tensión que sentía era culpa de Makoto, quien no estaba haciendo ningún intento por aligerar la situación, al contrario, su silencio solo le daba solemnidad a un día que probablemente no tendría nada de extraordinario.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, Rin ya estaba ahí. Sin embargo, tenía la mirada perdida, su rostro pegado a la malla y parecía desorientado.

Makoto le preguntó si estaba bien, y él respondió con una risa, a claras luces fingida, que su hermanita se había enojado con él porque no estarían juntos.

—Ah, debimos invitar a Kou-chan—exclamó Makoto arrepentido de no haberlo pensado antes.

—Es solo una niña—dijo Rin, tratando de evitar que Makoto se preocupara—. Se aburriría con nosotros y solo está siendo mimada.

Fueron al supermercado para conseguir bebidas y después subieron las escaleras hacia el Templo Misagozaki. Rin sugirió que compitieran, pidió indicaciones para identificar la casa de Haruka, pues aseguró que sería el primero y quería saber dónde detenerse; y entre risas corrieron hasta llegar.

Rin, con mejor condición física que ellos, les ganó por mucho.

—Nanase, hay… un sobre en el buzón—dijo Rin, después de que recuperara el aire y Haru, por fin, lo alcanzara, en la entrada a su casa—. No puedo creer que un cartero haya subido todas esas gradas.

Haruka, que tenía sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respiraba agitado, levantó el rostro y vio en el buzón de su casa, un sobre amarillento, con letras en tinta verde que decían el nombre de Rin.

—¿Es… esto es parte de la celebración?—preguntó Rin.

Haruka asintió. Sentía el corazón en su boca y el sudor congelado en su rostro, como si el tiempo se hubiese aletargado. Rin llevó una mano, levemente temblorosa, al buzón y tomó el sobre.

"Señor R. Matsouka, segundo Töri camino al Templo Misagozaki, entrada a la casa de la familia Nanase".

Con lentitud sacó las cartas que estaban dentro, Haruka extremadamente consciente de cada palabra que pasaba por los ojos rojos de Rin.

"Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Querido señor Matsouka:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de setiembre. Esperamos su lechuza de confirmación antes del 31 de julio".

Después venía una lista que hablaba del uniforme, libros, resto del equipo y una anotación en la que indicaban que no estaba permitido para los estudiantes de primer año tener escobas propias.

—¿Es una broma?—dijo Rin, y con su mano arrugó las cartas y enfrentó a Haruka, quien solo fijó su atención en el puño que destruyó lo que él tanto ansiaba. En ese momento, Makoto llegó. Venía casi sin aire y con una disculpa en los labios, pero Rin no lo dejó hablar—. ¡¿Qué significa esto?!—chilló, tuvo un arrebato y acercándose a Makoto hasta tomarlo de las solapas de su camisa, lo agarró y empujó hacia atrás—. No te creí capaz de algo así…—dijo y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al templo.

Haruka dejó a Makoto en el suelo y corrió tras Rin, hasta llegar al parque del Templo. No le sorprendió encontrarlo llorando.

—¿Esto te divierte?—Le recriminó Rin al verlo. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, tratando de limpiar el camino de las lágrimas—. Con razón dicen que eres un anormal… ¿Y cómo sabes dónde vivo, por qué me dejaste una de estas también en mi casa? ¿Por qué me hicieron esto?

Haruka no sabía qué decir. Era Makoto quien sabía cómo lidiar con las situaciones, qué palabras escoger, cómo hacer sentir mejor a las personas. Pero Makoto no podía imaginar lo que esa noticia significaba en la vida de personas como ellos.

—Lo siento—dijo, finalmente.

—¿Lo sientes?—Volvió a chillar, con los puños apretados, y Haruka dio un paso hacia atrás, pensando que tendría otro arrebato.

—Siento que no pudieras saberlo desde antes—explicó, con decisión—. Mi familia y yo lo supimos cuando yo tenía seis años. Makoto siempre lo ha sabido, porque en su familia todos son magos.

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

Haruka negó.

—Puedo sostener la respiración bajo el agua y cuando estoy molesto, puedo hacer que llueva dentro de mi casa…

—No digas mentiras.

—Cosas extrañas también han sucedido cuando te enojas o estás asustado—Señaló un punto atrás de Rin, quien no necesitaba girarse para saber que había un arcoíris.

Entonces, Rin rompiendo la distancia que había entre ellos, se lanzó sobre Haruka, quien apenas reaccionó para no caerse. Extendió los brazos para que Rin se acomodara mejor y le susurró al oído la verdad:

—Eres un mago.

El cuerpo de Rin se convulsionó levemente, hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas; sin embargo, la emoción vibraba a flor de piel. Haruka se afianzó en el contacto y le acarició la espalda, mientras sentía como las manos de Rin se aferraban a su camisa. Se separaron solo cuando el arcoíris desapareció.

Encontraron a Makoto en la entrada de la casa de Haru, acariciando a una lechuza, que nunca habían visto en esa zona. Haruka le dio un codazo a Rin para que se disculpara por lo que le hizo a Makoto; sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a acercársele cuando notaron su semblante triste.

—Mamá dice que debes responder la carta—murmuró Makoto, consciente de que extender el momento incómodo solo arruinaría sus buenas expectativas para ese día—. La lechuza no se irá hasta que lo hagas… no importa tu decisión.

—Gracias—dijo Rin, acariciando su propio brazo, indeciso—. La tarta de melaza que me prometieron…

Haruka tomó la iniciativa. No sabía qué sucedía con Makoto ni con Rin, pero esperaba que pronto volvieran a ser los mismos y eso no ocurriría si seguían en la entrada de la casa. Abrió la puerta de su casa y buscó a su abuela.

—Él es Rin—Lo presentó—. Acaba de recibir su carta a Hogwarts.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo la señora Nanase y estrechó con cariño la mano de Rin—. Todos estamos muy ansiosos esperando el momento en que llegue la carta de Haru-chan, ¿cierto, Makoto?

Makoto, entonces despertó de su trance, animado asintió y sonrió de verdad. Haruka liberó un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente Rin y Makoto se abrazaron.

—Traeré tinta y pergamino—exclamó Makoto.

Mientras Haruka hacía los últimos preparativos para la tarta, Rin y Makoto escribían la respuesta. Rin insistió en aprender a escribir con pluma y fueron pocos los manchones que hizo antes de decidir las palabras para su carta definitiva.

—También deberías decirle a tu madre…—agregó Makoto cuando terminó de leer la aceptación.

—No importa.

Makoto quiso preguntar más, pero Haruka interrumpió oportunamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Rin—le dijo, siendo la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

Rin lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió.

—Gracias, Haru.

Después de cantarle cumpleaños a Rin decidieron subir al Templo para que la lechuza emprendiera su vuelo hacia Hogwarts. En la carta, además de un poco de tinta, viajaban las ansias, deseos y miedos de tres niños. Justo como Haruka pensó que sucedería si Rin era un mago, Makoto empezó a responder las preguntas de Rin sobre Hogwarts.

—¿Qué cosas no se pueden lograr con magia?

—Ah… no puedes hacer que alguien se enamore de ti.

Haruka reclinó la espalda contra el murito del templo y cerró los ojos, la voz de sus amigos se fue disipando: conocía demasiado bien el tema del que hablaban como para determinarlo. Además, tenía muchísimas emociones en su interior para entretenerse él solo. Su corazón aun palpitaba emocionado: había ansiado que Rin también fuera un estudiante de Hogwarts y el pensamiento de que pronto montarían el Expreso rumbo a su nuevo colegio le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

—Entonces, el primero de setiembre iremos a Hogwarts—susurró Rin, mirando con intensidad a Haruka—. No resistiré la espera.

Makoto asintió, y Haruka frunció el ceño al notar que la sonrisa de su mejor amigo no alcanzaba sus ojos.

.O.o. **o.**

El lunes siguiente, Rin le informó a Haruka que ya se le había asignado el profesor y el día que asistiría al Callejón Diagon para hacer las compras y, a diferencia de Haruka, Rin comprendió muy rápido el valor de las monedas mágicas: los knuts, los sickles y los galeones; y no le sorprendió que las finanzas estuvieran en manos de los gnomos.

La lista de materiales que le mostró le hicieron preguntarse si, en su caso, un profesor lo acompañaría o podría ir con la señora Tachibana, o sus propios padres, quienes venciendo el miedo que les causaba, habían tenido la osadía de ir una vez a la heladería del Callejón Diagon.

También se volvió normal que Rin acompañara a Haruka a su casa, para estar con Makoto, quien dejó de ir a la escuela. Al terminar las clases, solían hacer competencias hasta llegar a su casa y Makoto se les unía. Rin dejó de hacer preguntas sobre la procedencia de Makoto y aceptó, con bastante facilidad, que los padres de Makoto se mostraran recelosos con él, a pesar de que tuviera su carta.

La poca curiosidad que mostraba Rin por la vida de Makoto, el mago que mejor conocían, y la distancia que Makoto empezó a poner entre su vida familiar y Rin, le resultaban extrañas a Haruka. Se preguntó si el ingreso a Hogwarts los haría cambiar, si ya los estaba haciendo cambiar.

—Haru… Tengo algo qué decirte.

Rin acababa de despedirse de ellos, cuando Makoto le habló. A Haruka lo recorrió un escalofrío, no podría poner el dedo en la llaga, pero desde hacía días, tenía el presentimiento de que algo sucedía con Makoto, que le estaba ocultando cierta información, no podría precisarlo, pero Makoto no parecía el mismo.

—Existe… Hay un Mundial de Quidditch, que se celebra cada 4 años. Este año será cerca. Mis padres han conseguido boletos…

—Podré faltar a la escuela, entonces—Concluyó Haruka, aliviado de que fuera una invitación a un paseo familiar de los Tachibana y no alguna noticia devastadora, como su presentimiento le indicaba.

—Algunos días, sí. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Haruka asintió y se repitió a sí mismo de que solo estaba siendo excesivamente juicioso con el comportamiento de sus amigos, que nada cambiaría entre ellos cuando fueran a Hogwarts.

.O. **o.** O.

—¿Qué es el Quidditch?—Les preguntó Rin, después de que le informaran de que no se podrían ver por unos días.

—Es un deporte… en el aire. Necesitas escobas y una cancha ovalada con tres palos con aros a cada lado. También, tres tipos de pelotas: una _quaffle,_ que es una pelota grande y pesada; dos _bludgers_ que golpean fuerte, y la _snitch,_ que es realmente escurridiza y es necesaria para ganar.

—¿Un deporte con tantas bolas, no es complicado? No conozco nada que se practique con tantas pelotas diferentes. ¡Ni siquiera el billar!—Le dio un codazo a Haruka, que les prestaba poca atención, pues estaba dibujando.

—Es sencillo y muy entretenido. Los equipos tienen siete jugadores y se deben anotar la mayor cantidad de puntos y atrapar la _snitch_.

—¿Y para qué sirven las otras?

—Los Cazadores, que son tres por equipo, anotan pasando la _quaffle_ por los aros del equipo contrario; sin embargo, cada equipo tiene un Guardián, que protege los aros.

—¿Es como el fútbol, con delanteros y un portero?

—Makoto no sabe qué es fútbol—respondió Haruka, sin despegar su vista del dibujo que hacía. Makoto asintió, con una sonrisa tímida, y continuó:

—Pero eso no es todo. También cada equipo tiene dos jugadores que usan bates, y se llaman Golpeadores.

—Como el béisbol.

—Tampoco sabe qué es béisbol.

—Lo siento… Los Bateadores se encargan de alejar a las _bludgers_ y de lanzarlas contra los otros para derribarlos de sus escobas y que no puedan anotar.

—Estoy pensado en hockey.

—Olvídalo.

—Cada vez que la _quaffle_ pasa por los aros, se ganan diez puntos—continuó Makoto—. Sin embargo, el partido termina cuando se atrapa la _snitch_ , y es tarea del Buscador encontrarla y después atraparla, porque es muy escurridiza.

—¿Es divertido?

—Nunca he jugado.

.O. **o**.O.

Conseguir el permiso de sus padres para ir al Mundial de Quidditch con la familia de Makoto no fue difícil, inclusive, su madre consiguió vacaciones para acompañar a su suegra el fin de semana que estaría sola y, Haruka después se enteraría, que Rin las fue a visitar.

Haruka estaba seguro de que le emocionaba más la oportunidad de vestirse con ropa de mago que ver por primera vez un partido de Quidditch. Por su propia insistencia, hacía un tiempo, la señora Tachibana lo había llevado a la Tienda de Madame Malkin para conseguir un par de túnicas (azules); sin embargo, no había tenido muchas oportunidades para usarlas.

Engalanado con su túnica de viaje, se plantó delante de la chimenea de los Tachibana y dejó que Makoto lo tomara de la mano. Él ya era experto en el uso de la Red Flu, el sistema de teletransportación mágica a través de chimeneas. Su experiencia le permitía a Makoto viajar con él; los Tachibana confiaban en que ambos niños lo lograrían juntos, así que Makoto le apretó la mano con fuerza, mientras los dos decían: Residencia Hazuki y viajaban en la Red Flu.

Cuando aparecieron en un amplio salón, la señora Tachibana, que había viajado primero, los recibió y debieron saltar rápidamente de la chimenea para que apareciera el padre de Makoto. En el lugar, había varias personas, tres mujeres, un hombre y un niño, un poco más joven que Makoto. Se trataba de la familia Hazuki.

Haruka no prestó atención a los nombres de sus anfitriones; sin embargo, debió dar un paso hacia atrás cuando notó la insistente mirada que el niño tenía sobre él.

—No conozco tu apellido: Na-na-se—dijo el pequeño, que tenía grandes ojos y cabello rubio.

— _Nagisacchi_ —Lo llamó una de las dos muchachas—. No seas maleducado.

—¿Tus padres son muggles?—Insistió el niño, con lo que se ganó un jalón de orejas por parte de la misma muchacha—. ¡Ah! Eso duele.

—Haru asistirá este año a Hogwarts—informó Makoto.

Y algo en esa frase no le gustó a Haruka, pero calmó la pelea entre los hermanos Hazuki.

—¿Ya estamos todos? Podemos marcharnos—dijo una de las mujeres, pendiente de la hora que daba un enorme reloj en la pared—. ¿Han viajado antes con traslador?—Makoto y Haruka negaron con la cabeza—. Deben tocar el violín, nada más—Al ver que Makoto no se movía, Haruka puso dos dedos sobre las cuerdas del violín, Makoto lo remedó y Nagisa se metió entre ellos, además abrazó a Haru, quien apenas escuchó el conteo de la mujer, pues le sorprendió el contacto.

—¡Listo!—Escuchó que decían y de pronto una fuerza descomunal lo jaló hacia delante, haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del suelo.

La palabra que usaría para definir el viaje sería: remolino. Un remolino que se movía a una considerable velocidad, haciendo que todo se volviera borroso, y que rebotara contra los cuerpos de los otros dos niños. En algún momento, Nagisa lo abrazó, escondiendo su cabeza bajo su axila, y Makoto lo agarró fuertemente del brazo, mientras las túnicas de los tres se enredaban en una sola. En el revoltijo de imágenes, no podía explicarse como sus dedos seguían tocando las cuerdas del violín si tenía a Nagisa y a Makoto casi encima…

Y de pronto sintió tierra bajo sus pies, perdiendo el equilibrio, los tres cayeron al suelo.

—De la Residencia Hazuki a las 9:07—Escucharon a un hombre decir, y las hermanas de Nagisa se rieron al ver a los tres niños en el suelo.

Haruka con mayor sentido de dignidad que los otros se levantó de primero y no los ayudó, sino que dejó que los dos niños se hicieran compañía y preguntas mutuas sobre su bienestar.

—Hiciste que Nanase-kun se cayera por aferrarte a él, Nagisaachi—le dijo una de las hermanas—. Te comportas como una niña pequeña.

Nagisa frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de replicar a gritos, pero Makoto intervino.

—Creo que fui yo el que los hizo caer. ¡No sabía que era tan rápido!

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó Haruka, a su lado la señora Tachibana se acomodaba el cabello, y un poco más lejos, una pareja sonriente acababa de aparecer, de la nada, sujetándose de una sombrilla rota.

—En el Campamento—explicó Nagisa—. El estadio está un poco más adelante. ¿Puedo acompañarlos a sus tiendas?

Makoto le sonrió y le tendió la mano, para evitar que se separan en la multitud; y ciertamente Haruka nunca había visto tantos magos y brujas reunidos. Conforme hacían una fila, detrás de un grupo de magos, todos con turbantes y acentos extraños, para mostrar sus boletos a una bruja rechoncha de cabello morado, reconoció con orgullo que se sentía parte de ese mundo, con su túnica azulada y rodeado por magos, como Makoto y Nagisa.

Una vez dentro del campamento, el movimiento era aun mayor: demostraciones de magia y entusiasmo a donde se mirara, y a los lejos se podían ver las graderías más altas del estadio.

.O. **o**.o.

—Cuéntame todo, Haru.

—Solo vimos la final. Tardó seis horas.

—¡Seis horas! ¿Y la _snitch?_

A Haruka poco le importó el regaño de su maestra por estar cuchicheando con Rin, a quien le contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que sucedió en el partido.

—Me gustaría volar.

—A mí también—Reconoció Haruka.

—¿Crees que Makoto pueda contarme más?—La pregunta de Rin fue tímida, pero su oyente entendió el mensaje: Makoto era la oportunidad para ambos de volar.

A Haruka no le sorprendió encontrar a Nagisa y a Makoto en las escaleras, cerca de sus casas; pues los tres se hicieron buenos amigos durante el Mundial.

—¡Oh! Tú eres Rin-chan—Chilló Nagisa en cuanto los vio—. Mako-chan me ha hablado de ti.

—¿Hazuki?—Aventuró Rin.

—Dime Nagisa ¡Qué gusto conocerte! ¿Ya tienes tu carta para Hogwarts? ¡Qué envidia! ¿Asistirás con Haru-chan a Hogwarts? Puedo ver tu carta, ¡por favor!

Rin asintió, y la sacó de su bolso, los pliegues estaban gastados.

—¡Ah, la mía dirá: Señor Nagisa Hazuki, rodeado por Mako-chan y Haru-chan, y siendo examinado de pies a cabeza por Rin-chan!

Rin se ruborizó levemente al verse descubierto, pero era la primera vez que veía a un niño mago, que había crecido lejos de la comunidad muggle. Su ropa y sus gestos eran diferentes, incluso su vibra era distinta a la de Makoto.

—Rin quiere que le hables del Quidditch—dijo Haruka, para explicar la presencia de Rin.

—Ah, claro—Sonrió Makoto—, los siete jugado…

—Pero solo somos cuatro, Mako-chan. ¿Cómo jugaremos Quidditch?

—No puedes jugar Quidditch solo con 4 jugadores, Nagisa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo jugaremos Quidditch _nosotros?_

Makoto estuvo a punto de responder que no jugarían, pero en una fracción de segundo notó el brillo de interés en los ojos de Haru; y Rin, simplemente, era un libro abierto. Le resultó obvio que los dos querían jugar Quidditch: quizá lo deseaban tanto como sus cartas a Hogwarts.

—Necesitaríamos escobas—murmuró—, mis padres no tienen, porque vivimos muy cerca de los _muggles_ y sería peligroso salir volando en escoba desde aquí…—Miró a Nagisa a la espera de una solución.

—Tengo completamente prohibido acercarme a las escobas de mis hermanas—respondió Nagisa—. Inclusive, tienen un hechizo de alejamiento. La última vez que intenté acercarme, ¡me creció barba!

—Podemos robarlas.

—Haru, no podemos robar escobas.

—Tomarlas prestadas… por un tiempo.

Makoto decidió ignorarlos. Ya pensaría en una solución para el asunto de las escobas.

—Podríamos jugar sin buscador. Cuando el Quiddicth empezó no había bus…

—¿Sin buscador?—repitió Rin, y por la expresión de decepción que se pintó en los rostros de Haruka y Rin, Makoto se dio cuenta de que su idea era mala.

Nagisa siendo demasiado perspicaz para su edad anunció:

—O podemos jugar con dos buscadores.

—¿Dos buscadores? ¿En el mismo equipo?

Nagisa lo resolvió en un instante.

—El Buscador que atrape la _snitch_ decidirá a quién quiere darle los puntos: si a mi equipo o al equipo de Makoto. ¿Me darás los puntos por atrapar la _snitch_ a mí, Haru-chan?

—No. Yo estoy en el equipo de Makoto.

—¡Pero siempre estás con Mako-chan! Y yo quiero estar en tu equipo.

Makoto volvió a ignorarlos y continuó.

—Para jugar Quidditch solo con cuatro personas; dos tendrían que repartirse las funciones de cazador y guardián, golpeador y buscador.

Haruka asintió.

—Yo seré el buscador. Makoto será el cazador, el guardián y el golpeador.

—Haru… no creo que eso funcione. No es justo que yo tenga que hacer todo.

—No—dijo Rin—. Haruka será el buscador, Makoto será el cazador, Nagisa será el golpeador y yo seré el guardián.

—¿Y el otro equipo?

—Sencillo. Solo seremos un equipo.

—¿Y competir?—dijo Haru, entrecerrando los ojos, sin entender la idea de Rin.

—Lo importante es volar—respondió Rin.

—Pero no tenemos escobas, ni siquiera algo que parezca una _quaffle_.

—Qué importa. En Hogwarts, tendremos escobas, volaremos y seremos un equipo.

A Haruka le pareció buena idea. Sin embargo, Nagisa y Makoto guardaron silencio. Rin retomó el tema del Quidditch y pronto se encontraron enfrascados en discusiones y estrategias.

Rin comprendió muy rápido la dinámica del juego, a pesar de nunca haberlo visto y, Haruka se sintió avergonzado, de su propia emoción por volar con él. No podía esperar a entrar a Hogwarts para tener su escoba y jugar un partido de _Quidditch_ con sus amigos.

Ese día Haruka se fue a la cama pensando que pronto estaría mejilla a mejilla compitiendo contra Rin por alcanzar la _snitch_.

...

* * *

Gracias por su atención.

¿Qué opinan? Rin es mago y estamos más cerca de Hogwarts, lo cual significa que también nos acercamos a la pelea entre Rin y Haruka.

No le di mucho énfasis al Mundial de Quidditch, porque quiero introducirlo a la historia con los chicos de Free, no con desconocidos; pero sí es importante considerar que los mundiales son cada 4 años. :)

Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado review. Ha sido genial leer lo que piensan. Espero más personas se animen a dejar su opinión.

*Perdón por hacer capítulos tan largos*

Nos leemos

nox!


	4. Capítulo IV

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Cuarto

 **.**

 **.**

La señora Tachibana era una conocida pastelera y especialista en pociones; su esposo e hijo no entendían la importancia de cortar exactamente un centímetro de una ramita, sin embargo, Haruka sí. Además, Haruka tenía una caligrafía bellísima, habilidad útil para etiquetar las botellas, y a la señora Tachibana le gustaba trabajar con su vecino.

Haruka era una visita tan usual en la residencia Tachibana que ya tenía su propia rutina, así que después de terminar de etiquetar las pociones, subió a la habitación de Makoto.

—Tu madre tiene una poción para afeitar la barba—Fue lo primero que dijo Haruka cuando entró a la habitación de su amigo.

Las mejillas de Makoto se enrojecieron, y murmuró que seguramente era para uso de su padre. Sin embargo, Haruka repitió la frase, como si así el otro fuera a entender el sentido oculto. Pero fue inútil y debió elucubrar:

—Nagisa dijo que si se acercaba a las escobas de sus hermanas, le crecería barba.

Entonces, Makoto comprendió los pasos que seguían. Nagisa podría tomar las escobas de sus hermanas, usar la pócima y no ser descubierto. Sin embargo…

—¡Haru! No puedo robarle una poción a mi madre.

—No tienes que hacerlo—Sacó de su bolsillo una botellita, con un líquido blanquecino.

Makoto sonrió emocionado y se dispuso a trabajar en los pormenores del plan. Haruka alegó que ya había hecho su parte y que esperaba que él resolviera lo demás. Y así fue: tres días después, Haruka y Rin se reunieron con Makoto y Nagisa en un lugar específico de la montaña que estaba detrás de sus casas.

—No quisiera que nos metiéramos en problemas antes de entrar a Hogwarts—dijo Rin, después de examinar el claro.

Haruka frunció el ceño y, por poco, no le contesta, sin embargo, no le gustaba que se dudase de las habilidades de alguien como Makoto.

—Makoto dijo que este lugar está bien.

Haruka confiaba plenamente en Makoto: no porque fuera su amigo, sino porque desde que Rin recibió su carta, Makoto dejó de asistir a la escuela y ahora se entretenía explorando las montañas que rodeaban el templo. Conocía bien esos parajes y la noche anterior le había asegurado que no había muggles cerca.

Makoto y Nagisa no tardaron en llegar; el primero cargaba un bulto largo: una Nimbus 2000 y una Cometa 260, las escobas de las hermanas de Nagisa.

—Debo devolverlas pronto.

Haruka y Rin asintieron ansiosos, admirando la belleza de las escobas y las posibilidades que se abrían para ellos. Ninguno había montado nunca una; sin embargo, por haber tenido las tareas más riesgosas y ser los más familiarizados con la magia; ya habían decidido que Makoto y Nagisa las usarían primero.

—¡Arriba!—exclamó Nagisa, y la Nimbus 2000 se elevó hasta alcanzar su mano. Los demás exclamaron emocionados. Y Makoto se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Nagisa les explicó cómo subir sin resbalarse y estaban en medio conteo para alzar el vuelo cuando recordó que no llevaba su bate; y un golpeador no puede subir a su escoba sin su bate. Sin embargo, Makoto no detuvo el conteo. La patada que dio al suelo lo impulsó varios metros hacia arriba, de manera potente y enérgica. Su cuerpo bien equilibrado, con una postura que no era de un principiante, y los movimientos de la Cometa 260, hacia los lados, eran mucho más potentes de lo que podrían esperar. Al instante, Nagisa se le unió; sin embargo, subió con su escoba ligeramente inclinada hacia delante.

Haruka tan solo se quedo quieto admirando los círculos que daban sobre sus cabezas. La buena postura de Makoto y los giros rápidos que hacía Nagisa mientras el viento les sacudía los cabellos. A su lado, Rin casi saltaba de la emoción y explicaba los movimientos que hacían, las estrategias que podrían implementar cuando aprovecharan la agilidad de los brazos de Nagisa y sus buenos reflejos; la potencia de Makoto para acelerar y lo imparable que sería cuando se lanzara en picada.

Rin tenía ante sus ojos a los miembros del mejor equipo de Quidditch que podría tener.

Minutos después, Makoto aterrizó, justo cómo había salido, de un solo; sin embargo, Nagisa rodó por el suelo y debió ser socorrido por Rin, y Makoto debió sujetar la escoba, para evitar que volara sin jinete y sin control. Así fue como decidieron que deberían entrenar los aterrizajes.

Rin y Haruka dijeron: "Arriba" al mismo tiempo, y ambas escobas obedecieron. Con la emoción brillando en los ojos, dieron la patada y se elevaron. Compitieron mientras subían, abajo los vítores de sus amigos.

Durante tres días se reunieron en el claro a entrenar. Nagisa aun tenía problemas en el aterrizaje, Makoto se elevaba muy rápido, Haruka se dejaba llevar por el viento y Rin no paraba de darles órdenes. Sin embargo, se entretenían y se sentían más seguros.

El tercer día, ante la inminente devolución de las escobas, Haruka y Rin perdieron la noción. Se elevaron más de lo normal y siguieron la corriente del río, en una competencia.

Atrás de ellos podían escuchar los gritos de Nagisa, pidiéndoles que se detuvieran; pero los volaban inmersos en su competencia, hasta que Haruka ubicó unos metros más adelante el Puente Mutsuku. Estaban demasiado cerca de las casas de los muggles, de sus propias casas.

Haruka trató de frenar y de detener a Rin; sin embargo, no tenía suficiente habilidad para tales maniobras y le sobrevino un inapropiado ataque de vértigo. Impulsado por el fuerte viento que solía soplar en la hendidura del río y por culpa de los saltos de su escoba, se estrelló contra la estructura del puente.

Al caer en el agua, la escoba lo golpeó varias veces en la cabeza y, en un primer momento, no lo dejó conseguir aire. Y lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Makoto llamándolo…

Rin alcanzó a frenar antes de chocar contra el puente, abrió la boca horrorizado al ver a Haru caer, pero no produjo ningún sonido. Perdió de vista el cuerpo de Haru, cuando cayó al río, y vio los esfuerzos que la escoba hacía por salir; y la escoba salió del agua, sin su buscador. Rin se movió involuntariamente lo suficiente para frenar la escoba, su mano derecha sujetándola con fuerza, mientras la otra mano se aferraba a su propia escoba. ¿Dónde estaba Haru?

—¡Rin!—Le gritó Makoto de pronto, quien estaba en la orilla del río con el brazo extendido.

La voz de Makoto lo hizo reaccionar, empujó la escoba hacia Makoto, quien subió ágilmente, y con sus indicaciones precisas, sortearon las piedras, el agua y sacaron a Haruka del agua. Acomodaron las escobas paralelamente para poder cargar a Haru, y Rin estaba horrorizado al sentir el cuerpo congelado de su amigo contra su pierna.

—Deja la escoba y ve por ayuda—Le debió repetir Makoto dos veces para que Rin entendiera—. Detén al primer auto que encuentres y llama una ambulancia. Necesitamos llevar a Haru al hospital, inmediatamente—. Subió a Haru en su hombro y empezó a caminar por la ladera, para llegar a la carretera. Rin asintió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas—. Nagisa—Llamó al niño que lloraba asustado—. Toma las escobas y llévalas al escondite. Después ve a mi casa y avisa a mis padres.

Una vez que quedó solo con el cuerpo empapado e inconsciente de Haru, Makoto no lo soportó más. Temblaba incontrolablemente y lágrimas gruesas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Haru, Haru, a penas era consciente de su voz suplicante…

Cuando Rin llegó, no vio a Nagisa por ninguna parte, tampoco las escobas. Sin embargo, la ambulancia ya estaba y Haruka, aun inconsciente, era atendido por los paramédicos. Tanto Rin como Makoto lo acompañaron al hospital. Los paramédicos quisieron confirmar con Rin si era cierto que por el fuerte viento Haru había caído al río.

Haruka fue atendido, sus padres fueron llamados y la señora Tachibana y su abuela se presentaron. La señora Nanase se quedó con él, mientras que Makoto y Rin volvieron a casa, dado que Nagisa los esperaba.

Esa fue la primera vez que Rin entró a la casa de Makoto; sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para admirar la excentricidad de una casa mágica. Ciertamente, el llanto de Nagisa le impedía centrar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera él y aun sentía el miedo vibrando en cada parte de su cuerpo. Tranquilizar a Nagisa tomó horas, y al final, las palabras de Makoto, asegurando que todo estaba bien, estaban dirigidas también al alma de Rin.

Cuando el señor Tachibana volvió, Nagisa se despidió de ellos y se marchó por medio de la Red Flu. Rin, ya con mejor ánimo, se atrevió a preguntar y Makoto con su calma usual le explicó. Después, los dos fueron al bosque y recuperaron las escobas. Makoto dijo que luego se encargaría de hacérselas llegar a Nagisa.

.O.o.o.

Haruka despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la primera imagen ante sus ojos era el rostro de Makoto.

—¿Qué me pasó?

—Te caíste de la escoba…—le dijo Rin, y entonces Haruka notó que Rin también estaba en la habitación, detrás de Makoto.

—El doctor dice que estarás bien—Le aseguró Makoto con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes… Iré a llamarlo—dijo y se dispuso a salir.

—¿La escoba?

Ninguno le respondió y Haruka decidió cerrar los ojos. Después de ese día, no volvieron a jugar Quidditch; ninguno presionó, tan solo aceptaron en silencio que robar la poción para afeitarse, acercarse a las escobas, robarlas, sacarlas de la casa de Nagisa y llevarlas al bosque era demasiado riesgoso para ellos.

Sin embargo, seguían siendo buenos amigos y grandes fanáticos del Quidditch. Se reunían por las tardes para practicar pases (entre Rin y Makoto) y para planear estrategias. Incluso habían estudiado juegos famosos gracias a un Omnicular, un tipo de prismático con botones que permitían ver jugadas en cámara lenta, que Nagisa consiguió.

.O. **o**.o.

Una mañana cualquiera, el cerezo de la escuela floreó. La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían aglomerado alrededor y todos cuchicheaban emocionados. Ni siquiera Haru había podido huir de la vista, pues Rin lo había obligado a acercarse. Haruka estaba pensando que el rosado delicado de las flores les alegraba el alma, cuando oyó a Rin hablar:

—Quiero volver a volar junto a ti.

Sin embargo, Haruka no respondió. No recordaba muy bien su accidente: el miedo a las alturas, el agua fría del río, el miedo que lo consumió, eran apenas recuerdos borrosos. Sin embargo, eran recuerdos plagados de miedo y de la voz, llena de sufrimiento, de su mejor amigo. Makoto, quien fue capaz de sacarlo del agua, estaba lleno de miedo, y Haruka sabía que, aunque Makoto se esforzara por ocultarlo, el Quidditch era el causante del accidente y del miedo.

—Haru—Siguió hablando Rin—. Quiero mostrarte una vista increíble; quiero volver a volar contigo.

—Entonces, nademos—susurró Haruka.

.O.o. **O**.

La presencia de Makoto en la escuela se debía a que acompañó a la señora Nanase, de emergencia, pues Haruka había tenido mal comportamiento y estaba en la enfermería. Para la vieja mujer era imposible enfadarse con su nieto, sin embargo, el estómago de Haru dio un vuelco cuando vio la expresión molesta de Makoto, al entrar a la enfermería.

—¿Te parece bien saltar a la piscina? Todavía estamos en invierno. ¿Qué se suponía que estabas haciendo?

—Estaba compitiendo contra Rin.

—Haru. Caíste al río y nunca estás abrigado. ¿Cómo se te ocurr…?

—No me riñas, Makoto. No eres mi madre. Además, eres menor que yo.

—Tu abuela debió salir de su casa en pleno invierno. Si no te importa lo que yo opino, al menos deberías preocuparte por su salud.

Haruka abrió la boca, pero no tenía cómo debatirlo. Nunca lo habían tratado de esa forma, nunca había visto las cejas de Makoto doblarse para mostrar tanta molestia y lo que quería decirle, aunque no podía, era que sí le importaba lo que él opinaba. Ladeó la cabeza, y escogió la salida más sencilla:

—No tenías que venir.

—Vinimos porque estamos preocupados por ti. Ya es la segunda vez que…

—No te pedí que te preocuparas—Makoto apretó los labios—. Solo estaba compitiendo _con_ Rin.

—La otra vez también estabas compitiendo _contra_ Rin.

—Es lo único que me gusta hacer últimamente—dijo Haru, con la irrevocable decisión de ignorar el gesto de dolor que se pintó en el rostro de Makoto—. Además, estoy bien. Sabes que la temperatura de mi cuerpo baja cuando estoy en el agua.

—Supongo… que me preocupé por nada—murmuró Makoto, sin mirarlo—. Es solo que…—"No quiero perderte" fueron las palabras nunca dichas, pues Makoto cambió de parecer—. Esperaré afuera.

Haru quiso detenerlo, y cuando consiguió las agallas para hacerlo, Makoto ya había salido, así que su voz solo sirvió para recordarle el distanciamiento que había entre ellos, ahora.

No muy lejos, Makoto se encontró atraído por el llanto de una niña. Se trataba de la hermana menor de Rin, quien estaba asustada por el castigo que le esperaba a su hermano. En cuanto lo vio, la niña huyó de la profesora que no la dejaba entrar a una de las oficinas de los consejeros y se refugió en él, quien se mostró confundido por el contacto.

—¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?—le dijo la niña, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Makoto la tranquilizó, acariciándole la cabeza y caminaron juntos hacia el patio—. Mi hermano se irá lejos, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con la cabeza gacha.

—No te preocupes, Kou-chan.

—Yo sé que se irá. Mamá llora todos los días—Makoto guardó silencio—. Mi hermano ya no me habla como antes—Siguió ella, su voz un susurro—. Me aparta y siempre es Haru esto, Haru lo otro…

—Haru y Rin son buenos amigos—Le sonrió Makoto—. Y, eso está bien, no quieres que tu hermano esté solo… cuando se vaya.

La niña estuvo a punto de llorar, pero Makoto le sonrió dándole ánimos y limpió de sus mejillas las lágrimas que se escaparon. Entonces, ella apretó los labios y asintió, con valentía.

Cuando Makoto apartó su atención de ella, vio que habían llegado hasta los linderos de la piscina: el árbol de cerezo resplandecía, sus flores cubrían la piscina. La niña se percató de que su hermano estaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol y corrió hacia él.

Makoto habría querido irse, antes de que Rin lo viera, sin embargo, se desconcentró por algo que le pareció ver en el árbol y a Kou le dio tiempo de contar que estaba con él.

—¿Cómo está Haru?—Le preguntó Rin cuando Makoto se acercó; sin embargo, Makoto lo ignoró, sus ojos clavados en las ramas del árbol. Rin consciente de que no debía presionarlo, dirigió su vista a la piscina—. Nadar en la piscina cubierta por todos esos pétalos fue realmente genial. Es algo nunca antes visto.

—¿Le ganaste a Haruka-sempai?

Rin soltó una risa, alegre.

—No. Haru es el mejor en el agua, ¿cierto, Makoto?—De nuevo, Makoto guardó silencio, estaba a punto de terminar de darle una vuelta al tronco—. ¿Estás molesto?

Y justo en ese momento, Makoto dio un aplauso al aire. O eso pensaron los hermanos Matsouka hasta que Rin notó que Makoto mantenía las manos juntas y se asomaba por el espacio entre sus dedos, tratando de ver algo. La sonrisa del niño le demostró que fuera lo que fuera que buscaba, lo había atrapado.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?—preguntó Kou acercándosele.

—Un _bowtruckle_.

—¿Un qué? ¿Hermano? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Una flor, Gou—Se apresuró a aclarar Rin—. Makoto. Es una flor, ¿cierto?

—Ah, sí—exclamó el niño—. Lo siento.

Abrió sus palmas y una flor de cerezo estaba en ella. Con una sonrisa y de manera delicada, colocó la flor en el peinado de Kou, quien le agradeció maravillada.

—Te ves muy bonita, Gou—Le dijo Rin con la mirada clavada en Makoto—. Ve y muéstrale a mamá—La niña obedeció—. ¿Qué encontraste?

—Un Bowtruckle. Son guardianes de los árboles mágicos. Tenían razón, este cerezo es mágico.

—Quiero verlo.

—Son difíciles de encontrar. Este es especialmente escurridizo… Me costó mucho atraparlo, y se esfumó...

—Solo diste un aplauso.

—Ah, pero tuve que calcularlo—Le sonrió.

—¿Y qué hace un Bowtruckle?

—Protegerá este árbol. Además, es seguro que su madera es buena para hacer varitas.

.O. **o**.O.

La primavera trajo consigo cierta paz y emoción para Haruka y Rin, quienes con los Torneos de Natación alimentaron sus ansias por el Quidditch.

Y, tan pronto, terminó junio.

La residencia Nanase demostró su hospitalidad el día del cumpleaños de Haruka, cuando a los dos habitantes usuales se les unieron los padres de Haruka y la familia de Makoto, que incluía dos nuevos miembros, de cierta forma. Ese día la señora Tachibana descubrió que el malestar de estómago que le afectaba desde hacía unos días eran tres semanas de embarazo.

Los residentes y visitantes no tenían planeado dormir, cada uno entretenido con sus propias emociones. Los señores Nanase, como si ese mismo día Haruka fuera a marcharse para Hogwarts, habían comprado gran cantidad de chucherías, de dudosa utilidad, que tenían totalmente acaparada la atención de Makoto.

En parte, Haruka estaba molesto con Makoto. Fue él quien le demostró lo trascendental que aquella carta sería en su vida, pero desde que apareció en su casa, había encontrado excusas para alejarse. El bullicio y el entusiasmo de sus padres era tal que Haruka, caprichoso porque Makoto no le prestaba atención, se escabulló sin que lo notaran.

Haruka encontró sosiego al observar a través de su ventana la oscuridad del jardín. Hacía unas horas que era treinta, pero el sol aun no se asomaba. ¿Cuándo llegaría el cartero? Se preguntó, pues no quería prolongar la inquietud de la espera. La respuesta le vino con un golpeteo en el vidrio de la ventana.

Con estudiado cuidado, empujó la ventana y dejó entrar a la lechuza. Tantas veces había leído la carta de Rin que no le impresionó leer su nombre escrito con tinta verde esmeralda. Sin embargo, una frase captó su atención:

"Deberá aceptar antes del 31 de julio".

Eso ya lo sabía. Sabía de memoria cada palabra de la carta, pero mientras en su casa se hacían los preparativos para su cumpleaños, se dio cuenta de que nadie hablaba de la carta de Makoto, quien cumpliría 11 años el 17 de noviembre, pero ¿tenía tiempo para aceptar hasta el 31 de julio, a pesar de que para esa fecha no habría recibido su carta? Con eso en mente, corrió en busca de él.

—¡Recibiste tu carta!—exclamó Makoto alegre—. ¡Felicidades, Haru-chan! Te daré mi regalo…

Haruka no pudo reaccionar, Makoto se plantó delante de él con un paquete envuelto. Con lentitud, a pesar de que Makoto le pidió que no se preocupara por romper el envoltorio, Haruka sacó su regalo: una pluma de hipogrifo y tinta china, de primera calidad.

—Para que escribas tu respuesta.

La respuesta que debía enviar antes del 31 de julio... pero a Makoto aun le faltarían tres meses para cumplir once años…

—Estoy seguro de que la lechuza quiere regresar hoy a su casa, Haru-chan—habló Makoto en un susurro, y Haruka sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían: era como si Makoto supiera que estaba pensando en el tiempo que tenía para aceptar su plaza en el Colegio de Hogwarts.

—Entonces, podemos escribirla juntos—dijo, después de escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Claro, de todos modos tenía pensado ayudarte; nunca escribes formalmente y debes dirigi…

—Makoto—Insistió Haruka, su puño apretó el papel de regalo—. ¿Podemos escribir tu carta de aceptación también en mi mismo pergamino? ¿Makoto?

No hubo fiesta de cumpleaños.

La masa del pastel nunca se cocinó, ni siquiera se endureció, y la abuela de Haru no supo cómo arreglarlo. Los Tachibana abrazaron a su hijo y los padres de Haruka estupefactos descubrieron que Makoto no asistiría a Hogwarts, que por su edad debía esperar al próximo año. Y Haruka se escapó tan pronto como pudo. Desistieron de buscarlo cuando la madre de Rin Matsouka llamó diciendo que estaba en su casa.

Haruka no tenía palabras para explicar su desilusión, así que permitió que sus lágrimas y puños apretados transmitieran su frustración. Rin sintió náuseas cuando descubrió el motivo del estado de Haruka. Quiso sentirse igual de enfadado y traicionado como Haruka, pero comprendía por qué Makoto guardó silencio. Era doloroso pensar que no podrían estar juntos, como habían planeado…

.O. **O**.O.

Haruka dejó de ir a la casa de sus vecinos por las tardes y se concentró en la escuela y el club de natación. Inclusive, ignoró las dos lechuzas que Nagisa le envío con cartas llenas de dibujos, pero Rin no lo dejó hacerle la ley del hielo a Nagisa también.

Rin podía comprender que Haruka se sintiera herido por Makoto, pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano, harían las paces. Los dos eran inseparables y solo estaban separados por la terquedad de ambos. Así que no permitiría que en ese momento de debilidad, Haru lastimara a Nagisa.

Por supuesto, cuando Haruka decidía algo, como evitar a toda costa a Makoto, se las ingeniaba para lograrlo. Eso cambió el día que regresaba de correr y vio a Makoto en las escaleras acompañado de otro niño, de cabello rosado y un poco más alto.

—¿Él es Haru-chan?—dijo el desconocido—. Mi nombre es Kisumi Shigino, Makoto me ha hablado mucho de ti, Haru.

—Nanase—dijo Haruka, inmediatamente.

Shigino soltó una risa y entró a la casa. Makoto hizo como si Haruka no estuviera; pero ya no podría esconderse. El aviso llegó muy tarde para Makoto: cuando su madre le dijo que Haru lo visitaba, ya Haru estaba en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

Makoto apenas tuvo tiempo de esconder lo que estaba haciendo y terminó haciendo un reguero de tinta.

—Haru—susurró pasmado, mientras con sus manos trataba de tapar los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—¿Quién era?

—¿Quién? Ah, te refieres a Kisumi. Es un amigo, también asistirá a Hogwarts... este año.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada…—exclamó—. Es solo… ¡Le escribo cartas a Kisumi! Estoy practicando, ya sabes… para cuando entres a Hogwarts. Te escribiré cartas todos los días…

El temblor en la voz de Makoto terminó de romper el muro.

—Makoto. Lo siento.

—Yo también, Haru—murmuró, poniéndose de pie—. Quería tanto ir contigo…

No supieron quien dio más pasos para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Haruka aceptó las disculpas de Makoto, y trató de volver a la normalidad.

.O. **o**.o.

A pesar de que Haruka era una visita común en la residencia Tachibana, nunca había estado en la habitación principal. La pieza, agrandada con magia, como toda la casa, constaba de tres secciones: una antesala, un armario y la recámara. Haruka estaba sentado en un diván en la antesala, y le llegaban las voces de Makoto y Rin que estaban tras un bastidor, en el armario.

La señora Tachibana había regresado del callejón Diagon con un enorme paquete de la Tienda de Madame Malkin. Y, para sorpresa de todos, invitó a Rin a su casa.

—Una prima se casó con un nacido de muggles y, en algún momento de mi juventud, me comentó lo mal que la había pasado en el Baile de Halloween, porque no tenía una capa adecuada para asistir… En la carta no mencionaron nada del Baile de Halloween; y te aseguro que es una actividad que no te puedes perder… Supuse que no serías de la talla de Makoto, pero recuerdo bien la de Haruka… Por lo que Makoto me ha hablado de ti, pensé que sería perfecta para ti. Tiene unos pliegues muy elegantes y es azabache.

La señora Tachibana demostró aun más lo espléndida que era, permitiéndole a Rin que se probara la túnica en su propia habitación. Al principio, Makoto había estado esperando con Haruka; sin embargo, probarse una túnica por primera vez no era una tarea fácil y Rin le pidió ayuda.

A Haruka, ciertamente, no le gustaban aquellas risitas, pero no podía hacer nada.

Cuando salieron, lo primero que Haruka notó era la expresión admirada de Makoto, sus ojos clavados en Rin. Y le contrarió que Rin fuera lo más interesante que Makoto encontrara en la habitación. Entonces, se fijó en Rin… y no pudo apartar sus ojos de él. Rin parecía en su elemento; con la larga capa negra engalanándolo. Era un verdadero mago.

La señora Tachibana apareció para tomarles una fotografía y, conmovida, por la emoción de Rin, no le dijo que se cambiara, sino que dejó a los tres niños vestirse con túnicas y los tres se acostaron en el suelo, en un círculo, mientras veían las páginas de un pintoresco libro sobre las Casas de Hogwarts.

—Makoto podría estar en cualquier casa—Empezó a decir Rin, después de haber leído lo que cada Fundador buscaba en sus estudiantes—. Es muy leal a sus amigos y su familia es de sangre pura, por lo que podría ser elegido en Slytherin. También es inteligente, le gusta aprender y explicar, por lo que podría ir a Ravenclaw. Además, sabe lo que es el trabajo duro y le gusta ayudar a los demás, lo que podría llevarlo a Hufflepuff… y también es muy divertido y caballeroso, estoy seguro que Gryffindor podría ser.

—Wishy-washy—dijo por lo bajo Haruka.

—Haru—se quejó el aludido. Observó los escudos de cada Casa—.El Sombrero Seleccionador escogerá la mejor para mí… No importa cuál.

—Me gustaría que estuvieras en mi misma casa—dijo Rin, acercando la punta de sus dedos a los de Makoto. Haru frunció el ceño, pensó que él también quería eso, pero no podría decírselo.

Makoto asintió; sin embargo, aun le entristecía la noticia de que él no podría asistir a Hogwarts con ellos. Antes de que el ambiente se volviera demasiado incómodo, Rin lo solucionó, se pegó a Makoto y le pasó el brazo por la espalda, para atraerlo a él. Makoto escondió el rostro en el pecho de Rin, refugiándose.

—Será solo un año—Le dijo—. Además, vendremos para las fiestas, ¿cierto, Haru?

Haruka debió levantarse, sabía que Makoto no estaba muy a gusto con la idea de estar separados, él tampoco, pero no sabía lo mal que estaba.

No sabía lo muchísimo que su separación le entristecía… ¿y por qué Rin lo consolaba?

—Además, estarás con Nagisa, ¿cierto? Y viajaremos juntos en el Expreso, el próximo año. Los cuatro juntos—Le prometió Rin, con una sonrisa. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en Haruka—. También volaremos.

Después de esa tarde, la fricción entre Makoto y Haruka desapareció. Aunque Haruka no supo si dejó de escribirle a Shigino.

—Es solo un año—dijo Nagisa, al día siguiente—. ¡Y podremos copiar sus tareas!

. **O**.o.O.

En agosto, Haruka y Rin, en compañía de un profesor, fueron al Callejón Diagon. Haruka se mostró orgulloso de Rin, quien demostró muy buen comportamiento a pesar de la novedad. El profesor era estricto y los obligó a visitar los lugares necesarios y no durar mucho. Haruka, con un berrinche, se las ingenió para comprar una lechuza, que llamó Tuna, y prometió regalarle a Makoto, para que le enviara sus cartas. El profesor algo exasperado por tener que cargar la jaula, al llegar a la Tienda de Varitas de Ollivander les dijo que se tomaran su tiempo, y los dejó a solas.

El señor Ollivander era un hombre viejo, con ojos grandes, que no desentonaba con la decoración desaliñada de la tienda; sin embargo, los dos sabían que estaban en uno de los lugares más mágicos del mundo. Podían sentir la magia bullendo a su alrededor.

—Buenas tardes—Habló el anciano, y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran al escaparate. Tras él, cientos de cajas se apiñaban—. Ah, son clientes nuevos. Sean bienvenidos a mi tienda, soy Garrick Ollivander y mi familia es fabricante de varitas desde 382 a.C. Es todo un honor que visiten nuestra humilde tienda para adquirir su primera varita.

Utilizo materiales de primera calidad: madera cuidada por muchísimos años por los Bowtruckles; y pelo de cola de unicornio, nervio de corazón de dragón, o pluma de ave fénix, para sus núcleos, nada más. Así que empecemos, ¿con que mano cogen la varita?

Tanto Haruka como Rin eran diestros, un segundo después una cinta métrica que se movía sola, les medía la altura, el espacio entre sus hombros, del dedo meñique a la muñeca… mientras el anciano los escudriñaba con la mirada.

—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido y a su dueño. Suelo utilizar como referencia a los padres o familiares, para saber qué tipo de varita puede ser su compañera; sin embargo, no hay nada más enriquecedor para un hombre como yo, descubrir la magia de los nacidos de muggles. Su magia es un poco más limpia, ¿me entienden? No está la interferencia de la familia mágica. Porque la magia siempre deja un rastro. Joven…

—Matsouka, Rin.

—Ah, nombre de niña—dijo el anciano, Rin soltó una risita y Haruka perdió su emoción—. Probaremos con madera de espino. El espino es una madera interesante, contradictoria: las hojas y flores del espino son ingredientes seguros en muchas pócimas de curación; sin embargo, sus ramas cortadas huelen a muerte… Agítala.

Rin tomó la varita de espino y trató de agitarla.

—No, el espino no es para ti. ¿Qué tal la madera de fresno, con nervio de corazón de dragón?

Le tendió a Rin otra varita, pero de nuevo, antes de que los dos niños pudieran procesar lo que ocurría se la arrebató.

—Lo tengo—Lo escucharon murmurar para él mismo—. Será pino. El pino, ¿lo conoces?—Rin asintió, sin entender—, produce varitas ideales para magos independientes y seguros de sí mismos. Además, esta varita posee un pelo de cola de unicornio, 28 centímetros y es rígida.

Rin acercó la mano hacia la varita e inmediatamente su magia fue canalizada. Apretó la varita contra su pecho y el corazón de Haruka se aceleró al verle los ojos vidriosos hasta que la atención del anciano se giró hacia él.

—Ahora es tu turno, señor…

—Nanase.

—¿Nanase…?

—Haru.

—Haru… ¿hi? ¿Haruno? ¿Haruki?

—Nanase—repitió Haruka.

Rin imaginó a Makoto riñendo a Haruka; sin embargo, no estaba presente para eso, y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que sin Makoto para tratar de hacer que Haruka mantuviera un comportamiento decente, lo pasarían mal en Hogwarts.

El señor Ollivander con una gran sonrisa dijo que ya sabía cuál varita, y no se equivocó. Haruka solo probó esa: Olmo, pelo de cola de unicornio, 29 centímetros, y flexible.

Antes de que pudieran poner sus manos sobre sus varitas, otra vez, el profesor apareció y confiscó los paquetes, les informó que obtendrían sus varitas hasta que estuvieran en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, los dos chicos querían mostrarle sus varitas a Makoto, sin embargo, Rin detalló su experiencia y Makoto se imaginó lo que ocurrió, y por supuesto, regañó a Haru por haber sido maleducado.

Mientras Rin hablaba, Haruka pensó que sería genial poseer una varita, y supo cómo conseguirla antes.

No le fue difícil obtener una rama de la madera del cerezo, después de preguntarle a Makoto cómo distraer al Bowtruckle. Makoto le dijo que no tenía ni idea, que solo lo había visto una vez, pero investigó y llegó a una conclusión satisfactoria: la comida lo distraía.

A Haruka le pareció que la macarela que le llevó al Bowstrucke del cerezo, lo molestó lo suficiente como para alejarse unos segundos del árbol, y aunque estaba seguro de que así no debía funcionar, su plan funcionó y logró hacerse de una rama.

Después, acudió de nuevo a Makoto.

—¿De qué material te gustaría que fuera tu varita?

—¿De un cabello de Haru-chan?—exclamó Makoto con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tu varita tendrá un núcleo de colmillo de acromántula—peleó Haru.

—Ah, Haru, no digas eso—chilló, medio asustado. Sin embargo, dejó las bromas y le dedicó unos segundos a su respuesta—. La Gente del Agua—murmuró, y el corazón de Haruka latió con fuerza, hacía mucho que Makoto no hablaba de ellos—. El viejo pescador me regaló escamas de una cola de sirena… ¿Crees que se puedan usar como núcleo?

—Puedo intentarlo—Resolvió Haruka, aunque no estaba seguro si le daría tiempo de hacer una varita antes del primero de setiembre.

.O.o. **O**.

El primero de setiembre, Haruka se sentía incómodo. Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue entrar a la habitación de sus padres y mantener una larga conversación con ellos.

Cuando se plantó delante de la chimenea de los Tachibana, ya estaba tarde y la señora Tachibana le preguntó por sus padres, le respondió lacónicamente que no lo acompañarían. Los padres de Makoto intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y con la ayuda de su varita movieron el baúl de Haru.

Makoto intentó ir solo, después de todo, no sería bueno que Haruka se apareciera en la estación de King Cross con un niño como Makoto de la mano, ya era un estudiante de Hogwarts; sin embargo, Haruka se rehusó a entrar hasta que fuera con Makoto.

En la Estación, había muchas personas, pero no fue difícil encontrar a Rin entre la multitud. También estaba solo, y los Tachibana se preguntaron si habían sido demasiado sobreprotectores, si los niños estaban listos para acudir a Hogwarts por sí mismos.

Se oyó un silbido y el humo de la locomotora llenó la estación. Se despidieron rápidamente, Makoto se aguantó las lágrimas, y Haruka y Rin caminaron en dirección a uno de los vagones.

Las cabezas de los estudiantes se asomaban por los ventanales, para despedirse de sus familiares y Makoto buscó con la mirada a sus amigos. El tren comenzó a moverse, algunos niños pequeños corrieron tras él, siguiéndolo hasta que se perdiera de vista al doblar… y las voces se fueron convirtiendo en un murmullo lejano.

—Makoto—Lo llamó alguien.

Se trataba de Haru que estaba al otro lado de la línea del tren, junto a su baúl.

—¡Haru!—exclamó, asustado de que hubiese perdido el tren—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Iré contigo a Hogwarts… el otro año.

...

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Y así fue como Haruka y Rin se pelean, y Rin termina yéndose a otro lugar! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Pues, en el próximo se sabrá lo que Haru y Rin hablaron, tendremos a Sousuke, Hogwarts, otra posible separación y algo de Quidditch. Y calculo que todo sucederá en tres capítulos más. :)

Soy una gran fan de las varitas. Así que hay toda una explicación de por qué las dos varitas son de pelo de unicornio, la de Makoto será de nervio de corazón de dragón. Resulta que el pelo de unicornio se puede deprimir y perder su poder, a veces, hasta es necesario cambiar el pelo. Por otro lado, el nervio de corazón de dragón es el núcleo que con mayor facilidad se puede volver al lado oscuro.

Pienso que Haru y Rin experimentaron fuertes depresiones, y en algún momento, quizá necesiten cambiar sus núcleos o sus varitas, porque perdieron su vinculación con ellas (les estoy contando qué va a pasar). Sin embargo, si nos vamos a la historia original de Makoto, cuando trata de suicidarse (ay, es que nunca superaré esa posibilidad), creo que podemos decir que no es la misma depresión de los otros, el alma de Makoto se acerca demasiado a la oscuridad en algún momento. Con esto no quiero decir que habrán mortífagos (en este fic, no hay mortífagos), es solo que tal vez alguna de estas varitas deje de funcionar, y haya que cambiarla... (se pueden imaginar por cuál)

Espero entretenerlos y me puedan contar qué opinan. Muchas gracias a skyblue-san, Kutzi Shiro y Tammy. Son geniales :3

¿Alguna apuesta para el sorteo de casas?

Nos leemos

nox!


	5. Capítulo V

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Quinto

 **.**

 **.**

Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí. Hogwarts es increíble. Y tienes que ver el lago. ¡Sería genial nadar en el lago! El primer día debimos atravesarlo en unos pequeños botes. Me pregunto si habrá alguna criatura viviendo ahí. En el tren, alguien mencionó un calamar gigante ¿Puedes creerlo?

.O.o. **o**.

La primera carta de Rin llegó el 3 de setiembre, gracias a una pequeña lechuza café, y fue un alivio para Haruka. No solo porque tuvo noticias de su amigo, después de su abrupta despedida, también porque Makoto dejó de pensar que Rin la estaría pasando mal si estaba solo, es decir sin Haru.

El año sabático que Haruka decidió tomarse no inició como esperaba: Makoto no lo recibió con un abrazo ni empezó a planear sus mejores vacaciones, fue todo lo contrario. En un principio, Makoto no reaccionó, casi como si no creyera lo que sus ojos le mostraban: que Haru no subió al tren.

Una vez quedó claro que Haruka había arreglado no asistir a Hogwarts, Makoto lo primero que hizo fue preguntar a sus padres si era posible llegar al colegio por otro medio que no fuera el tren. Ante tal pregunta y lo ansiosos que se mostraron los Tachibana, Haruka habló, como nunca había hablado en su vida, y demostró que su inasistencia ya estaba decidida y conversada con la Directora y con sus padres.

La señora Tachibana quiso hablar con los padres de Haruka, así que con premura se dirigieron a casa y lograron encontrarlos antes de que se marcharan de nuevo. A los Nanase poco les importó que hubiera consecuencias por retrasar la educación mágica; estaban más interesados en confiar la vida de su hijo a Makoto.

Makoto, por su parte, se mantuvo silencioso, tanto que Haruka le exigió que le hablara, que dijera algo, y después se arrepintió. Makoto comentó en voz baja que probablemente Rin ya habría llegado a Hogwarts, habló sobre la Ceremonia de Selección.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador es tan sabio. ¿Qué pensará cuando descubra que Haru no está?

A Haruka, sinceramente, le importaba un bledo lo que pudiera pensar el famoso Sombrero. Sin embargo, responder así podría ofender a su amigo, pero seguir escuchándolo haciéndose preguntas sobre lo que estarían viviendo en Hogwarts, empezaba a irritarlo.

¿Quiénes serán los compañeros de Rin, a caso estará con Kisumi, cómo será su Sala Común? ¿Habrían sido los mismos compañeros de Haru, estaría Haru corriendo los doseles de su propia cama en la Sala Común de Gryffindor o habría preferido un baño antes?

—Estoy aquí. Deja de pensar en lo que podría estar haciendo en Hogwarts. No tiene sentido: nada de eso va a pasar.

Makoto no se amedrentó para nada con aquellas palabras fuertes, ni con la expresión molesta que Haruka le dirigía. Hacía un tiempo, antes de descubrir que Rin también era un mago, Haru acusó a Makoto de ser incapaz de entender lo que significaba ser un mago. Pero Makoto sabía, incluso mejor que Haru o Rin.

Nadie quería ser un _squib_ , todos los niños provenientes de familias mágicas, esperaban con muchísimas ansias, el día de su onceavo cumpleaños. La oportunidad de estudiar en Hogwarts era única y grandiosa.

Posponer los estudios era tan ridículo. Incluso para una persona como Haru.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué importa? Ya está hecho.

—Haru—Le habló, y su tono no admitía evasivas—. ¿Por qué no fuiste Hogwarts?

El ánimo de Haruka no estaba para conversaciones, así que demostró los hechos. Buscó la respuesta que recibió de parte de la Subdirectora cuando rechazó su plaza en el colegio.

" _De conformidad con su nota recibida el día de ayer, se le informa que no tendrá acceso a su varita hasta que ingrese a Hogwarts el primero de setiembre del próximo año_ ".

—Mira la fecha—murmuró Haruka.

31 de julio.

Makoto no tardó en comprender lo que significaba: Haruka cumplía once años un día antes de que venciera el tiempo para aceptar su plaza.

—Tomaste la decisión de no ir a Hogwarts en menos de un día—gimió Makoto, y se sintió a punto de llorar.

Haruka no vio cuál era el problema.

—Mi abuela dice que si tardas mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión, entonces no era importante.

—Hogwarts es importante. Asistir ni siquiera estaba en discusión. ¡No puedes decidir que no! Además, todo este tiempo, pensábamos que irías a Hogwarts, pero…

—Ya sabes lo que se siente que te oculten algo—dijo Haru, sin mirarlo.

—¿Fue una venganza? No puedes comportarte tan inmaduro, tomando esta clase de decisiones a la ligera y tratando de enseñarme una lección.

—Deja de sermonearme.

—¿Rin sabía?

—Eso qué importa.

—A mí me importa. Deberías estar con Rin, en este momento.

—Estoy contigo—Antes de que Makoto replicara—. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

Haruka se felicitó porque logró desbaratar la defensa de Makoto; y agradeció recibir noticias de Rin, así Makoto dejó de concentrar toda su atención en apuntar por qué Haru tomó una mala decisión.

Las cartas de Rin venían en una pequeña lechuza, perteneciente a la lechucería del Colegio, para uso de los estudiantes que no tenían sus propias lechuzas: un sobre para Makoto y otro para Haruka. Makoto siempre compartía el contenido de su carta, incluso cuando a Haru no le importaba; y nunca trató de saber qué decían las cartas dirigidas a Haru.

.O. **o**.O.

Según el horario, la próxima semana tendré mi primera clase de vuelo. Estoy tan ansioso por demostrar todo lo que aprendimos juntos el año pasado. Me encanta que sea una clase práctica, como Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras…

. **O**.o.O.

La comida es deliciosa. Dicen que las mesas están encantadas para que encuentres algo que realmente te gusta… Uno de mis compañeros siempre come lo mismo: ¡chuletas de cerdo! Hasta es capaz de desayunarlas. Me recuerda un poco a ti, Haru…

.O.o. **O**.

Haruka tardó casi un mes para responder alguna de las cartas de Rin; pues se conformaba con escribir su nombre junto al de Makoto en las cartas que este le enviaba. Y, probablemente, responderle una carta a Rin no habría sido trascendental, considerando que no había secretos corresponsales entre Makoto y él, si Makoto no arma una extraña escena cuando encontró a Haru sentado en su escritorio buscando pergamino.

Haruka, obligado moralmente a responder que estaba emocionado por saber que podría encontrar macarela en todas sus comidas, siempre recordaría la primera vez que trató de escribirle eso a Rin. Para lograrlo, por supuesto, necesitaba pergamino. Y para ello acudió a Makoto, o más bien a su escritorio.

Sin embargo, unos segundos después de que se sentara en la silla y buscara en una gaveta, Makoto apareció en la puerta de la habitación, dio un gritillo asustado, su rostro se enrojeció y usó una desconocida fuerza para apartar a Haruka del escritorio.

Haruka no pudo explicarse qué había sucedido; y Makoto no quiso ayudarle a entender. Más tarde ese día, el recuerdo de los ojos vidriosos de Makoto le quitaron las ganas de cenar.

Además, empezó a sentir una picazón en la punta de sus dedos, un calambre que subía hasta su hombro, un dolor en la boca del estómago. Dio varias vueltas en su cama y se durmió pensando que se guardaría esas sensaciones. No valía la pena asustar a Makoto.

.O. **o**.o.

¡Barredoras! ¿Recuerdas cuando Makoto nos habló de la historia de las escobas voladoras? Hogwarts, el Gran Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, trata de enseñarnos a volar con ¡escobas de hace cuarenta años: esas viejas escobas Barredoras! Mi primera clase no estuvo del todo bien. Pero estoy seguro de que esas escobas no son las ideales…

. **o**.O.O.

No puedo creerlo… Me siento tan frustrado. Los de primer año no tenemos permitido volar. Tampoco podemos ser parte del equipo de Quidditch; ni siquiera como suplentes. Mikoshiba, el capitán, no permitió que hiciera la prueba de selección. ¡Es tan injusto!

.O.o. **O**.

El Baile de Halloween… es una gran novedad. Todos lo esperaban ansiosamente, pero al final, no vale la pena. ¡Fue realmente aburrido! Me hubiera gustado probar Grajeas de todos los sabores contigo y Makoto que ir a otro de esos bailes.

POSDATA: Dile a Makoto que la profesora de Transformaciones elogió mi atuendo. Olvidé mencionarlo en su carta, y ya la coloqué en la pata de la lechuza.

.O. **o**.O.

—No creo que un niño de once años pueda resistir el golpe de una bludger—Fue la respuesta de la señora Tachibana cuando le preguntaron por la prohibición a los de primer año de estar en el equipo de Quidditch.

Hasta Nagisa comprendió lo que aquellas palabras significaban en sus sueños: No podrían volar juntos, como habían planeado.

Makoto trató de animarlo diciéndole que el próximo año podrían ver a Rin jugar, que estarían todos juntos en Hogwarts, que tendrían seis años más para volar, pero mejorarle el ánimo no fue una tarea fácil. Caía sobre ellos la realidad de que en Hogwarts había reglas que nunca habían considerado.

No era posible conseguir su equipo de Quidditch soñado.

—¡Hogwarts empieza a parecerme una prisión! Rin siempre escribe de rollos de pergamino que debe escribir, de horarios, de toque de queda… ¿Te parece que será divertido? A mí no.

Makoto usualmente solo se reía de las quejas de Nagisa y hacía comparaciones entre lo que hacía la primaria Iwatobi, que él conocía brevemente, y lo que ocurriría en Hogwarts.

—Así es la escuela, ¿cierto, Haru? Hay espacios definidos para el recreo, para recibir las lecciones, para hacer las tareas. Además, hay bibliotecas y horarios de comida.

—Pensé que en Hogwarts podría hacer lo que quisiera, que podría elegir lo que quería estudiar… y hacer magia para hacer mi vida más fácil.

—Hay algunas materias opcionales, como Estudios Muggles o Adivinación.

—¡Haru y yo tomaremos la clase de Estudios Muggles!

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Será fácil para ti. Vives con _muggles_. Es como si fueras muggle.

—No lo soy. No soy un muggle—gruñó Haruka, levantándose y caminó hacia la puerta, sintiéndose entre molesto, por lo boca floja que era Nagisa, e irritado, por lo mucho que le ofendió que lo llamara muggle—. Soy un mago. Al igual que tú. Recuérdalo.

—Haru—Makoto fue tras él, lo alcanzó en las escaleras—. No tienes por qué levantarle la voz a Nagisa, no lo decía con mala intención.

—Iré a casa—Cerró sus puños, aquella picazón volvía a molestarlo—. En la mañana, mi abuela no se sentía bien.

—Haru.

. **O**.o.O.

Ayer en clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas estuvimos cerca del Bosque Prohibido. ¿Puedes creer ese nombre? No será el lugar favorito de Makoto. Te paras en el lindero del bosque, e inmediatamente sientes que debes proteger a Makoto. ¡Es de miedo!

. **O**.o.O.

Hay tanto por aprender. Tenemos clases dobles de Pociones y en Historia de la Magia debes escribir pergaminos de dos metros. A veces pienso que no tengo suficiente tiempo o habilidad para lograrlo, digo… ¿Cómo puedo aprender tanto en tan poco tiempo? La Biblioteca es de gran ayuda, pero al estudiar siento que hace falta algo. Supongo que solo debo seguir trabajando duro.

. **O**.o.O.

El 17 de noviembre, a las doce medio día, Haruka había maldecido mentalmente a Hogwarts más veces de lo que un niño de once años debería haber maldecido. Él y Makoto habían pasado la noche juntos, probando diferentes pasteles que la señora Tachibana había hecho para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo, habían abierto todas las ventanas, salido al patio, ido al templo para recibir la lechuza que traería la carta; pero después de tantas horas sin noticias, Haruka empezó a dudar.

¿Recibiría Makoto su carta?

Hasta los señores Tachibana empezaron a mostrarse nerviosos: ¿a caso habían confundido la magia espontánea de Haru con la de Makoto? ¿Era Makoto realmente un mago o la cercanía de otro mago había opacado las señales de su falta de magia? ¿Iría Makoto a Hogwarts?

—No iré a Hogwarts—dijo de pronto Haru, aturdido. Se puso de pie, como medida para controlar el temblor de su pierna.

—¿Qué dices?—preguntó Makoto, quien a pesar de todo, no estaba alterado, ni siquiera despegó la vista del dibujo que pintaba.

—Si no recibes tu carta, no iré a Hogwarts—Elucubró Haru, se acercó a la ventana y buscó en el cielo el vuelo de la lechuza.

Makoto se echó a reír.

—No digas tonterías. Irás a Hogwarts.

—No iré. Makoto.

Entonces, Makoto alzó la vista y había cierta solemnidad en su mirada. Se escudriñaron ambos, y al mismo tiempo decidieron desviar la mirada.

—Te estás arrepintiendo.

—¿Qué?

—Te estás arrepintiendo de haberte quedado. Podrías estar en Hogwarts y no saber nada de esto.

—Nno… no es eso—tartamudeó Haru.

Makoto se levantó y con lentitud cerró la ventana de su habitación. No necesitó decirle que mentía. Haru clavó sus ojos en el suelo, nervioso. Si Makoto no podía ir a Hogwarts, él tampoco iría. Perdería para siempre su oportunidad. Makoto tenía razón si tan solo él hubiera aceptado el año anterior, como le correspondía, la falta de carta para Makoto no le afectaría tanto.

De alguna forma, explicable solo para él, su destino en Hogwarts dependía de Makoto. Él, en julio, había decidido que su destino en Hogwarts dependía de Makoto. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Estaba atando una cadena en sus propias manos? ¿Era ese sentimiento de pérdida la consecuencia de ignorar Hogwarts?

—Makoto—interrumpió la señora Tachibana, su voz un tanto agitada, por el esfuerzo de subir escaleras—. Tu padre saldrá inmediatamente hacia Hogwarts. Averiguaremos qué está sucediendo.

Haruka quiso decir que él quería ir; pero no tenía sentido. Sabía que solo quería estar lejos de Makoto.

—Recibiré mi carta—murmuró Makoto—. Soy un mago, al igual que Rin.

Haruka guardó silencio y salió de la habitación de Makoto, sin que este tratara de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró a su abuela inusualmente ocupada.

—Acércate, Haru-chan. Es muy curioso. Pareciera una paloma mensajera, pero en realidad es una lechuza. ¿Habías mencionado algo de lechuzas que volaban de día? No puedo recordar si está relacionado…

El corazón de Haru empezó a latir con fuerza cuando tomó el bulto de paños que su abuela cuidaba. Una pequeña lechuza café se asomaba y, en un sobre que llevaba atado en la pata, se podía leer la posición exacta de Makoto.

"Sr. Tachibana, sótano de pociones de la señora Nagumi Tachibana, Residencia Tachibana, camino al Templo Mizagozaki"

Con cuidado tomó al animal, cuya ala estaba doblada, y bajó los escalones de dos en dos. Obviamente, ninguno de los dos prestó atención a la carta: ansiosos por atender a la lechuza herida.

También notaron que al menos dos docenas de lechuzas estaban en el techo de la casa de Haru, parecían esperar por la recuperación de su compañera, antes de entregar su carta: dirigidas al mismo destinatario. La señora Tachibana pasó un rato entretenida quitándoles los sobres y dándoles algo de comer.

Atendieron a la lechuza y Makoto recibió sus cartas, y antes de cenar, apareció el señor Tachibana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: La misma Subdirectora le había firmado la carta y prometió que investigaría el motivo del retraso. Al parecer, la lechuza se extravió o fue herida de camino. ¡Makoto tenía una plaza en Hogwarts!

.O.o. **o**.

Hoy gané puntos para mi casa. Todo empezó en clase de Encantamientos, gracias a una competencia entre Sou y yo. Logré 102 puntos. Sou hizo 101 puntos. Fue muy divertido. Además, mis compañeros estaban muy emocionados.

.o.O. **o**.

He estado ahorrando dinero y haciendo pequeños trabajos a mis compañeros para conseguir mi propia escoba. No quiero una de las escobas del colegio. Cuando esté en el Equipo de Quidditch quiero volar en una Nimbus 2000. ¿Le puedes pedir a Makoto que averigüe el precio? No le cuentes de mis planes, no quiero que se preocupe por mi economía. Creo que aun no entiende cómo funciona el dinero muggle…

.o. **O**.o.

Haruka había evitado la primaria de Iwatobi. Sus padres habían realizado todas las gestiones para demostrar que estudiaba en el extranjero, aunque no fuera cierto. De vez en cuando, asistía al Club de Natación y el entrenador Goro Sasabe solía hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su educación, pero nunca logró algo comprometedor. Sin embargo, el entrenador no lo incluía en los torneos, lo cual, para ser franco, alegraba a Haru. Había descubierto que le gustaba nadar libremente; e ir a un Torneo de Natación sin la compañía de Rin no parecía natural.

Regresaba del Club de Natación cuando se encontró ante una escena que ya había vivido. Un niño de cabello rosado estaba en las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Makoto.

—Haru—exclamó demasiado alegre Makoto—, quiero presentarte a Kisumi, vino a casa por las vacaciones de Navidad.

El aludido sonrió ampliamente, justo cuando Haruka creyó que se acercaría lo suficiente para abrazarlo, Kisumi pareció leerle en los ojos cuánto desconfiaba de él y decidió dirigir sus atenciones a Makoto, pasó el brazo por los hombros de Makoto, y aprovechó que era más alto, para atraerlo hacia él.

—Mako-chan me ha hablado de ti—dijo, y Haruka pensó que su boca se movía demasiado cerca de la mejilla de Makoto, quien sonreía ajeno a tanta cercanía—. Hasta pensé que seríamos compañeros.

—Kisumi es compañero de Rin.

—¿Te refieres a Matsouka? Sí. Lo conozco—De pronto, Kisumi soltó a Makoto y se acercó a Haru, realmente, interesado—. Eres la persona de la que siempre habla Matsouka: un buscador. ¿También te gusta el Quidditch? Yo prefiero el quodput o el Gobstones, inclusive.

Haruka frunció el ceño. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba palabras cuyo significado desconocía. Así que aunado a la ligera discrepancia por la falta de distancia entre Kisumi y Makoto, debió agregar su sentimiento de inferioridad por desconocer de lo que hablaba.

—Debes ser realmente genial para que Makoto y Matsouka hablen tanto de ti. Me encantaría conocerte mejor.

Haruka se sintió incómodo y trató de decir que no era así; sin embargo, la sonrisa orgullosa de Makoto lo hizo sentirse aun más incómodo y solo tartamudeó alguna frasecita que hizo a Kisumi exclamar lo adorable que era. Kisumi en cinco minutos no sumó ni un punto para caerle bien a Haru; pero se dejó arrastrar por lo feliz que se veía Makoto al ver que Haruka respondía con cierta amabilidad a las atenciones de Kisumi. Hasta jugaron una partida de Gobstones. Haruka decidió que nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

. **o**.O.O.

Traté de volar en el campo de Quidditch, tenía un plan ¿Sabes? Como los planes que hacía Makoto, pero no salió del todo bien. El conserje me encontró tratando de sacar una escoba del armario… y me castigó. Inclusive se atrevió a llevarme hasta la oficina de la Directora. Así que no sé cuándo volveré a escribirte.

.o.O. **O**.

Fue extremadamente emocionante correr junto con Nagisa y Makoto por el Callejón Diagon. El avanzado estado de embarazo de la señora Tachibana no le permitió seguirles el paso y confiando en la hermana de Nagisa dejó que los chicos se hicieran cargo de sus compras para Hogwarts.

Fue difícil evitar que Nagisa gastara todo su dinero en Zonko, la tienda de dulces; y fue algo más complicado conseguir que Makoto saliera de la Tienda de Mascotas; pero se necesitó de la ayuda de la hermana de Nagisa para hacer que Haru se bajara de la escoba que estaba en el mostrador de la Tienda "Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch".

La hermana de Nagisa estaba un tanto histérica y les hizo prometer que cuando estuvieran en Hogwarts no se le acercarían; a cambio ella terminaría de hacer las compras en el Boticario.

Al atardecer, el señor Ollivander los atendió. Preguntó, al verlos, por qué Nanase no portaba su varita. Dijo que nunca había visto a un mago caminar sin su varita. Makoto, de manera amable y breve, explicó que Haruka, todavía, no asistía a Hogwarts, y Ollivander estuvo a punto de comentar algo más, pero Haruka lo interrumpió.

—Makoto encontró un Bowtruckle.

Eso captó la atención del hombre, quien con los ojos brillando, les explicó de la importancia de proteger el árbol en el que vivía un Bowtuckle; y felicitó a Makoto por su perspicacia.

—¿Un árbol de cerezo, dices?—susurró el anciano—. No se producen muchas varitas de cerezo. Su madera es difícil de tratar y no hay suficientes especímenes de árboles mágicos de cerezo aquí. Sin embargo, hace treinta años vi una poderosa varita de cerezo.

Después el anciano se enfrascó en una magistral clase sobre la importancia de la calidad de los materiales con los que se fabricaban las varitas, y explicó a profundidad la historia del árbol de Cornejo que había dado la madera para la varita de Nagisa.

La señora Tachibana los encontró y el señor Ollivander debió apresurar su venta. Le ofreció a Makoto una varita de ébano y nervio de corazón de dragón y dijo que esperaría ansioso para ofrecerles sus primeras varitas al niño y a la niña que venían en camino. La señora Tachibana no sabía que esperaba gemelos; y Haruka se sonrojó mucho cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo alegraba esa noticia. Si los niños eran gemelos, se podrían hacer compañía mutuamente, como él y Makoto… y sería como si él también pudiera ser el hermano mayor de ellos: un hermanito para cada uno…

.O. **o**.o.

¡Haru! No vas a creerlo… ¡Mi padre era un mago! Hace 23 años, Gryffindor ganó la Copa de las Casas: él era el buscador. ¡Mi padre! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Para cumplir mi castigo debí limpiar las vidrieras de la Sala de Trofeos. Así fue cómo encontré quién era mi padre. No era un simple pescador, como mi madre me dijo. ¡Ya quiero estar en segundo año! ¡Estoy tan ansioso por entrar al equipo de Quidditch! Me encantaría conseguir un trofeo como él.

. **O**.o.o.

Cuando Nagisa preguntó por qué Makoto había elegido Ran y Ren como nombres para sus hermanitos y sugirió que estaba relacionada con el nombre de Rin; Makoto se puso tan rojo que Haruka pensó que estallaría. Nagisa, además, bromeó:

—Es como si Makoto y Rin fueran el papá y la mamá de Ran y Ren.

—¿Por qué Rin? Ni siquiera estuvo presente cuando nacieron—intervino Haruka.

—¡Sus nombres son en honor a Rin! Cuando Rin regrese, se sorprenderá de que nacieron bebés con nombres como el suyo y se convertirá en su papá.

Makoto produjo un sonido avergonzado y Haru replicó que eso jamás sucedería.

—¿Por cierto, cuándo veremos a Rin? Fue tan injusto que no viniera a visitarnos para las vacaciones de año nuevo.

—Nagisa—murmuró Makoto, más repuesto por el cambio de tema—. Iremos los cuatro juntos en el Tren, así que no importa que debamos esperar un poco más para vernos.

—¡Estoy tan emocionado! Ya quiero conocer a los fantasmas de Hogwarts.

—¿¡Fan… fantasmas?

—Sí, Mako-chan. Rin me contó que hay muchos fantasmas. ¡Cada casa tiene un fantasma!

—¿Cada Casa?

—Sí. Nick Casi Decapitado… dicen que su cabeza cuelga de un nervio. También está el espeluznante Barón Sanguinario: su ropa está manchada de sangre.

—Nagisa. Deja eso—pidió Haruka, cuando Makoto le agarró del brazo, impidiéndole que alzara bien a Ran, la niña empezó a llorar suavemente y Haru debió consolarla, al mismo tiempo que trataba de lidiar con el hermano mayor.

—Además, ¡hay un troll! Y cientos de criaturas peligrosas en el Bosque Pro…

—Nagisa. Ya.

—Haru… ¿Qué haré en Hogwarts?—susurró Makoto, apretando con fuerza la camisa de Haru.

—Mako-chan, no creo que los fantasmas te hagan daño—susurró Nagisa, mirándolo con compasión—. De lo que deberías protegerte es del Poltergeist.

—¿Un poltergeist?

—Nagisa. No comerás dulces por una semana.

—¡Pero Haru…! Solo digo la verdad.

—Por dos semanas.

.O. **o**.O.

La profesora de vuelo me quitó 25 puntos. Es tan frustrante, Haru. Dice que no he mejorado en estos meses, que sigo cometiendo los mismos errores. Me gustaría tener mi propia escoba…

.O. **o**.o.

Cuando Rin fue a visitarlos, una semana después de haber terminado su primer año en Hogwarts, Haruka, por unos instantes, no fue capaz de moverse.

Rin llevaba el cabello diferente, su postura era más segura, sus ojos más sagaces. Haruka sintió que había una diferencia abismal entre ellos: lo cual fue atemorizante. Rin y él eran muy similares, lo sabía, por eso le había costado tanto aceptarlo en su vida; sin embargo, empezaban a distanciarse… Rin empezaba a superarlo, y justo como le sucedía en el agua o cuando volaban, no podía soportar la idea de que Rin estuviera más adelante que él; debía alcanzarlo.

Makoto lo alcanzó primero. Con una gran sonrisa se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, Nagisa no tardó en unirse y después de risas y alegres saludos, Rin se fijó en Haru y los demás le hicieron campo para acercarse.

Tenían casi un año sin verse. Parecía más.

—Rin—dijo suavemente, incapaz de acercarse.

El muchacho se removió levemente incómodo.

—Hola.

—¿Rin-rin, nos trajiste algo de Hogwarts?—interrumpió Nagisa el momento incómodo, y Haruka agradeció que el niño fuera así de sagaz; trató de acomodarse cerca de él, porque la mirada preocupada que Makoto le dirigía, le fastidiaba.

—Ya verás. Traje cientos de pergaminos con tareas, para que estudiemos.

—¿Tareas? ¡Eso es aburrido!

—Es lo que harás en Hogwarts. Todas las tardes.

—No, no, prefería pelear contra el perro de tres cabezas.

—¿Un perro de tres cabezas?

—Ah sí. El cancerbero. Dicen que vive en las mazmorras. Pero nadie lo ha visto en años.

—¿Mazmorras?

—Claro, ¿dónde crees que son las clases de pociones?

Rin siguió contestando con lujo de detalles todas las preguntas que Makoto y Nagisa le hacían, encantados de estar tan cerca de conocer los lugares que les describía y de tener sus propias aventuras, entre los muros del colegio.

Al cabo de un rato, caminaron hacia el templo y Rin les mostró lo que había comprado.

Una _quaffle_.

La gran pelota roja pasó de manos, Nagisa tuvo problemas para atajarla, mientras que Makoto fue bastante ágil. Rin le hizo un lanzamiento a Haruka, tratando de hacerlo parte del grupo, pero Haru dio un paso hacia atrás y la quaffle cayó pesadamente sobre la tierra.

—Solo tocaré la snitch—explicó Haru, y todos soltaron una carcajada. Rin saltó sobre él, y abrazándolo le dijo que sin duda sería un excelente buscador.

Después de jugar, Makoto bajó a su casa para traer algo de comida, y Nagisa se recostó en las piernas de Rin, quedándose dormido, lo cual dejó a Haru y a Rin, solos por unos minutos.

—Haru. Tengo lo que me regalaste—susurró Rin.

Haru recordó su despedida en la Estación de King Cross.

Rin estaba un poco nervioso, aunque no lo reconociera, ya había encontrado un espacio para su baúl y solo esperaba que Haru subiera con él. A Haru no le pareció mal aprovechar la oportunidad de conversar en un compartimento vacío. Sin embargo, no tenía suficiente tiempo y debió abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído lo que quería, en las puertas del vagón, con su baúl vacío al lado, estorbando el paso.

—No puedo ir sin Makoto.

—Estaré yo, Haru—Le había susurrado Rin.

—Lo sé.

—No entiendo, Haru. Sabías que esto sucedería. Eres un mago, tienes once años. Makoto no los ha cumplido… es simple. Pensé que esto ya estaba resuelto.

—Hice algo para ti. Si la usas, será como si Makoto y yo estuviéramos contigo—dijo apurado, su voz temblando, sacó de la bolsa de su capa, un paquete delgado. Rin inmediatamente entendió que se trataba de una varita—. Es de madera de cerezo y su núcleo son escamas de cola de si…—El pitido del tren no lo dejó terminar, se separó de Rin y lo miró ansiosamente—. Por favor.

Un estudiante mayor le preguntó a Haru si iba a subir, que debían cerrar las puertas. Haru negó con la cabeza, y el tren se marchó.

El recuerdo bailó en sus mentes. Rin, en algunas noches, solía rememorar cada una de las palabras de Haru, trataba de entender su verdadero significado, se esforzaba por superar lo mucho que le dolió asistir sin Haru a Hogwarts.

—Es fantástica—susurró, acariciando su varita de cerezo—. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero es muy fácil de manejar y realmente entiende lo que quiero hacer. La uso en clases de Encantamientos y de Pociones.

Haru sonrió.

Rin le correspondió la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me la diste? Has pasado un año sin usar tu varita; y estoy seguro de que te llama. Cuando dejo que pase algún tiempo sin usar alguna, se molestan y siento su llamado.

Haruka asintió, pensativo. Así que esa sensación incómoda que lo molestaba debía ser su varita llamándolo.

—Estoy seguro de que con tu habilidad y con el conocimiento de Makoto te las habrías ingeniado para hacer muchos hechizos aquí, sin ser descubierto.

—No la hice para mí—murmuró Haru.

—Gracias—dijo y volvió a guardarla.

.O. **o**.O.

El 1 de setiembre a las tres de la madrugada, Makoto tocó a la puerta de la casa de Haru, quien con el rostro cansado le abrió.

—Haru, ¿sucede algo? La luz de tu habitación está encendida, por eso vine.

Haru asintió, no le respondió, solo lo guió hasta la habitación de su abuela. La anciana Nanase yacía en su lecho, y su respiración era débil.

Makoto se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un gemido, retrocedió asustado.

—Llamaré a mis padres—gimió.

—No—dijo Haru, sujetándolo de la mano, apretándolo con fuerza.

Makoto miró a Haru, y asintió. Se tragó sus sollozos y se acercó a la cama.

La amable mujer lo reconoció, le sonrió y le dedicó palabras amables mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Cuánto has crecido, Mako-chan. Pronto serás todo un hombre.

Makoto se sentó en la cama, y conversó con la anciana, mientras lágrimas gordas caían por sus mejillas. Haruka los observó, su corazón preparándose para la despedida. Agradecía que Makoto hiciera la charla, que consiguiera aquellas últimas palabras cargadas de ánimo y felicidad, que recordara a su abuelita todos sus momentos felices.

La abuela tosió, y Makoto dejó de hablar. La anciana dirigió su mano temblorosa hacia Haru, quien se acercó a la cama y la tomó. Makoto no lo soportó más, y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Haruka, llorando. Haruka apretó con delicadeza la mano de su abuela y vio como la vida se iba de los ojos azules más bonitos que conocía.

Cuando los padres de Haruka llegaron, se encontraron a los dos niños acostados en la cama junto al cuerpo de la anciana. Haruka agradeció el silencio y solemnidad con la que sus padres trataron la escena.

—Conseguiremos un permiso del colegio para que puedas asistir al funeral—Le prometió su madre, cuando revisaba que llevara todas sus pertenencias—. Lamento no haber estado aquí.

Haru no dijo nada. Continuó con los preparativos y fue a la casa de Makoto. Dejó que la señora Tachibana lo abrazara y escuchó las palabas de pésame del señor Tachibana, quienes estaban dolidos por la pérdida.

—Me sentiré tan sola—susurró la señora Tachibana, de pronto—. Haru, perdona que sea tan irrespetuosa. Por tanto tiempo vivimos apartados de nuestros vecinos, sin poder mostrarnos cómo realmente éramos, conocerte a ti y a tu abuela fue…

Haruka se sintió conmovido e inició él mismo un abrazo.

Hicieron los preparativos en la Red Flu. Solo su madre lo acompañaría, pues su padre debía coordinar el funeral, mientras que la señora Tachibana no podía dejar solos a sus hijos gemelos. Así que el señor Tachibana hizo un pequeño hechizo tranquilizador en su madre, para que lograra la transición.

.O. **o**.O.

En la Estación de King Cross, en el Andén 9 3/4, ya Nagisa y Rin los esperaban; apenas los vieron notaron que algo extraño sucedía. Se acercaron preocupados.

—¿Makoto, está todo bien?—preguntó Rin.

Makoto no fue capaz de asentir. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, y trató de refugiarse detrás de Haru.

Haru tomó un largo suspiro y habló despacio:

—Mi abuela falleció.

—Haru… cuánto lo siento.

—Haru-chan.

Nagisa lo abrazó fuertemente, pero Haru no sintió fuerzas para corresponderlo.

—¿I… irás a Hogwarts?—preguntó Rin, su voz temblaba, aunque tratara de disimularlo.

—Sí, ya no tengo nada.

Rin miró a Makoto, quien continuó con la mirada baja, y suspiró. Tomó el baúl de Haru y empezó a arrastrarlo.

—Encontramos un compartimento. Será mejor que se despidan—Les dijo mirando hacia donde estaban el señor Tachibana y la señora Nanase.

Los dos niños escucharon algunas indicaciones del señor Tachibana, quien le pidió a Haru que evitara que Makoto molestara a los gatos que vivían en el colegio. Makoto se alegró un poquito al pensar que encontraría gatos husmeando en los pasillos. La señora Nanase le pidió que le informara si pensaba visitarlos en las vacaciones de Navidad. Unos minutos después, se unieron a los demás.

El ánimo de Makoto mejoró notablemente en cuanto se pusieron cómodos en el compartimento.

—¿Nos presentarás a tus compañeros y amigos, Rin-rin?

—Por supuesto. Pero no me llames así… delante de ellos.

—¿Ah, entonces… cómo te diré?

—Oye, Nagisa. ¿Quieres varitas de regaliz?

—No me cambies el tema.

—¿Cuánto dura el viaje?

—No mucho.

La charla de sus amigos tranquilizó a Haruka, quien se frotó las manos, tratando de aliviar la ansiedad por lo cerca que estaba de utilizar su varita, por fin. El paisaje boscoso lo entretuvo y cerró sus ojos, dejando que el movimiento del tren, las risas de sus amigos y el calor de la pierna de Makoto tocándole la suya, le confortaran.

...

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Este es un capítulo de transición, tuve que hacer algunos cambios y dado que en Hogwarts son 7 años, pues decidí que Haru y Rin todavía no se distanciarán. La idea es mostrar que las cosas no han sido tan fáciles para Rin, especialmente. Y su segundo año, tampoco será fácil, pero de eso ya hablaremos en el próximo capítulo.

Respecto a Rin, siendo un hijo de mago, no fue idea mía, Kutzi Shiro lo mencionó; y la verdad leyendo la novela de High Speed, cuando entierran el trofeo que ganaron, encuentran el trofeo que ganó el padre de Rin, entonces me pareció que podía incluir eso mismo en este fic. Más adelante se explicará con mejor detalle (cuando sea el turno de Gou).

¿Adivinan en cuál casa están Rin y Sousuke? Quiero revelar todas las casas al mismo tiempo, al menos en el mismo capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado y me puedan contar su opinión. Y muchas gracias por haber comentado el capítulo anterior, me emociona mucho.

Nos leemos

nox!


	6. Capítulo VI

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

Glosario:

Hatstall: Es cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador no sabe a cuál casa mandar a una persona. Tarda más de cinco minutos decidiendo, porque el estudiante posee cualidades de dos o más casas.

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Sexto

 **.**

 **.**

El viaje en tren fue ameno, se entretuvieron repitiendo las hazañas y aventuras que tuvieron el año pasado, harto conocidas, pues solo de eso habían hablado durante su mes de vacaciones. También jugaron a soltar todas las ranas de chocolate al mismo tiempo y atraparlas con la boca. Nagisa y Makoto eran muy buenos, y Rin y Haruka eran exageradamente competitivos, así que el tiempo pasó volando.

Estaban tan entretenidos que apenas se dieron cuenta cuando el tren aminoró la marcha. Salieron al pasillo, después de que Rin les asegurara que podían dejar sus baúles en los compartimentos, los elfos domésticos se encargarían de transportarlos, lo cual inquietó a Makoto, pues no quería dejar sus pertenencias, ni quería darle trabajo de más a los elfos.

Dado el atraso, Makoto podía ponerse muy denso y Rin les dio una clase de historia sobre el trabajo remunerado de los elfos domésticos, fueron los últimos al salir, así que fue fácil unirse al grupo de los de primer año.

—Estamos en Hogsmeade—Les dijo Rin, cuando el viento frío de la calle los saludó—. Los de primer año deben cruzar el lago. Los demás nos vamos en unas carrozas sin caballos.

—¿Nos veremos después?

—Claro. En el Gran Comedor.

Se despidieron de Rin, quien debió correr para alcanzar al grupo de estudiantes que siguió su camino por una callecilla.

El grupo de los de primer año estaba detenido frente a un pequeño muelle. Les indicaron que debían montarse no más de cuatro estudiantes por barco.

—Está muy oscuro—susurró Makoto, temeroso de subir y resbalar.

A su lado, una chica de cabello corto murmuró algo parecido, así que Haruka se vio en la obligación de tenderle la mano primero a ella y después a Makoto para que subieran al barco. Makoto cuando tenía miedo se volvía bastante inoperativo, por lo que Haru debió regañar a Nagisa para que no se moviera tanto. Ya habían chocado dos veces con el bote de adelante. Se preguntó por qué él estaba haciendo el trabajo de Makoto, y lo vio con las manos cubriéndose el rostro.

—Makoto—susurró, jaloneando de la capa a su amigo para que observara el impresionante castillo que se alzaba más adelante.

Makoto asomó los ojos entre sus dedos y soltó un suave oh, sus labios empezaron a formar una sonrisa, mientras Nagisa se ponía de pie y saltaba, y la niña lo sujetaba de la capa para que no cayera. Haruka le agradeció mentalmente.

—Haru—murmuró de pronto Makoto, su voz temblando, y arrimándose a Haru. La luz de las estrellas y de las luces del colegio desaparecieron, se adentraron en un túnel, una grieta subterránea, y la oscuridad lo cubrió todo.

Makoto no despegó el rostro de la espalda de Haru, hasta que debieron ponerse de pie. Habían llegado a otro muelle.

De manera disimulada, Haruka sujetó la mano de Makoto mientras caminaban por una escalinata rocosa y empinada. Los demás estudiantes hablaban emocionados, muchos estaban tan asustados como Makoto.

Una mujer de apariencia estricta los esperaba frente a una gran puerta de roble. La siguieron hasta una sala vacía, y apenas tuvieron tiempo de sentirse impresionados de la majestuosidad del castillo.

—La Ceremonia de Selección es crucial para su vida en Hogwarts, definirá cuál será su Casa por los próximos siete años. Sus triunfos conseguirán puntos para sus casas, mientras que sus infracciones los restarán. Al final del año, la Casa que cuente con más puntos, obtendrá la Copa de las Casas. Espero que cada uno de ustedes trabaje duro por el bienestar de sus Casas y sus compañeros. Formen una hilera, y síganme.

Nagisa consiguió ser de los primeros, casi pisaba los talones de la profesora, mientras caminaba animado tras ella. Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, los recibió un caluroso aplauso proveniente de estudiantes agrupados en cuatro largas mesas; y algunos comentaron que parecían más pequeños y adorables que los del año pasado.

En todo el camino, Makoto no había soltado la mano de Haruka, quien empezó a sentirse demasiado consciente de las miradas de los estudiantes sobre ellos. Sin embargo, no se alejó, confiado de que sus capas y lo apiñados que estaban, ocultara sus manos unidas.

El Gran Comedor: estar ahí no se comparaba a ver las fotografías del libro de Historia de Hogwarts que Makoto tenía. Las largas mesas, los sombreros de los estudiantes, las banderas de las cuatro casas, la mesa de los profesores. Todo era impresionante, y a pesar de mantener un semblante estoico, Haruka estaba emocionado y agradecía que Makoto funcionara como una especie de ancla, pues se sentía tan ligero y con las piernas tan débiles que podría volar hasta la bóveda de estrellas sobre sus cabezas.

Haruka no le prestó atención al Sombrero Seleccionador, nunca le había impresionado un sombrero que supiera hablar, menos cantar; mientras el Sombrero les daba la bienvenida con su canción, pasó la vista por la mesa de Slytherin, en busca de Rin. De pronto, su mirada se encontró fija con la de un muchacho, de hombros anchos y ojos color turquesa, quien lo enfrentó con una expresión de franco desagrado. A Haruka no le quedó duda de que era mutuo, a pesar de que no lo conocía.

—Haru, ¡Kisumi nos está saludando!—susurró de pronto Makoto y su mano se escurrió entre los dedos de Haruka para devolverle el saludo al otro.

Haruka se esforzó por evitar los saludos insistentes de Kisumi, y más pronto de lo que esperaban, Nagisa fue llamado a probarse el Sombrero, que apenas le rozó la cabeza y gritó:

—¡Gryffindor!

—Las hermanas de Nagisa están en Slytherin—Le susurró Makoto al oído a Haruka mientras aplaudían. Y Nagisa parecía estar pensando eso mismo, pues sonreía ampliamente.

Conforme llamaban nombres y se oían estallidos de aplausos, Haruka volvió a cruzar la mirada con el muchacho de ojos turquesa que estaba al lado de Rin, en la mesa de Slytherin. Su nariz se arrugó cuando ocurrió por tercera vez, empezaba a molestarle que, sin conocerse, el otro lo mirara fijamente. Makoto hasta le preguntó si estaba bien y dirigió sus ojos hacia la mesa de Slytherin, para saludar a Rin, como por quinta vez. Le sorprendió que Makoto no comentara nada sobre la compañía de Rin, pues seguía con su cara antipática. ¿A caso no lo notaba?

—¡Nanase Haruka!

Ninguno de los dos estaba prestando suficiente atención y los sorprendió lo pronto que llamaron a Haruka; quien miró, medio asustado, a su amigo y después de que este le dirigiera una enorme sonrisa, fue capaz de dar un inicial y dubitativo paso hacia delante. Al percatarse de la mirada de los demás encima de él, mejoró su postura y caminó hacia el taburete, con seguridad.

El Sombrero cubrió su cabeza, hasta taparle los ojos, y de pronto escuchó una voz en su oreja.

—Haruka, te esperaba desde el año pasado. Los secretos de la magia no están ocultos para ti, pero deberían estarlo—Le habló el Sombrero Seleccionador—. Hueles a magia… pero hay un conflicto… ¿Quieres abandonar el mundo no mágico? ¿Tus raíces? Ah, ya veo… En ese caso, será ¡Ravenclaw!

Cuando escuchó Ravenclaw, Haruka inmediatamente maquinó las posibilidades para que Makoto también fuera sorteado a Ravenclaw. Se quitó el Sombrero y acomodó su cabello con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Mientras caminaba hacia su mesa, hizo el cálculo de cuántos estudiantes aceptaba cada casa, los cupos aun no estaban llenos, Makoto podría ser sorteado en cualquiera.

Si el Sombrero Seleccionador había elegido Ravenclaw para él por conocer los secretos de la magia, entonces también debería elegirlo para Makoto: todo su conocimiento era gracias a Makoto, de hecho, era Makoto quien tenía el conocimiento y sabía dónde encontrarlo. ¡Por favor, que Makoto fuera a Ravenclaw! ¡Él tenía lo que Rowena buscaba: el talento, la inteligencia! Quizá Makoto no fuera especialmente diestro con las manos, pero tenía una mente muy clara, entendía lo que adultos, niños y criaturas fantásticas querían: hasta lo que él quería, sin necesidad de muchas palabras…

Las letras que separaban sus apellidos le parecieron molestas, por hacer más largo el momento decisivo para su amigo. El grupo de estudiantes empezaba a reducirse: Makoto, la niña que los acompañó en el barco, y otro. Sin embargo, lo que realmente estresó a Haruka fueron los segundos que tardó Makoto con el Sombrero Seleccionador en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto?—Se le escapó decir.

—Tranquilo, Nanase—le dijo el estudiante que estaba a su lado—. No han pasado ni treinta segundos, para ser un _Hatstall_ debe estar al menos cinco minutos. Además, pronto terminará la Ceremonia y podrás comer todo lo que quieras.

Haruka decidió no contestar, después de todo, él había pensado en voz alta. Quería que el Sombrero Seleccionador gritara: Ravenclaw, para que estuvieran juntos los próximos 7 años, sin embargo, el Sombrero tenía otros planes.

—Ah, Haruka. Estás pensando en Haruka. Te lamentas que haya perdido un año de entrenamiento, solo para venir contigo. No estás de acuerdo con la decisión que él tomó—La voz del Sombrero sonaba suavemente en la cabeza de Makoto—. Cuando Haruka me dejó, pude sentir que pensaba en ti… Hay un vínculo entre ustedes, pero ¿qué es lo mejor para ti? Makoto, tomaré esta decisión por ti… ¡Hufflepuff!

Haruka observó el momento exacto en que las franjas de la capa de Makoto y su corbata se volvían amarillas; vio la sonrisa, cuando lo abrazaron algunos estudiantes de Hufflepuff, que recibieron con agrado a su nuevo compañero, como si supieran lo dichosos que eran por contar con la presencia de Makoto.

—Hufflepuff—susurró Haruka.

—Ah, parece que el próximo año, Hufflepuff tendrá un excelente golpeador. ¡Ese chico Tachibana va a crecer! —dijo una muchacha, con la placa de prefecta, pegada en su pecho, que estaba sentada al frente de Haruka y prestaba atención a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—¡Es uno de los más pequeños de todos los de primer año!—replicó el muchacho que había hablado con Haruka.

—Te aseguro que será alto—dijo la Prefecta, y de pronto notó la mirada de Haruka y recordó sus deberes, se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz fuerte—. Soy su Prefecta, asegúrense de comer saludablemente, porque su noche apenas empieza. Un verdadero cuervo debe superar nuestra propia selección.

Haruka se sintió disconforme porque no podría acercarse a Makoto y a diferencia de sus compañeros a él no le importaban las palabras de la prefecta. Mientras terminaba la Ceremonia de Selección, Haruka prestó atención a la mesa de Hufflepuff; Makoto había saludado casi a todos y fue de los más entusiastas al recibir a la niña del barco.

Mientras la Directora daba sus palabras de bienvenida, sus miradas por fin se conectaron y la sonrisa de Makoto le recordó que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff compartían muchas asignaturas. Estuvo a punto de relajarse, cuando sintió el peso de unas manos en sus hombros.

—Shigino—dijo, entre dientes, apartándose hacia un lado, para tratar de quitárselo encima, pero Kisumi aprovechó para hacerse un espacio junto a él en la banca.

—¡Haru! Me alegra verte y que seamos compañeros de casa—No recibió respuesta, así que retomó el único tema que conocía que lograba una reacción—. Ah, es una lástima que Makoto no esté en Ravenclaw. Me hubiera gustado compartir habitación con él…

.O.o. **O**.

El buen rato en el tren, los nervios del viaje en barco y de la Ceremonia de Selección, el asombro de la cena y el cansancio mientras caminaba sin prestar atención hacia una de las torres más altas del colegio, sesgaron el buen razonamiento de Haruka, quien tuvo su primer choque con su nueva realidad cuando anunciaron la propia ceremonia de iniciación de la Torre de Ravenclaw.

La entrada a la Casa Común de Ravenclaw era custodiaba por un águila parlante y al parecer odiosamente inteligente que soltaba un acertijo a quien quisiera ingresar.

Los estudiantes de primer ingreso debían demostrar que el Sombrero Seleccionador no se había equivocado con ellos, en su primera noche. Debían probar su ingenio, su creatividad y su inteligencia… delante de todos.

Haruka sinceramente no tenía ninguna intención de demostrar su conocimiento ni de entretener a los otros estudiantes, así que trató de marcharse.

Sin embargo, los organizadores no lo dejaron ni dar la vuelta a la esquina.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Nanase?

—A Hufflepuff—respondió sin sentirse amedrentado, y algunos soltaron una risita al ver que se burlaba del prefecto.

—Te da miedo resolver el acertijo.

Y Haru no tuvo tiempo para responder porque el águila habló, su voz desde lo alto de la escalinata fue clara aun para Haru que estaba lejos.

—¿Hay otro lugar para el cuervo que no sea una Torre?

—La torre es una jaula—Le respondió Haruka.

Y la puerta se abrió.

Desde el interior, se escucharon aplausos y algunos estudiantes de primero se atrevieron a aplaudir impresionados de que Haruka resolviera el acertijo tan pronto; sin embargo, Haru, con once años de ser testarudo en su hoja de vida, no movió ni un músculo. Los vítores cesaron y poco a poco los estudiantes fueron centrando su atención en una de las Prefectas, esperando que actuara.

—Después de la cena, en la primera noche y bajo mi guardia, ningún estudiante de Ravenclaw se expondrá a perder puntos. Así que entras a la Sala Común de una vez.

Haruka entró, más que todo para evitar seguir siendo el centro de atención, que por la amenaza. Al pasar por donde estaba el águila, esta le habló:

—La Casa de Ravenclaw no es un obstáculo. Si tu amigo de Hufflepuff es digno, podrá superarme.

Las palabras del águila tranquilizaron a Haruka; sin embargo, lo desconcentraron para enfrentar lo que le esperaba en su Sala Común. Apenas pudo entrever la cabeza de la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw entre el grupo de estudiantes que celebraban al primer estudiante en superar al águila y soltaban confeti por todos lados.

Pronto se encontró atrapado por Kisumi.

—¡Bienvenido, Haru!

Haruka no tuvo mucha oportunidad de contemplar la decoración de la Sala Común: muchísimas personas y bullicio, pero en términos generales, le causó muy buena impresión y se sintió a gusto: era muy fresco y el color azul le resultaba lo suficientemente familiar como para manejar la ansiedad que le causaba estar separado de Makoto.

Dejó que Kisumi lo agasajara un rato y fue de los primeros en obedecer cuando los Prefectos los mandaron a dormir. Kisumi se tomó el atrevimiento de acompañarlo a él y a sus otros cuatro compañeros a su dormitorio; les hizo a cada uno un hechizo amplificador para que todas sus pertenencias cupieran en el armario y después se sentó en la cama de Haruka.

—¿Por qué no te has ido?—Le preguntó Haruka.

Kisumi alzó las cejas, pero se guardó la queja. Pasó sus manos por las sábanas de la cama de Haru y acomodándose mejor, le dijo en voz baja, para que los demás no escucharan.

—Puedo ver que estás muy nervioso. Pasarás las siguientes noches durante siete años con estos desconocidos—Ante la mirada asustada de Haruka, Kisumi pareció conmoverse—. Lo siento, tienes un rostro bastante serio y estoy seguro de que has causado muy buena impresión. No te ves para nada nervioso—Haruka hizo un pequeño puchero—. Sin embargo, Makoto… él me habló de ti. Ya sabes, como pudimos haber sido compañeros, si hubieras entrado el año pasado.

—Makoto no debería hablar de mí—murmuró Haruka, con lo primero que se le vino en mente.

—Makoto solo habla de ti—canturreó Kisumi; sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció y adquirió una expresión más seria, que le gustó a Haru—. Me contó que vivías solo con tu abuela, y pensé que esto—Señaló las camas de sus compañeros—, podría ser abrumador. ¡Para mí lo fue! Tus compañeros de cuarto se ven bastante decentes, pero nunca hay que fiarse demasiado. En una ocasión, uno de mis compañeros consiguió una planta de tentácula venenosa y la escondió bajo su cama. Todos despertamos al día siguiente en la enfermería.

Haruka dejó a Kisumi hablar y fue lo suficientemente maduro para agradecer lo que hizo por él: le ayudó a familiarizarse. Reunió a los otros compañeros y les habló de la vista de su Torre, de los mejores sillones y los lugares donde el sol no molestaba, los acertijos favoritos del águila y lo importante de andar en grupo, del poltergeist que le encantaba encerrar estudiantes en los salones y de cuando el águila estaba particularmente huraña…

Kisumi le ayudó a romper el hielo con sus compañeros, y cuando cerró los ojos para dormirse, pensó en lo mucho que Kisumi se parecía a Makoto. De haber estado con Makoto, él probablemente habría iniciado una conversación parecida, habría incluido a los demás y habría dicho todo lo que supiera y pudiera ayudarles. Ese tipo de personas eran Kisumi y Makoto.

Cerró los ojos, y no se arrepintió de haber esperado un año para ir a Hogwarts.

.O. **o**.O.

—¡Haru!—Lo llamó Kisumi—. Te dije que la vista era espléndida.

—¿Ese es el lago?

Kisumi asintió, sonriente.

—Créeme, no quieres acercarte. El calamar gigante acecha—Haru sonrió, y pensó que bajo la luz mañanera de los hermosos vitrales de su Sala Común, Kisumi le caía mejor—. Vamos, te ayudaré a encontrar a Makoto. Llegar hasta el primer piso desde nuestra torre requiere de muchas habilidades…

—¿Habrá macarela de desayuno?

—¡Oh! Es cierto que te encanta la macarela. ¡Lo tendré en cuenta!

. **O**.o.O.

—¡Haru!—Lo llamó Makoto, quien se levantó de su mesa y corrió hacia él.

El saludo fue breve, sin tocarse y no pudo expresar lo que quería, por la presencia de Kisumi. Haruka de pronto se dio cuenta que los ojos de Makoto estaban levemente hinchados, como si hubiera llorado, y así debía ser: apenas había pasado un día desde la muerte de su abuela. De la misma forma que él había notado ese ligero dolor en los ojos de su amigo, Makoto trataba de encontrar signos de duelo en él. Le demostró con una leve sonrisa que había sobrevivido a su primera noche. Entonces, como siempre, Makoto se recuperó y su encuentro dejó de ser incómodo:

—Tengo tu horario. Compartimos muchas clases. Sin embargo, no seremos compañeros en Herbología ni en Encantamientos. Y mira, las tardes de los viernes son libres.

Haruka asintió. En su mesa, la prefecta apenas empezaba a entregar los horarios y se preguntó cómo Makoto había conseguido el de él.

—Con el hechizo Gemino—dijo Kisumi, sacando su varita a escondidas—, y listo, ahora cada uno tiene el horario del otro.

—A sus mesas—Escucharon que un prefecto de Hufflepuff llamaba, en clara alusión a Makoto, quien se despidió con una sonrisa y corrió a sentarse con sus nuevos compañeros.

Haruka no se preocupó por ubicar a Rin ni a Nagisa, los conocía demasiado bien como para saber que Rin desayunaba a una hora temprana y Nagisa llegaría tarde, o estaría demasiado entretenido con la sección de pastelillos.

Justo terminaba de desayunar, cuando se oyó el pulular de cientos de lechuzas, que se acercaban con sus cartas. La conocida Lechuza de los Tachibana, Tuna, dejó caer un paquete para él. Venían dos cartas: de sus padres y de los Tachibana. Inmediatamente, alzó la vista hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Tuna volaba en dirección hacia Makoto, con otro paquete en sus patas, sin embargo, Makoto veía a Haruka, con cierta expresión de estupefacción, que nunca le había visto. Hasta pensó que Makoto empezaría a sudar frío.

Tuna, parada en la mesa, junto al plato de la jalea de serbal, empezó a picar a Makoto en el hombro, tratando de atraer su atención, pero no recibió respuesta.

Inclusive, parecía que Makoto no reaccionaba a la intensa mirada que Haruka le dirigía, cada vez con el ceño más fruncido. Tuna insistió, con más fuerza, y Makoto desvió la mirada apenado.

Haruka fue capaz de ver cómo temblaban las manos de Makoto al tratar de quitar la carta de la pata de Tuna; sin embargo, no encontró ninguna explicación lógica para entender lo que había sucedido. Así que no le quedó de otra más que seguir el ejemplo y desenrollar las cartas.

Siguió el ejemplo de su amigo y desenrolló las cartas. Su estómago tuvo un retorcijón cuando encontró que los Tachibana no le habían enviado una carta, sino una taza con macarela.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Haruka sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar.

—Parece que el desayuno te ha hecho mejor—se burló Kisumi de él—. Déjame probar—Le quitó el tenedor y probó—. Mm. Delicioso.

Haruka estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera le importó.

.O.o. **O**.

—Tengo clases de Herbología con Mako-chan, y de Encantamientos con Haru-chan. Ustedes estarán juntos en Pociones y estaremos los tres en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. ¡Me parece tan poco! Y nuestros horarios no dicen nada sobre las clases de Vuelo.

—Las clases de vuelo no se incluyen en el programa de clases, recuerda que no son obligatorias.

—¿Quién no quiere aprender a volar?

Makoto se echó a reír, pero Haruka interrumpió:

—La Prefecta de Hufflepuff dice que serás un buen golpeador, Makoto.

—¿Yo? ¿Golpeador?

—Mako-chan no sabría qué hacer con una bludger.

—¡Pues lanzarla a un estudiante menor que yo, no me parece correcto!

—Así es el juego, debes arrojarla a los dientes de tu contrincante.

—¡Nagisa! No digas eso—gimió Makoto.

—Con una pócima Crecehuesos le saldrán de nuevo los dientes.

—¡Haru! La poción Crecehuesos es lo peor.

—¿Por qué Rin-rin no ha venido a saludarnos?

Dirigieron sus miradas hacia la mesa de Slytherin; sin embargo, el cabello rojo de su amigo no se veía por ninguna parte, Haruka dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la mesa unos segundos más, y pensó que, al menos, era bueno que no estuviera el muchacho de los ojos turquesa.

Haruka y Nagisa se dirigieron juntos a su primera clase de Encantamientos. Makoto se fue con la niña del bote, a quien presentó como Zaki, y Nagisa bromeó lo cercanos que se habían vuelto solo en una noche.

—Ya la llama por su apodo, Haru—exclamó Nagisa, y Haruka agradeció que el profesor de Encantamientos apareciera.

—Saquen sus varitas—dijo el profesor.

—¿Haru-chan, dónde está tu varita?—Le preguntó Nagisa en un susurro, y fue hasta ese momento que Haruka fue consciente de que no portaba su varita.

—Makoto—dijo.

—¿Mako-chan tiene tu varita?—preguntó con total incredulidad Nagisa.

Haruka negó con la cabeza, solo pensó que si era un problema no portar su varita, Makoto podría solucionarlo.

—Señor Nanase—Le habló el profesor—, ¿por qué no está realizando el ejercicio?

La respuesta de Haruka fue arrugar la nariz y mirar hacia el lado.

Nagisa consciente de que la pregunta directa de un profesor requería una respuesta, intervino:

—¡Está intentando magia no verbal!

—La magia no verbal está muy por encima de su nivel—El profesor lo observó crípticamente y dijo, condescendiente—. El cambio de la vida muggle a la mágica es difícil de asimilar, los primeros días. Ya te acostumbrarás a portar siempre tu varita. Ve a traer tu varita. ¿Sabes cómo llegar a tu Sala Común?

Haruka se sintió abrumado por tal confusión, el corazón palpitándole en los oídos, mientras algunos estudiantes ahogaban sus risillas. Salió del aula, bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros, y se encontró en medio de un solitario pasillo.

No había paso de la vida muggle a la mágica para él. No era esa su situación. No estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su vida sin magia, como para olvidar su varita. Su varita no estaba en su Sala Común, ni en su baúl; y solo pudo pensar en la Subdirectora: ella había firmado la carta de Makoto, ella debería saber algo.

¿Y dónde quedaba la oficina de la subdirectora?

Él no podía ser el único estudiante al que le habían confiscado su varita, hasta que ingresara a Hogwarts, pero ¿por qué era el único al que no buscaron para entregársela, como le habían prometido?

—Hola. ¿Necesitas ayuda?—Lo saludó un muchacho un poco más alto, de cabello largo y lacio, por su corbata y porque lo había visto la noche anterior con Makoto, supo que era un estudiante de Hufflepuff.

A pesar de necesitar ayuda, lo pensó un momento antes de solicitarlo. Al final, decidió aceptar, porque su rostro tenía cierta similitud al de Makoto, la forma de sus cejas y su sonrisa tranquila amable…

—La oficina de la Subdirectora.

El muchacho se sorprendió levemente, pero no se negó.

—Puedo llevarte. Mi nombre es Serizawa Nao, estoy en tercer año. Mucho gusto.

—Nanase.

Serizawa asintió, sin molestarse por la falta de cordialidad, y lo guió hasta un aula en el cuarto piso. Haruka trató de recordar el camino.

—Puedo esperarte—Le dijo el muchacho después de que escucharon un "adelante", por parte de la profesora.

Haruka asintió, y entró más tranquilo.

—Necesito mi varita—Fue lo que dijo cuando la mujer le preguntó por qué no estaba en clases.

—¿La has perdido?

—No me la devolvieron…

—Imposible. Todas las varitas fueron entregadas a sus dueños, por parte de los elfos domésticos. Debes buscar mejor en tus pertenencias, quizá en tu baúl.

Haruka no tenía ganas de pedirle a Nao que lo guiara hasta su Torre, qué clase de impresión daría. Suspiró. Además, no estaba en su baúl.

—Yo debía ingresar el año pasado…

La revelación alcanzó a la profesora, quien se movió hacia un armario y sacó una lista.

—Aquí están todos los nombres de los estudiantes que debían ingresar este año—dijo después de extender el pergamino sobre el escritorio: Hazuki Nagisa, Makoto Tachibana, Aki Yazaki. El nombre de Haruka no aparecía—. Me hablaron de ti—dijo la profesora—. Tenemos estudiantes que han desertado, pero muy pocos que lo hayan postergado. ¿Entrenabas con alguien en particular?—Le preguntó, interesada.

Haruka asintió. "Con Makoto".

—Ya veo—susurró ella, mirándolo con detenimiento e interés. Fue a su armario y sacó otro pergamino: Haru leyó su propio nombre, también el de Rin, Kisumi Shigino, Ikuya Kirishima, Sousuke Yamazaki—Lo lamento—dijo ella, agitó sus dedos y un elfo doméstico apareció.

Haru nunca había visto uno de cerca, pero no se sorprendió, pues Makoto le había hablado mucho de ellos, por lo que lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, que el elfo respondió.

—El señor Nanase necesita su varita.

—¿Qué tipo de varita es?

—Olmo, pelo de cola de unicornio.

El elfo en un pestañeo desapareció y volvió a aparecer, en sus manos, traía la cajita con la varita de Haru, quien le agradeció.

Al salir de la oficina, se encontró con Nao, que hablaba con una estatua. Haru los miró, pensativo, y Nao se despidió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a él.

—¿Te acompaño a tu clase? ¿Encantamientos, cierto?

—Gracias.

.O. **o**.O.

Durante el almuerzo, se reunieron los cuatro. Rin les aseguró que si se apresuraban podrían observar el Estadio de Quidditch, en su hora libre, así que tomando lo que les cabía en sus manos de comida, corrieron por el campo hasta las graderías del estadio.

Haruka se detuvo, sin aliento, antes de pisar la cancha. Makoto y Nagisa corrieron emocionados, dando volteretas por la cancha, y Rin se quedó junto a él.

—Es genial.

—Sí.

—Quiero que volemos y mostrarte la mejor vista—dijo, extendiendo sus brazos.

Haru sintió su sangre bullir, completamente emocionado. Apenas podía esperar para montar a una escoba. Si tan solo pudiera nadar en el lago, se sentiría más tranquilo.

.O. **o**.O.

La vida en Hogwarts, con su novedad, se iba rápidamente. Por las noches, Haruka se permitía pensar en su abuela, había soñado con ella, desde que llegó al Colegio, aunque no recordaba de qué. Una tarde que compartían junto al lago, en su tiempo libre, Makoto se sentó junto a él, más cerca de lo usual, y Haruka apoyó la cabeza en él, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Nagisa y Rin también se apiñaran junto a él, en su silencioso apoyo moral.

Su primer fin de semana, con sus amigos, sin el control de su abuela o vecinos, llegó como una brisa fresca. Poco a poco empezaban a apropiarse de la vida en el colegio y estaban realmente emocionados con el próximo inicio de las clases de Vuelo y, en el caso de Rin, de las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch.

El lunes por la tarde se encontraron en uno de los patios, a la espera de que apareciera la profesora de vuelo. No todos los estudiantes de primer año se habían enlistado, sin embargo, eran un grupo grande.

En su fila, Yazaki, la amiga de Makoto de Hufflepuff, fue la primera en alzarse. La profesora la observó con ojos analíticos, la dejó en el aire casi un minuto, y le pidió que bajara.

Después siguió Makoto, a quien la profesora le pidió que evitara elevarse tan fuerte.

—Puedes hacer eso antes de un juego. Pero en clases trata de controlar tu fuerza.

Makoto reaccionó al consejo con las puntas de sus orejas rojas.

Para el turno de Nagisa, la profesora le gritó que no inclinara tanto la escoba hacia delante.

Haruka, quien ya estaba ansioso por haber esperado tanto, se elevó suavemente. La profesora lo observó con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, chico, da una vuelta amplia y elévate más. Solo no te acerques a las ventanas del castillo.

No fue difícil obedecer; inclusive la profesora lo dejó volar, hasta que la corriente de aire se volvió ligeramente peligrosa y recordando cuando cayó de su escoba, él mismo decidió ponerle fin a su primer vuelo en Hogwarts. En cuanto aterrizó sintió las miradas llenas de admiración de sus compañeros.

—Parece que ya has volado antes, Nanase. Un poco de práctica, y el próximo año, Ravenclaw tendrá un excelente jugador. ¿Qué posición te interesa? ¿Guardián, Cazador?

—Buscador.

—Te vendrá de manera natural.

—Has estado fantástico—exclamó Nagisa, saltando sobre él, y la profesora estaba de acuerdo, así que los dejó hacer un pequeño alboroto.

—Nanase, realmente, fue genial. Me encantó mirar cómo volabas—le dijo Yazaki.

En los ojos de Makoto había un brillo de cariño y orgullo. Haruka se sintió temblar ante aquella mirada y agradeció que la clase continuara. A la salida, se encontraron con Rin, quien los esperaba con varias ranas de chocolate, para celebrar o mejorarles el ánimo. Después de todo, sus clases de vuelo nunca fueron realmente satisfactorias.

Nagisa se encargó de ponerlo al tanto sobre el éxito de su primera clase de vuelo, y una sombra se dibujó en los ojos amarillos de Rin por un instante, pero nadie le prestó suficiente atención.

Fueron al lago a comer los chocolates, Rin les dijo cuál día sería el reclutamiento para miembros del equipo de Quidditch en Slytherin; y Nagisa preguntó:

—Mako-chan, ¿cómo haremos para estar juntos en un equipo de Quidditch, si estamos en casas diferentes? Ni siquiera tú y Haru-chan están juntos.

El tema de las Casas había sido, conscientemente, ignorado. Ni siquiera Haru y Makoto se atrevieron a hablarlo: Makoto no había iniciado el tema y Haru no se atrevía a decirle que el águila guardián estaba dispuesto a dejarlo entrar si resolvía su acertijo.

En parte creían que superarían Hogwarts sin hablar nunca de los motivos por los cuales estaban en casas diferentes.

—Nagisa… estamos en primer año—le dijo Makoto, suavemente—. No podemos estar en un juego…

—Mako-chan, eso no fue lo que pregunté.

—Supongo… que no podremos volar los cuatro juntos. Además… Nagisa, sabes que un equipo requiere siete jugadores.

—Pero siempre hemos jugado Quidditch nosotros cuatro.

—Propiamente, sería una variación del Quidditch con cuatro jugadores. Para jugar Quidditch necesitas siete personas.

—Mako-chan.

—Lo siento, Nagisa—murmuró Makoto sin mirarlo.

—Tengo una idea—intervino Rin—. ¿Qué día reciben Astronomía?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Astronomía con el Quidditch?

—Nada, Haru. Es por otra cosa que pregunto.

—Eh, bueno. Haru y yo compartimos la clase de Astronomía, los jueves en la noche.

—Yo recibo los martes.

—Entonces, será el jueves.

—Es el día de la prueba de Slytherin.

—Lo sé. Lo haremos en la madrugada. Después de que terminen su clase de Astronomía, se quedaran escondidos ahí. Nagisa y yo nos encargaremos de conseguir las escobas, e iremos por ustedes. ¿Nagisa, puedes salir de tu Sala Común, como a las doce?

—Por supuesto.

—Rin… No creo que sea buen...

—Es un plan perfecto, Makoto. Después de la práctica, me encargaré de conseguir la snitch. Haru, por fin, podrá tratar de atraparla, y nosotros jugaremos con la quaffle. Trataré de conseguir también una bludger. Además, Nagisa y yo sacaremos las escobas de los armarios. Ustedes solo tienen que estar en la Torre de Astronomía. ¡Jugaremos Quiddicth, realmente!

—Rin-rin, será genial.

...

* * *

Gracias por leer.

¿Qué opinan de las Casas? A pesar de no compartir dormitorios, se esforzarán por compartir todo lo que pueden. Además, se viene su primera gran travesura. ¿Qué resultará? ¿Y por qué Sousuke odia a Haru si no lo conoce XD?

Muchas gracias por toda su paciencia y apoyo. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado y actualizaré pronto.

Nos leemos

nox!


	7. Capítulo VII

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Sétimo

 **.**

 **.**

No era parte de la naturaleza de Haruka escuchar conversaciones ajenas, usualmente, ni siquiera prestaba atención a las conversaciones en las que él debería participar. Sin embargo, había estado buscando a Rin y reconoció su voz en el interior de un salón. Pero no estaba solo.

—No puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo. ¿A caso no recuerdas lo que sucedió el año pasado?

Haruka se detuvo ante el tono grave de la voz. En sus amigos, aun no iniciaba la pubertad; sin embargo, él había notado su propia voz tornándose cada vez más grave. No le quedaba ninguna duda de que la voz, ya varonil, sin las entonaciones propias de la niñez, provendría del mago de los ojos turquesa.

Se pegó a la pared, cerca para escuchar de lo que hablaban; lejos para disimular si decidían salir. Nunca había hecho algo parecido, y tuvo la sensación de que su comportamiento estaba influenciado por Nagisa.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Por eso, esta vez el plan dará resultado.

—Rin, escucha lo que estás diciendo. Cuatro estudiantes romperán todas las reglas del Colegio.

—No te preocupes, Sou. Aprendí de mis errores, este año no los cometeré. Es más, deberías acompañarnos.

—¿Y que Slytherin pierda el doble de puntos?

—No nos atraparán. Todo está calculado.

—¡Será de noche! Ni siquiera podrán verse volar—Rin trató de justificarse, sin embargo no le dieron tiempo—. No quiero escucharlo, Rin. Es tan ridículo. Pensé que estabas interesado en mejorar, en tu educación, entrar al equipo de Quidditch, cumplir el sueño de tu padre… ¿Crees que escabulléndote de tu dormitorio, en la noche, lograrás algo bueno?

—Haru irá. Nada saldrá mal.

—Que tú estés enamorado de Nanase no quiere decir que pongas en riesgo todo.

—Relájate, Sou. Deberías acompañarnos, de verdad. Para que estés tranquilo.

Tampoco estaba en la naturaleza de Haru esconderse de las personas; pero cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, aprovechó las estatuas y el tapizado de las paredes para esconderse y deseó fusionarse con la pared.

Rin no había negado que estuviera enamorado de él…

El mejor amigo de Rin en el colegio lo dijo… y Rin no lo negó…

Su escondite no era el mejor, pero Rin y su compañero fueron por la dirección contraria. Así que con la seguridad que provoca verles las espaldas, se asomó justo en el momento en que Rin saltaba y se guindaba del brazo del otro, como si estuviera celebrando.

Aun cuando los perdió de vista, Haru no se movió de su escondite. Hacía unos meses, había pensado que Rin estaba enamorado de Makoto, ¿se había equivocado? ¿Por qué Rin tenía que pensar en esas cosas? ¿Por qué pensar en Rin implicaba algo romántico?

No se sintió con ganas de ir al Comedor, así que sin pensarlo mucho, fue a su Sala Común. Salió del baño cuando calculó que sus compañeros de cuarto regresarían y se hizo el dormido cuando Kisumi le dijo que no lo había visto en la cena.

Sin embargo, cuando el reloj ya marcaba el toque de queda, Haruka tenía suficiente hambre como para levantarse de la cama.

El águila de la entrada le preguntó por sus planes.

—Tengo hambre.

—¿Qué haré si la señora Norris pasa y me pregunta si uno de mis estudiantes salió?

—Soy más rápido que un gato.

—Más te vale.

En el cuarto piso, Haruka, que había topado con buena suerte, escuchó un inusual sonido animal, un chillido agudo, que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—Ah, eso te gusta, ¿no?—Escuchó, seguido, una voz suave, conocida.

—¿Makoto? —preguntó al pasillo oscuro que estaba delante de él y avanzó.

Sentado junto al taburete en el que estaba un gran jarrón, estaba Makoto con la gata parduzca del conserje entre sus piernas.

—¡Haru!—chilló, aliviado.

—Haz silencio ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Makoto dirigió sus ojos a la pelota de pelos que ronroneaba, exigiéndolo atención, sin ganas de alertar a su dueño sobre estudiantes fuera de la cama.

—Pensé que la Señora Norris se sentía sola.

—No mientas.

Makoto dirigió toda su atención a la gata.

—No fuiste a cenar…

—¿Entonces decidiste subir hasta mi torre a buscarme?—inquirió Haruka, tratando de hacer contacto visual. Makoto asintió—. ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Te encontraste a un gato y te olvidaste de mí?

—No—exclamó, por fin sus ojos tuvieron contacto—. Es solo…—De nuevo, los desvió—. Fantasmas—Confesó muy bajito.

—¿Fantasmas?

—En mi bulto, hay algo para ti. Todavía está caliente—Cambió de tema y a Haruka no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

En el bolso, encontró envuelto en un paño varios panes y jamón. Tenía tanta hambre que lo agradeció, a pesar de que sabía que no habría sido ningún obstáculo conseguir macarela, pero que le llevó otra comida, para que variara su dieta.

—Podemos ir a algún aula.

—¿Haru? ¿No será mejor ir por la otra dirección?—murmuró Makoto, apenas se puso de pie.

—No—Y se giró para ver a Makoto que lo seguía con la gata alzada, le preguntó con los ojos qué hacía.

—No puedo dejarla sola en medio pasillo, Haru—respondió como si hubiera encontrado un recién nacido y no una condenada gata con más de veinte años de fastidiar la vida de los estudiantes.

Al doblar el pasillo, Haruka descubrió por qué Makoto no quería que fueran en esa dirección. Las piezas de una armadura estaban desperdigadas por el suelo, mientras el pobre casco se quejaba de dolor.

No hacían falta palabras para explicar la escena. Makoto vio un fantasma, se asustó y, con su torpeza, al huir, botó la armadura. Por eso la gata lo había encontrado.

Con sumo cuidado, Haruka recogió las piezas y las colocó todas en su lugar. La armadura y Makoto le agradecieron profusamente.

Al terminar de comer y de hablar de lo mucho que extrañaban a los gemelos y los videojuegos, discutieron sobre el regreso a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Los dos insistían en lo mismo, pero Haruka se sentía ganador:

—¿Qué harás si vuelve a aparecer un fantasma?—Su comentario surtió efecto: Makoto hizo una expresión de terror –mal contenido—. Yo te acompañaré a tu Sala Común.

Makoto tragó un nudo, y compuso su expresión.

—No. Tengo a la Señora Norris conmigo.

—Ella no evitará que aparezcan los fantasmas.

—Tú tampoco, Haru.

Haru apretó los puños y estuvo a punto que decirle que sí, que sí evitaría que Makoto estuviera cerca de algo que le temía; pero Makoto se adelantó:

—Iré contigo hasta tu torre, Haru. Después regresaré con la Señora Norris a mi dormitorio. Si ella no ha llamado al Conserje, no lo hará cuando regresemos. Y ya sabes que Peeves no se mete con ella.

Haruka suspiró. Hablarle a Makoto a veces era imposible. En especial, cuando lo obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería. Como lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento con la gata, a la que había hecho que olvidara sus funciones.

—Solo no lleves a la señora Norris hasta tu dormitorio. Su dueño podría asustarse si no la encuentra.

—Por supuesto que no—exclamó Makoto sonrojado.

.O. **o**.O.

Después de su excursión nocturna con Makoto, Haruka se sentía mucho más confiado del plan de Rin. El Castillo era enorme y lleno de escondites, si eran celosos con sus planes, nadie los descubriría. Podrían volar a sus anchas. Lo que tanto habían deseado estaba a un salto.

—Volaremos en esta área—Les señaló Rin en el mapa que había conseguido en la biblioteca de los terrenos del colegio, una zona cercana al Bosque Prohibido, ubicada en la parte trasera del castillo—. Tendremos suficiente libertad para jugar.

—¿No es demasiad…?—Inició Makoto pero al ver la ilusión pintada en el rostro de sus tres amigos, buscó mejores palabras—. ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas que hagamos algo más?

—Solo asegúrate de que Haru no salte por la ventana de la Torre de Astronomía antes de tiempo—Le sonrió Rin—. Nagisa y yo tenemos todo controlado. Después de la prueba, conseguiré las pelotas. Le ofrecí a Mikoshiba mi ayuda para ordenar todo, así que solo tomaré las cosas y nunca se dará cuenta. Nagisa se encargará de las escobas.

—¿Tenemos que saltar por la ventana de la Torre?—preguntó Makoto con voz muy bajita.

Rin soltó una risa.

—No saltaremos hasta que estemos montados en las escobas—Le prometió Haruka.

—Tranquilo, Mako-chan, todo saldrá bien. ¡Por fin, volaremos juntos en Hogwarts!—exclamó Nagisa y lo abrazó enérgico.

Inevitablemente, las miradas entre Haruka y Rin se encontraron: deseosas por experimentar verdadera libertad. Querían volar, sin límites, sin las reglas del juego. Volar, solo ellos, sintiendo el aire en sus rostros. Volar… y alejarse todo lo que pudieran de la tierra.

Rin enrolló el pergamino, con una sonrisa en sus labios, y preguntó en voz baja:

—Makoto, ¿sabes si hay alguna regla que prohíba que sobrevuelen escobas en los terrenos del colegio? Es que Sousuke me sugirió que averiguara eso primero.

—Rin-rin, debiste haber pensado eso antes. ¿Qué haremos?

—No hay por qué preocuparse. En el Colegio no es posible aparecerse, pero sobrevolar sí. ¡Oh, un aparato muggle de vuelo no podría! Hay tanta magia que interfiere con la mecha… mecánica de los objetos muggles.

—Entonces, lo lograremos.

.O.o. **O**.

Fieles a su pacto, el día de las pruebas de ingreso al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, los cuatro amigos se encontraron a la hora del desayuno.

Estaban dichosamente ansiosos. Como era temprano, no había muchas personas y lograron sentarse los cuatro juntos en la mesa de Ravenclaw. El momento habría sido perfecto para Haruka, si no son interrumpidos por el compañero de Rin, quien se acercó lo suficiente para ser detectado por Rin, y nada más.

—Ah, Sou ya está aquí.

Rin se despidió de ellos, con la promesa de que se encontraría con Nagisa después de su prueba y con los demás, por la noche. Les guiñó el ojo, y las sonrisas emocionadas de Makoto y Nagisa le devolvieron el buen sabor de boca a Haruka.

. **O**.o.O.

Ese día, Haruka no fue capaz de prestar atención en ninguna de sus clases; sin embargo, no hubo mayores complicaciones. Al parecer, los profesores estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con estudiantes de Ravenclaw dispersos. Habían aprendido, por las malas, que era mejor que estuvieran un rato con la cabeza en la luna, que inquietos y preguntones. Además, un estudiante de Ravenclaw se las ingeniaba para obtener buenas calificaciones en los exámenes.

Makoto, de vez en cuando, soltaba una risita al ver el trabajo a medio hacer de su amigo y lo ayudaba a terminar la tarea encomendada.

—Nagisa tratará de espiar la selección de Slytherin. A mí me encantaría verlo, pero supongo que cada equipo debe guardar sus mejores cartas para el partido.

La charla alegre de Makoto –solo de Quidditch- aligeró el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, conforme se acercaba la tarde, más emocionados estaban. Tenían plena confianza en sus amigos, sus mentes, aun, demasiado inocentes como para pensar que algo malo podría pasar. O bien, Haruka demasiado obstinado para considerar válidas las preocupaciones de Sousuke. En todo caso, Makoto confiaba ciegamente en el plan, y Haruka no le comentó nada de lo que había dicho Sousuke.

En primer lugar, porque se trataba de una conversación privada, que él no debía escuchar, y si Rin no la compartió, él menos. En segundo lugar, porque mencionarlo lo llevaría a revelar sobre el enamoramiento de Rin, y estaba seguro de que ni Makoto encontraría palabras para explicar cómo se sentía al respecto. No sabía ni siquiera cómo decirle a su mejor amigo que le preocupaba ser el interés romántico de otro hombre. Tenía doce años, ¿por qué tenía que estar pensando en romances a esa edad? ¿Por qué Rin tenía que hacer que su amistad empezara a sentirse, de alguna manera, complicada?

Después de terminar las clases, buscó refugio en su sillón favorito en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. También era el sillón favorito de Kisumi, pero ese día, Kisumi en vez de hostigarlo para compartirlo, estaba molestando a otro compañero.

—¿Te presentarás a las pruebas de Quidditch, Kirishima?

El tal Kirishima era un estudiante de segundo año, el cual hacía obvios intentos por alejarse de Kisumi. A Haruka no le importaba pero escuchó Quidditch y cayó en cuenta de algo importante: No había prestado atención a las pruebas de su propia casa. Si tenía alguna intención de jugar Quidditch, tendría que hacerlo para Ravenclaw. Justo como Rin planeaba hacer, para su propia casa.

No estaba familiarizado con un ataque de pánico, pero el palpitar fuerte de su corazón le pareció que se acercaba bastante. Con cada conexión que se despertaba en su cabeza al analizar las posibilidades, verdaderas, que tenía para poder volar, sentía pánico.

Miró a su alrededor, había suficientes estudiantes como para sentirse horrorizado por su presencia. No sabía quiénes jugaban Quidditch, cuál de ellos podría ser el Capitán, si ya tenían un Buscador…

El Quidditch era el deporte más popular, Hogwarts era famoso por ser la sede de increíbles partidos, él había experimentando la emoción de los juegos. ¿Cuántos serían su competencia? ¿A cuántas tendría que vencer para ser elegido el próximo año?

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron centrando en Kirishima. Sabía que el muchacho usualmente ignoraba a Kisumi, pero en esta ocasión, Quidditch era un tema sensible. Tenía los puños apretados.

—Si no quieres unirte al equipo de Quidditch, ¿podrías valorar el Club de Gobstones? Nos vendría bien tener más compañeros jóvenes.

—Déjame en paz.

—¿Es por tu hermano? No es como que tengas que hacer equipo con él. Y si tanto te molesta, deberías practicar otro deporte.

No hubo respuesta. El muchacho subió las escaleras rápidamente. Kisumi fue tras él, pero se detuvo al escuchar el portazo. Entonces, Haruka deseó ser invisible.

—¿Irás a ver las pruebas de Quidditch?—Le preguntó Kisumi, detectó cierto interés en Haruka, pero no recibió respuesta—. Serán el sábado por la tarde. Si Kirishima no participa, no creo que haya cambios en el equipo actual.

—¿Cuál posición juega?

Kisumi le sonrió. Anotó a su escasa lista de temas de interés de Haruka: el Quidditch. Aunque él no era propiamente un fanático, le gustaba encontrar algo que interesara a la otra persona.

—Cazador. Igual que su hermano—Haruka no preguntó quién era su hermano—. Rin y Sousuke deben estar preparándose para su prueba—agregó Kisumi pensativo, esforzándose por mantener la conversación con datos interesantes—. Slytherin tiene una prueba extraña: superar a su capitán, Mikoshiba.

—¿Cómo sabes?

Kisumi le sonrió, astuto.

—¿Te interesa? —Haruka volteó el rostro—. No seas así—Se rio—. Mikoshiba da miedo. Pero vive bajo la sombra de su hermana. Slytherin ganó la copa mientras ella estuvo en el Equipo y Seijuro Mikoshiba mantuvo el record el año pasado. Así que Slytherin tiene 7 años de ganar la Copa. Slytherin es invencible.

Un brillo competitivo se asomó en los ojos de Haruka: ¿Slytherin era así de bueno? Sintió una fuerza anormal brotar en él, un fuego ardiente movilizarse por todo su cuerpo, necesitaba competir contra ellos, probarse ante ellos, demostrar que podría quebrar su récord. Empezaba a entender el deseo de Rin por formar parte de un equipo, por hacer valer su habilidad y lograr grandes cosas.

—Nuestra capitana se esfuerza para derrotarlo, pero Slytherin es impredecible. A diferencia de las otras Casas, Slytherin tiene varios equipos y muchísimos jugadores: miembros propietarios, suplentes, especialistas, como quieras llamarlos. Planeas una estrategia para enfrentar sus habilidades de ataque, y salen al campo con un equipo defensivo. Tienen suficientes jugadores para hacer eso.

—¿Qué… posición juega Mikoshiba?

—Guardián. Siempre es el Guardián.

Entonces, Rin iría por la posición de Buscador.

—Ah, Haru. Si hubieras entrado el año pasado, podrías ser miembro del equipo de Quidditch este año. Estarías preparándote para tu prueba de selección. Y el próximo mes, tu primer juego. Hasta me atrevería a decir que Kirishima también habría hecho las pruebas, de haber sido compañeros.

Haruka sintió un punzón en el pecho, doloroso, que tenía el sabor de las lágrimas de Makoto.

¿A caso, en otra vida, se estaría preparando para ser un miembro de un verdadero equipo y hacer lo que le apasionaba, frente a todo el colegio, en un partido, en vez de aventurarse en una travesura que podría traerle problemas a él mismo y a sus amigos?

Guardaron silencio, Kisumi cómplice, como si entendiera la tensión de Haruka, porque le causaba curiosidad la razón por la cual Haruka postergó su entrada a Hogwarts. A pesar de que le preguntó varias veces a Makoto sobre esa decisión tan inusual, nunca recibió una respuesta satisfactoria. Y él, francamente, no podía encontrar una razón que justificara entrar tarde a Hogwarts.

Haruka cerró los ojos. Una de las prefectas les recomendó a los de primer año que aprovecharan las horas de la tarde para dormir, el día que tenían la clase de Astronomía. La profesora castigaba severamente al estudiante que bostezara. Kisumi consciente de la situación lo dejó a sols. Poco a poco el sueño fue llegando a Haru.

Aun así, antes de caer totalmente dormido, le dedicó algunos pensamientos a las posibilidades de volar en un equipo, con desconocidos, sin Makoto. Le costaba tranquilizar a su espíritu ante ese dilema: Volar era lo más mágico que había en su vida; las posibilidades de elevarse, de alcanzar el cielo, de tener esa increíble vista; cuando volaba se sentía libre, seguro de sí mismo, olvidaba sus preocupaciones y problemas, y solo pensaba en qué tan lejos podría llegar, cuánto podría abarcar, cuándo su espíritu se echaría a volar, también.

Sin embargo, ansiaba volar con sus amigos: descubrir nuevos escenarios con Rin, jugar con Nagisa, regresar a los brazos de Makoto…

Y horrorizado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos cuando llegaban a ese punto, se obligaba a detenerse.

Ese mismo día volaría con sus amigos, si la experiencia era positiva, sentía el suficiente estímulo como para atreverse a volar con desconocidos.

El movimiento de estudiantes alistándose lo despertó. Se sorprendió de que durmió casi cinco horas, pero estaba bien. Después de todo, le esperaba una larga noche. Recogió su mochila, que tenía lista desde el día anterior, con todo lo necesario para volar, y chocó con Kisumi, en la escalinata que llevaba a los dormitorios.

—Ah, la clase de Astronomía—dijo Kisumi, con un tono divertido, mirándolo de pies a cabeza—. No deberías combinar zapatos deportivos con tu uniforme, llamarás la atención. Te aseguro que no eres el primer estudiante de este Colegio que pensó en una excursión nocturna después de la clase de Astronomía.

La respuesta de Haruka fue un giro sobre sus talones para volver a su dormitorio y cambiarse los zapatos.

Kisumi le gritó un alegre "Me dio gusto ayudarte", pero él lo ignoró.

. **O**.o.O.

—Perdón el retraso, Profesora—dijo un estudiante de Hufflepuff cuando entró al aula, diez minutos tarde, junto con cinco compañeros más—. Tachibana tenía miedo de las escaleras que se mueven.

La profesora los examinó por la mirilla de su telescopio.

—Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff, por su retraso—Les concedió.

—La próxima vendremos sin ti, Tachibana.

—Lo siento.

Por su retraso, debieron acomodarse en una esquina cerca del armario de materiales, bastante lejos de Haruka. Los compañeros se quejaron por la pérdida de puntos y Zaki le estrechó la mano a Makoto y le susurró algo al oído. Haruka simuló que necesitaba más pergamino y caminó hacia ellos, quienes armaban rápidamente sus telescopios. Sin llamar la atención de la profesora, les ayudó y le prometió a Makoto que para la próxima clase, iría a recogerlo al Comedor.

—No hace falta, Haru. Zaki y yo subiremos juntos.

—Está bien si Nanase nos acompaña, si a él no le molesta bajar hasta el Comedor—intervino ella—. A mí tampoco me gustan las escaleras que se mueven…

Haruka asintió. No aceptaría un no, y sabía que Makoto se rendiría, no podría cargar con la culpa de ser el causante de la pérdida de puntos para sus compañeros, dado lo duro que trabajaban para conseguiros.

—Gracias, Haru.

. **O**.o.O.

—Señor Nanase, me temo que su telescopio no apunta a las coordenadas que le solicité. Ni siquiera está apuntando al cielo—dijo de pronto la profesora, acercándose a Haruka, esquivando la veintena de telescopios—. ¿Qué se supone que está viendo?

La clase soltó una carcajada.

—El lago—respondió Haruka.

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, Makoto, desde el otro lado del aula, intervino:

—El reflejo de las estrellas en el lago.

—Oh, ya veo—exclamó la profesora—. Eso es fantástico. La luz de las estrellas que alcanzamos a ver viajó cientos de años luz… Lo que vemos no es más que el reflejo de un pasado, que en algunos casos, ya no existe en esta época. Por ejemplo, no es lo mismo observar Alfa-Centauri que la constelación de Andrómeda…

Al final, los deseos de Haruka por conocer el terreno que sobrevolaría dentro de unos minutos, resultó en dos puntos más para Ravenclaw y el mejor comentario de la noche:

—Hoy es una noche perfecta para estar bajo las estrellas—La voz ilusionada de la profesora lo hizo inflar el pecho, de emoción.

.O.o. **O**.

Al terminar la clase, Haruka se percató de que algo extraño sucedía entre Zaki y Makoto. Ella tenía una expresión asustada y Makoto trataba de asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Cuando Haruka se acercó, ella se alejó, uniéndose al resto de sus compañeros de casa, pero no dejó de mirar hacia atrás, con su rostro preocupado. Sus compañeros la apuraron.

Makoto soltó un suspiro cansado.

—No me dan miedo las escaleras que se mueven—dijo en voz baja—. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que ella no me acompañara de regreso.

Oh.

Haruka no dudó del miedo de Makoto a las escaleras, se sintió un poco mal, por considerarlo tan cobarde. Recordó que quien había sufrido un ataque de vértigo había sido él y no Makoto, quien mantuvo la calma cuando cayó al río. Además, ¿a caso no había escuchado que Nagisa y Makoto jugaban a corretear por el Castillo? En fin… ya tendría tiempo para disculparse después.

Con sigilo, se escabulleron de sus compañeros. Escucharon tararear a su profesora una canción, mientras ordenaba, y esperaron tras un armario que se fuera. Sus cuerpos muy juntos, aunque quizá había espacio de sobra; pero las ansias por la espera, les mortificaba y buscaban refugio en el otro.

En todo caso, nadie sospecharía que en la segunda semana de clases, apenas obnubilados por todo el esplendor de Hogwarts, alguien se atreviera a escaparse o romper las reglas. Fue extremadamente sencillo quedarse en el Aula y llegar a la azotea, sin ser descubiertos.

No debieron esperar mucho.

—¡Lo lograron!

—Silencio—Los calló Rin, bajándose de su escoba con un salto ágil.

Traían el cabello despeinado por el viento y en sus escobas traían atadas dos escobas, la caja con las pelotas y suficiente comida para morir de indigestión.

Sin embargo, en la escena de dos de sus mejores amigos, aterrizando en la Torre más alta del Castillo, a media noche, hacía falta algo: les hacía falta el brillo en los ojos y las sonrisas en sus rostros.

Por un instante, Haruka pensó que él y Makoto tenían suficiente brillo e ilusión como para contagiarlos, pero realmente estaba equivocado.

—Primero un tentempié nocturno—dijo Nagisa, como si de pronto quisiera postergar el vuelo.

Nagisa se esforzaba demasiado por centrar su atención en cualquier cosa menos en Quidditch, y ciertamente lo que Makoto y Haruka más querían era hablar de Quidditch. Se dieron cuenta que se evadía el tema principal, a pesar de que que era un elefante en frente de ellos. Comprendieron que las pruebas para el Equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin habían salido mal.

En todo caso, a Haru no se le daba bien considerar los sentimientos ajenos.

—¿Te eligieron?

No bien soltó la pregunta, la oscuridad de la noche se volvió densa.

Rin bajó el rostro y negó con la cabeza. La luz de las estrellas, lejanas, brilló en la lágrima que bajó por su mejilla.

—No debes darte por vencido… Puedes volver a intentarlo, el próximo año—le dijo suavemente Makoto.

—No qui… No quiero… Sousuke ya me dijo eso, no quiero escucharlo de nuevo—dijo Rin, su voz entrecortada.

Makoto asintió y escurrió su mano para tocarlo. Haruka pensó que Makoto nunca tenía dificultades para iniciar el contacto físico, y lo imitó. Acercó su cuerpo, para abrazar a Rin, quien dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Esta noche volaremos—le dijo, casi al oído.

—Sí. Eso haremos. Y mañana trabajaré más duro para entrar al equipo.

—¡Sí! Ese es nuestro Rin—exclamó Nagisa.

Unos minutos después, sacaron de sus mochilas los artículos que necesitarían y se cambiaron los zapatos por unos deportivos. Makoto sacó un abrigo extra para cada uno. Con sus gafas, sus guantes y espinilleras, subieron a las escobas.

Haru no esperó ninguna indicación, sino que se elevó, hacia el cielo nocturno.

La luz era poca, pero suficiente para guiarse. El viento era frío, pero en sus cuerpos se arremolinaba el fuego del deseo y la emoción. Un paisaje nunca antes visto se abría para ellos.

Pronto los cuatro se encontraron dando vueltas, mientras se discutían los pormenores.

—¡Listo, capitán!—exclamó Nagisa, después de soltar solo una blugder y darle un fuerte batazo que la mandó a las copas de los árboles—. Le tomará un tiempo salir de ahí, y estaré listo.

—Muy bien, Makoto, trata de anotar—gritó Rin y arrojó con fuerza y hacia arriba la quaffle, Makoto se posicionó para calcularla cuando cayera, y Rin utilizó unas copas de árboles especialmente altas como marco.

—¿Y la sntich?—gritó Nagisa.

—¡Hace rato la solté! —Le dijo con una sonrisa enorme Rin, mientras señalaba a Haruka que volaba alto.

El plan era jugar una hora a lo mucho; después de todo, no tenían la suficiente resistencia para soportar más tiempo; sin embargo, el tiempo pasó rápido.

El cielo se volvió gris, la niebla de la mañana se acercaba, esquivaron bandadas de pájaros que despertaban y descubrieron lo tarde que era.

—Deberíamos regresar—dijo Rin, con la blugder segura bajo su axila.

—No he atrapado la snitch—informó Haru.

—Haru, te hemos visto volar con ella, en vez de intentar atraparla—murmuró Makoto—. Y Rin tiene razón, debemos regresar.

—Sin la snitch, no termina el juego.

—Por favor, Haru. Solo atrápala.

Haruka se elevó un poco.

Dio vueltas hasta encontrar la snitch, voló un poco con ella, y, para presionarlo, Rin inició una peligrosa persecución y Nagisa le arrojó la bludger. Entonces, bajó en picada hacia donde estaba Makoto, quien apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar a Haru y a la bludger que venía tras él; después Haruka lo utilizó para impedir que Rin lo alcanzara.

Debían esquivarse entre ellos, evitar la bludger que Nagisa les mandaba, alcanzar la snitch. Todo mientras se reían, se animaban, se daban empujones amistosos y se ceñían en acelerados giros y bajadas en picada…

Haruka estiró la mano, atrapó un rayo de sol… y también la snitch.

Se elevó tanto que dejó de escuchar los vítores de sus amigos.

Estaba tan lejos que no pudo darse cuenta de que el profesor de Herbología detuvo a Nagisa con un hechizo petrificador y que alertaba sobre estudiantes fuera del castillo.

.O. **o**.O.

Cuando Haruka ingresó al Despacho de la Directora, ya a Makoto y a Nagisa los habían sermoneado y rebajado cincuenta puntos a cada uno. Los dos estaban de pie, cabizbajos, en una esquina del enorme despacho oval, custodiados por los jefes de las tres casas, inclusive el Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor estaba y todos los retratos estaban despiertos y en sus lugares, prestando atención.

En cuanto entró, la Directora dejó de sermonear a Rin, y a sabiendas de que las palabras no causarían mucha impresión en Haruka, de una vez, le restó cien puntos por volar en los jardines, antes del desayuno, con una escoba robada, y para atrapar una snitch robada. Dio tanto énfasis a la idea de robo que Haruka se preguntó si los enviarían a Azkaban, la cárcel de los magos, no ya por romper unas cuantas reglas del colegio, sino por cometer un delito.

Después, la Directora centró su atención de nuevo en Rin. El asunto con él tomó más tiempo.

—¿A caso quiere defraudar los logros de su padre en el Quidditch? ¿Quiere conseguir que lo expulse? Es la segunda vez que realiza tal estupidez… Al parecer el castigo del año pasado no dio ningún resultado.

Nagisa intervino de pronto, su voz se quebró levemente cuando se achacó toda la culpa, dijo que fue él el instigador; sin embargo, la Directora no había llegado a ese puesto creyéndole a las lágrimas de cocodrilo de los estudiantes.

—No se atreva a mentir, señor Hazuki. Conozco bien de lo que es capaz el señor Matsouka, y esto es una situación que esperaba no se volviera a repetir. Es inaudito que haya incluido más estudiantes. No me queda más remedio que prohibirle el uso de escobas, señor Matsouka, por lo que resta del año.

—No puede hacer eso—susurró Nagisa, asustado, pero los ojos sagaces de la profesora lo intimidaron.

—Son ciento cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin. Además, los cuatro deberán reponer el dinero de los objetos que robaron y destruyeron. El Conserje viajará a Hogsmeade para obtener la cotización y haré llegar la respectiva cuenta a sus padres.

Nagisa palideció, su cuerpo dejó de temblar y Makoto lo miró preocupado, trató de tomarle la mano para darle apoyo, pero Nagisa estaba muy frío, sus dedos lánguidos, y no respondieron a él.

Haruka no tomó a mal el castigo: a sus padres ni les importaría y probablemente la señora Tachibana le enviaría un Vociferador a Makoto, pero nadie había muerto por culpa de uno, así que Makoto lo superaría.

Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionarían los padres de Nagisa o de Rin. Por lo que sabía la señora Matsouka era viuda y debía hacer malabares con los gastos para sacar adelante a sus dos hijos, mientras que la familia de Nagisa era acaudalada.

—Discul…—Empezó Rin.

—No se hable más. El año pasado, fui condescendiente con usted, señor Matsouka, y su madre no fue notificada de su mal comportamiento. Sin embargo, ese fue mi error, y no lo cometeré de nuevo.

—Mi madre… ella no podría entenderlo.

—Espero que pueda hacerse responsable de sus acciones a partir de ahora, señor Matsouka. Pueden retirarse.

.O. **o**.O.

—Haru, ¿estás bien? Estaba tan preocupado cuando los profesores no te alcanzaron—exclamó Makoto al salir.

Haruka asintió. Había volado casi veinte minutos, antes de que la profesora de Vuelo lo alcanzara y le exigiera que bajara, cuando lo hizo varios estudiantes madrugadores estaban en el patio observándolo, y más de uno se atrevió a aplaudirle a pesar de las amenazas de la profesora de expulsarlo si lo hacían.

—Trescientos cincuenta puntos en una noche—murmuró Rin—. Eso fue lo que logramos.

—Yo atrapé la snitch—dijo Haru, como si la regañada de la Directora no fuera más que un recuerdo lejano.

Rin trató de sonreír, pero había lágrimas en sus ojos, luchaba contra ellas.

—Mis compañeros no estarán contentos—murmuró.

—Oh, Rin. Sabes que lograrás recuperar los puntos—Lo animó Makoto.

—Ah, eso intentaré—dijo, esforzándose por sonreír, sus ojos cada vez más vidriosos—. Lo importante es que logramos volar juntos. En Hogwarts.

Makoto y Haruka asintieron emocionados, Nagisa tardó un poco más en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, fue efusivo. Los abrazó con fuerza.

—Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

—De la mía también—Coincidieron los demás y a pesar de los castigos, se sintieron bien consigo mismos. Nagisa trató de concentrar esa emoción en su interior, atraparla para que durara por siempre, para que le ayudara a enfrentar a su padre cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho.

En la entrada al Gran Comedor, se separaron. Makoto tenía hambre, Rin dijo que iría a su Sala Común, y Nagisa comentó que acompañaría a Rin, quien no se negó. Haruka quería un baño.

No había dado la vuelta a la esquina cuando pasó al frente de los relojes con los puntos de cada Casa. Había varios compañeros preguntándose por qué todas las casas tenían menos puntos que el día anterior. Sousuke estaba de pie, frente al puñito de esmeraldas.

No estaba en la naturaleza de Haruka esconderse, pero trató de hacerse pequeño y aceleró el paso. Pudo sentir los pasos de Sousuke tras él, siguiéndolo, y en cuanto llegaron a una sección solitaria del pasillo, Haruka se encontró arrinconado entre la pared y Sousuke.

—Aléjate de Rin. Por tu culpa, se metió en problemas.

...

* * *

Hola.

El primer castigo de Haruka, dado por la Directora, y a lo que realmente le tuvo miedo fue a Sousuke.

En este capítulo pasaron muchas cosas, que iré desarrollando más adelante. Estoy súper ansiosa por incluir nuevos personajes. Rei, Gou, Nitori: quiero escribir de ellos.

Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura. Les agradezco mucho el apoyo a skyblue-san y Kutzi Shiro.

Y ojalá haya mucho MakoHaru en las nuevas películas que vienen de Free! :D

Nos leemos

nox!


	8. Capítulo VIII

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Octavo

 **.**

 **.**

En la Primaria de Iwatobi había un bravucón, quien, de vez en cuando, molestaba a Makoto hasta hacerlo llorar. Makoto nunca se defendió, y Haruka no podía entenderlo. Sin embargo, comprendió un poquito la sensación de estar paralizado cuando Yamazaki lo acorraló, en un pasillo de Hogwarts, y lo acusó de arruinar las oportunidades de Rin.

No había podido decirle nada en ese momento, y tiempo después, su mente seguía en blanco: como si aceptara que Yamazaki tenía razón. Rin quería volar; su padre, que había fallecido trágicamente, había volado y Rin no lo había dicho pero Haru sabía que volar acercaba a Rin al hombre que le arrebataron. Sin embargo, ahora estaba castigado con no tocar una escoba por todo el año.

¿De quién era culpa?

Su único deseo había sido volar juntos y descubrir un escenario nunca antes visto.

¿Por qué su amistad había sido castigada? ¿Por qué su pasión fue censurada?

Yamazaki tenía razón…

Su primera clase del día, que compartía con Makoto, era Historia de la Magia. No estaba seguro de resistir una mañana con el profesor fantasma, pero incapaz de llegar hasta su Torre, se quedó a medio camino y decidió no faltar a clases: imaginar la voz de Makoto recordándole que podría recibir otro castigo, uno tan espeluznante como el de Rin, le incomodó.

Al entrar al aula, varios de sus compañeros rodeaban a Makoto y hablaban emocionados sobre el Quidditch. Haruka recibió felicitaciones y no le fue posible acercarse a su amigo, quien lo miraba con orgullo y una pequeña sonrisa, así que debió lidiar, como pudo, con las alabanzas de sus compañeros. Que todas las Casas perdieran casi la misma cantidad de puntos, los animaba, y todos estaban listos para recuperarse y esperaban ansiosos el primer juego de la temporada. La fiebre Quidditch empezaba a arder en el viejo colegio.

Cuando el profesor inició su monólogo sobre las vicisitudes de Merlín para ser el asesor del Rey muggle Arturo, Makoto notó que algo malo sucedía con Haruka, quien miraba por la ventana, pero supuso que se trataba de simple cansancio.

.O.o.O.

El rumor de que estudiantes de primer año habían robado las escobas del colegio y habían volado sobre las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido corrió rápido, y llevaba el nombre de Nagisa pintado.

En los pasillos, les acompañó el murmullo emocionado de los estudiantes y algunos más simpáticos y al parecer amigos de Makoto los detenían para preguntarles si era cierto que le hicieron un hechizo petrificador al Capitán de Slytherin. Tantas veces se encontró Makoto atrapado en conversaciones casuales que le era difícil seguirle el paso a su Haruka y tratar de averiguar si realmente solo estaba cansado, o había ocurrido algo más.

La calma, momentánea, llegó a Haruka hasta que encontró a Rin, rodeado de algunos de sus compañeros de Casa, que celebraban sus hazañas con la escoba. Incluso, se lamentaban de que no fuera parte del equipo de Quidditch.

—El Capitán Mikoshiba quiere a alguien como tú; pero la Directora lo ha hecho imposible.

Haruka se alivió tanto de ver que Rin no se veía derrotado que por poco corre a su encuentro; sin embargo, Sousuke apareció detrás de Rin.

—¿Sucede algo, Haru?—preguntó Makoto a su lado, mientras le hacía señas a Rin para atraer su atención.

—Iré a mi Torre.

—Ah, Haru, espérame… Pensé que después de la clase de pociones… podrí…

—No—Se escabulló antes de que Rin se acercara más.

—¿Qué pasa con Haru?—Escuchó que Rin le preguntaba a Makoto.

—Ah, está cansado. Pasamos toda la noche despiertos.

—Ya lo creo. Gracias a Sou, he podido resistir el sueño. Solo quiero que termine el tercer periodo e irme a dormir.

.O.o.O.

La excusa de reponer valiosas horas de sueño le traía sin cuidado, porque por volar, haría cualquier cosa; pero apenas terminó su clase de Pociones, no esperó a Makoto, y se fue directo a su dormitorio y se apoderó de esa excusa. No había ninguna razón válida para que Haruka saliera de su cama el sábado.

O eso creía hasta que el bullicio de sus compañeros, después de almuerzo, por la prueba de Quidditch lo despertó. Podría haber pasado todo el fin de semana en su cama, oculto gracias a las cortinas, si sus compañeros no lo atosigaran con sus idioteces.

—¿A caso no quieres ver cómo se juega el Quidditch de verdad, Nanase?

No sabía qué rumor había esparcido Nagisa (hasta había escuchado algo de lucha contra dragones), como para que alguien se atreviera a creer que no habían jugado Quidditch realmente. Con cierta expresión anonadada se sentó y miró fijo a su compañero, quien no se amedrentó.

—Eres nacido de muggles—Habló su compañero, casi condescendiente—, así que seguramente no sabes que el Quidditch se juega con siete jugadores. Después de todo, volar bien no te hace un jugador de Quidditch. Se necesita más.

Dos minutos después de ese comentario, Haruka encabezaba la marcha hacia el estadio de Quidditch. Él sabía, él entendía, él no era un simple nacido de muggles, él ni siquiera debía ser considerado un nacido de muggles…

En la Sala Común, se encontró con Kisumi, quien forcejeaba con Kirishima para ir al estadio. Que Haruka se viera tan interesado en asistir, logró convencer a Kirishima. Así que los tres fueron juntos.

Al llegar a los terrenos cercanos al estadio, se cruzaron con un grupo de estudiantes de Hufflepuff. Por los uniformes, las escobas y las charlas animadas dedujeron que su prueba acababa de terminar. En el grupo, venían Makoto, Zaki y el muchacho que había ayudado a Haruka el primer día de clases: Nao Serizawa.

—Te vimos volar, Haruka—Le dijo Nao, con una sonrisa, y antes de que Haruka le pidiera a Makoto con la mirada que le ofreciera una respuesta, otro de los estudiantes de Hufflepuff intervino:

—Vuelas fantástico, Nanase—dijo, verdaderamente emocionado, un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño. Se fijó en los acompañantes de Haruka y preguntó, con cauto interés—. ¿Harán la prueba?

Kisumi negó con la cabeza.

—Ikuya—habló Nao, con su voz amable, dirigiéndose a Kirishima—. ¿Te presentarás este año?

La respuesta de Ikuya Kirishima fue marcharse. Nao fue tras él, con la disculpa en los labios, mientras que el otro muchacho de Hufflepuff soltó un bufido, se despidió de Makoto y Zaki, y continuó su camino.

Haruka notó que tanto Makoto como Kisumi mantenían una expresión seria, como si acabaran de contemplar una escena que requería grandes explicaciones. Haruka solo pensaba que Kirishima se hartó de la insistencia de Kisumi y de otros estudiantes por el equipo de Quidditch. Algunas personas no querían ser presionadas, y hasta alguien tan desinteresado como Haruka notó el fervor en la mirada de Nao y del otro estudiante.

—Deberíamos marcharnos—murmuró Makoto, al cabo de unos segundos. Miró largamente a Haru, se preguntaba si debía pedirle que se vieran más tarde, pero su amigo, desvió los ojos, rechazando la invitación.

—Mucha suerte en tu prueba, Nanase-kun—Le dijo Zaki, al despedirse.

Haruka la ignoró, pues estaba ocupado evitando a toda costa la mirada ardiente que Makoto le dirigió por no haber respuesta aclaratoria.

—Vamos, Haru, no queremos llegar tarde—canturreó Kisumi, jalonéandolo hacia una de las entradas a la gradería, y Haruka si le prestara más atención habría notado el brillo sagaz en sus ojos.

.O.o.O.

Eran pocos los estudiantes que se presentaban a las pruebas, sin embargo, tenían muchos espectadores y animadores. Cada vez que la Capitana le pedía a un jugador que se elevara, la pierna de Haruka temblaba, apenas podía contener su emoción. Su posición alta en la gradería y el viento frío refrescándolo, por momentos, alimentaban su imaginación y sus ansias: se sentía como si él también estuviera volando.

Veía a los cazadores atravesar todo el campo de Quidditch y solo podía pensar en el vuelo de Makoto; los guardianes daban vueltas alrededor de los aros y solo pensaba en los movimientos de Rin; las bludgers salían despedidas en todas direcciones y solo podía pensar en la manera en que Nagisa sostenía el bate. En su análisis, sus amigos jugaban mucho mejor que todos los estudiantes de Ravenclaw que hacían la prueba de ingreso.

—Pensé que no te gustaba el Quidditch—dijo Haruka, habían pasado cuarenta minutos y Kisumi seguía sentado junto a él en la gradería.

—Me gusta apoyar a mi casa. Y me gusta hacerte compañía.

—No pedí compañía.

—Oh, claro que no—Se burló, y también dirigió su vista al campo—. El año pasado en la Ceremonia de Selección, el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó tu nombre tres veces… pero no acudió nadie. El Sombrero se negaba a continuar hasta que aparecieras, pero nadie conocía tu apellido y buscaban a una niña. Los profesores no sabían qué hacer, inclusive organizaron una búsqueda por el lago creyendo que un estudiante se había perdido y, por poco, prohíben para siempre atravesarlo en botes. La Directora debió bajar de su asiento para explicarle al Sombrero que habías pospuesto tu ingreso. Fue increíblemente extraño ver a la prestigiosa Directora del magnífico Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, sentada en el taburete de los estudiantes con su cabeza metida en un horrible sombrero parlante.

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

Se repetía constantemente que no tenía dudas, que no se arrepentía, pero ahondar en lo que pudo haber pasado si entraba a Hogwarts cuando le correspondía por edad, no era la actividad favorita de Haruka.

Kisumi, complacido con la manera directa de ser de Haruka, le pidió que lo acompañara. Haruka se negó, pero se dio cuenta de que Kisumi le contestaría si caminaba con él. Mientras bajaban las gradas y se dirigían al campo de Quidditch, respondió:

—Es cierto que los alumnos de primer año no pueden estar en equipos de Quidditch. Pero eso no quiere decir que los estudiantes con doce años que deberían estar en segundo año lo tengan prohibido.

A decir verdad, Haruka no necesitaba más palabras: sabía su camino. No estaba huyendo, sino que caminaría directo hasta el campo de Quidditch y solicitaría hacer la prueba.

Tras él, Kisumi dijo con una sonrisa:

—Cuando Ravenclaw se propone algo, podemos ser tan perseverantes como los Hufflepuff, tan atrevidos como los Gryffindor y tan astutos como los Slytherin. Ya hablé con la Capitana y el Jefe de nuestra Casa, están dispuestos a permitir que hagas la prueba.

.O.o.o.

Haruka fue a los vestidores para ponerse ropa deportiva y el equipo; en el campo se discutía su posible participación. Ravenclaw no se oponía, después de todo, les sobraban los argumentos para que Haruka fuera parte del equipo.

Haruka Nanase había iniciado sus estudios mágicos desde hacía tiempo, como les explicó Kisumi, pues fue aprendiz de una conocida pocionera: Nagumi Tachibana. Tenía doce años y la autorización de sus padres no sería difícil de conseguir. Volaba bastante bien y realizaría la prueba de ingreso en igualdad de condiciones que los demás estudiantes de Ravenclaw.

Además, debatir y pelear con los capitanes de Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, era una de las actividades favoritas de la capitana de Ravenclaw. Y, finalmente, como les hizo ver Kisumi ¿quién de las Casas contrarias se quejaría de que un estudiante con tan poca experiencia tuviera uno de los puestos con mayor responsabilidad? Los otros equipos creerían que tenían todo ganado cuando se dieran cuenta de que el Buscador de Ravenclaw no era más que un chiquillo –de doce años- de primer año, atrapado en su primera travesura.

Una vez dado ese primer paso, el resto fluyó. La prueba de Quidditch no fue difícil.

Un Buscador, en términos generales, no mantenía mucha comunicación con el resto del equipo, lo cual favorecía a la personalidad arisca y cerrada de Haruka. Mientras él voló, pasaron varios guardianes, cazadores, golpeadores y a ninguno le prestó mayor atención. Con tal de que él no se interpusiera en el camino de la bludger o ellos no entorpecieran su vuelo, no había problemas.

Al terminar la prueba, había capturado cinco veces la Snitch, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber que había sido elegido. Lo importante para él fue saber que se sintió a gusto volando.

Le preocupaba estar demasiado atado a la sensación de volar con sus amigos, de saber que Makoto, Nagisa y Rin volaban a su lado; sin embargo, resultó más fuerte la idea de libertad, de sentir el aire rodeándole, de sentir una abertura, una corriente por la cual deslizarse, salir de ella y encontrar otra…

Lo invitaron a una celebración que se llevaría a cabo en Hogsmeade, pero pronto recordaron que él no tenía autorización para visitar la comunidad mágica vecina, así que le permitieron faltar a los eventos sociales del equipo. Eso sí: no podía perderse de ningún entrenamiento y lo amenazaron diciéndole que no volar cerca del lago ni durar mucho en las duchas. Por la oportunidad de volar, aceptó las reglas.

Al salir del estadio de Quidditch, se encontró con Makoto y Nagisa, quienes saltaron sobre él, por poco lo hacen caer.

—Lo vimos todo, Haru-chan.

—Lo hiciste genial, Haru. ¡Felicidades!

Sus amigos se las habían ingeniado para colarse en las gradas y ver la práctica. Además, Makoto le prometió que él se encargaría de conseguir la autorización de los señores Nanase y de comprarle una escoba. La señora Tachibana con gusto colaboraría.

—Tus padres no saben mucho de los precios mágicos, así que podrás escoger la escoba más costosa—Planeó Nagisa. Haruka agregó mentalmente que tampoco se preocuparían mucho por su seguridad.

—Mi madre sí sabe de precios, y estoy seguro de que no te comprara una escoba que por su velocidad resulte peligrosa. Veré qué puedo hacer, tal vez una Nimbus 2000—intervino Makoto, tomándose el asunto de la escoba muy en serio. Ignoraban que el Colegio les podría prestar escobas si era necesario.

—¡Sería mejor una Aliento de Fuego!

—Están prohibidas en este país, Nagisa. Quienes las montan, se queman el trasero.

Haruka no tenía planeado pasar la tarde con sus amigos; sin embargo, con la emoción del Quidditch, olvidó que había estado tenso por la situación de Rin… hasta que Nagisa lo mencionó.

—Tu prueba fue mejor que la prueba de Rin—murmuró Nagisa, quedándose serio, de pronto—. Rin solo participó para ser buscador; no lo hizo mal, inclusive atrapó la snitch… pero algo no estaba bien. No creo que haya sido la rudeza de su Capitán, era más bien la forma de relacionarse con el resto del equipo…

—¿También espiaste la prueba de Slytherin?

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo crees que descubrí que nadie vigilaba la gradería en la que estuvimos?

—Pensé que solo fue suerte.

—No puedes dejar estas cosas a la suerte. Aunque fue una suerte que a Haruka le permitieran hacer la prueba, es de primer año.

—No fue suerte. Fue un plan de Kisumi—replicó Haruka.

Makoto se rio.

—En realidad, fueron tus habilidades de vuelo. Después de verte volar, cualquiera querría tenerte en su equipo.

El objetivo de la frase era ser halagadora y alegre; sin embargo, solo sirvió para recordarles que ellos nunca llegarían a ser un equipo. Lo que habían hecho en la madrugada, de escaparse para volar juntos, era lo más cercano que tendrían, y por las terribles consecuencias, ya no lo volverían a hacer nunca más.

—Gryffindor es genial—murmuró Nagisa—. Pero a veces es un poco solitario.

—Hufflepuff es muy acogedor… y Zaki es una excelente amiga… pero no es lo mismo que compartir con ustedes.

Haruka se dio cuenta de que sus amigos esperaban su comentario.

—Ah—Abrió la boca, sabía que Makoto podría decir algo mejor—. Kisumi a veces entra a mi dormitorio y se sienta en mi cama.

Makoto y Nagisa soltaron una carcajada.

Haruka les refunfuñó, pero no logró hacerlos callar. Así que sugirió ir a la Lechucería para escribirle a la señora Tachibana, la única persona con la que mantenía correspondencia.

La discusión sobre la escoba más adecuada para la posición de Buscador la habían tenido cientos de veces, pero a Makoto y a Nagisa no pareció importarles que ya conocían todos los argumentos. Haruka apenas los escuchaba, se planteaba cuál sería la mejor oportunidad para comentarle a Rin que, sin proponérselo, había conseguido lo que Rin tanto quería.

Todos querían volar y jugar Quidditch. La realidad de que para hacerlo tendría que ser en equipos diferentes les aguó su felicidad; sin embargo, no mermó su deseo. Volarían, de alguna forma.

Rin intentó entrar al equipo; no lo logró. Haruka sí, y lo más importante era que empezaba a darse cuenta de la necesaria soledad que se requería para volar. El Quidditch era un deporte en equipo: confiar ciegamente en que los Bateadores mantendrán la bludger lejos, que los guardianes no dejarán que las quaffles ingresen, que los cazadores atravesarán todo el campo para anotar, que el Buscador encontrará primero la Snitch.

Sin embargo, cada jugador debía encargarse con sus propias habilidades. Volar era solitario. Siete jugadores montados en sus escobas, enfrentándose a otros siete: tantas personas, pero en el cielo, volando, nunca esos catorce se habrán sentido tan solos.

No fueron las risas de sus amigos ni el olor a estiércol de lechuza lo que sacó a Haruka de sus elucubraciones, sino la voz de Rin, saludándolos desde lo alto de la escalinata de caracol en la Lechucería.

Haruka acostumbrado a reconocer las señales y comportamientos de una persona que trataba de ocultar algo, en especial un papel, por haberlo visto tantas veces en Makoto, reconoció que Rin apenas tuvo tiempo de guardar una carta, escrita en una hoja de cuaderno muggle.

A modo de justificar su presencia en la Lechucería, sin que nadie le preguntara, Rin les contó que Sousuke había pedido permiso para ir al Callejón Diagon con sus padres para conseguir una escoba, pues Slytherin y Gryffindor iniciarían con el primer partido de la temporada, dentro de un mes.

—Entonces, Haru jugará contra Hufflepuff—dijo Nagisa.

—¿Haru? ¿A caso…?

Haruka no quiso mirar la expresión de Rin. Prefería no saber si había envidia, odio, confusión, rivalidad…

—Fue aceptado en el equipo de Ravenclaw, como Buscador—Le explicó Makoto a Rin, dando un paso hacia delante y con una gran sonrisa, llena de orgullo.

—Ya veo—contestó Rin, tranquilamente, sin apartar sus ojos de Haru—. No me extraña.

Entonces, Haruka se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. En el semblante de Rin, no había nada de lo que Haru se había imaginado, solo una pequeña sonrisa, como si acabara de descubrir que tenía razón en algo.

—¿Lo… lo volverás a intentar?—Le preguntó Haru, ignorando por completo la presencia de otras personas.

Rin sostuvo la intensidad de la mirada azul, y casi cinco segundos después, permitió que su risa aligerara el ambiente.

—Por supuesto. El próximo año.

El peso que Haruka sentía desde que lo había escuchado a escondidas hablar con Sousuke se fue. Dejó de tenerle miedo a sus encuentros con Rin y aunque su relación a ratos, parecía volverse más complicada de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, no podía ignorar que eran buenos amigos.

.O.o. **O**.

No fue una sorpresa para nadie que Haruka llevara el triunfo a Ravenclaw, en su primer partido contra Hufflepuff. Tampoco sorprendió que a Haruka le importara tan poco; inclusive se lamentó en voz alta por lo pronto que atrapó la Snitch: solo pudo volar cuarenta y cinco minutos. Su capitana le consintió la rabieta, alegando que no pudieron demostrar la estrategia de sus cazadores, porque no les dio tiempo.

A Haruka ni siquiera le importó que Rin no hubiera ido a verlo, o que Sousuke lo acosara con su mirada durante todo el juego. La celebración le importó menos, sin embargo, su apatía desapareció cuando escuchó a estudiantes de Hufflepuff decir que Makoto tenía prohibido el ingreso a su Sala Común por haber celebrado con tanta emoción el triunfo de Ravenclaw.

Era una broma ridícula de los ridículos estudiantes de Hufflepuff, pensó Haru, pero no le gustó la expresión de miedo en Makoto cuando le dijeron que tendría pasar la noche afuera. Algunos estudiantes hicieron sonidos de películas muggles sobre fantasmas para asustarlo, aunque Makoto nunca había visto una película de terror muggle, pero otro logró remedar muy bien el tintineo de las cadenas del Barón Sanguinario. Con una sonrisa en la que traqueteaban los dientes, Makoto trató de ignorarlos, pero Haruka lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que realmente estaba preocupado y aterrado.

Poco a poco los grupos de estudiantes fueron alejándose, para celebrar su fiesta de la victoria o acabarse los dulces y cervezas de mantequilla que habían conseguido; y los tres amigos quedaron solos. Ninguno sugirió buscar a Rin, pues sabían bien que el único motivo para que Rin no hubiese asistido al partido era porque le dolía no haber sido elegido para su Casa. Reconocían que Rin necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para digerir, sanamente, que Haruka lo había superado.

La ausencia de Rin no se habría notado si Makoto no insiste en permanecer juntos, mediante la repetidera de anécdotas e historias ya conocidas por todos, pero que constituían un tema de conversación inacabable. Después de la cena, los bostezos de Nagisa resultaron incontenibles y no les quedó de otra que despedirse.

La Sala Común de Ravenclaw estaba desordenada, grupos de estudiantes comían dulces o jugaban con cartas, aun con sus bufandas y cartones de apoyo. En el dormitorio, solo estaban dos de sus compañeros ya acostados, los otros estaban probablemente con Kisumi, celebrando. Por las rendijas de las puertas de las habitaciones de las mujeres, brillaba la luz encendida y se escuchaban voces.

Haruka tenía planeado cerrar las cortinas de su cama y dormir hasta media mañana del día siguiente. Sin embargo, las palabras de los estudiantes de Hufflepuff recriminándole a Makoto la manera en que celebró cuando Ravenclaw consiguió la Snitch impidieron que pudiera concretar su plan.

Justamente, como había pensado, encontró a Makoto sentado cerca de la entrada a las cocinas. Tenía sospechas de que unos barriles apiñados en medio pasillo, cercano a las cocinas, eran la entrada a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, encontrar a Makoto cerca, lo confirmó.

—Vámonos.

—¡Haru! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Makoto.

—Pero… es tarde—murmuró el niño, dubitativo y frotándose un brazo con la otra mano.

Lo difícil fue hacer que Makoto aceptara el plan de Haruka. En susurros, trató de convencerlo de que sus compañeros pronto quitarían el hechizo que le bloqueaba la entrada a su Sala Común, que solo era un juego tonto, que hacían de vez en cuando… pero Haruka hizo oídos sordos, y lo obligó a subir con él hasta su torre.

Por supuesto, había olvidado por completo al águila de piedra que resguardaba su Sala Común, y Makoto consciente de que en Hufflepuff cualquiera que supiera la melodía de Helga Hufflepuff podría entrar, no preguntó por el método de ingreso a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, pensando que sería una simple contraseña, como en el caso de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—Haruka—habló el águila y Makoto, quien a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado a la magia, soltó un sorprendido suspiro y se agarró de la camisa de Haru—. Cruzarás esta puerta, si tu acompañante responde correctamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?—preguntó Makoto, mirando primero a la piedra, después a Haruka, su agarre volviéndose más tenso.

—Que debes contestar correctamente.

—¿Contestar qué? ¿Y cómo sabes…?

—Mi pregunta—dijo el águila—. ¿Quién bebe la sangre del unicornio?

Makoto se alejó unos pasos de su amigo y centró toda su atención en el águila, su expresión volviéndose ceñuda, demasiado madura para un niño de once años. Haruka desvió los ojos de su semblante y alegó que la expresión atractiva de Makoto era un efecto de la luz de la luna.

—Nadie—respondió con solemnidad Makoto, y Haruka se sintió frustrado. Makoto lo había arruinado, se lamentó de no haberlo interrumpido. Todos sabían que la sangre de un unicornio podía extender la vida de un moribundo. Por algo, los unicornios eran tan perseguidos por los seguidores de la magia oscura. Así que la respuesta correcta era "un inmoral, una persona sin escrúpulos".

—Así que eres de Hufflepuff—dijo el águila, con su voz tranquila.

—¿Cómo sabe?—inquirió Makoto, mientras Haruka observaba hacia el pasillo, temeroso de que apareciera su Jefe de Casa o el Conserje. Usualmente, si un estudiante fallaba la pregunta, el águila hacía un berrinche, si se trataba de un estudiante de Ravenclaw se escondía hasta que viniera alguien más; sin embargo, si pensaba que era un estudiante de otra casa tratando de colarse gritaba hasta atraer la atención de los profesores. Nunca la había visto hablar tanto después de una respuesta fallida.

—Sé muchas cosas, y con los años he aprendido a diferenciar estudiantes… Si tengo dudas, hago la pregunta de la sangre del unicornio. Uno de mis estudiantes me respondería que un inmoral; usualmente, los estudiantes de Gryffindor dicen que el señor Tenebroso, los de Slytherin responden que un ser inmortal, y cada Hufflepuff me ha dicho que nadie.

—Así que contesté correctamente—Le respondió Makoto y el águila asintió.

—Debemos entrar—apuró Haruka, pues podía ver en los labios de Makoto una pregunta que haría más larga la conversación con el águila.

—Estoy segura que saben para qué estoy aquí.

—Para divertirse con las respuestas de los estudiantes, en especial, con los de primer año en su ceremonia de Ingreso—respondió Haruka, seco.

El águila se giró para mostrarles la puerta de ingreso; antes de desaparecer Makoto preguntó ansioso si otro día podría contarle más sobre sus acertijos.

Era imposible, pero Haruka pensó que el águila sonrió.

Atravesar la Sala Común fue sencillo, solo porque Haruka estaba acostumbrado a que Makoto se guindara de él. Mientras pasaban frente a la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, Haru se preguntó por cuánto tiempo seguiría siendo un poco más alto que Makoto y cuándo Makoto se volvería demasiado pesado como para dejarlo recostarse en él. Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que entraron al colegio, pero Makoto crecía un poco cada día.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó atemorizado Makoto antes de entrar al dormitorio. Su voz apenas un débil murmullo, asustado de ser descubierto otra vez fuera de su Sala Común.

—Ya llegamos hasta aquí—Fue la respuesta.

Con Makoto casi que totalmente pegado a la espalda de Haruka, bordearon las camas y los zapatos de los compañeros de cuarto hasta llegar a la cama de Haruka. Makoto se acomodó primero en la cama, le tendió sus zapatos y faja a Haruka para que los escondiera, después Haruka buscó en su armario una camisa de pijama.

Bufó cuando notó que no solo Makoto crecía en altura, sino que sus hombros ya eran más anchos que los de Haru, y la camisa no le quedaba bien.

—Haru, me aprieta un poco.

—Entonces, quitátela. Pero no tengo otra.

—No puedo dormir desnudo, Haru—susurró Makoto, consternado.

—Desnudo es no tener nada de ropa—gruñó Haru, metiéndose en la cama, ignorando el pecho de su amigo atrapado en una camisa al menos dos tallas más pequeñas. Con cuidado cerró las cortinas de tal forma que sería imposible para sus compañeros descubrir que había dos personas en la cama.

—¿No sabes un hechizo para agrandar esta camisa?—preguntó Makoto, ya acostado, compartiendo la almohada con la cabeza de Haru, y con los brazos doblados, pues decidió quedarse con la camisa, a pesar de ser pequeña para él.

—No puedes hacer magia en el dormitorio. Podría aparecer la Señora Norris.

Makoto abrió la boca y se acercó más a Haru, si era posible.

—¿Si haces magia en el dormitorio aparece la Sra. Norris?

Haruka pestañeó lentamente, dos veces, puso distancia entre sus cabezas y se contuvo de no ponerle la mano en el rostro para taparle la expresión embobada.

—Duérmete, o no volveré a traerte.

—¿Habrá una próxima vez, Haru-chan?—El susurro fue ligero y fresco.

Haruka se dio vuelta porque el calor en sus mejillas era insoportable.

—Deja de llamarme así.

.O. **o**.O.

—El próximo partido será Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, ¿estás emocionado, Haru-chan?—preguntó Nagisa, cuando estudiaban en la Sala de Tareas.

Volar le emocionaba. Dado que se acercaba tan importante juego, la capitana convocaba entrenamientos casi todas las tardes. No le importaba el trabajo físico, porque después era bien recompensado. Podía volar cuanto quisiera. De hecho, el partido contra Slytherin poco le importaba, pero no quería que llegara ese día…

—Rin está muy emocionado—Continuó Nagisa—. Dice que su amigo será el Buscador.

Haruka se tensó imperceptiblemente. Sabía cuál era su trabajo el día del partido; pero no quería a Yamazaki pisándole los talones, o peor, por delante de él.

—¿Te refieres a Yamazaki?—preguntó Makoto—. Pensé que era uno de los Golpeadores.

—Según mis fuentes, es muy bueno en ambas posiciones. Slytherin es conocido por tener jugadores que se especializan en dos posiciones. No todos son como Haru-chan, que solo vuela libre.

—Deberían serlo. Dos posiciones es mucho esfuerzo.

—A algunas personas les importa el esfuerzo, Haru—replicó Makoto.

—¡Como Rin! Él siempre se esfuerza más que todos.

En ese momento, Rin apareció y como solía hacer desde que iniciaron las clases, revisó las tareas de sus amigos. Sermoneó a Nagisa por tener bajas calificaciones, le dijo que debería esforzarse más o sus padres podrían enojarse con él. Nagisa se enfadó, levemente, y le arrebató todos los papeles, para esconderlos en su mochila.

—¿Makoto, sacaste un siete en Pociones?—preguntó Rin, mirando sorprendido el pergamino que Makoto trató de esconder también—. No puedo creerlo, tienes que haber visto a tu madre hacer la Poción para curar Furúnculos cientos de veces.

—Es difícil hacer polvo los colmillos.

—¡Debes machacar los colmillos con el mortero! Prácticamente, se hace solo.

—Creo que a Mako-chan le da asco el moco de gusano.

Rin se esforzaba en clases y tenía excelentes calificaciones en todas sus asignaciones; sin embargo, notaba la diferencia que había entre aquellos nacidos de muggles y los que siempre habían crecido con magia: todos habían escuchado sobre los hombres lobo, pero algunos creían que solo eran cuentos y los otros tenían un pariente que fue mordido por uno.

Así que le costaba creer que personas tan aventajadas como Makoto y Nagisa pudieran obtener calificaciones bajas en los que les debería nacer naturalmente.

—¿Qué harías si a tu madre le ofrecieran ser profesora de pociones aquí, no crees que ella se sentiría decepcionada de ti si ve que no puedes hacer la poción más sencilla?

Las palabras de Rin afectaron a todos, incluido a él mismo.

La familia de Nagisa tenía un linaje importante, de grandes magos y brujas, miembros de la Orden de Merlín y del Ministerio de Magia, sus hermanas habían sido Prefectas y Premios Anuales, al igual que sus padres, además, esperaban grandes éxitos de parte de Nagisa, pues habían invertido dinero en él. Constantemente, le recriminaban su falta de interés por el estudio y expresaban su decepción al ver sus ropas, sus gustos, sus aspiraciones…

Los padres de Haruka hacía mucho no se preocupaban sobre los pormenores de la vida de su hijo, así que probablemente, nada de lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer provocaría en ellos sentirse decepcionados, Haruka, realmente, no provocaba una reacción en ellos.

La madre de Rin no quería entender la vida mágica de su hijo; recordaba las enigmáticas palabras de su esposo, a las que nunca le encontró significado, de la misma forma que nunca entendió las circunstancias de su muerte. Por otro lado, Rin sentía la imperiosa necesidad de conocer los pasos que dio su padre, de ser estudiante de Hogwarts, de volar en el equipo de Hogwarts y de soñar con convertirse en un jugador de la selección Nacional de Quidditch: quería ser capaz de lograr el sueño de su padre, de no decepcionarlo.

Sin embargo, Makoto nunca se había planteado ser una decepción para su familia. Así que ingenuamente imaginó la posibilidad no de que su madre se sintiera frustrada por sus calificaciones en Pociones, sino que ella se convirtiera en profesora.

—No creo que mi madre pueda darnos clases; los gemelos le dan mucho trabajo—Tuvo una fabulosa idea—. ¡Tal vez ellos puedan venir! Sería genial tener a Ren y Ran aquí. Podría verlos siempre.

Rin y Nagisa se rieron ante tal ocurrencia, y recordaron que solo eran niños que no debían preocuparse por las expectativas de los padres sobre ellos.

—Podríamos ponerlos en cestas de mimbre y tirarlos al lago.

—Nagisa—Se encargó Rin de sermonearlo—. ¿Por qué haríamos tal barbaridad con los hermanos pequeños de Makoto?

—Para ver si la tribu de sirenas los adopta.

—¿Sirenas? ¿En el lago?

—Claro, Har… ¿Eh, Haru-chan? ¿Para dónde vas?

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Qué era esa mirada?

Makoto suspiró, largamente.

—No será fácil conseguir que salga de ese lago—dijo, resignado, se puso de pie y lo siguió—. ¡Haru, espéranos!

—¿Está demente? ¿Piensa nadar en el lago?—preguntó Rin, corriendo detrás de Makoto.

—Fue culpa de Nagisa por mencionarlo.

A pesar de ser una tarde calurosa, apta para estar en los alrededores del lago, fue un alivio encontrar la zona desierta. Haruka se desprendió de su uniforme y se lanzó al lago, en medio de risas y llamadas, Rin fue tras él.

—¿Qué es eso que tienen puesto? Es muy ajustado—preguntó Nagisa a Makoto, mientras veían como Haru ya estaba sumergido hasta la nariz en el lago, y Rin tiraba las últimas prendas de su uniforme sobre la ropa de Haru.

—Un traje de natación profesional.

—¿Una ropa especial para bañarse?

—Algo así, les ayuda a nadar mejor.

—¿Tienes uno?

—No, Nagisa. No sé dónde se consiguen. Ni siquiera sé por qué los llevan puesto. Cuando estábamos en la Primaria, lo usaban para ir a la piscina.

En el lago, Rin atosigaba a Haruka para que hicieran una competencia, pero era soberanamente ignorado.

—¿Qué hacemos los magos cuando queremos nadar?

Makoto dedicó un par de segundos a la respuesta: pensó en sus experiencias previas y en el conocimiento histórico: por supuesto que tenían ropa de baño, para la playa y las piscinas, pero no se parecía a la tela ajustada que usaban Rin y Haru.

A su lado Nagisa resolvió la duda él mismo. Se quitó toda la ropa, hasta la interior, y salió corriendo hasta tirarse de bomba al lago.

—¡Nagisa! —gritó escandalizado.

Nagisa acudió a su llamado, no de la manera que Makoto querría, y salió del lago para corretearlo. Makoto trató de huir, pero Nagisa era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y Makoto no quería forcejear con un compañero desnudo, y cuando se dio cuenta ya lo había empujado al lago, cayendo de espaldas con todo.

Al encontrarse totalmente empapado, se echó a reír y jugueteó y tonteó con Nagisa y Rin; hasta que Haruka les ordenó que se quedaran quietos.

—Silencio—dijo, de pie, mirando con una expresión seria hacia el agua oscura—. Hay algo—Y se sumergió.

Cuando Haruka y Rin, que lo había seguido, salieron para respirar, después de haberse sumergido y no encontrar nada, vieron a Makoto en la tierra, doblándoles los uniformes, dándoles la espalda.

—¿Qué encontraron?—preguntó Nagisa, interesado—. ¿Era el Calamar Gigante o un tritón?

—Nada—respondió Rin.

...

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Definitivamente, no estaba planeado que pasara tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero fueron tiempos duros. En fin, Haruka lo logró; Rin, no. Sin embargo, Haru empieza a ver el vuelo como una actividad solitaria. Sousuke también lo piensa así.

Quiero que los chicos crezcan: viendo en retrospectiva he escrito mucho con protagonistas tan jóvenes, así que les llegará la pubertad pronto.

Mil gracias a skyblue-san y a Kutzi Shiro por su apoyo: ¡son geniales!

Nos leemos

nox!


	9. Capítulo IX

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Noveno

 **.**

 **.**

Las vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo pintaron una sonrisa enorme en Makoto, el único entusiasta por volver a casa: tan emocionado por ver a sus hermanitos que ni siquiera se preocupó por las razones de Haruka para quedarse en el colegio.

Nagisa hizo un gran esfuerzo para escabullirse de sus compromisos familiares, en el sentido de que reprobó dos materias y sugirió que debía estudiar en la Biblioteca; pero sus padres no aceptaron y contrataron un profesor privado y, cabizbajo, Nagisa debió volver a casa.

La escapada nocturna, la sanción económica por destruir equipo del colegio y el cuento de que quería jugar Quidditch hicieron que los padres de Nagisa perdieran la última gota de paciencia que les quedaba. No tolerarían más exabruptos y lo obligarían a comportarse como un mago con su linaje debía; así que no desaprovecharían el periodo de vacaciones para fomentar un cambio de actitud.

El primero de setiembre, Haruka ya había decidido que todas sus vacaciones las pasaría en el internado y si bien Hogwarts le gustaba, le gustó aun más en diciembre con menos estudiantes, sin la presión de las clases y solo con la compañía de Rin.

Los alrededores del Bosque Prohibido, los miradores, el estadio de Quidditch y el lago fueron visitas frecuentes de Rin y Haruka en esos días libres. Las tardes se iban en conversaciones a la orilla del lago e inclusive se atrevieron a nadar y a sumergirse, a pesar del frío del invierno, aguantando la respiración todo lo que pudieran, para tratar de encontrar alguna sirena.

—Tal vez no tenemos que buscar tanto—murmuró Rin, cuando en la otra orilla del lago el sol se escondía. De su chamarra sacó la varita que Haru le había regalado—. Su núcleo son escamas de cola de sirena.

Rin le ofreció la varita, y un discreto "Ya tenemos lo que buscamos", Haru asintió y realizó pequeños encantamientos con el agua del lago que estaba más cerca: la hizo levantarse, bullir, arremolinarse, hasta que consiguió una tambaleante hilera que ascendía y que poco a poco se fue congelando.

—Es genial—murmuró, admirado de la facilidad con la que podía realizar magia. Ahora que estaba acostumbrado a la sensación de la magia siendo canalizada con el poder de su varita de olmo y pelo de unicornio le sorprendía gratamente que aquel trozo de madera de un árbol de cerezo que él había tallado y el regalo que un viejo le dio a Makoto sirvieran, tan bien, para hacer magia.

—Sé que no tienes dificultades en Pociones, pero seguro que podrías conseguir mejores resultados con esta varita—Le dijo Rin, sin apartar sus ojos de la columna de agua.

—Yo te la regalé.

Rin se rio, enseñándole sus dientes.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Y no te la estoy devolviendo o rechazando, solo digo que puedes quedártela, por un tiempo, si quieres.

Las conversaciones con Rin eran diferentes a las que Haru tenía con Makoto. Makoto hablaba de juegos, de anécdotas, de sus amigos, de lo que había leído, de lo que había visto; Rin hablaba de su corazón.

Rin le contó sobre su padre, un mago nacido de muggles que al enamorarse de una mujer muggle decidió dejar su vida mágica; la necesidad lo obligó a renunciar a sus sueños de volar para el equipo nacional de Quidditch después del colegio, por lo que se unió al oficio de pescador, a pesar de su nulo conocimiento sobre el mar, y confiado en su magia, no pudo prever el poder del mar y pereció en un naufragio.

Pocos recuerdos tenía de él, uno era su nombre en una placa en la vitrina de Trofeos del Colegio y el otro, una fotografía que su madre le dio cuando recibió su carta de Ingreso. En aquel tiempo, solo era un cuadro amarillento, no podía explicarse por qué su madre lo conservó, sino era más que un papel. Su madre lloraba porque era la única fotografía que quedaba de él, pero se había borrado… Después Rin descubriría que la imagen simplemente había salido y al perder el contacto con la magia no había encontrado el camino de vuelta.

Rin logró ver a su padre en la fotografía hasta que descubrió que fue un jugador de Quidditch, en su primer año. A pesar del cansancio por haber tenido que limpiar la Sala de Trofeos de manera muggle, regresó extasiado a su dormitorio y decidió buscar el papelillo amarillento en el que su madre alguna vez vio a su padre. En el papel apareció un muchacho vestido con el traje de Guardián, alzando la Copa: Torichi Matsouka, Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

A Torichi Matsouka, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, se le recordaba como una promesa del Quidditch: desde joven había mostrado un talento natural para volar y fue fichado por los Chudley Cannons.

Sin embargo, un sorpresivo embarazo por parte de su joven esposa y las dificultades familiares y económicas lo alejaron del Quidditch; y la vida no le alcanzó para volar en su primer juego profesional.

Rin le hablaba de su corazón y de sus deseos de volar: una fuerza motora y heredada, que venía en su sangre y controlaba sus pensamientos. Una parte de él se preguntaba si solo quería seguir los pasos de su padre, lograr lo que él no pudo, o si el Quidditch era realmente su destino. Pero entonces recordaba lo mucho que le emocionó oír a Haruka hablar del Quidditch, lo feliz que fue cuando volaron juntos… El Quidditch era parte de su vida y lo conocía gracias a Haru, no gracias a su padre.

—Quiero que vueles conmigo—Solía decir.

Y se negaban a aceptar que no podían.

Con cada palabra pronunciada por Rin, Haruka se acercaba más a su corazón, de una manera distinta, a la que estaba poco acostumbrado, porque tenía tantos años de conocer a Makoto que no había nada de Makoto que fuera desconocido para él; sin embargo para conocer a Rin, necesitaba que le hablara con su corazón… y conocer a una persona como estaba haciéndolo ahora con Rin era cautivador.

Entonces, acostados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea de un salón, cerraban los ojos y soñaban que volaban. En la relajación del momento, sus cuerpos se movieron por voluntad propia y sus dedos sin entrelazarse se rozaban, Rin le empujó la mano con sus nudillos y, cediendo, entrelazaron sus dedos.

—Me hubiera gustado ser tu compañero—Reveló Rin.

Haruka poco acostumbrado a conversaciones románticos le aclaró que ya conocía la historia de que la Directora debió ponerse en la cabeza al Sombrero Seleccionador para explicarle por qué hacía falta un estudiante.

La risa de Rin le provocó mariposas en el estómago a Haruka.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador me preguntó si estaba interesado en alguna Casa—continuó Rin—. Le respondí que me hubiera gustado ir a la casa en la que estuviera Haruka Nanase. Entonces, el Sombrero escogió Slytherin.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque dijo que era leal a mis amigos.

Haruka no respondió, pero decidió que lo invitaría a pasar la noche en su dormitorio. Confiaba plenamente en que Rin se las ingeniería para superar al águila.

Sin embargo, se acabaron las vacaciones y no fue capaz de conseguir el valor para proponérselo.

.O.o.O.

La reanudación de las clases por poco pasó desapercibida por Haruka sino era por la ausencia de Rin. Fue ese primer lunes del regreso de las clases cuando se dio cuenta de que el mejor amigo de Rin en Hogwarts era Sousuke Yamazaki.

Y se acercaba el día del partido contra Slytherin.

Haruka no era una persona que fuera fácilmente intimidada, sin embargo, Sousuke empezaba a intimidarlo: no solo porque había una mutua aversión entre ellos, sino porque era más alto y más grueso, estaba más cerca de Rin y tenía más experiencia que él.

Si bien ambos enfrentarían a penas su segundo juego, Sousuke era un estudiante de segundo año que, por momentos, hacía tambalear el aplomo de Haruka. ¿Por qué Rin le hablaba a un tipo como él? ¿Qué habría pasado si él también hubiera sido su compañero? Nunca lo había visto compartir con Nagisa ni con Makoto lo que significaba que la única amistad que le interesaba era la de Rin, y eso, en cierta forma, empezaba a molestarle. Sin contar que odiaba que le dijeran lo que debía hacer y Sousuke se había tomado demasiadas atribuciones a la hora de tratarlo.

Haruka sabía que ya se las verían en el campo de juego, pero preparado para lo que sucedió nunca estuvo.

El partido resultó en una derrota para Ravenclaw. Slytherin era simplemente superior. Haruka llegó a preguntarse si había más Bludgers de las permitidas en el campo, porque pasó esquivándolas gran parte del tiempo de juego, y en algunas ocasiones, ni siquiera sabía de cuál dirección venían, solo confiaba en sus instintos.

Su concentración estaba tan dividida, que no divisó la Snitch, hasta que Yamazaki se lanzó en picada. No estaba seguro de poder alcanzarlo y de haber sido otro juego, no la hubiera perseguido, sin embargo lo intentó. Yamazaki estaba cerca de la Snitch, tan solo debía extender la mano, pero esperó a Haruka, dejando que la Snitch escapara, y lo retó:

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Enséñame lo que Rin tanto ve.

Haruka trató, pero no le alcanzó la habilidad ni la fortaleza mental. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que Rin tanto le veía, si se podía decir de esa forma al deseo de Rin de volar con él y que al parecer había transmitido, insistentemente, a Sousuke.

Delante de todo el colegio, fue fácilmente superado. Además, los cazadores de Slytherin empezaron a anotar tanto que la Capitana de Ravenclaw le exigió a Haruka que atrapara pronto la Snitch, pero no podía. Sousuke se negaba a atraparla, para ampliar la brecha de puntos, e impedía cada intento de Haruka.

El partido terminó 520 a 90, una terrible derrota para Ravenclaw.

—¡Solo tenías que hacer un maldito trabajo, Nanase! Atrapar esa snitch. ¿No la tenías al frente todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué te la pasaste jugando con el Buscador de Slytherin? ¿No entiendes la seriedad de esto? ¡Slytherin ganará la Copa por puntos!

Haruka querría decir que los reclamos de algunos de sus compañeros de Equipo y de Casa chocaron contra muros, contra oídos sordos; sin embargo, no fue así. Le dolió cada palabra y lamentó formar parte de ese equipo. De no haber aceptado, no estaría en esa horrible situación: ¡No soportaba haber perdido contra Sousuke!

¿A caso Rin vio cómo fue ridiculizado? ¿Le diría Rin también que falló? Temblaba solo de pensar que Rin lo abandonaría, por haberlo engañado, por no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno.

—¡Haru!—Nagisa lanzó sus brazos y se aferró a él—. ¡Qué nivel! No hemos podido parar de hablar de tu resistencia, ni siquiera parecías cansado ¡Y Sousuke y esas bludgers! La estrategia del Golpeador derecho fue atacarte, todo el partido.

Haru lo escuchó a medias, demasiado cansado como para aceptar de buena gana un resumen del juego. Nagisa, sin soltarlo, a sabiendas de que Haru necesitaba de ese apoyo físico, continuó hablando:

—Makoto dijo que no te buscara, que seguro querrías tu espacio…—Su voz fue dubitativa—, pero solo quiero que sepas que sigues siendo el mejor, Haru. Volaste muy bien y ¡me encantaría enfrentarme contra Slytherin! Mis Bludgers no fallarán.

La conversación alegre de Nagisa acompañó a Haruka hasta su Torre. Haruka valoró sus posibilidades de vagar por los pasillos. Nagisa había hecho un excelente trabajo para mejorarle el ánimo, pero no tenía ganas de estar en su Sala Común; sin embargo, un breve encuentro con la Sra. Norris que pareció reconocerlo como amigo de Makoto y lo siguió algunos metros, lo hizo volver a su Casa.

Justo en la escalera, se encontró con Ikuya Kirishima, quien se quedó pasmado al verlo, lo cual irritó a Haruka y ante esa mirada ofuscada, Ikuya carraspeó.

—Fue un juego normal para un Buscador—murmuró, bajando un poco la cabeza. No obtuvo respuesta. Haru, entre sorprendido y desconfiado, de que le hablara—. Es una estrategia muy común dirigir las Bludgers contra el Buscador. Lo que sea por impedir que obtenga la Snitch.

—No fueron las Bludgers lo que hizo que perdiéramos—murmuró Haruka.

Ikuya asintió.

—Los Cazadores estaban trabajando por su cuenta; tratando de anotar puntos, pero perdían la mayoría de veces la Quaffle. Los Golpeadores no peleaban lo suficiente las Bludgers. El Guardián dejaba pasar la Quaffle. Todos volaron mal. Ninguno hizo lo que debía hacer.

Haruka podía escuchar en su cabeza la voz de Rin enumerando estrategias. Podía recrear todos los errores que sus compañeros cometieron, que él cometió. Sin embargo, había una voz más fuerte, y ni siquiera sabía por qué, justo en ese momento, llegaba a su mente el recuerdo de los jugadores de Hufflepuff cuando desmontaban sus escobas después de haber perdido su primer partido contra Ravenclaw.

—Si estuviera en Hufflepuff me habrían felicitado por no rendirme—dijo Haruka.

Ikuya casi tropieza en un escalón al escucharlo.

—Tal vez Nao—murmuró, mirándolo con precaución—. Después de haber jugado tan mal como hoy, mi hermano solo te haría entrenar más fuerte.

—¿Tu hermano?

Ikuya desvió la mirada y Haruka se preguntó, con curiosidad, que había ocurrido para quebrar la relación entre Ikuya y el Cazador de Hufflepuff, con récord de anotaciones.

—Puedo llenar una habitación o solo un corazón. Otros pueden tenerme, pero no me pueden compartir. ¿Qué soy?* —Les preguntó el águila.

Haruka e Ikuya guardaron silencio. El águila los escudriñó.

—La soledad—murmuró Ikuya y se adelantó, dejando a Haruka atrás.

Haruka soltó un largo suspiro antes de entrar. Estaba seguro de que una derrota en Hufflepuff se viviría mejor…

.O.o.O.

El fuerte entrenamiento que ordenó la Capitana reavivó las energías de Haruka, quien disfrutó volver a volar. Los gritos de sus compañeros exigiéndole que volara más alto, más rápido, más ágil, le mortificaban, pero lograba evadirlos: no le era difícil concentrarse en solo atrapar la Snitch.

El entrenamiento fue cansado, y le permitieron quedarse más tiempo en la ducha, lo cual agradeció: Era la primera vez que estaba lejos de su abuela en el día de su cumpleaños.

Al subir la escalinata hacia la entrada de su Sala Común, vio a Makoto, sentado en el suelo, inmiscuido en una conversación con el águila de piedra.

Makoto no se movió cuando notó la presencia de Haru, así que el águila tomó la palabra:

—Ya ha resuelto correctamente el acertijo.

Haruka tan solo asintió y entró, Makoto caminó tras él. Las circunstancias de esta segunda incursión en la Sala eran distintas: los compañeros de Haru estarían en el dormitorio, alguno podría estar leyendo, podrían cruzarse con cualquiera. No había ninguna justificación para la presencia de Makoto; sin embargo, subieron al dormitorio.

Efectivamente, uno de los compañeros leía en su cama, alzó la mirada, reconoció a Makoto y volvió a dirigir su atención al libro, sin más. Sin prestarle atención, hacer los acomodos para dormir fue más sencillo, Makoto ya llevaba su ropa de dormir y Haruka solo debió preocuparse por ocultar los zapatos y cerrar bien las cortinas.

—En Año Nuevo, le llevé flores a su tumba—murmuró Makoto.

.O.o.O.

El primer año escolar llegó a su fin. Los tres amigos estaban visiblemente emocionados por sus experiencias y el aprendizaje. Inclusive, a Nagisa no le importaba lo mucho que Rin lo atosigó sobre lo que deberían estudiar en su segundo año.

Haruka ansiaba iniciar su segundo año, pero no quería regresar a su casa. Hasta se preguntaba si realmente tenía un lugar al cual regresar, sus padres podrían haber vendido la casa y haber pactado para él algún hotel. No tenía planeado pasar ninguna de sus vacaciones fuera de Hogwarts, pero no había forma de que pudiera quedarse en Hogwarts al finalizar el año.

En Ravenclaw, no era el único sin ganas de asistir al Banquete de Fin de Año. La Capitana no quería ver a Slytherin cuando ganaran la Copa de las Casas; uno de sus compañeros dijo que no habían abarcado toda la materia programada en el curso de Historia de la Magia y que deberían reponerles clases; Haru, simplemente, no quería regresar a casa. Tanto tiempo había ansiado ser parte de Hogwarts que no quería dejarlo, ni un día, menos dos meses.

El Banquete transcurrió sin novedades. Slytherin además de ganar todos sus juegos de Quidditch, había obtenido más puntos: su victoria no fue sometida a discusión. Las condecoraciones que se hicieron traían sin cuidado a Haruka, pues ni conocía a los estudiantes. Unos estudiantes sentados cerca de él comentaron que si hubiera un premio para el estudiante que había recibido los peores castigos Matsouka de Slytherin ganaría.

Haruka se sintió levemente mejor, con más energías, cuando en la mesa de Slytherin vio a Rin conversar alegre con Seijuro Mikoshiba, el capitán. Estaban más cerca de que Rin volviera a presentarse a las pruebas, y confiaba plenamente en que Rin el próximo año sería un jugador titular en su casa. De alguna forma, volarían juntos.

.O.o.o.

El viaje a casa habría pasado totalmente inadvertido para Haruka si no fuera por dos desagradables incidentes, que ocurrieron uno seguido del otro. En primer lugar, y Haruka nunca podría explicarse cómo sucedió, Makoto se las había ingeniado para excusar a los elfos domésticos de las molestas tareas de cargarles los baúles, o así lo explicó él. En la lógica de buen samaritano de Makoto, él y Haruka cargarían sus propias pertenencias.

—¿Sabes que los elfos reciben dinero por su trabajo en Hogwarts?—Trató Nagisa de hacer que Makoto entrara en razón, pero fue inútil. Ya cargaba con los dos baúles.

Rin, más preocupado por el bienestar físico de Makoto que por la cordura de sus ideas, lo increpó por cargar también el baúl de Haruka.

—Apuesto que Haruka dijo que era mucho esfuerzo—Se burló Nagisa, y por las mejillas rojas de Makoto supieron que tenía razón.

—Ni siquiera tenía sus pertenencias guardadas—murmuró Makoto, negando con la cabeza—. Dijo que no necesitaba llevarse nada a casa y que regresaríamos dentro de unos meses…

Nagisa y Rin intercambiaron miradas, los dos preguntándose lo mismo. Conociendo a Haruka, él no empacó nada y habría dejado el trabajo de guardar sus cosas a los elfos; sin embargo, delante de ellos tenían a Makoto con el baúl de Haruka bien empacado… ¿Había alguna explicación razonable? Nagisa apostaba que Makoto había aprendido algún hechizo de ama de casa que podía ser utilizado a larga distancia.

Sus razonamientos se interrumpieron por un profesor, quien les informó que ya las Carrozas se habían marchado, por lo que deberían caminar hasta la estación del tren en Hogsmeade. Que los dejaran las carrozas, respondía únicamente al atraso que Makoto había causado; sin embargo, sus amigos como buenos atletas agradecían cualquier oportunidad de ejercicio, o así respondieron a la sonrisa apenada de Makoto.

El profesor ayudó a Makoto con unos hechizos de levitación para cargar los baúles y elogió la iniciativa. Nagisa soltó varias risillas cuando el profesor dijo que le daría puntos el próximo año; y las risas provocaron que el profesor se fijara en Haruka, o en lo que Haruka cargaba.

La única pertenencia que le importaba a Haruka era su escoba, su Nimbus 2001. Lo único que había empacado con cuidado, que no le quitaría los ojos de encima y que llevaría consigo hasta casa.

Sin embargo, el profesor frunció mucho el ceño y lo detuvo.

—No es posible que esa escoba salga de Hogwarts.

—Pero es mía—dijo Haruka, clavando sus ojos azules en los del profesor, sin ápice de sentirse cohibido.

—La escoba no puede salir del Colegio.

—Es mía.

—Y será siendo suya, pero la utilizará en el Colegio. Por el Secreto de la Magia no está permitido que un nacido de muggles, menor de edad, posea una escoba en su casa.

—Es de Makoto—dijo Haruka, tratando de encontrar una solución que le permitiera irse con su escoba.

El profesor pestañeó, Makoto ávidamente asintió.

—Por la ubicación de su residencia, la familia Tachibana no tiene permitido la tenencia de objetos de ese tipo—Antes de que Makoto se uniera también a las quejas de Haru, el profesor, sin paciencia, dijo—. Entrégueme la escoba, señor Nanase. O me veré en la obligación de hablar con la Jefa de su casa para determinar el castigo.

El momento de tensión lo rompió Rin, quien susurró el nombre de Haru y con cuidado le quitó la escoba para entregársela al profesor. Caminaron en silencio, y aunque Nagisa trató de alegrar el regreso en el Tren, Haru apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y no les habló en todo el camino.

.O.o.o.

Las vacaciones estuvieron menos movidas que el año anterior. No había Mundial de Quidditch ni la emoción de reencontrarse con Rin. Además, vieron poco a Nagisa, cuya familia hizo un viaje al extranjero. Makoto se entretenía cuidando a sus hermanos pequeños, y cuando Haru no estaba en el cuarto de pociones lo acompañaba. Rin los visitaba los fines de semana e iban a caminar por el bosque cercano al templo.

Los Nanase no habían movido nada de la casa, así que Haru se sintió mejor cuando pudo dormir en su propio dormitorio. Sus padres se quedaron con él un par de semanas, y tres viernes fueron a comer a la casa de los Tachibana. Además, le dieron el dinero a Nagumi para que comprara los útiles necesarios en el Callejón Diagon. Haru no quiso ir, así que cuidó una poción y de los gemelos.

En la quietud cotidiana de la vida en su ciudad natal, pasaron las vacaciones. Sin ninguna novedad, más que descubrir que Makoto había aumentado dos tallas en su uniforme, y definitivamente ya era más alto que Haru.

Celebraron el cumpleaños de Haruka, y Rin llegó acompañado de su hermana menor, les dio la noticia de que era una bruja e ingresaría a Hogwarts. El 31 de agosto, Haru y sus padres visitaron la tumba de su abuela, y aunque Makoto trató de ir, no pudo, sus hermanos pequeños, quienes presentían la separación, habían hecho terribles berrinches de magia espontánea, que tenían a toda la familia Tachibana atarantada.

En la estación King Cross, la señora Matsouka abrazó largamente a sus hijos, esta vez sin derramar una lágrima. Los padres de Makoto pasearon a los gemelos, mientras saludaban amigos y conocidos. Los padres de Haruka admiraron la arquitectura de la estación y aunque eran discretos, llamaron la atención de otras familias de magos, lo cual apagó el ánimo de Haruka: odiaba ser tan fácilmente identificado como un hijo de muggles.

Si bien, Rin había crecido como un hijo de muggle y su transición fue más llevadera por la presencia de Haru y Makoto, al menos, ya había descubierto que en realidad era mestizo: su padre había sido un mago, había estudiado en Hogwarts y deseaba ser parte de la selección de Quidditch nacional. Nadie veía a Rin diferente por su origen…

Sin embargo, todo lo que Haruka hiciera sus compañeros parecían explicarlo por su origen como nacido de muggles.

En el compartimento del tren, rumbo a Hogwarts, viajaron los cuatro amigos. Makoto extrañado de la ausencia de Gou, le preguntó a Rin, quien les contó que estaba con Sousuke. Nagisa pasó al menos quince minutos lloriqueando porque nadie le había dicho que Rin tenía una hermana pequeña y menos que sería estudiante de Hogwarts.

Para aplacar las quejas de Nagisa, Rin les recordó que no podrían conocer a su hermana hasta el día siguiente, pues como estudiantes de segundo año, ya no usarían los botes, sino que viajarían en unas carrozas sin caballos.

Al bajar, Makoto se retrasó pues discutió con unos Prefectos y la señora de los dulces por los baúles. Insistió que él cargaría su propio baúl y el de Haruka, que no permitiría que los elfos domésticos trabajaran de más, por algo que él podía hacer perfectamente. Sin embargo, Haruka no ayudó, por lo que además de discutir, y de requerir la intromisión de una Prefecta de Hufflepuff que lo defendiera, Makoto debió ingeniarlas para llevar los dos baúles: uno con magia, el otro a rastras, por lo que caminaba más atrás y Rin estaba algo molesto, pues le preocupaba que volvieran a perder el transporte y debieran caminar.

En la zona en Hogsmeade donde los esperaban las carrozas sin caballos, Haruka se detuvo horrorizado ante la escena.

Su primera reacción fue enfado, contra Rin. ¿Por qué Rin se había atrevido a decirles, como una broma de mal gusto, que las carrozas no tenían caballos? Ciertamente, no eran caballos lo que jalaban las carrozas, eran monstruos.

En ningún libro, en Hogwarts o en la casa de Makoto, Haruka había visto una criatura similar. Las criaturas que jalaban las carrozas, una por carroza, en la que grupos de cuatro o cinco estudiantes se montaban alegremente, parecían un cruce entre dragones, murciélagos y caballos: eran esqueléticos, con una cabeza reptiliana y tenían enormes alas de murciélago.

El horror que le producía las criaturas le impedía captar la normalidad de la escena, sonrientes estudiantes saludándose y subiendo a las carrozas… como si esos monstruos no estuvieran, y él solo podía pensar en…

—Makoto—Lo llamó, su tono de voz elevado, desesperado. Algunos estudiantes, con el rostro extrañado, se giraron al oírlo gritar de esa manera.

—Se quedó un poco atrás, pero ya viene—Le respondió Rin, mirándolo ceñudo, con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

No, definitivamente, no lo estaba. No sabía qué eran esas criaturas, pero Makoto les tendría miedo… ¿Cómo podría protegerlo? ¿Cómo podría protegerlo de la crueldad de Rin al mentirles, de la pasividad de todos los demás al no hacer nada para alejarse?

Rin preocupado le pidió a Nagisa que ayudara a Makoto, para que Haruka se tranquilizara pronto. Cuando Haru se dio cuenta de que su amigo se acercaba, pensó que debía impedirlo. Así que se ganó que Rin lo sujetara con fuerza del brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Haru?—Le preguntó alterado Rin.

No recibió respuesta, sino que Makoto se detuvo al lado de ellos y les sonrió, mientras les agradecía por haberlo esperado. Notó el sudor que perlaba el rostro de Haruka y como tenía tensado sus dientes, así que extrañado de esa expresión, preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Sucede algo?

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los dedos de Rin fuertemente apretados en el brazo de Haru, y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión que Haruka nunca había visto.

Por un momento, Haruka se planteó si Makoto se había vuelto valiente de pronto. Porque a escasos metros de ellos estaban las criaturas más horribles que había visto en su vida y nadie estaba alterado.

¿A caso no podían verlas?

Dirigió sus ojos al suelo, y quitó la mano de Rin. Definitivamente, algo extraño sucedía con esas criaturas, pero no encontraría la respuesta con sus amigos; ni siquiera Makoto podría ayudarlo.

—Vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a la Ceremonia de Selección de mi hermana—gruñó Rin, ofendido del desdén de Haru, y caminó a la carroza más cercana.

Haruka con tal de observar si al acercarse las criaturas eran percibidas por Makoto lo ayudó a cargar los baúles, con lo que se ganó una radiante sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que los elfos domésticos apreciarán nuestro trabajo—dijo Makoto encantado.

En las puertas del Gran Comedor, se separaron. La Subdirectora riñó a Makoto por haber cargado los baúles y llamó a un elfo doméstico para que se los llevara, lo cual afectaba negativamente toda la iniciativa de Makoto. El elfo consultó si debía llevar los dos baúles a Ravenclaw, la profesora, extrañada de la confusión de un trabajador tan eficiente, le aclaró que uno pertenecía a un estudiante de Hufflepuff, el elfo asintió y se marchó. Los prefectos que lidiaron con Makoto en el tren por el tema del trabajo de los elfos domésticos, esperaron la reacción del niño defendiendo su idea de llevar él su propio baúl, sin embargo, se sintieron defraudados al ver que Makoto tan solo agradeció en voz muy baja, se despidió de sus amigos y caminó a su mesa, todo con las mejillas rojas.

—El baúl de Makoto en Ravenclaw—murmuró Nagisa, como si estuviera saboreando la pista fundamental de un caso, pero nadie le prestó atención.

Ciertamente, la actividad favorita de Haruka no era oír las canciones de un Sombrero parlante, pero escuchó con atención, porque necesitaba enfocar su mente en cualquier tema que no fuera el misterio de los caballos alados y esqueléticos de las carrozas.

 _Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _El más listo de todos los sombreros que encontrarás._

 _De miedos y deseos yo mucho sé_

 _Porque todos los secretos los puedo ver,_

 _Jóvenes mentes he descubierto y siempre he acertado_

 _En cuál Casa sus habilidades desarrollarán._

 _Así que cualquier preocupación yo podré aplacar,_

 _Cuando comprender necesites, solo me debes hablar_

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si me equivoco en la Selección._

 _A mí gran conservador me llaman y capaz de importantes palabras soy._

 _Dentro de tu cabeza, puedo yo ver,_

 _Al corazón lo oigo latir y el camino_

 _Que has de seguir, yo puedo encontrar:_

 _Si hay grandes hazañas en tu destino podré verlas,_

 _Si eres valiente y audaz, los peligros no temerás_

 _Y en la casa del gran Gryffindor probarás tu valor;_

 _O quizá prefieras la sabiduría de la noble Ravenclaw,_

 _Probar el conocimiento y descubrir los misterios_

 _Entonces, la erudición de Ravenclaw te guiará en el camino;_

 _Cuando el trabajo duro no te asusta y valoras el esfuerzo_

 _Encontrarás tu lugar junto a la justa Hufflepuff_

 _Donde la lealtad y la perseverancia perduran;_

 _O quizá tu astucia te lleve al camino del digno Slytherin_

 _Y encuentres la simiente de la grandeza, más allá de la sangre_

 _No será el camino más sencillo, pero hallarás a los verdaderos amigos_

 _Deja que este viejo y sabio Sombrero escuche a tu joven mente, y dicte mi veredicto._

Gou Matsouka fue sorteada en Gryffindor. Nagisa fue el primero en abrazarla y desde su mesa le hizo a señas a Rin de que cuidaría de ella por siempre, se ganó un golpe por parte de Gou, quien a claras luces, alegó que no necesitaba que la cuidaran ni le dieran reportes de su comportamiento a su hermano.

Inmediatamente después, el Sombrero llamó a un chico de apellido Nitori, que fue sorteado en Slytherin y se veía diminuto al lado del Capitán Mikoshiba. El último de la lista era un niño con gafas que fue sorteado en Ravenclaw. Se sentó al lado de Haruka en la mesa y murmuró que ese espacio era adecuado para tener a la vista la Mesa Principal sin doblar mucho la cabeza y lo suficientemente lejos de los recipientes de comida como para evitar que le solicitaran que sirviera.

Haruka no le dijo nada al estudiante de primer año Ryugazaki, pero ese espacio en la mesa era su favorito por las mismas razones.

...

* * *

Gracias por leer.

La pregunta del águila es un acertijo del Acertijo, personaje de Gotham.

Ya están casi todos los personajes sobre la mesa. También hay un poquito de acercamiento entre Haru y Rin, pero no les durará mucho.

Espero estén bien y les haya gustado el capítulo.

Nos leemos

nox!


	10. Capítulo X

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Décimo

 **.**

 **.**

Su primera noche en Hogwarts fue difícil de sobrellevar. Al igual que el año pasado, le costó conciliar el sueño, el duelo por el aniversario de la muerte de su abuela y el desconocimiento de lo que significaban aquellos caballos esqueléticos. Dio vueltas en la cama, las criaturas aladas lo atormentaban.

¿Por qué Makoto no podía verlas?

Le costaba creer que existiera algún aspecto de la magia que estuviera literalmente delante de los ojos de Makoto, pero que no pudiera determinarlo. Era lo más anormal que había sucedido en su vida: algo relacionado con la magia que estaba vedado para Makoto.

Y no le gustaba.

La magia era algo que Makoto había compartido con él. ¿Por qué había algo tan aterrador solo visible para él?

El cansancio venció el miedo, y el último pensamiento, no tan coherente, fue que la respuesta quizá la tendría el águila que custodiaba la entrada, lo cual no tenía sentido, pues la piedra hacía preguntas, no daba respuestas.

Como casi todas las mañanas, se encontró atrapado entre los brazos de Kisumi, quien lo zarandeó para que bajaran al Gran Comedor. Ikuya fue con ellos.

En el Gran Comedor lo esperaban sus amigos, quienes comentaban sus horarios. La mayoría de los cursos los compartiría con Makoto, y al igual que el año pasado junto con Nagisa compartirían Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Haruka se excusó de ir con Nagisa a su primera clase de Encantamientos, pues primero debía recuperar su escoba. En el Despacho de la Subdirectora, la cual se mostró levemente impresionada, de que a primera hora un estudiante le exigiese la entrega de su escoba, Haruka se debatió si debía consultarle sobre las carrozas sin caballos.

Si Haruka no podía acudir a Makoto para resolver sus dudas, le costaba idear alguna otra persona que pudiera ayudarlo. El nuevo sol le había hecho recapacitar que no debería parecer alterado, que era algo que estaba bajo el conocimiento y control de Hogwarts; sin embargo, no había descartado su primera impresión de que tenía algo que ver con su particular condición como mago, y no quería que su identidad, sus particularidades, fueran discutidas o de conocimiento de sus profesores o de cualquier otra persona. No quería que sus profesores supieran que él podía ver esas criaturas.

Llegó a la conclusión de que fueran lo que fueran aquellas criaturas no volverías a verlas hasta que terminara el año, por lo que no les dedicaría más tiempo del necesario. Si tenía la oportunidad de averiguar algo, de manera discreta y que no requiriera mucho esfuerzo, lo haría.

—¿Makoto, sabes algo de criaturas que sean invisibles solo para algunas personas?—preguntó Haruka a penas vio a su amigo, en su asiento usual en la clase de Transformaciones.

—Eh—murmuró Makoto, tardó un par de segundos para aceptar el repentino interés de su amigo en un tema tan específico—. ¿El demiguise? Encontrar uno es muy difícil… solo un mago con mucha habilidad para rastrearlo puede hacerlo.

Haruka negó.

—Algo como un caballo—dijo por lo bajo, y Makoto solo le entendió porque tenía muchos años de escucharlo.

—Un caballo invisible… solo para algunas personas—murmuró Makoto pensativo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?—preguntó Zaki, interesada.

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta, y Makoto debió inventarla.

—A Haru le gusta dibujar. Cuando estábamos en casa, teníamos nuestro propio bestiario, yo inventaba los nombres y las habilidades de los animales, y Haruka los dibujaba.

—¿En serio? Suena fantástico…

Haru dejó la conversación en manos de Makoto, quien entretuvo a Zaki. Sin embargo, los dos sabían que el tema no había terminado ahí. Un interés tan repentino por parte de Haruka en algún tema que no fuera el Quidditch, la natación o la macarela era algo que encendía todas las alarmas en Makoto.

El acercamiento de Makoto al tema fue casual. Primero, apenas tuvo oportunidad se reunió con Nao Serizawa, quien le prestó un libro: "Criaturas fantásticos y dónde encontrarlas".

—Es del curso de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas de Cuarto Año. Se supone que están la mayoría de criaturas, espero que encuentres la que estás buscando.

Haruka aceptó el libro.

—¿Cuándo debo devolverlo?

—Mañana—sonrió Makoto—. Pero estoy seguro de que hay una copia en la Biblioteca.

La lectura del Libro resultó más interesante de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, incómodo de tener en sus manos la pertenencia de otra persona y de causar molestias por eso, devolvió el libro a Makoto y fue a buscarlo a la Biblioteca.

Haruka no era asiduo a la Biblioteca, en ese aspecto se parecía a Nagisa, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que el primer día de clases no encontraría a nadie ahí. Y se sorprendió pues ni siquiera encontró a la bibliotecaria. Dado que su urgencia no podía esperar, buscó él mismo el libro.

Al final de uno de los pasillos, encontró a la bibliotecaria revisando la lista de libros que un estudiante de primer año había hecho.

—Ah, señor Nanase—Le dijo la mujer—, ¿Necesita algo en particular?

—Criaturas fantásticas y dónde encontrarlas.

—Me temo que el señor Ryugazaki ya tomó el único ejemplar que no está dañado.

Haruka centró su atención en el estudiante, quien carraspeó:

—Él lo puede tener, si lo necesita.

—No para sus clases. No es lectura de Segundo Año—repuso la mujer, sin embargo, con un movimiento de varita, lo apuntó a nombre de Haruka—. Es tarde, mañana tendré listos los libros solicitados. Les pediré que se marchen.

Ryugazaki era un estudiante de Primer Ingreso de Ravenclaw, y a esa hora de la noche, no había ningún lugar al cual dirigirse, así que de manera incómoda los dos caminaron hacia su Sala Común.

En la escalinata, el águila los saludó:

—Si llego tarde, te alegras.

—La muerte—respondió Ryugazaki, y el águila les permitió el paso.

—Señor Nanase—Lo llamó de pronto Ryugazaki, antes de que cada uno se desviara hacia sus respectivos dormitorios—. ¿Tardará mucho con ese libro? Realmente, estoy interesado en leerlo.

Haruka pestañeó y asintió. El niño quedó algo confundido, pero se permitió creer que lo devolvería pronto.

.o.O.O.

—¿Quidditch? ¿Qué es eso?

La pregunta de Gou, la hermana de Rin, sorprendió a todos. Después de la cena, Nagisa la había llevado con Haru y Makoto para que fuera presentada oficialmente, y después de las preguntas de rigor sobre sus primeros dos días en Hogwarts, el tema de conversación inmediatamente cambió a Quidditch.

La expresión confundida de la niña parecía sincera, su desconocimiento era real, pero para ellos no tenía sentido. Era la hermana de Rin, un gran fanático del Quidditch, el mismo que descubrió que su padre además de ser mago era un jugador de Quidditch. ¿A caso no le comentó nada sobre la vida de su padre a su hermana? ¿A caso Gou seguía creyendo que su padre había sido solo un pescador?

Makoto fue el primer en reponerse y, con su manera fácil de hablar, le explicó lo necesario para disfrutar un juego.

—¿Vuelan con escobas?—inquirió realmente sorprendida.

Nagisa alabó la sensación de volar y la describió con lujo de detalles. Haru condimentó diciendo que al volar se sentía libre, y ella se ilusionó como toda una niña pequeña.

—¿Yo también puedo volar? ¿Con mi hermano?

A pesar de ser jóvenes, ya habían conocido la decepción. Por más que quisieran volar todos juntos, ya sabían que no podían. Sin embargo, no podían imprimirle esa dosis de realidad a ella.

—Claro que sí—Le sonrió Makoto—. Todos pueden volar.

Y, lo habían estado ignorando, durante todas las vacaciones: un tema que no había sido mencionado, pero que era un elefante blanco entre ellos. Makoto y Nagisa se habían estado preparando para sus pruebas de ingreso al equipo de Quidditch, y la pregunta que les hizo Gou, los llevó a ese tema, que se habían preocupado por ignorar deliberadamente.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

Nagisa le habló sobre las clases de vuelo que iniciarían la próxima semana, de la prohibición de los estudiantes de primer año para volar y de la Copa de las Casas, también le explicó el cronograma de partidos y las pruebas de ingreso que cada Casa organizaba.

Se cuidaron de no mencionarle que su padre era jugador de Quidditch, pues sabían que eso debía hablarlo con su hermano.

—No puedo esperar por las clases de vuelo—exclamó Gou, y los tres amigos sonrieron emocionados.

.O.o.O.

La respuesta que Haruka esperaba llegó pronto, justo en el lugar donde se congregaban la mayoría de las respuestas del colegio: delante del águila de piedra.

—Si tu alma has de vender, ¿qué debes hacer?

—Verle la cara—respondió Ryugazaki, apresurado, como si le interesa dar la respuesta primero que Haruka.

El águila les permitió la entrada, y antes de tomar cada uno su propio camino, Ryugazaki le preguntó a Haruka por el libro y, después de asentir, Haru le pidió que lo acompañara a su habitación para entregarle el libro.

—No ha terminado de leerlo—murmuró Ryugazaki.

—Está bien, probablemente no sea útil.

—¿Necesita alguna información en particular? Podría ayudarlo. Tengo un amplio conocimiento en literatura mágica de todo tipo.

Como no encontró nada que pudiera perder, le preguntó:

—¿Algún tipo de criatura que sea invisible solo para algunas personas? Y no es un Demiguise.

El niño abrió la boca y se detuvo en seco. Sin duda, su primera respuesta sería un Demiguise. Se acomodó las gafas rojas y dijo:

—Un Threstal. Un tipo de caballo alado, incomprendido y misterioso, solo visible para aquellos que han visto a la muerte.

—¿Threstal?

—Sí. Se les conoce también como los enviados de la muerte—El niño abrió el libro de Newton Scamander y pasó hojas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: un dibujo del caballo alado que Haruka había visto—. Mire, asegura que hay una manada en el Bosque Prohibido.

Haruka leyó la explicación de la criatura y su teoría de que se trataba de una particularidad suya que pudiera verlos se concretó. Él había visto a su abuela morir, él había visto a la muerte, por lo tanto el misterio de los Threstals ahora estaba a su alcance. Mientras le agradecía a Rei, aceptó que no tenía el valor para contarle a Makoto que la muerte de su abuela había cambiado eso. En todo caso, Makoto descubrió que su curiosidad ya había sido satisfecha y no lo presionó con una respuesta.

.O.o.O.

La tarde en la que los cuatro amigos coincidían la pasaron en los alrededores del lago y, para ser precisos, Haru en el lago, jugaba con Nagisa de arrojarse una pequeña pelota, mientras Rin y Makoto hablaban, entre ellos, cerca de la orilla.

Si Makoto y Haruka tuvieran una relación de amistad normal, Haruka no tendría forma de saber de lo que hablaba Makoto con Rin, pues él estaba jugando y ellos estaban lejos; sin embargo, Haruka conocía a Makoto mejor que nadie, y solo necesitó verle el movimiento de sus labios y la preocupación en sus ojos para saber lo que estaba preguntando.

¿Por qué Gou no sabía quién era su padre, realmente?

Haruka imaginó las reacciones de Rin: un empujón, no te metas en lo que no te importa, es mi familia, un alejamiento… Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Cuando Haruka sacó la cabeza, vio que Rin hablaba y Makoto escuchaba atento. Volvió a sumergirse, y al salir: la escena fue la misma. Makoto solo escuchaba y Rin hablaba, sus ojos brillando.

Entonces, se preguntó qué podría contestarle Makoto, que solo era un niño, comparado con ellos. ¿Qué sabía Makoto de padres ausentes y hombres desconocidos que decían llamarse padres? ¿Qué podría entender de la necesidad de buscar la propia identidad al compararla con la vida de una figura paterna?

Lo que sea que Makoto dijo tranquilizó a Rin, quien asintió con una sonrisa serena. Y a Haru le pareció que su sonrisa era muy diferente a las que le dirigía a él. Entonces, definitivamente, Rin lo trataba diferente... al menos su trato no era el mismo con Makoto. Aun no precisaba qué clase de relación había entre Rin y Sousuke.

Makoto tenía hermanos pequeños y era demasiado pronto para ser considerado como un hermano mayor; sin embargo, como un ser empático, se convirtió en el mejor confidente para Rin sobre su hermana.

Gou Matsouka no sabía que su padre fue estudiante de Hogwarts. Sobre la magia, lo poco que sabía era lo que Rin y Sousuke le habían dicho. Pensaba que sus habilidades mágicas eran por ser hermana de Rin, no por ser la hija de un mago.

—Un mago es un mago—murmuró Makoto y Haruka que se había acercado fue capaz de escucharlo. Pero eso no significaba mucho para personas como Rin o Haruka, quienes sentían la imperiosa necesidad de demostrar que realmente eran magos, que merecían tener su magia y usar las varitas. Ellos debían demostrar constantemente su naturaleza mágica.

Entonces, Makoto concentró su atención en Haruka, a quien le insistió para que saliera del agua y se secara.

Haruka apretó la mano que Makoto le extendió y salió. Contento consigo mismo, pues era la primera vez que Makoto se había acercado tanto al lago, después de la primera zambullida que hicieron juntos.

Nagisa les ofreció algunos dulces y preguntó sobre sus planes para las pruebas de Quidditch.

—¿Rin, podrías prestarme tu escoba el próximo viernes?—preguntó Nagisa, inusualmente tímido.

—¿Por qué? ¿A caso no tienes tu propia escoba?

—No la pude traer.

—Pero sabías que tendrías tu prueba…

—¡Rinrin! Por favor, la escoba de un Guardián es la segunda mejor opción para un Golpeador.

—El viernes—murmuró Rin, analizando la propuesta—. Está bien.

—Gracias, Rinrin.

—¿Pelearás por tu campo en el equipo este año, Haru?—preguntó Rin, después de quitarse de encima a Nagisa.

Haru, cuyas mejillas enrojecieron levemente, asintió, sin mirar a ninguno.

—¡Yo también! Con la escoba de Rin. Las pruebas de Gryffindor serán el viernes, y daré lo mejor de mí. Estuve practicando todo el verano.

—¿Has practicando estirando tus brazos al final del golpe?—preguntó Rin, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

—Justo como me explicaste que lo hiciera.

Nagisa les contó sobre sus sesiones de entrenamiento y Makoto comentó que no era posible haber practicado todas las horas que estaba diciendo, y Nagisa solo se rio.

—¿Makoto? ¿Irás a las pruebas de Hufflepuff?

Makoto asintió.

—Zaki y yo nos presentaremos.

—¿Quién es Zaki?—preguntó Rin.

—Aki Yazaki, es mi compañera de Casa.

—¿Harán la prueba juntos? ¿Y cuándo lo decidieron?

Las mejillas de Makoto se enrojecieron terriblemente y Nagisa estalló en carcajadas.

A Haruka no le gustó el tema de conversación, le irritó bastante, así que se levantó y dijo que iría a cenar. Esos comentarios tontos de Rin y Nagisa, y los intentos de Makoto de explicar su amistad con Zaki los desconcentró de lo principal: si Rin participaría en las pruebas. Hablaron de Quidditch y no pudo saber si volvería a volar con Rin.

Su malhumor nada tenía que ver con que Rin y Nagisa estuvieran haciendo implicaciones románticas sobre la vida de Makoto.

.O.o.o.

La clase de Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras estuvo fatal, en la segunda semana. Nagisa no dejó en paz a Makoto, pidiéndole que le ayudara a comprar un bate en el Callejón Diagon.

—Mi mamá sabe que ni Haru ni yo jugamos como Golpeadores. Si se da cuenta que es para ti, le dirá a tus padres.

Esos eran los argumentos de Makoto para negarse al pedido de Nagisa.

—Makoto tiene razón—intervino Haru, después de que les restaran 2 puntos a Gryffindor y a Hufflepuff por hablar en clases—. La señora Tachibana le contará a todo el mundo que compró un bate para su hijo, si Makoto le pide que lo haga, y todos sabemos que ni yo ni Makoto seremos Golpeadores, así que será sospechoso. Tus padres se terminarán dando cuenta, Nagisa.

Nagisa estuvo a punto de darle la razón, rendido, pero el profesor intervino.

—No se atreva a abrir la boca, señor Hazuki. No quiero estudiantes desconcentrados en clases… y dos puntos para Ravenclaw porque el señor Nanase habló, por primera vez desde que lo conozco.

Haruka hizo un gesto de refunfuño. Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras nunca había sido su curso favorito, demasiado enérgico para él, exagerados movimientos de varita, gritos extraños, y el profesor recordándoles que su vida podría depender de un Expelliarmus bien ejecutado, lo cual francamente lo hacía dudar de la cordura del hombre. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no era lo de él y, normalmente, solo le prestaba la mitad de su atención y menos de la mitad de sus palabras.

Ante la imposibilidad de Makoto y Haruka para ofrecerle una opción segura, la última esperanza de Nagisa era Rin. Ya había acudido a Rin para la escoba, pero esperaba que le ayudara para conseguir el bate, también. La ayuda le llegó de un Matsouka.

Esa tarde fue la primera clase de Vuelo para los estudiantes de Primer Año y, entre el barullo y la emoción que provocaba, encontraron a Gou, celebrando su primer vuelo exitosos.

—¡Nunca había hecho algo así! ¡Jamás habría creído que volar fuera posible! —Les dijo la niña, casi llorando, y su voz enterneció a los tres amigos.

Podían entender su emoción, sus ansias, su deseo.

Makoto le contó de sus experiencias en la escoba, ignorando la historia de cuando volaron por las copas del Bosque Prohibido, pues no quería preocuparla con los castigos que habían recibido.

—¿Mi hermana también vuela?—preguntó ella emocionada.

—El único que ha volado formalmente es Haru, es el Buscador del Ravenclaw. Nosotros nos presentaremos este año en nuestros equipos.

—¿Mi hermano también?

Nagisa y Makoto no supieron cómo contestarle, preocupados de que se tratara de un tema sensible entre ellos, así que fue Haruka quien tomó la iniciativa y respondió afirmativamente.

—¡Yo quiero volar con mi hermano!—exclamó ella.

—El próximo año, podrías intentar entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor—Le dijo Haruka. La niña asintió emocionada.

—O… podrías—empezó Nagisa y se ganó una mirada alertada de parte de Makoto—, solo digo que si quieres entrar al equipo de Gryffindor, deberías practicar desde ya para que el próximo año puedas dominar el bate. Una Golpeadora necesita dominar el bate, antes que la escoba.

La niña abrió la boca sorprendida. No recordaba que, en el Quidditch, además de las escobas y las pelotas, había que tener un bate. Era más complicado de lo que le pareció inicialmente.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir un bate?—murmuró.

—Déjamelo todo a mí. Primero, le escribiremos a tu madre que necesitas comprar uno en la Tienda del Mundo del Quidditch en el Callejón Diagon... y yo me encargaré de enseñarte todo lo que sé, por un módico precio.

Gou asintió.

Makoto terminó riéndose fuertemente al descubrir el plan de Nagisa, solo le pidió que tuviera cuidado cuando Rin se diera cuenta de que su hermana pequeña entrenaría para ser la Golpeadora del Equipo de Gryffindor.

.O.o.O.

Rin le pidió a Haruka que se vieran en el Salón de Trofeos, después de la cena. Haruka se planteó qué hacer. Por un lado, sentía un agujero en su estómago, desde las vacaciones de Fin de Año pasadas, no habían tenido un verdadero momento a solas; y si se veían, sería fácil pedirle que lo acompañara a su Sala Común.

Sin embargo, las circunstancias de la reunión le incomodaban: estaban a un día de la Prueba de Slytherin y el Salón de Trofeos era el punto de reunión. De antemano, sabía que no estaría preparado para lidiar con Rin.

Dejar a Makoto no sería difícil para él, a pesar de que siempre se quedaban juntos después de la cena; Makoto atraía fácilmente la atención de Kisumi, y si Haruka los dejaba inmiscuidos en una conversación, él tendría toda libertad para reunirse solo con Rin. Kisumi no permitiría que Makoto se alejara de él.

Conforme terminaba su filete de macarela, se daba cuenta de que no quería dejar a Makoto solo con Kisumi ni quería ir solo con Rin. Si bien su plan ya estaba medio armado, bastaba levantarse y llamar a su amigo para que corriera a él, dejando a Kisumi solo con una disculpa con forma de sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Haru-chan? —Le preguntó Makoto, cuando Haruka no tomó el camino hacia las escaleras que se movían.

La respuesta fue un camino silencioso hasta el Salón de Trofeos. Si a Rin le sorprendió ver a Makoto, no lo mostró. Y si Makoto se extrañó de que Haruka y Rin hubiesen pactado una reunión que él desconocía hasta ese momento, tampoco lo mostró.

Al contrario, los dos aceptaron el plan de Haruka y Rin reveló la urgencia de su reunión.

—El Capitán Mikoshiba me ofreció un trato. Si logro derrotarlo, estaré en el Equipo. En la posición que quiera.

—Eso es fantástico, Rin—exclamó Makoto, pues conocía de las excentricidades de Mikoshiba—. ¿En qué debes derrotarlo?

Rin apretó los puños.

—En un partido de Quidditch.

—¡Lo lograrás!

—No… no es una prueba individual.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tengo tiempo hasta mañana en la tarde para formar un equipo, mi equipo, que se enfrentará a los jugadores que Mikoshiba elija—dijo, sin ninguna esperanza de triunfar.

—Cielos—murmuró Makoto, preocupado.

—Tres—dijo Haruka, sus ojos brillando.

—¿De qué hablas, Haru? Acabo de decir algo importante… No entiendes que no podré jugar.

—Solo necesitas tres jugadores. Makoto, Nagisa y yo volaremos.

Makoto asintió, emocionado.

—¿Deben ser jugadores de Slytherin?

—Asumí que debían ser de Slytherin. Pero no lo dijo exactamente.

—Entonces, Haru tiene razón. Solo necesitamos tres jugadores más. Y mañana, Haru, Nagisa y yo volaremos a tu lado.

Rin no lo aguantó más. Desde que Mikoshiba le propuso que consiguiera un equipo y lo derrotara, puso todas sus esperanzas en Sousuke. Sabía que ningún compañero se jugaría el chance de insultar a su capitán al aceptar hacer equipo con él, quien ya había perdido una vez su oportunidad de ser parte del equipo. Así que esperaba que un jugador como Sousuke pudiera acarrearle importantes alianzas; sin embargo, Sousuke se negó.

Lo abandonó.

Y, Rin, también lloraba por eso.

.O.o.O.

Rin siempre desayunaba temprano, un hábito de atleta, y como si Nagisa sospechara que algo se cocinaba, apareció a una hora también temprana en el Gran Comedor. Cuando Makoto y Haruka, se unieron Nagisa estaba encima de Rin, armando un feliz escándalo.

—No me extrañaría que estén tratando de ocultar otro Vociferador—Escucharon a un estudiante de Hufflepuff murmurar ante la escena.

Makoto ignoró el comentario, pero Haru le dirigió una mirada amenazadora que lo hizo, al menos, bajar el tono de voz.

Al reunirse, Rin se limpió algunas lágrimas, y les contó los últimos detalles. Mikoshiba estaba muy emocionado por el reto y estaba ansioso por conocer al equipo.

—¡Por supuesto le dije que ya estábamos los siete! Así que antes de medio día, tenemos que estar todos. Las pruebas son a las cuatro.

—Necesitamos un milagro. He escuchado que hay un hechizo con el que puedes controlar a las personas…

—No es un hechizo, Nagisa—lo reprimió Makoto—. Es una maldición imperdonable.

—Pero necesitamos algo tan grande como eso para lograrlo.

—Solo necesitamos tres personas—intervino Haru—. Cualquiera querría volar con nosotros—dijo un poco más alto, y los pocos estudiantes de Slytherin que estaban cerca, espiándolos, pues ya sabían del reto, se encogieron y trataron de pasar desapercibidos.

Makoto y Rin suspiraron.

—Tenemos que resolver esto.

—Hay muchas otras cosas que resolver—murmuró por lo bajo Rin—. Mikoshiba tendrá a los mejores jugando con él.

—¿Y Yamazaki?

—¿Qué con él?

—¿No le has dicho?

—Él no. Sousuke y yo no podemos estar en el mismo equipo—murmuró Rin.

—¿Qué haremos, Rin, Makoto?—insistió Nagisa, y Rin estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia pero Makoto intervino.

—Nosotros conseguiremos a los otros tres. No tenemos que convencer a todo el colegio, si cada uno logra que una persona se interese, seremos siete jugadores. Así que Rin no te preocupes por el equipo.

—Pero… Makoto, podrían ser desconocidos. ¿Cómo vamos a ganarle a Slytherin así?

—Piensa que conseguiremos a los mejores jugadores.

—¡Los mejores ya están en el equipo de Slytherin! Además, Makoto, estoy seguro de que Haru traerá a una armadura—gimió Rin, cuando Haru ya atravesaba medio comedor.

—Nos reuniremos en el almuerzo—Le prometió Makoto—. Haru, espérame.

—Conseguiré al Bateador más rudo y haremos el mejor equipo: el bateador ágil y rápido y el Bateador duro y fuerte.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido, Nagisa—murmuró Rin con una sonrisa.

No tenía palabras para agradecerle a sus amigos el gesto valiente de querer volar con él.

.O.o.O.

Confiar ciegamente en su equipo fue uno de los tantos reclamos que Sousuke le había hecho, y Rin empezaba a lamentarse de su inocencia cuando en el Gran Comedor a la hora convenida, solo vio a Makoto, de lo más tranquilo, sirviéndose una gran porción de queque de chocolate: como si en unas horas, no se jugara el partido más decisivo en la vida de Rin.

—Makoto—Lo llamó.

El niño dio un salto y con una sonrisa, le dijo:

—Te presento a Aki Yazaki—Le señaló a una chica de cabello largo que estaba sentada junto a él, y que de pronto se ruborizó hasta la coronilla—. Ella será nuestra Cazadora.

La niña asintió, torpemente, y le tendió una mano, demasiado recta. Antes de aceptarla, Rin la observó de pies a cabeza. Confiaba en Makoto, pero ¿podría confiar en ella?

—Rin Matosuka.

—Sí, lo sé—Sonrió ella, soltando un suspiro de alivio—. Estoy muy emocionada. Nunca he volado en un juego, pero daré lo mejor de mí.

Rin asintió.

—¿Y los demás?

Makoto se mordió levemente los labios.

—No te preocupes. Estarán listos para el partido.

—Si no estamos los siete, no hay partido. No puedo presentarme con un equipo incompleto. Sería el hazmerreír.

La expresión de Makoto se volvió seria, pero no debió decir nada.

—Nanase vive por el Quidditch, si esta es su oportunidad para volar antes, logrará conseguir una persona que quiera volar con nosotros—dijo Zaki, dejando a la niña tímida de lado—. Nagisa-kun realmente se ha empeñado en conseguir un Golpeador. Ha interrogado a casi todo el colegio y hay personas interesadas, él solo está preocupado en conseguir al mejor. Tendrás a tu equipo, Matsouka.

Rin sonrió levemente.

—Llámame Rin.

Ella sonrió.

—Zaki.

.O.o.o.

Al entrar a su Sala Común, en las mazmorras del castillo, a la primera persona que Rin se encontró fue a Sousuke. No sabía qué esperar, pero sin duda, una disculpa no sucedería. Estaba a punto de retarlo a que volara en el equipo de Mikoshiba, pero un estudiante de primer año le salió al paso.

—¡Sempai! Rin-sempai—exclamó Nitori—. Lo estaré apoyando desde la gradería.

El Capitán Mikoshiba lo felicitó por mostrar su preferencia y el niño, en vez de amedrentarse, infló más las mejillas y expresó con mayor ahínco su deseo de que Matsouka Rin fuera parte del equipo.

Emocionado por la jornada de trabajo y ejercicio que les esperaba, Mikoshiba lo apremió a que caminaran juntos hacia el Campo de Quidditch. La presencia del Capitán reconfortaba a Rin: pues podía ver que era respetado como rival y que tendrían un juego justo.

Ciertamente, ninguno de los dos esperaba una gran afluencia. Caminaron rodeados de otros estudiantes, desde lejos podían ver que ya había espectadores en las graderías y que dos figuras surcaban el cielo con sus escobas en el campo.

La búsqueda de un Golpeador por parte de Nagisa, despertó la curiosidad de muchos, quienes fueron a apoyar… a Slytherin.

Una vez en el campo de juego, Rin, más nervioso que nunca, sintió un tremendo alivio cuando divisó a Makoto y a Zaki, junto a la profesora de Vuelo, inspeccionando las pelotas que se usarían.

—Ve a cambiarte—Lo apremió Makoto con una sonrisa.

Rin asintió. Vio que Haruka y otra persona ya estaban volando, y lo hacían bastante bien, con mucha fluidez y buena técnica. Fuera quien fuera la persona que Haruka había encontrado sería un excelente Cazador.

No sabía qué esperar de su equipo, pero estaba contento. Se vistió un segundo más rápido que Mikoshiba, y le sorprendió levemente encontrarse a Sousuke en el campo con su traje de buscador.

Apretó los labios y caminó hacia su equipo, ignorando a sus compañeros de Slytherin.

—¡Gou! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que estar en las graderías.

—Hermano—Lo saludó ella—. Soy tu Bateadora.

—¿Qué?—Vio el uniforme, mágicamente modificado y se preguntó quién le habría prestado un uniforme de golpeador a su hermana—. ¡Nagisa!

—Gou-kun y yo…

—Que me llamo Kou.

—… somos el mejor equipo de Golpeadores. Ninguna Bludger se acercará a ustedes…

—¡Y todas terminarán en los dientes de Slytherin! Ya Nagisa me explicó cómo jugar, así que no te preocupes, hermano.

Rin le contestó con un abrazo, que la hizo soltar algunas lágrimas, y mientras ella no veía, le juró a Nagisa que dejaría de ayudarle con sus tareas si algo malo le pasaba a su hermana.

La profesora, quien sería la árbitro, los llamó al centro de la cancha. El equipo de Slytherin estaba alineado y Mikoshiba les recordaba que esa tarde sus plazas en el equipo estarían en juego.

—Estudiantes de primer año y que nunca han estado en un partido. No entiendo por qué hacemos este circo—dijo una de las jugadores de Slytherin—. Esto será pan comido.

—¿De primer año?—se interrumpió preocupado Mikoshiba, y por la estatura de dos de los jugadores se dio cuenta de que su Cazadora no mentía: la chica era de primer año.

—Los estudiantes de primer año tienen prohibido estar en equipos.

—Y ella no está tratando de estar en un equipo—intervino Zaki—. Tus reglas fueron claras: un equipo de Quidditch que jugara hoy. Aquí estamos.

Mikoshiba frunció levemente las cejas y observó a los siete jugadores.

Haruka Nanase, Ravenclaw, Segundo año, Buscador.

Rin Matsouka, Slytherin, Tercer año.

Ikuya Kirishima, Ravenclaw, Tercer año.

Makoto Tachibana, Hufflepuff, Segundo año.

Aki Yazaki, Hufflepuff, Segundo año.

Nagisa Hazuki, Gryffindor, Segundo año.

Y… alguien que no conocía, pero que le parecía conocida.

—Qué linda—murmuró.

Ante el primer silbato de la profesora, volvió a concentrarse en su juego. Mientras se elevaban y esperaban que la Quaffle fuera lanzada, analizó a sus contrincantes.

A quienes conocía…

Nanase era un jugador valioso: rápido, intuitivo, pero fácilmente manipulable. Confiaba en Sousuke para hacerle frente y evitar que capturara a la Snitch, aunque no descartaba la fiereza de su vuelo para conseguir su revancha contra Sousuke. Por un momento, se lamentó haber escogido a Sousuke, pues intuía la importancia emocional de sus enfrentamientos.

Había visto volar a Rin: le gustaba su habilidad, su estrategia y su energía. Rin era lo que Slytherin necesitaba para dejar de ser excelentes jugadores y convertirse en un excelente equipo: jugadores que dejaran de lado sus habilidades individuales y buscarán la emoción de volar juntos; sin embargo, para que Rin lograra ser ese pegamento, debía superar algunas pruebas: y esta era decisiva. Rin debía demostrarle su garra y su poder, así podría estar tranquilo de que cuando él se fuera el equipo quedaría en buenas manos.

A Kirishima nunca lo había visto cerca de una escoba, pero sí era lo mitad de bueno que su hermano, sería un contrincante de temer. De Tachibana y Yazaki podía ver que a pesar de su inexperiencia se conocían lo suficiente para idear estrategias que les permitieran anotar. Yazaki parecía intrépida, capaz de acercársele peligrosamente a un Guardián, y la espalda de Tachibana sin duda le permitiría tiros largos.

Nagisa podría engañar a cualquiera con su cuerpo delicado y su rostro angelical, pero Mikoshiba sabía que no debía darle la espalda: donde pusiera el ojo, pondría la bludger…

Y la sonrisa enorme de la niña de cabello rojo que volaba tan alto y tan libre por primera vez, le robó el aliento.

—¡Capitán!—Le gritó Sousuke, alertándolo de la estrategia de los Cazadores del equipo de Rin.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Efectivamente, la coordinación Tachibana-Yazaki ya había conseguido marcar los primeros diez puntos.

...

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y me puedan dar su opinión.

nox!


	11. Capítulo XI

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Décimo Primero

 **.**

 **.**

Volar era una experiencia inolvidable, no importaba cuántas veces lo hubieran hecho: cada vez era distinta y su deseo era insaciable.

La energía, la fuerza y la velocidad se intensificaban, y las posibilidades de observar el mundo desde otra perspectiva se volvían infinitas. Volar para Rn Matsouka significaba que podría ver más allá, desde más alto, que encontraría escenas nunca antes vistas.

Anteriormente, eran posibilidades llenas de magia, mundos en los que podía volar hasta llegar al horizonte, volar tan alto hasta alcanzar la compañía de Haru, volar tan lejos hasta alcanzar el camino que dejó su padre…

El inesperado partido contra los mejores miembros del equipo de Slytherin no significaba para Rin Matsouka el escenario en el que encontraría algo nunca antes visto, aquel escenario de sus anteriores vuelos en los que atisbaba su futuro. Por primera vez, desde que volaba, no tenía tiempo para dejar que su mente también volara, ni siquiera para esforzarse por seguirle el ritmo a Haruka.

Era un juego demasiado importante y toda su atención estaba en el aquí y ahora. Gravitaba alrededor de la portería, sin que su cuerpo pudiera alejarse de la influencia de los aros, su espíritu en cada acción que ocurría en el campo.

Su atención estaba en la Quaffle, y en el esfuerzo que hacían Makoto, Zaki y Kirishima por dar lo mejor de sí.

Ninguno tenía experiencia en un partido de Quidditch y sobre sus hombros estaba la preocupación del futuro de otra persona y de probar sus propias habilidades, a ellos mismos y a los demás. Volaban con miedo, preocupados de fallar, pero no se detenían, se miraban a los ojos y sostenían con fuerza la Quaffle, aunque fueran de cabeza.

Se animaban mutuamente y se esforzaban por esquivar, por pasarse la Quaffle, por confundir a los otros Cazadores y al imponente Guardián de Slytherin. Tanto potencial y deseo: un poco más de entrenamiento y serían imparables.

Su atención estaba en la Bludger y en el bate de su hermana. Probablemente, Nagisa y Gou serían de los Golpeadores más pequeños en la historia del Quidditch, pero su rapidez y valentía eran impresionantes.

Nagisa sorprendía con sus batazos enérgicos y animaba a todos. Su voz les emocionaba y mientras pudieran escucharlo, sabían que estarían seguros. Él no permitiría que la Bludger se acercara.

Gou era quien tenía las mayores desventajas: su poco conocimiento del Quidditch y del mundo mágico, en general, su edad y su tamaño. Cuando las Cazadoras de Slytherin la arrinconaron, en una de sus conocidas tácticas, Rin apretó los puños frustrado, pero dejó que su hermana se hiciera cargo.

Recordó las palabras de Makoto pidiéndole que no rompiera el lazo con su hermana.

En su niñez, cosas inexplicables sucedían cuando estaba triste o enojado. La mayoría de las veces, su madre lloraba y Gou se asustaba, y él no sabía cómo explicarles que nada de aquello era su culpa.

Cuando descubrió que era un mago, atesoró esa situación como un secreto. No quería darle preocupaciones a su madre y, para efectos de su hermana, lo mismo valía decirle que estaba en Hogwarts que en un colegio en Australia. Ignoró a Gou, porque quería el mundo solo para él.

Nunca se preocupó por hablarle de la magia. Y, hacía unos días, Makoto le preguntó por qué no quería compartir ese mundo, su mundo, con ella.

Ahora, su hermana volaba: era parte del mundo mágico, con sus manos fuertemente aferradas al bate, sus piernas ceñidas sobre el palo de la escoba, y la mandíbula apretada cada vez que una Bludger pasaba cerca.

La altura y la velocidad la aterrorizaban y el zumbido de las Bludgers le recordaba que podía perder los dientes en un descuido; sin embargo, se esforzaba al máximo. Gritaba cada vez que bateaba y tenía sonrisas para sus compañeros.

Lo hacía bien. Su centro estaba bien equilibrado, su mirada era feroz, el rojo de su cabello largo era fuego. Y su cuerpo delgado se doblaba para batear con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez, y su energía no decaía.

El público veía a una Golpeadora, pequeña, sin experiencia, pero feroz… y él veía a la hija de uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch del Colegio.

Gou apenas entendía la importancia de la Copa de las Casas, de ser miembro del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, del tedio de tener que esperar todo un año para presentarse a la prueba de selección, de la frustración de no haber sido aceptado a la primera. Y todo aquel desconocimiento era culpa de Rin. Pero esa ignorancia no era una debilidad en ella…

Un giro veloz para sacar a la Quaffle de su zona lo hizo fijarse en el vuelo rápido de Haru y Sousuke. Sus mejores amigos volaban, codo a codo, persiguiendo algo que solo ellos podían ver.

Y, Rin, por primera vez, estaba volando con un equipo de siete jugadores, demostrando sus habilidades individuales y combinadas en el Quidditch. Ellos eran su equipo y, sin importar el resultado, Rin estaba contento de haberlos reclutado.

A decir verdad, Makoto, Zaki y Kirishima perdían la Quaffle, no alcanzaban todos los pases ni podían robársela a los Cazadores de Slytherin. Las Bludgers le habían arrancado una parte a la escoba de Gou y un ojo de Nagisa estaba morado. Rin no podía proteger los tres aros. Y Haruka no alcanzaba la Snitch.

Sin embargo, la diferencia en el marcador no variaba: la delantera por tres tantos era para Slytherin, diez segundos, solo dos tantos; quince segundos, un tanto, un minuto, la delantera era para el equipo de Rin.

Rin nunca se había sentido tan libre.

Sousuke y Haruka se lanzaron en picada; y las Bludger fueron tras ellos: el grito de ambos equipos, apoyando a sus Buscadores, paralizó la Quaffle, al tiempo que Nagisa y Gou se lanzaban en picada, tratando de alcanzar a las rápidas Bludgers.

Y, de pronto, Haruka obtuvo su revancha. La Snitch replegó sus alas bajo el seguro apretón de la mano de Haru, quien logró extender su brazo ese centímetro ganador gracias a que deslizó su cuerpo por el palo de la escoba y no solo confió en el alcance de su hombro, sino que se dejó llevar por el ímpetu de la carrera.

Al bajarse de sus escobas, apenas tuvieron tiempo para celebrar entre ellos. Las felicitaciones iban y venían: Gou era abrazada por una Cazadora de Slytherin, que hasta la hizo dar vueltas en el aire; Mikoshiba extendía su mano hacia Rin a modo de bienvenida y el apretón duró varios segundos y después se convirtió en un abrazo; Haruka se negaba a entregar la Snitch a la profesora de vuelo; Makoto inspeccionaba el ojo morado de Nagisa y llenaba un reporte médico; Ikuya aceptó que quería jugar Quidditch en el equipo de Ravenclaw y su capitana desde la gradería lo festejaba… y Sousuke se alejó rápidamente del campo.

La profesora de vuelo los dejó estar, no se trataba de un juego oficial, así que no era necesario un cierre formal. Después de cambiarse, Rin pidió que le permitieran celebrar con su equipo.

Mikoshiba replicó que su equipo ahora era Slytherin, pero no se opuso a que se apiñaran en la enfermería.

Rin había planeado una reunión a la orilla del lago; sin embargo, Nagisa no podía escapar de una revisión médica, y la reunión ocurrió en la enfermería del colegio.

Ikuya se sintió incómodo. De los presentes, Rin y Haruka eran sus únicos conocidos. Remedó las acciones de Haru y se sentó en la cama en la que descansaba Nagisa, y los escuchó con atención rememorar el juego.

Ninguno le exigió una respuesta, acostumbrados a que hablaría cuando se sintiera a gusto y, para sorpresa de él, no pasó mucho tiempo para sentirse a gusto con los amigos de Haruka.

Conocía a Rin: era su compañero de curso; sin embargo, nunca había compartido, a menos que Kisumi estuviera de por medio; y él solía ignorar a Kisumi cuando estaba con otras personas. Nagisa Hazuki era revoltoso y escandaloso, muy distinto a sus hermanas y padres, rostros frecuentes en la sección de Política Nacional de El Profeta, costaría encontrar a un estudiante que no supiera quién era; pero Ikuya no era de los que le prestaba atención a ese tipo de personas.

Gou estaba tan inmiscuida en la conversación con su hermano, que solo tenía ojos para Rin y no se metió con él.

Con Zaki y Makoto haber compartido con ellos la emoción de pasarse la Quaffle, sin duda, lo había hecho más que un simple conocido: Zaki tenía una hermana mayor que también volaba y fue gracias a la influencia familiar que conoció del Quidditch, así que por la historia familiar fue fácil identificarse con ella; Makoto era amable y, aunque no tuviera sentido, Ikuya podría jurar que lo había visto caminar por su Sala Común, así que estaba ligeramente confundido si era un estudiante de Hufflepuff o de Ravenclaw.

Las risas y las felicitaciones le alegraron el alma: la tensión que le producía el Quidditch, por ser el factor que dificultaba la relación con su hermano, empezó a desaparecer. Se sintió a gusto con ellos, en especial, con Haruka. Cuando Haruka se plantó delante de él y le pidió que volaran juntos, no fue capaz de rechazarlo. Le pareció que volar con Haruka era la oportunidad de salir de la sombra de su hermano; y así sentía que sería, que él tendría su lugar: ahí, con otro grupo, con otro equipo, con otros compañeros.

Desvió la mirada cuando Rin Matsouka se limpió unas lágrimas escurridizas y no varió su posición cuando la enfermera les hizo el favor de tomarles una fotografía.

Sonrió, levemente, cuando Nagisa les pidió a él y a Haruka que en la próxima fotografía sonrieran.

. **O**.o.O.

El Torneo de Quidditch inició con el primer juego entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. La emoción en todo el colegio era notable, y las cuerdas estaban tensas en el grupo de amigos.

Rin sería el Buscador, lo que implicaba que Sousuke no tendría esa posición y, el día del juego, descubrieron que no jugaría.

Por la expresión sombría de Rin, supieron que no correspondía a alguna táctica de Slytherin, sino que la distancia entre ellos desde la Prueba de Ingreso había aumentado.

Nagisa, por su parte, lucía totalmente realizado, como si no pudiera creer que ese juego estuviera sucediendo. De la emoción no había podido dormir y la profesora de vuelo lo regañó por batear antes del pitazo inicial.

Gou decidió ver el partido junto con Makoto y Haruka en la gradería de invitados: los tres amigos apoyaban a los dos equipos y, en especial, celebrarían las Bludgers que Nagisa bateara y cuando Rin atrapara la Snitch.

Haru estaba ansioso, casi tanto como si fuera él quien tenía el juego, lo cual era extraño, porque los partidos no lo ponían nervioso. Sin embargo, sería la primera vez que vería a Rin jugar como un Buscador. No podía esperar por ver cuando se hiciera de la Snitch, y ciertamente no despegó los ojos de él, en todo el juego, lo cual fue advertido por sus dos acompañantes. Era obvio que Haruka contaba los días para volar al lado de Rin, los dos tratando de encontrar la Snitch.

El partido terminó con la victoria para Slytherin: Rin lo hizo de manera magnífica: un vuelo rápido, ágil y atrevido que le permitió conseguir la Snitch. El Capitán lo alzó sobre sus hombros y fue vitoreado por sus compañeros.

Nagisa estaba desconsolado, decepcionado por haber perdido su primer juego, y prometió que la próxima todas sus Bludgers estarían detrás del Buscador.

Por varios días ese primer juego fue el único tema de conversación. Makoto prometió que cuando fuera a casa, en vacaciones, compraría unos Omniculares, para revivir cada jugada: aunque ni falta les hacía: todos memorizaban cada movimiento y se emocionaban de la misma manera cada vez que lo recreaban con palabras. El estudio de los juegos realmente interesó a Gou, quien terminó arrastrando a Makoto, quien tenía más conocimiento teórico, en sus investigaciones sobre juegos importantes del pasado.

Y el espíritu deportivo cambió de colores: el segundo partido de la temporada se acercaba.

Nagisa se esforzó por sembrar rivalidad, pero Haruka nunca prestaba atención a las estrategias de su capitana y Makoto era exageradamente leal a la frase: "Confío en que nuestro trabajo duro tendrá buenos resultados". Así que sus últimos intentos para tener una emocionante cena de rivalidad, competitividad y "nos veremos en el campo" fue sepultada: Makoto dijo que su entrenador le había pedido que se acostara temprano la noche antes del juego, y Haruka, sin Makoto, prefirió también irse a la cama.

Lo que Nagisa no sabía es que Makoto y Haruka se fueron a la misma cama, específicamente, en el dormitorio de la Torre de Ravenclaw.

—Tendré que levantarme muy temprano—murmuró Makoto después de que Haru se asegurara de cerrar bien las cortinas.

—De los dos, yo me levanto más temprano.

—Porque te duermes primero—replicó Makoto, y ante el puchero que le dirigió Haru, agregó—. Tendrá que ser más temprano. Nao podría regañarme si llego tarde.

—Nao ni siquiera está en el equipo—murmuró Haru, dándole la espalda y ocultando un bostezo, pero la posición no le pareció cómoda.

—Serizawa Nao es el capitán, Haru.

—Pero él no vuela—replicó, y volvió a girarse hacia Makoto, quien tenía una de sus manos bajo la cabeza y veía hacia el techo.

—No necesitas volar para ser el Capitán; solo debes saber muy bien lo que haces y lo que los demás deben hacer.

—Deben hacer… Obligaciones…

—Haru, mañana atraparás la Snitch.

Haruka pestañeó ante la sonrisa que Makoto le dirigió. Una pesadez se acomodó en su estómago, arrugó un poco la nariz y desvió la mirada hacia el cuello de Makoto. A veces le costaba mirarlo al rostro, y después se sentía mal por no usar todo el tiempo que pasaba al lado de él para mirarlo.

—¿No deberías decir que impedirás que yo atrape la Snitch? —murmuró, al final.

Por la forma en que se movió el pecho de Makoto, Haruka se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa se extendió un poquito más.

—Ese no es mi trabajo, Haru-chan. No soy un Golpeador. Mi asunto mañana será con la Quaffle.

Las palabras en la garganta de Haruka eran "Y volar conmigo", pero no fue capaz de pronunciarlas. Pensó que Rin lo habría retado a ganarle, pero con Makoto era difícil hablar de ganar, de competir, de estar en equipos contrarios. A veces Rin decía cosas con las que no sabía cómo lidiar, pero cuando se trataba de Quidditch, siempre sabía cómo reaccionar, qué hacer. A veces le gustaría que Makoto se pareciera un poco más a Rin. Si fuera así, sabría qué contestarle y no dejaría que su silencio se convirtiera en una oportunidad para Makoto de seguir hablando, de seguir diciendo cosas que Haruka no quería escuchar.

—¿Sabes, Haru? Tendría que anotar quince veces para lograr la misma cantidad de puntos que tú haces.

—Deberías dormir.

—Tú también, Haru-chan.

—Eso quiero, pero no dejas de hablar.

—Lo siento, Haru. Trataré de verte volar mañana.

Haru sonrió; de pronto, se sintió reconfortado. Ese era su amigo de siempre. Esa sonrisa cálida y aquellas palabras de afecto.

Muchos de sus compañeros le habían dicho eso, pero solo quería escucharlo con la voz de Makoto.

.O.o.O.

Al salir al campo, Haru vio por primera vez a Makoto con su uniforme. Parecía mayor, serio, fuerte; el equipo lucía bien en su cuerpo, nadie creería que tenía apenas doce años recién cumplidos, pues caminaba con seguridad, intercambiando algunas palabras con Natsuya.

Con el pitido de salida, Haru fue el último en elevarse, lo cual nunca había sucedido.

La manera en que Makoto se elevó, dejó maravillado y paralizado por un instante a Haruka, y por eso ocurrió el retraso, aunque él, después se defendió diciendo que no escuchó el pitido de salida. Ser Buscador tenía sus ventajas, de manera discreta podía prestarles atención a los demás jugadores y, por varios minutos, se dedicó a observar el vuelo de Makoto como si él fuera un espectador más.

Después de que una Bludger le golpeara la escoba, se percató de que usualmente cuando veía a Rin o a Sousuke volar algo en su interior se encendía: quería alcanzarlos, quería volar más alto, más rápido, mejor que ellos. Sin embargo, ahora que Makoto hacía pases y anotaba con la Quaffle en la portería de su equipo, lo único que sentía era paz.

Se sentía tan a gusto como cuando nadaba.

Rodeó todo el campo para quitarse algunos pensamientos de la cabeza, pero su atención volvió a fijarse en la sonrisa de Makoto, quien aprovechando que sus compañeros iniciaban un movimiento sin él, se fijó en Haruka y lo saludó con la mano. Haru vio el brillo de la Snitch cerca del hombro de Makoto, pero decidió voltear el rostro.

Dio otras vueltas, tratando de alejarse de Makoto, porque hasta verlo de espalda le parecía interesante, y eso no tenía sentido, porque Makoto era su vecino, su mejor amigo desde hacía años y lo había visto de todas las maneras posibles y nunca le había resultado tan desconocido como en ese momento.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sucedió algo que nunca había ocurrido. La Capitana de Ravenclaw pidió un tiempo extra. Haru extrañado de la interrupción, bajó despacio, seguro de que el motivo de la pausa no tenía que ver con él.

—Haru, ¿has visto la Snitch? Sé que eres mejor que su Buscador, pero necesitamos terminar esto pronto. Es agotador—Fue lo primero que dijo la Capitana y, entonces, Haruka se percató de lo cansados que se veían sus compañeros, y de reojo se fijó en el marcador.

Hufflepuff los aventajaba.

—¿Qué pasó con tu hermano, Kirishima? —Le preguntaron a Ikuya—. Nunca lo había visto tan agresivo. Además, sus dos cazadores son nuevos. ¿Cómo es posible que se acoplen tan bien?

—No son nuevos—respondió Ikuya—. Ellos ya han jugado contra Slytherin.

—Cierto, son los mismos. Yazaki y Tachibana, los Cazadores del equipo de Matsouka y Haru.

—Deberías conocer sus jugadas, Ikuya. Jugaste con ellos.

—Las conozco. El lanzamiento de Tachibana y la rapidez de respuesta de Yazaki—gruñó Ikuya—. Pero mi hermano... él...

No hizo falta que terminara la oración. Natsuya era mejor que Ikuya. Punto.

El trío de Cazadores Zaki-Makoto-Ikuya jugaron de maravilla contra Slytherin para la prueba de ingreso de Rin, tanto que se ganaron el pase a sus respectivos equipos; sin embargo, Natsuya Kirishima era un Ikuya mejorado, que realmente potencializaba la habilidad de los otros dos. Ikuya, como cazador, no alcanzaba a su hermano.

Los demás del equipo suspiraron cansados.

—Sus cazadores están realmente concentrados en anotar—La entrenadora retomó, demostrando su habilidad de lectura del juego y de los jugadores—. Tachibana y Yazaki tienen que demostrar que merecen estar en el campo. Y Natsuya no tiene nada qué probarle a su hermano menor, así que juega como siempre lo hace. Si queremos ganar, tenemos que estar igual de concentrados y olvidarnos de las rencillas personales.

Ikuya asintió, lentamente. Haruka notó los nudillos blancos y marcados en la mano que sostenía la escoba, y se preguntó si acaso Ikuya se sentiría como él cuando Sousuke encontró primero la Snitch… Nadie quería ser superado, menos por una persona en la que no se confiaba.

—Y Haruka—Le exigió la Capitana—, atrapa esa Snitch—El aludido arrugó levemente la nariz y ella se dirigió a los Golpeadores—. Ustedes dos: enfóquense en Tachibana. Si es necesario, que caiga de la escoba, pero que no haga ningún lanzamiento.

Asintieron y la Capitana dio por terminado el tiempo fuera y subieron a sus escobas. Antes de elevarse, la Capitana volvió a hablarle a Haruka.

—Si no quieres que las Bludgers le rompan los dientes a tu amigo, será mejor que atrapes la Snitch pronto.

Algún espectador habría creído que Haruka no escuchó ni una palabra, pues su rostro no cambió. Sin embargo, Haruka recordó lo mucho que Makoto lloró cuando se le cayeron los dientes de leche. Y también lloró cuando Haruka se quebró la muñeca y debió beber la Poción CreceHuesos. Así que no quería imaginarse a Makoto si le quebraban algún diente… Sería insoportable.

Unos minutos después, la Snitch cedió ante la velocidad de Haruka.

La celebración de sus compañeros fue efusiva, salvo por parte de Ikuya y la Capitana, quienes rodearon a Haruka, conscientes de que celebrar como si hubiesen ganado el Mundial de Quidditch no era parte de la personalidad de su Buscador.

—Me fijé en Mikoshiba. Estoy segura de que está más preocupado por el partido que tendrá contra Hufflepuff a finales de mayo, que por nuestro próximo encuentro en enero—Les dijo la Capitana a los dos chicos, en el vestidor—. Es el mejor equipo de Hufflepuff que he visto en años. Apenas logramos ganar porque Haruka atrapó la snitch, y eso nos da el gane automático… pero por puntos, estamos muy por debajo de lo que esperaba...

Haruka no sabía qué pretendía la capitana con aquellas palabras, pero la reacción de Ikuya le pareció la más adecuada: Ikuya se marchó, y Haruka encontró incómodo quedarse solo con ella.

—Vámonos, chicos, tenemos trescientos puntos qué celebrar—Los llamaron.

A Haruka le importaba poco la celebración de sus compañeros, así que no siguió a sus compañeros, sino que se quedó en la entrada a los vestidores. Fue hasta que oscureció completamente que se dio cuenta de que no encontraría a Makoto, quien probablemente sí se marchó con su equipo...

Haruka quería volar con sus amigos, pero estaba seguro de que fue el primero en superar la separación. Tendrían la posibilidad de encontrarse en los juegos, así que no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse herido en esas circunstancias. Él debió haberse ido con su Casa, en vez de pensar que Makoto lo habría preferido a él…

Así que resignado regresó solo al Castillo.

—¡Haru-chan! Te he estado buscando por todas partes—explicó Nagisa después de haberle saltado encima camino a la Torre de Ravenclaw.

—Qué emoción, Haruka-sempai—Le dijo Gou-— Nunca había visto un juego tan emocionante.

Haruka se dejó abrazar por la alegría de sus amigos y se le olvidó que estaba molesto con Makoto por haberlo dejado solo.

.o.O. **o**.

Hogwarts solo tenía un estadio de Quidditch, y cada uno de los cuatro amigos estaba en el equipo de una casa distinta. Los partidos se convirtieron en el factor que más los unía y separaba como amigos.

Amaban el Quiddicth: cada uno sentía gran emoción al volar y querían mejorar, por sus Casas, por sus compañeros, por sus amigos y por ellos mismos.

Su amistad volaba en las escobas, los cuatro tenían sueños y deseos relacionados con volar, con el Quidditch. Nagisa quería demostrar que sí podía, Rin quería alcanzar su futuro, Makoto quería volar con Haru, Haruka quería sentirse libre. La velocidad, la sensación de peligro, la posibilidad de viajar, de descubrir otros escenarios los guiaba. Jamás podrían decir que el Quidditch no era importante para ellos.

Sus entrenamientos hicieron que las oportunidades para coincidir se redujeran, y la amistad se construye con cercanía, lo cual empezó a escasear.

Slytherin entrenaba tres veces por semana; Hufflepuff, los sábados por la mañana; Ravenclaw prefería las noches; y Gryffindor tenía sus prácticas inmediatamente después de Slytherin.

El domingo era el único día en que todos coincidían, hasta que Rin empezó a vsitar Hogsmeade con Sousuke todos los fines de semana.

Nagisa fue el primero en notar su alejamiento, en percibir como su grupo de amigos cambiaba.

Cuando Rin y Haruka se preparaban para su primer año, Nagisa estaba contento. La tristeza de Makoto por la inminente separación no lo alcanzó, porque Rin y Haru se tendrían el uno al otro, y él estaría con Makoto, hasta que fuera su turno. Cuando descubrió que Haruka se quedó, se sintió mal por Rin.

En las cartas que Rin le mandó podía leer su tristeza y al hablar con Makoto podía verle el remordimiento por creer que había separado a Haru de su destino, le preocupó que pudiera haber un quiebre grave en la vida de sus amigos; sin embargo, se sintió mejor gracias a la tranquilidad de Haruka, quien era el meollo del asunto.

En su primer año, haber sido sorteados en diferentes casas y siendo que la única oportunidad de volar juntos fue una escapada, reforzó la sensación de separación, que se alejaban, que lo dejaban solo.

Y conforme pasaban los días de su segundo año, Rin compartía más con sus compañeros de Slytherin, siempre se le veía con Mikoshiba, con Sousuke, con otro chico de la generación de Gou de apellido Nitori. Tan rápido como Rin había entrado en su vida, parecía irse. Dejó de tener tiempo para ayudarle en sus evaluaciones y, por la expresión triste de Gou, se dio cuenta de que él no era el único que sufría las consecuencias del alejamiento.

Sin duda, Nagisa había encontrado en Gou una compañera irremplazable. La niña se las ingeniaba para colarse en las prácticas de Slytherin, Nagisa sospechaba que gracias al favor de su hermano, de Sousuke y del mismo capitán de Slytherin, y después apoyaba enérgica las prácticas de Gryffindor. En su Sala Común, ya la conocían como una obsesionada por el deporte, y muchos estudiantes trataban de que se hiciera fanática de sus equipos, pues Gou sentía un gran interés por todos los deportes, ya fueran mágicos o muggles.

Nagisa pronto se acostumbró a la presencia de Gou, quien poco a poco fue reemplazando a Rin en la Biblioteca. La insistencia de Gou por el estudio era endemoniadamente exigente.

A pesar de que las mesas de Ravenclaw y de Gryffindor eran las más alejadas en el Gran Comedor, Nagisa fue capaz de notar la cercanía entre Haruka e Ikuya Kirishima. Inclusive, algunos prefectos los confundían y Nagisa pensaba que si Haru hubiese entrado cuando le correspondía, probablemente, se habrían convertido en mejores amigos mucho más pronto. A los dos les hacía bien la compañía: almorzaban juntos y se acompañaban en los entrenamientos.

Los entrenamientos también empezaron a tragarse el tiempo libre de Makoto, cuya relación con Zaki, y con los estudiantes de cuarto año: Natsuya Kirishima y Nao Serisawa se volvió más estrecha.

Nagisa no se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero le daba la impresión de que a Ikuya no le gustaba la buena relación que había entre Makoto y Natsuya.

Y, de la misma forma, el tiempo que Haruka y Makoto pasaban juntos empezó a reducirse.

Nagisa lo achacó a la situación en general que les estaba ocurriendo a todos. Hogwarts les había dado una casa para crecer, no un colegio para compartir. A pesar de tener clases juntos, espacios de recreación y un gran salón de tareas para que todos pudieran estudiar, cada uno debía preocuparse por obtener puntos para su propia casa.

Antes de salir a vacaciones de Navidad, Nagisa se rindió ante la realidad: ya no eran niños, con sus despreocupadas vidas, en las que podrían compartir siempre juntos: sus caminos se separaban.

Sin embargo, Nagisa no consideró que Haruka era una persona de hábitos muy marcados.

—¡Haru!—exclamó Makoto al verlo en el camino al Estadio—. ¿Y tu abrigo?—preguntó asustado, pues solo llevaba una ligera camisa y era una noche fría.

Haruka se alzó de hombros.

—Nanase—Lo saludó Zaki—. ¿Has salido a correr?

Haruka negó con la cabeza, y Makoto entendió el motivo: había ido a buscarlo.

—Solo Rin sale a correr por las noches—dijo Makoto, tratando de evadir la mirada de Haru—. Deberíamos apurarnos.

Zaki se encargó de liderar la charla, mientras caminaban de camino al Colegio, hizo preguntas puntuales sobre Ikuya como cazador en Ravenclaw que Haruka se vio en la obligación, y hasta con gusto lo hizo, de responder. En las escaleras en las que usualmente se separaban, Makoto le pidió a Zaki que se adelantara.

—¿Pero regresarás?—preguntó ella.

—No—respondió por él Haru.

Ella soltó una risita y les deseó buenas noches.

—No tienes que ir a buscarme—murmuró Makoto mientras subían las escaleras que se movían.

—Entonces, no irías.

—Creo que no debería seguir yendo.

—Puedo ir a tu Sala Común.

—No lo decía por eso… ¿Escuchaste ese ruido?—exclamó nervioso ante un chillido inexplicable proveniente de uno de los pasillos.

Haruka se alzó de hombros, pero le sorprendió que Makoto lo sostuviera del brazo, así que no pudo dar el salto que necesitaba para alcanzar la plataforma de las siguientes escaleras. Debieron dar un giro hasta que la escalera volvió a situarse en una posición conveniente para seguir subiendo.

—Podría ser un boggart—murmuró Makoto temeroso de entrar al pasillo del cuarto piso.

—¿Por qué habría un boggart en medio pasillo?

—No sé, Haru, solo digo.

—No tiene sentido.

Caminaron un rato en silencio. Haruka pendiente de la mirada de reojo que Makoto le dirigía a todas las sombras y en la forma en que sostenía sus brazos contra su propio cuerpo, como si temiera que su mano, por su propia voluntad, lo buscara para encontrar refugio, como hacían cuando estaban pequeños y a Makoto le daba miedo subir las escaleras que iban a su casa.

Entonces, Haruka pensó que tal vez Makoto no estaba asustado de que un boggart se apareciera en medio pasillo, sino que tenía miedo de que alguien descubriera lo que hacían.

—Si te preocupa que alguien nos descubra… lo único que pueden hacernos es rebajarnos puntos—dijo, para tranquilizarlo, justo porque a él le importaba muy poco si ganaba o perdía puntos.

Makoto, fiel a su comportamiento inusual, no le respondió. Así que Haru habló un poco más:

—Le contaste a Zaki que dormimos juntos.

—Me preguntó dónde estaba—Fue la escueta respuesta.

—Pensé que tenías una excusa.

Makoto se había mostrado tan emocionado por dormir en la habitación de Haru, el año pasado, que le había pedido que le permitiera seguir visitándolo, lo cual lo llevó a inventar una historia para estar fuera de su Sala Común. Claramente, haber sido víctima de las bromas pesadas de sus compañeros lo libró de dar muchas explicaciones y fue fácil convencerlos de que había encontrado la llamada Sala de los Menesteres, que se convertía en una habitación cuando no quería dormir en su Sala Común.

Se suponía que a quien le preguntara, Makoto debía hablarle de la magnífica Sala de los Menesteres. Había quién le creía y había quién no, eso a Haru no le importaba, pero no le gustaba que tan libremente Makoto le contara de sus verdaderas aventuras a Zaki…

Subieron en silencio y Makoto respondió adecuadamente el Acertijo del águila, y al día siguiente, el águila le preguntó a cada estudiante si alguna vez el Sombrero Seleccionador se había equivocado en su Selección.

La escena de separarse de Zaki y subir juntos, después de los entrenamientos de Hufflepuff, se convirtió en algo usual entre Makoto y Haruka. A veces el camino era silencioso, y a Haruka le incomodaba; pero realmente agradeció ese silencio cuando perdió contra Slytherin.

No podría decir que su equipo perdió contra Slytherin, porque él sentía que había perdido contra Rin y Sousuke, nada más. No había prestado nada de atención a los que hicieron los demás, porque su atención estuvo puesta en la dinámica de juego entre Rin como Guardián y Sousuke como Golpeador.

Haruka no quería escuchar otra palabra de la Capitana quejándose porque Slytherin mandó al campo de juego un equipo de segunda, siendo que Mikoshiba, el Capitán, cedió su campo a un jugador tan dudoso como Rin, quien lideró como capitán sustituto, y llevó a su equipo a la victoria.

Ravenclaw estaba enfadado, pero la decepción y frustración que Haruka sentía por su espantoso juego contra un Buscador que ni recordaba y contra la habilidad descomunal de trabajo en equipo entre dos jugadores que usualmente no trabajan en equipo, eran sensaciones con las que no lidiaba bien.

La estrategia de Slytherin absorbió la energía de Ravenclaw, quienes trataron de paliar la derrota con acaloradas discusiones sobre las reglas y las posibilidades de un Guardián y un Golpeador trabajaran en equipo para detener al Buscador contrario. Así que fue fácil para Makoto adentrarse a la habitación con Haruka.

Esta vez fue Makoto quien se encargó de alistar todo y de cerrar bien las cortinas.

—Haru—Lo llamó suavemente, cuando los dos estuvieron acostados, pues no era constumbre que Haruka le diera la espalda—. Fue un gran juego, lo harás mejor la próxima vez—En su voz había afecto y un fuerte deseo de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero Haruka no quería nada de eso, jaló la cobija hacia él, para cubrirse el rostro, a la espera de que Makoto entendiera la indirecta, pero Makoto insistió—. Haru, no siempre se trata de ganar.

—Y eso tú lo sabes bien—Le respondió duramente.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Espero puedan darme su opinión.

Trato de escribir un poquito de todos, pero no quiero dejar de lado la relación entre Makoto y Haruka, que fue lo que me trajo aquí. Hay un par de asuntos pendientes con Rin, pero ya vendrán. He estado escribiendo momentos perdidos de situaciones que sucederán más adelante, así que las actualizaciones serán más seguidas.

¡Gracas por todo el apoyo!

nox!


	12. Capítulo XII

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Décimo Segundo

 **.**

 **.**

La tensión de Haruka como jugador de Quidditch se diluyó, inicialmente, aludió la mejoría a compartir la cama con Makoto durante una semana; sin embargo, con el paso de los días, y en especial de las noches, por las pesadillas de su amigo, más bien se dio cuenta de que su humor solo había empeorado.

Por supuesto, el culpable de las pesadillas de Makoto era Kisumi Shigino.

En Hogwarts, los estudiantes habían ideado diferentes actividades extracurriculares para mantenerse ocupados y Kisumi trataba de reclutar miembros para los más inusuales clubes, como "La Sociedad para el Estudio de los Secretos Inefables del Velo de la Muerte". Makoto, quien desconocía el significado de la palabra "no", lo acompañó en una ocasión.

Las pesadillas empezaron esa misma noche, y Haruka veló cada uno de los sueños de Makoto, aunque eso significara un enorme sacrificio para un deportista en formación.

—Por si no lo has notado, este Trimestre casi no te he visto, Haruka—gruñó Rin molesto después del quinto comentario cortante y grosero que Haru le dirigía en la tarde—. Solo quería pasar un rato agradable, no tener que soportar tu malhumor.

Antes de que Haruka lanzara otro comentario soez y lo mandara a freír espárragos, Nagisa intervino:

—¿Haru-chan, has estado durmiendo mal? Parece que no has pegado ojo en días. Vas a tener malas calificaciones en tus exámenes.

No era usual un comentario sobre exámenes por parte de Nagisa, pero justo eso solucionó el desastre: Rin, encantado de concentrarse en el tema de los exámenes, dejó de sentirse ofendido por el mal trato de Haruka.

Tiempo después, Makoto se unió al trío de amigos, confesó que se había quedado dormido en la Biblioteca.

—¿En cuál sección?—Quiso saber Nagisa, y atosigó a Makoto sobre lo que había estado haciendo que le causaba tanto sueño. En general, Makoto era bastante activo y era la primera vez que llegaba tarde por quedarse dormido.

Makoto ni siquiera recordaba qué libro estaba leyendo y como tampoco recordaba si lo devolvió, fueron a la Biblioteca, únicamente para escuchar a la Bibliotecaria comentar que al verlo dormido le quitó el libro.

—Estoy seguro de que a mí me habría quitado puntos por dormir en la Biblioteca—Se quejó Nagisa.

Makoto se ruborizó y murmuró que estaba muy apenado, y prometió que no volvería a dormir en la Biblioteca.

—¿Cómo harás eso, Mako-chan? —Insistió Nagisa—. Tienes que enseñarme.

—Solo dejará de ir a la Biblioteca—respondió Haruka, y Rin soltó una carcajada, olvidando por completo que estaba resentido con él.

Después de la cena, se reunieron con Zaki, quien tenía muy buena relación con Rin, al cual reconocía como su primer capitán, sin embargo, no siempre cruzaban sus caminos.

A todos les encantaba hablar de Quidditch, pero Haru y Makoto estaban tan cansados, que sus bostezos se hicieron incómodos y molestos. Volvieron a despedirse, sin embargo, Zaki antes de irse le preguntó a Makoto por sus ausencias en el dormitorio.

—Dos semanas sin ir, es sospechoso—murmuró preocupada—. Además has estado durmiendo mal—Miró de reojo a Haruka y continuó, en voz más baja, con la intención de que solo Makoto escuchara—. ¿No será por eso que estás durmiendo mal? Hufflepuff es tu Casa, se supone que surte algún efecto en nosotros que nos relaja.

La respuesta de Makoto fue una efusiva; sin embargo, el comentario sí surtió efecto en Haruka. Reconocía que su Sala Común lo relajaba, le ofrecía calma y tranquilidad cuando más lo necesitaba: los ventanales, la decoración azulada y plateada, los cómodos sillones… y se preguntó qué pensaría Makoto: ¿le agradaría el color? Probablemente, no; él siempre había sido de colores más cálidos.

Cuando Makoto empezaba a elucubrar una respuesta nerviosa con la cual prometería ya no dormir en Ravenclaw, pues sabía que estaba perjudicando a Haru, fue interrumpido:

—La entrada a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff está protegida con… ¿una contraseña?—preguntó Haru.

La reacción de Zaki y Makoto fue parecida, aunque ella se recompuso primero. Makoto solo se quedó con su expresión sorprendida inicial, sus labios entreabiertos y sus cejas levemente levantadas, mientras Zaki le explicaba a Haru los secretos de la melodía de Helga Hufflepuff. Prometió su ayuda para que Haruka lograra colarse; sin embargo, pensó que sería imposible, a menos que ellos compartieran su secreto para hacer invisible a Makoto en Ravenclaw, dado que la Sala Común estaba abarrotada de gente.

—¿Cómo se las ingenian para que Makoto atraviese la Sala Común de Ravenclaw?—preguntó ella.

—Hemos topado con suerte—murmuró Makoto, para no decir que los estudiantes que lo habían visto, o no lo reconocían o se hacían de la vista gorda.

—Crea una distracción—Pidió Haru, apremiante, pues tenía sueño.

—Lo dices como si solo debiera hacer un acto de magia—Se quejó ella, pero aceptó.

Los estudiantes de Hufflepuff, por lo general, tenían un aire ligero y llevadero: organizar la partida más grande de Gobstones ocurrida en una Sala Común no le costó trabajo a Zaki. Así que mientras las cartas explotaban y los equipos se alentaban, Haru atravesó la Sala Común, hasta el umbral de una puerta redonda.

—Mi cama es la primera—Le contó Makoto. A diferencia de la de Haru, que era la última.

No había nadie en la habitación, así que se movieron con tranquilidad.

—No puedes dormir con tu traje de natación, Haru-chan—murmuró Makoto, cuando ya ambos estaban listos. La camisa de Makoto en Haru se resbalaba por uno de sus hombros y su traje de baño azulado contrastaba con las sábanas doradas.

Haruka no se molestó en contestar, sino que se acostó en la cama, y de pronto se sintió bien. Tras él, Makoto soltó una risita, mientras acomodaba los doseles para ocultarlos.

—No sé cómo lograremos dormir con esas explosiones—murmuró mientras se acomodaba en su lado.

—Estamos demasiado cansados.

Como siempre, Makoto trató de no moverse mucho, mientras en sus ojos brillaba la preocupación que trataba de evitar con el resto de su expresivo rostro. Sabía que apenas se durmuera, empezarían sus pesadillas y aunque la presencia de Haruka le reconfortaba había alcanzado a escuchar una conversación entre Rin y Nagisa sobre la debilidad física de Haru los últimos días. Realmente, no quería perjudicarlo con sus problemas, pero no sabía cómo renunciar a su presencia.

Los pensamientos de Haruka eran mucho más calmos. Se sentía plenamente consciente de la comodidad de la cama de Makoto: cálida y mullida. Sus ojos se cerraban con pesadez, pero quería asegurarse de que Makoto conciliara el sueño antes de rendirse él.

—Makoto—dijo suavemente—. En mis sueños, hay un pez, que nada, como si estuviera volando. Lo sigo por las habitaciones de la casa de la abuela, pero el pez nunca entra a su dormitorio.

Makoto cerró los ojos, Haruka pensó que no recibiría respuesta, aunque tampoco esperaba, pero antes de dormirse alcanzó a escuchar un susurro:

—En mis sueños también hay un pez.

. **O**.o.O.

Antes del partido entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, primera vez que Makoto y Nagisa se enfrentarían, Ikuya Kirishima hizo una importante averiguación.

Notó que Nagisa bajaba a desayunar temprano, y cuando Haruka se dio cuenta, ya Ikuya lo había hablado con Makoto y, por tanto, el misterio estaba resuelto. Nagisa le había pedido entrenamiento a Rin, por lo que ambos salían juntos a correr por las mañanas. La noticia interesó en sobremanera a Zaki y a Ikuya, pensaban que podrían mejorar su resistencia si entrenaban más, y Gou encontró una excusa perfecta para compartir más tiempo con su hermano, por lo que consultaron si también podían acompañarlos.

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, al día siguiente, a una hora temprana, se encontraron los siete para correr, como si fueran el equipo de Rin.

Salir a correr con Rin provocó dos situaciones, cuyas consecuencias se desarrollarían por años y que tardarían años en comprenderlas.

En primer lugar, las personalidades de cada uno no resultaban en las mejores combinaciones para una vida sin sobresaltos. Rin era competitivo; Makoto, complaciente; Nagisa, travieso; Ikuya, resentido; Gou, apasionada y Haruka, despreocupado. Zaki no tenía mucha voz en el asunto, y usualmente se daba cuenta del problema, muy tarde.

Corrían haciendo escándalo, inclusive en los pasillos del Colegio que llevaban a los patios, lo cual molestaba a otros estudiantes, cuyas actividades matutinas se veían perturbadas.

En una ocasión, un grupo de estudiantes de último año de Ravenclaw los increparon por interrumpir su meditación, y sus palabras fueron tan rudas que por poco hacen llorar a Nagisa.

Dado que todos jugaban Quidditch incorporaron en sus carreras una Quaffle y, en un descuido, quebraron un búho de cristal que estudiantes de Slytherin habían hecho como proyecto en su curso de Transformaciones. En el momento, no le dieron importancia; sin embargo, Rin fue acorralado en uno de los baños y se requirió la participación del Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y una amonestación para solucionar el problema.

En las afueras del Castillo, no corrían con mejor suerte. En una ocasión, se acercaron en demasía al Sauce Boxeador y fue Makoto quien recibió todos los golpes, por rescatar a Rin y a Haruka, quienes hicieron una ridícula competencia sobre recibir más ramazos, valga decir que Makoto los superó, y la tonta competencia terminó en una visita a la enfermería. Las visitas a la enfermería de pronto se hicieron frecuentes, como la vez que Haruka se enfermó por lanzarse al lago, después de una jornada larga de ejercicio, o cuando corrieron cerca de una ladera y Zaki y Rin resbalaron.

Como su energía era mucha y cada día mejoraba su resistencia, sus carreras empezaron a ser más largas, acercándose cada vez más al lindero con el Bosque Prohibido.

El Guardabosques fue quien dio la voz de alerta, después de verlos merodear entre algunos árboles considerados no peligrosos, pero que horrorizaban a Makoto.

La Directora los citó en su despacho; sin bajarles puntos, les dijo que no era usual que los estudiantes practicaran deporte por su cuenta; siendo que existía el Quidditch y que todos los presentes eran miembros de un equipo de Quidditch, así que no podía entender por qué tenían mes y medio de salir juntos a correr, cuatro veces a la semana.

El parecido de Gou con Rin hizo a la mujer confundirse y creer que la niña era parte de un equipo, de haber reconocido que Gou solo quería estar con su hermano, habría utilizado otras palabras para expresar su preocupación sobre el ejercicio excesivo. Sin embargo, esas palabras calaron en Gou, cuya reciente vida muggle le permitía identificar la diferencia entre los magos y los muggles: los magos no practicaban tantos deportes.

Gou se encargó de llevar esta situación a cada esquina del colegio: y se atrevió a decir que la Directora solo se preocupaba por el ejercicio que pudieran recibir los estudiantes que eran miembros de los equipos de Quidditch; dejando los temas de educación física de los demás estudiantes sin atención. Recalcó que la Directora ni siquiera conocía los métodos de entrenamiento utilizados en las prácticas del Quidditch, de tal modo que la educación física de los estudiantes quedaba en manos de otros estudiantes, no a cargo de profesionales.

La idea caló, especialmente, en aquellos nacidos de muggles que en su escuela primaria habían participado en diferentes clubes, y de pronto, chicos como Makoto, hablaban del club de remo, de artes marciales, de baloncesto.

El estudiantado empezó a movilizarse y se hicieron grupos, cansados de los deportes con escobas, que promovían unirse a clubes: unos interesados en actividades muggles como el fútbol; los interesados en demostraciones mágicas propiciaban los clubes de duelo.

La presión de los estudiantes por la práctica de deportes que no fuera el Quidditch, dio vía libre para su entrenamiento matutino y otras actividades, al punto que en los días soleados, daban clases de natación en el lago. Rin hizo un esfuerzo enorme por enseñarle a sus amigos, sin embargo, no lo logró con su hermana, quien prefería quedarse con Makoto en la orilla.

Valga destacar que el permiso para ejercitarse solo fue un detonante para mal comportamiento.

Nagisa encontró que había una trampilla entre las raíces del Sauce Boxeador y dos veces intentó acercarse, con resultados fatales. Ante sus fracasos, buscó la cooperación de sus amigos.

Contagió a Haruka y a Rin con la idea de averiguar lo que ocultaba el Sauce Boxeador. Los dos encontraron una forma para resolver las rencillas que traían por el Quidditch, así que recibían cada golpe de las ramas con mucho aplomo y orgullo, esforzándose por superar al otro.

Makoto trató de bajar los ánimos y promover un trabajo en equipo para averiguar si el Sauce escondía algo. Planteó empezar la investigación por la Biblioteca y dejar las inspecciones de campo para cuando supieran cómo evitar que se moviera.

Sin embargo, Haruka lo obligó a cooperar con él para averiguar primero; Rin compelió a su hermana. Zaki ayudó a Makoto y Haruka, mientras que Ikuya le planteó ideas a Rin.

La opción de Makoto era que él serviría de escudo humano para que Haruka pudiera acercarse. Zaki se rehúso a permitir que Makoto perjudicara su condición física, por esa estupidez; logró que renunciaran a ese plan después de alegar que si volvía a lastimarse, no podría jugar Quidditch.

Y así el equipo de Haruka se quedó sin ideas.

No había muchas buenas ideas en el equipo de Rin, sin embargo, Rin visitaba la Biblioteca. En algún libro sobre Hogwarts encontraría la respuesta; así que mientras él e Ikuya buscaban, Gou se entretuvo hablando con uno de sus compañeros de curso, y casualmente así fue cómo Rin le ganó a Haruka, y para disfrute de Nagisa, obtuvieron la solución al misterio de la entrada bajo las raíces del Sauce Boxeador.

El niño era de Ravenclaw, compañero de curso de Gou, a quien Ikuya había visto poco en su Sala Común; el niño se interesó por lo que buscaba Rin tan impacientemente y aunque Rin no quiso perder el tiempo hablándole, Gou le comentó que necesitaban acercarse a algo, pero que no podían acercarse. Rei, era su nombre, dijo que eso era tan sencillo como utilizar la herramienta adecuada y el cálculo correcto.

La próxima vez que se reunieron, con la ayuda de un palo, Rin domó al Sauce Boxeador, haciendo presión en un nudo en sus raíces.

Por las prisas y la luz del día, se dedicaron a jugar entre las ramas calmas del Sauce; mientras planeaban una escapada nocturna.

La escapada no salió bien.

El plan era encontrarse a media noche en las puertas del Gran Salón. Zaki, Makoto y Rin saldrían de últimos, considerando que eran los que estaban en las primeras plantas. Sin embargo, Nagisa, Ikuya, Gou y Haruka no pudieron llegar al punto de encuentro.

A media noche, piedras azules y rojas desaparecieron de sus relojes en el Primer Piso, y así fue como se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos fueron descubiertos. No les quedaba nada más que volver a sus Salas Comunes.

Este fracaso provocó la segunda importante consecuencias de las salidas a correr.

Rin sugirió volver a sus Salas Comunes solo porque sabía que Makoto se largaría a buscar a Haruka, sin importarle el castigo, si no se aseguraba de que entrara a su Sala Común, para lo cual confiaba en Zaki. Sin embargo, Rin averiguaría lo qué había pasado.

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, si no fuera porque Sousuke lo detuvo.

Sousuke, quien lo había seguido y era la primera vez que salía de su Sala Común después del toque de queda, le increpó sus acciones ese año. Si estaba loco, por qué se exponía a tantos peligros, por qué seguía a todas partes a Nanase, si quería que lo expulsaran del colegio; y la discusión se volvió violenta, al punto, que juraron no volver a hablarse.

Con todo el resentimiento que podía cargar sobre aquel que llamaba su mejor amigo, Rin se fue a buscar a Haru, sin importarle nada de lo que Sousuke pensara, deseoso de hacer lo contrario a lo que Sousuke le pedía, ansioso por demostrarle que conquistaría el mundo sin él. Y su furia era tal que para el conserje no fue difícil hallarlo, y sobre él también cayó castigo.

Sin el apoyo de Sousuke en Slytherin y con otro castigo sobre sus espaldas, las oportunidades de Rin en el equipo de Quidditch empezaron a decaer. Rin no tenía la lealtad de los demás ni la habilidad física que Mikoshiba esperaba, cuando debiera asignar al próximo Capitán, ni siquiera cuando debiera elegir a los jugadores para cada partido. Rin no jugó en el partido contra Hufflepuff, el último de la liga, pero eso no afectó el gane de Slytherin.

Además, Nagisa, a solicitud de sus padres, debió acudir a tutorías, y la Directora aprovechó la oportunidad para crear un castigo ejemplificante para Rin, y lo instruyó para que diese clases extra a Nagisa y a otros estudiantes que iban retrasados con algunos hechizos sencillos.

Se reunían en uno de los patios internos y Rin, con gran habilidad, les señalaba los errores que cometían y les daba consejos para memorizar el movimiento de varita.

En una ocasión, Rin los ayudaba con la transformación de un ratón en unas zapatillas, un hechizo básico para estudiantes de segundo año. El grupo se reía de los intentos por mejorar en la clase de Transformaciones. Haruka se acercó, porque vio que Nagisa y Makoto estaban, junto con otros estudiantes de segundo año de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

—Convertir un animal vivo en un objeto es tan horrible—Se quejaba Makoto, comentario frecuente que le había acarreado la pérdida de puntos y miradas exasperadas por parte de su profesor.

—¿A caso prefieres practicar con ratones muertos?

—¡Tus zapatillas parecían algo peor que ratones muertos!—Intervino otro, y los demás soltaron las risas.

—Eso es cierto. Me dieron mucho miedo.

—La profesora debió quitarte puntos.

Haruka reconoció la materia. El día anterior, en Transformaciones, lo habían practicado. Él no tuvo problema, y hasta recibió puntos por su impecable transformación. Sin embargo, muchos de sus compañeros tuvieron dificultades, así que no le extrañaba que Rin tratara de ayudarlos.

Se sentó junto a Makoto, que le abrió un espacio entre él y otro compañero, y vio que uno de los estudiantes de Gryffindor tenía un hámster en una pequeña jaula circular.

—¡Anda, Nagisa! Transforma a Mantequilla. Demuéstrale a Matsouka que sí puedes hacerlo.

Lo que Nagisa transformó hizo que una chica gritara.

—¡Es horrible! Da mucho miedo. Deshazlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

—Nos quitarán cientos de puntos cuando descubran que nadie puede ejecutar bien este hechizo—Se rio el compañero de Nagisa—. Oye, Nanase… ¿Sabes hacerlo?

Haruka pestañeó ante la pregunta del estudiante de Gryffindor, dueño de unas zapatillas con ojos y nariz, que Nagisa trataba de volver a su forma original.

—Haru lo hizo magnífico—respondió Makoto por él.

Haruka sacó su varita y pronunció el hechizo: el hámster se convirtió en un par de zapatillas blancas, de gran calidad. Rin notó que Haruka había usado su varita.

—Los hijos de magos siempre la tienen más fácil—dijeron los estudiantes de Gryffindor al ver los resultados del primer intento de Haruka.

—¿Crees que se pueda hacer al revés? —preguntó, de pronto un muy ilusionado Makoto—. ¿Convertir todos nuestros zapatos en gatitos?

—¡O en dulces!

—¿Quieres comerte unos zapatos, Hazuki? ¿Y si huelen mal?

—Las excepciones a las Leyes de la Transformación Elemental de Gamp no permiten ninguna de esas cosas—dijo Haruka, adelantándose sin querer a lo que Rin les diría.

Y se escuchó un generalizado "oh" de revelación, y por unos instantes fue contemplado como si de un profesor se tratase.

—De verdad, los hijos de magos siempre saben todo—exclamó el niño de Gryffindor—. Pero no saben qué es un celular.

—¿Qué es un celular?—preguntó Makoto, y de pronto surgió un debate enérgico entre estruendosos estudiantes de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff sobre artilugios muggles y mágicos, y Haruka, cuando intervenía, era la voz de la razón. Al cabo de unos minutos, Rin dio por terminada la clase y se fue sin esperar a nadie.

.O. **O**.o

La temporada de Quidditch terminó, y con pesar se dieron cuenta de que Haruka era el único que jugó con todos. No lo comentaron, pero por años habían esperado con muchas ansias ese segundo año, en el que tendrían la oportunidad de verse las caras en el campo de Quidditch, y ese año se iba: inclusive, ya pensaban en las pruebas de ingreso del próximo año.

Las prácticas extra no terminaron. Siguieron reuniéndose para correr, aunque ignoraban el tema del Sauce Boxeador. Nagisa se moría de la curiosidad, pero después del Vociferador que sus padres le enviaron por haber recibido otro castigo y de la falta de ánimo de Rin desde esa noche, por la paz del grupo de amigos no se mencionó el tema.

En el Banquete del último día de clases, supieron que Rin ya no sería parte del equipo de Quidditch.

Rin recibió la noticia desde temprano, sin embargo, fue hasta después de la cena que se atrevió a comentárselo a Makoto y a Haruka. La presencia de Makoto le reconfortaba, pues no quería demostrar su fracaso y debilidad delante de Haru, Makoto hacía que fuera más sencillo. Su sangre hervía cuando se daba cuenta de que los éxitos estaban al alcance de la mano de Haru, siempre, mientras que él debía enfrentarse a cada momento con otro inconveniente.

Rin observaba a Haruka, desde hacía mucho, desde la primera vez que lo vio en un Torneo de Natación. Inmediatamente, se había sentido atraído hacia él, como si Haruka fuera su destino, y pensaba que sin importar en cuál universo estuvieran, serían capaces de encontrarse.

Asistir a los Torneos de Natación para tener la oportunidad de verlo, otra vez, se convirtió en su sueño inmediato; y eso no era suficiente, al competir contra él, sentía una presencia en el agua, que lo impulsaba, que lo hacía desear alcanzarlo, y sabía que era una buena señal. Desde niño, el agua le tranquilizaba, al menos, cuando estaba cerca de una piscina o del mar, no sucedían cosas extrañas.

Averiguar la escuela a la que Haruka asistía y solicitar el traslado fue una de sus ideas más brillantes. La emoción que sentía al nadar contra él, también lo llenaba cuando se sentaban uno al lado del otro en clase; no le importaban que Haruka intentara alejarse, sabía que rompería el hielo, o que Makoto abriría la puerta.

En la primaria, Haruka sobresalía, y Rin sabía que Haruka brillaría en cualquier lugar en el que estuviera, porque era distinto a todas las demás personas que conocía: era habilidoso, era mágico.

Y, un día, descubrió que él también era mágico.

Sin embargo, lo que en Haruka era el viaje libre, rápido y fluido de la Snitch; en él, era la estrepitosa caída de una Quaffle que se escapaba de las manos de los Cazadores para estrellarse contra el suelo.

—No es definitivo—murmuró Makoto después de que Rin les contara que Mikoshiba había designado a un estudiante de sexto año como capitán y que este había dicho que lo quería fuera del equipo.

—Harán lo imposible para evitar que ingrese—Se quejó Rin, rendido, apoyado sin ganas en un muro camino a las escaleras que se mueven.

—Ya te han pedido que hagas cosas imposibles—apuntó Haru, pensativo.

El pesar en los hombros de Rin no era compartido por Haruka, quien no daría por perdido su campo en el equipo de Quidditch hasta que le quitaran el uniforme y la escoba.

Sin embargo, esas palabras no le supieron a esperanza a Rin, quien solo pensó que Haruka no se tomaba en serio sus problemas. Se enfadó con Haruka, por hacer un comentario tan a la ligera, por creer que en unas vacaciones el nuevo capitán cambiaría de parecer y lo dejaría en la posición de Guardián. Sin embargo, logró contener su enojo.

Había acudido a Haruka y a Makoto, porque estaba dolido, asustado y solo. Desde hacía más de dos meses, no hablaba con Sousuke y la expresión de Mikoshiba era de tal decepción que trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible en la Sala Común de Slytherin, aunque personas como Nitori le reclamaran.

No sabía qué clase de apoyo existía entre Makoto y Haruka, pero en ese último día en Hogwarts, eso era lo que quería.

—Quisiera cambiarme de casa—dijo en voz baja, su frustración contenida en un deseo imposible.

Pero comprendido. Haruka también quería eso. Ahora que conocía la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, su interés por ser estudiante de Hufflepuff era más fuerte. La Casa de Hufflepuff solo tenía un inconveniente: la lejanía con el aula de Astronomía; todos los demás puntos importantes del Colegio estaban convenientemente más cerca de Hufflepuff que de las otras Salas Comunes; y en alguna ocasión que se atrevió a comentar eso con Makoto, este llegó a la conclusión de que Helga Hufflepuff había pensado en todos los detalles para hacer la vida de sus estudiantes más cómoda. Haruka estaba de acuerdo, considerando la calidez del diseño de su Sala Común.

Sin embargo, hasta una persona con habilidades sociales tan reducidas como Haruka sabía que ese no era el momento para consultar si era posible cambiar de Casa. Reconoció que la expresión de Makoto era muy seria, como si detrás de las palabras de Rin, pudiera ver algo más, sus verdaderas razones, una verdad que Rin no quería que descubrieran… y por eso Rin se encogió ante la mirada de Makoto.

—Rin... —murmuró Makoto, suavemente, consciente de la presión que sentía su amigo y dispuesto a ayudarlo a cargar esa cruz.

Haru reconoció el tono de voz: la preocupación, el dolor. Rin ya no pudo con las lágrimas, pero no se refugió en ninguno de ellos, sino que se encogió aun más... asegurándose de que si alguno se atrevía a dar un paso hacia él, él daría dos hacia atrás.

Entonces, Haruka también vio la verdad. Rin se sentía solo.

Rin había perdido a Sousuke.

Rin estaba a punto de perder su sueño.

Pero Rin no quería, bajo ninguna circunstancia, la lástima de Haruka. No soportaría la mirada enternecida y preocupada de Haruka dirigida hacia él; y se odiaba por haber mostrado debilidad delante de una persona como Makoto, que era perceptivo, y dada la condenada habilidad que había entre ellos para saber lo que pensaban, Haruka también lo descubrió.

De pronto, Rin empezó a alimentarse de las discusiones que había tenido con Sousuke. Sousuke no confiaba en él, lo trataba como si fuera un ser delicado, que debía ser constantemente vigilado, Sousuke se creía que tenía derecho sobre lo que su corazón quería y después de recordar como Sousuke le decía que un equipo solo lo ataría e impediría su crecimiento personal, vio el camino a seguir más claro que nunca.

—Vamos al Sauce Boxeador.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos al Sauce Boxeador. No podemos irnos de Hogwarts sin saber qué esconde.

La propuesta fue drástica y Makoto tardó unos segundos en decidir si se trataba de una broma o realmente pretendía que salieran el último día al Bosque para retomar el tema del peligroso Sauce Boxeador.

—Es de noche, Rin, no... no me parece buena idea.

—Si nos descubren, podrían castigarnos con quedarnos aquí—alegó Haruka, aunque ninguno precisó si era un punto a favor o en contra.

—Haru... No quiero quedarme aquí en vacaciones. Mis hermanos están en casa.

—No nos descubrirán—intervino Rin, con seguridad.

—Es de noche—repitió Makoto, y su voz tembló un poco.

Rin solo asintió, y cuando miró a Makoto había algo de dureza en su expresión.

—Si te da miedo, no vayas.

Makoto apretó los labios, acostumbrado a escuchar ese comentario de sus compañeros, pero nunca de sus amigos. Entonces, Haruka también reaccionó.

—Si Makoto no va, yo tampoco.

El comentario no le cayó bien a Rin, cuyos ojos volvieron a ensombrecerse.

—También eres un cobarde, Haru.

Haruka frunció el ceño, molesto. Nunca le había gustado que trataran de cobarde a Makoto, menos a él mismo.

—Iré, iré... No importa—dijo Makoto, rápidamente, y quizá más asustado que antes.

—A las diez, nos veremos en las puertas. Le diré a mi hermana—dijo Rin, sin mirarlos y se marchó hacia el Gran Comedor.

—No tenemos que ir—dijo Haru cuando Rin se fue.

—Está bien, Haru—le dijo Makoto sin mirarlo.

—Vamos a la torre—Decidió, y unos pasos más atrás, Makoto lo siguió, al principio cabizbajo y silencioso, sin embargo, rápidamente recompuso su ánimo habitual. De todos modos, Haruka usó las palabras mágicas para mejorarle el ánimo: estaba a muy pocas horas de alzar a sus hermanos pequeños.

El águila de la entrada les advirtió de lo irresponsable de su plan para esa noche.

—Hoy es la última noche en Hogwarts. Hufflepuff no pasará desadvertido.

En Ravenclaw, el primer y último día de clases eran agitados. La Ceremonia de Ingreso y las excentricidades de los estudiantes que no querían irse de Hogwarts acaparaba la mayoría de horas y atenciones, y decían que más de una vez, el Jefe de Casa había tenido que aparecerse para que se fueran a dormir.

Probablemente, sería imposible que Makoto pasara desapercibido. Sin embargo, Haruka no se movió, así que el águila hizo lo que mejor sabía:

—¿Qué sucede cuando tiras demasiado de la cuerda?

Makoto abrió la boca para responder, pero Haruka lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para que se fueran. En media escalinata de piedra, Makoto le pidió una explicación y, aprovechando su superioridad física, que Haruka constantemente olvidaba porque Makoto nunca se aprovechaba de su fuerza, dejó de moverse y, por ende, Haru casi resbala.

—Pasaremos el rato en otro lugar—respondió, pensativo.

—¿Dónde?

—En otro lugar.

—Haru. A donde sea que vayamos, necesitaré abrigo.

Haruka suspiró como si estuviera lidiando con alguna estupidez, Makoto sonrió triunfador y lo esperó en el pasillo, mientras Haru iba por sus abrigos: un suéter que Makoto había dejado para las noches muy frías, Haruka había dicho que no era necesario, pero Makoto sabía que era una precaución válida.

Aprovechando que la señora Norris le gustaba ser acariciada por Makoto, entre pasillos y aulas vacías, pasaron las últimas horas hasta que llegó el momento de ir al punto de reunión.

Haruka sabía que los gatos tenían un efecto extraño en Makoto, quien siempre que se encontraba uno hacía hasta lo imposible por acercarse y no dejarlo ir; sin embargo, conocía lo suficientemente bien a Makoto para saber que estaba atrasando más de lo necesario la despedida con el gato. Así que lo apuró.

—Los demás se pondrán nerviosos, si no llegamos puntuales.

Makoto arrugó levemente la nariz. También conocía a Haruka, y sabía que no le importaba ser puntual, pero mostrarle como su conducta podría perjudicar a los demás era la mejor opción para obligarlo a moverse.

Cuando hizo contacto visual con Haruka, confirmó que ambos pensaban lo mismo: Conocerse tan bien como se conocían, significaba que sabían, mejor que nadie, como manipularse.

Makoto no quería ir, no quería salir del Castillo a media noche, para ir a caminar a las cercanías del Bosque Prohibido. Sinceramente, agradecía que el tema del Sauce Boxeador quedara olvidado, él no sentía ninguna curiosidad y si alguien había pensado que esa entrada debía ser custodiada por un Sauce Boxeador, era porque lo que ahí había no debía ser encontrado, menos por estudiantes de doce o trece años. La pobre de Gou tenía once años.

Reconocía que Rin, y hasta Nagisa, le daban importancia a esa aventura; pero no podía entender por qué. No tenían ni idea a lo que podrían enfrentarse, como si ya de por sí el Sauce Boxeador no fuera suficiente.

—Makoto—Lo llamó Haruka, advirtiéndole que apresurara el paso.

Y conteniendo un suspiro de resignación, caminó hacia las sombras de sus amigos, tras un pilar. Les sorprendió encontrar también a Nagisa, Zaki e Ikuya.

—Te estuve buscando—Le dijo Ikuya a Haruka, quien solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, que como era usual, no decía nada, y Makoto que solía interpretar las respuestas, guardó silencio.

El comentario de Ikuya atrajo la atención de Nagisa y Rin.

—¿No estabas en tu Sala Común, Haru-chan?—preguntó Nagisa, pero Gou le pidió que hiciera silencio, así que tampoco hubo respuesta.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó, con voz fuerte, Rin a Makoto, sin que le importara que el timbre de su voz atrajera la atención de alguien.

Makoto se sorprendió y se sintió incómodo ante el escrutinio de Rin, pues inmediatamente, los demás se preocuparon por él. Todos sabían que la oscuridad le daba miedo.

—Sí, sí—Asintió, no tan fuerte como esperaba, pero suficiente para Rin, no así para Zaki o Nagisa.

—Podemos ir de la mano, Mako-chan—Le susurró Nagisa, con una gran sonrisa, que hizo ruborizar hasta a Ikuya.

Salir del Castillo no fue difícil, pues en otra de sus prácticas habían descubierto que tras la Estatua de Juana de Arco, en el ala este, había un pasadizo que llevaba al área de práctica de las clases de vuelo.

Mientras caminaban bajo las estrellas y con la guía de las varitas de Rin e Ikuya, Haruka se preguntó si los demás sentían la tensión que expedían los cuerpos de Rin y Makoto. Conformaban un grupo extraño, que se movilizaba despacio y despreocupado, como si Rin no estuviera tratando de probarse algo a sí mismo y Makoto no estuviera luchando contra el impulso de desmayarse.

La tensión era tan obvia que, de pronto, a Haruka le enfadó que nadie más lo notara; inclusive, Nagisa ya había soltado la mano de Makoto.

El Sauce Boxeador se mecía tranquilamente, permitiendo que la brisa nocturna le arrullara. Por un instante, el ánimo de todos se tranquilizó ante la maravillosa vista que ofrecía. Hasta olvidaron que habían salido sin permiso y sin un destino específico.

Haruka sonrió ante la expresión embelesada de Makoto. Secretamente, atesoraba esas ocasiones, en las que Makoto olvidaba por completo el miedo gracias a su habilidad de ver la bondad de cuanto lo rodeaba. Sin embargo, los minutos que tardaron Zaki, Ikuya y Nagisa en encontrar un palo hicieron resurgir el nerviosismo. Ahora también de Gou.

Rin perdió de vista a Nagisa y los demás, quienes se habían acercado al Bosque Prohibido, y dejó a su hermana al lado de Makoto. Haruka quiso seguir a Rin, pero no podía. En el camino, Rin lo miraba de reojo constantemente, y cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban sentía algo en su estómago: como si Rin quisiera hablarle, darle un mensaje… acercarse se volvía algo más que una idea, era una necesidad. Pero Makoto apretaba con tanta fuerza su suéter, que no podía alejarse de él.

...

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

La vida de Rin es una montaña rusa. ¿Qué aventura les espera ahora? Estoy muy emocionada por el montón de personajes que estoy usando, y pronto vendrán más.

Quisiera agradecer enormemente a Kitzu Shiro, skyblue-san y Sayuki Yukimura por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Se ganaron boletos para el primer juego en el Mundial del Quidditch, que sucederá en el próximo capítulo :)

nox!


	13. Capítulo XIII

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Décimo Tercero

 **.**

 **.**

La brisa nocturna les traía ruidos del bosque, pero ninguna voz humana, y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de los que quedaron en espera.

Haruka, por un instante, pensó que Makoto estaba tan asustado como cuando él vio a los threstals. Y trató de comprenderlo: tal vez, en esa noche, había algo tenebroso que solo Makoto podía ver.

Barrió con su mirada a su alrededor, y el cabello de Rin agitado por el viento atrajo su atención, y por varios minutos lo observó fijamente, abstraído, hasta que Nagisa y los demás les hicieron señas para que se acercaran al Sauce Boxeador, cuyas ramas se mecían suavemente.

La persona físicamente más apta para utilizar el palo y domar al Sauce era Makoto, quien inclusive ya era más alto que Ikuya y Rin; sin embargo, estaba tan asustado que más bien darle tal misión sería ponerse la soga al cuello. Dado el estiramiento hormonal de las chicas en esas edades, aprovecharon la fuerza de Zaki, quien era la segunda más alta.

Las ramas del Sauce dejaron de moverse y, por un momento, a Haruka le hizo pensar que le habían arrebatado la magia: ahora solo parecía un árbol más, ya no tenía el encanto de ser apodado "Boxeador". El pensamiento no tenía cabida en un momento así, sin embargo, le dejó un ligero mal sabor.

—Haru—Lo apremió Rin.

Unos pasos más adelante, con las varitas en alto, y una leve luz blanca, Nagisa e Ikuya se acercaban a las raíces, en busca de la trampilla. Zaki entendió la vibración en la voz de Rin, por lo que deslizó su mano entre el brazo de Makoto, de tal forma que el niño soltó a Haru y caminó con ella. Gou tomó a Makoto por el otro brazo, y refugiándose en él, se acercaron a las raíces. Entonces, Haru caminó, ligero, hasta las raíces del árbol, cerca de donde estaba Rin.

Fue Rin quien encontró el portillo. Escucharon el conocido crujir de las ramas que empezaban a recuperar su movimiento, así que los dos empujaron con fuerza y se abrió un agujero oscuro, una especie de pasillo. Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, el cuerpo delgado de ambos se deslizó al mismo tiempo entre las raíces. Levantaron sus varitas y la iluminación les alcanzó para unos cuantos metros. En medio de ellos, Nagisa asomó la cabeza y los instigó a continuar.

Avanzaron sin ningún miedo, por un tramo largo, envueltos en el mayor de los silencios, en un túnel de madera, que no les pareció inseguro. Nagisa les pisaba los talones a Haruka y a Rin, quienes no permitían que el otro lo adelantara: lo que hubiera más adelante, ellos querían verlo primero, por lo que avanzaban presurosos. Los demás iban atrás, temerosos de que sus voces alertaran su presencia.

Llegaron al final y empujando una tabla, se encontraron ante la sala de estar de una casa vieja y abandonada.

Con cuidado movieron la tabla, de modo que todos pudieran entrar a la sala. El piso crujió con sus pisadas y podían sentir las telas de araña en sus rostros. Su primera impresión fue que se trataba de un lugar que tenía muchísimos años abandonado, por el olor, por la resequedad, por la sensación de polvo asfixiando sus narices.

Nagisa no pudo evitar un estornudo, que hizo a Gou respingar asustada y aferrarse con fuerza al brazo de Makoto, que se quedó lívido.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Rin a su hermana, quien tenía la mitad del rostro escondido en el hombro de Makoto y los ojos muy abiertos, inspeccionando el lugar en el que estaban.

—Sí, hermano—respondió ella.

—¿Y tú, Makoto?

Haruka se tensó, y por la forma en que tembló la luz que provenía de la varita de Ikuya se dio cuenta de que él también notó "algo".

A Makoto no le dio tiempo de responder de manera razonable porque se escuchó un fuerte crujido, proveniente de una habitación contigua que sus varitas no alcanzaban a iluminar.

—Algo se movió—susurró Nagisa, con la voz seria y grave, sus ojos mirando hacia el frente—. Lo vi moverse.

Lentamente, se apiñaron de tal modo que Rin, Haru e Ikuya quedaron hombro contra hombro, y los demás detrás, con el agujero por donde entraron a sus espaldas.

—Hermano, tengo miedo—sollozó Gou.

Rin apretó los dientes y alzó un poco más su varita, tenso, por no saber si solo estaban asustados de los ruidos de una casa vieja o si había algo que podría poner en riesgo el bienestar de su hermana.

Como respuesta a sus dudas, se escuchó un chillido, agudo, una especie de aleteo acercándose y la luz de sus varitas fue apagada por un fuerte viento frío y con olor a podredumbre. La única luz que no se apagó fue la de la varita de Haru, que se tornó verdosa y para el alivio de ellos evitó que la sombra se acercara.

Cambiaron de posición, de tal modo que Rin e Ikuya custodiaron los lados, mientras Haru adquiría una pose de vanguardia, la luz verdosa de su varita no alcanzaba para iluminar ni siquiera su propio rostro, pero mantenía alejada a la sombra, a la que podían escuchar removerse a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

—Es un Boggart—Identificó Ikuya—. Está tratando de adoptar una forma—Aclaró para darle respuesta a los crujidos y aleteos que escuchaban, y caminó hacia la sombra.

—¡Espera!—gimió asustada Zaki cuando Ikuya salió de la protección de la luz verdosa.

Escucharon al Boggart replegarse y el crujir de la madera bajo las pisadas de Ikuya, la puerta de otra habitación se cerró de golpe tras él.

—Está bien—Los tranquilizó Rin—. Estudiamos en clase a los Boggart. Él puede enfrentarlo—Sin embargo, la tensión de sus músculos no coincidía con lo que pretendía su voz, y todos estaban ansiosos, esperando que si el Boggart volvía a acercarse, la magia de sus varitas pudiera enfrentarlo.

El Boggart parecía ser lo único que había en la casa, por lo que nerviosos del resultado del enfrentamiento entre Ikuya y la criatura, se distanciaron un poco, tratando de asimilar el terreno, en caso de que debieran huir o rescatar a Ikuya.

Haruka odiaba a los Boggart. No había otra criatura que funcionara mejor para asustar a Makoto. Cuando eran niños, Makoto lloraba porque había un Boggart bajo su cama, o en el tercer escalón, o en la entrada de su casa, o en la tienda de Madame Malkin, o dentro de un caldero… El Boggart era la pesadilla eterna de Makoto.

Así que Haru sabía lo que debía hacer: se giró y tomó del brazo a Makoto, trató de hacerlo retroceder hasta la salida, pero el niño estaba siendo tan fuertemente aferrado por Gou y Zaki que no pudo moverlo.

Se sorprendió de que Makoto no tenía su varita fuera, y tampoco parecía estar del todo consciente sobre lo qué sucedía.

—¿Qué es un boggart? —preguntó Gou.

—Es un cambia forma—explicó Nagisa—. Adopta la forma de aquello a lo que la persona que lo enfrenta le tiene más miedo.

Gracias al Libro de Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Haru sabía que nadie conocía la verdadera forma de un Boggart, pues la criatura se presentaría delante del mago con la forma de su mayor miedo; sin embargo, Makoto le tenía tanto miedo al Boggart, que probablemente, ante Makoto se llegaría a mostrar cómo realmente era. Haru, de pronto, pensó que si Makoto descubría la verdadera identidad lograría un hito para la ciencia y la investigación.

Makoto estaba ligeramente pálido y tenía los ojos llorosos, el alivio de los demás no resonó en su garganta, cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡Ikuya!—exclamaron.

La luz de la habitación en la que estaba Ikuya iluminó la sala de estar. Era mucho más amplia de lo que creyeron, y se veía tan tétrica como la imaginaron, pero agradecieron la iluminación amarillenta.

—¿Derrotaste al Boggart?—preguntó Nagisa.

—Déjalo respirar—dijo Rin, caminando hacia él, el piso resonaba con cada paso—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, pero no lo derroté—Respondió Ikuya—. Logré ahuyentarlo, no sé a dónde pudo haber ido, pero creo que salió. Estamos en Hogsmeade—Con el dedo apuntó una ventana por la que se podían ver los techitos de las casas y las luces de los postes.

—Esta es la Casa de los Gritos—Identificó Rin, pues del grupo, solo él e Ikuya tenían autorización para visitar el pueblo mágico vecino los fines de semana.

—Espera, espera—dijo Nagisa—. ¿Quieres decir que el último día de nuestro segundo año encontramos un pasadillo secreto para ir a Hogsmeade?

—Eso parece.

—No lo puedo creer, si lo hubiéramos sabido antes… ¡Me sentí tan celoso cuando los fines de semana venías con Sou-chan a Hogsmeade en vez de estar con nosotros! Y pensar que pudimos haberte acompañado de haber intentando antes esto.

—Nagisa, te he dicho que no llames Sou-chan a Sousuke—murmuró Rin con una risita nerviosa.

Los comentarios de Nagisa aligeraron el ambiente tenso; sin embargo, ninguno quería alejarse mucho de Haru y de su varita, y los ruidos de la casa los hacían estar en guardia. Después de todo, descubrir dónde estaban no significaba la mejor noticia.

La Casa de los Gritos era uno de los lugares más embrujados del país, distintas personas habían reportado fenómenos paranormales y les costaba idear un motivo para que hubiera un túnel directo entre Hogwarts y la Casa. Así que aunque Nagisa y Rin trataban de bajar la tensión, los demás se hacían preguntas que solo los hacían sentirse más confundidos, ignorantes, expuestos y asustados.

—La Casa solo está vieja y abandonada—dijo Haruka, con intención de que Makoto entendiera que no tenía por qué tener miedo.

—Podemos salir. Es de madrugada y estamos lo suficientemente alejados del pueblo—Sugirió Rin, consciente de que el aire de la Casa era pesado.

La Casa de los Gritos era una choza vieja, de dos plantas, que se alzaba al final de un caminillo poco transitado. Su aspecto destartalado y todos los ruidos que hacía, no opacaron la hermosa noche. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y sus almas se tranquilizaron. Inclusive Makoto se sintió mejor y se dejó jalar por Nagisa, que se lanzó sobre él en alguna modificación, inventada por él, del abrazo de oso.

Rin llamó a Haru, en el pórtico, para que no saliera, sino que le hiciera compañía, en la puerta.

—Tu varita—Le dijo. El Boggart fue replegado gracias a la magia de la varita de cerezo.

—Lo sé—Pasó los dedos acariciando la madera clara del cerezo. El Boggart había logrado destruir el hechizo iluminador de todos, menos el de él: el núcleo de escamas de cola de sirena soportó la maldición del Boggart.

—El núcleo es realmente mágico.

—Sí.

Rin era bueno con las palabras. Desde niño, practicaba conversaciones, frases: sabía cómo presentarse y causar buena impresión, sabía cómo convencer a los demás y expresar sus deseos. Además, quería hablar con Haru: retomar sus conversaciones cuando pasaron juntos las vacaciones, cuando le abrió su corazón y le contó de sus experiencias, sueños, expectativas, sentimientos.

Sin embargo, parado a la par de Haru, le costaba encontrar las palabras que quería dedicarle.

Por el momento, Haru enmendó el silencio, que se hacía largo, mas no incómodo.

—No sé enfrentar un Boggart—dijo Haru, en su voz había un temblor inusual, que hizo a Rin fruncir el ceño. Sabía que el Boggart los había asustado, pero ya había pasado, Haru, quien fue quien mejor conservó la calma, no debería sentirse intranquilo. Haru siguió hablando—. Deberías volver a usar esta varita—Le tendió la varita de cerezo.

Rin observó la mano tendida hacia él. Extrañaba la varita de cerezo: su delicadeza para ejecutar encantamientos y su vibración cuando estaba cerca del agua; sin embargo, la habilidad de Haru con esa varita evitó que la noche fuera catastrófica.

—Y dejar que un mago ande desarmado; no lo creo—dijo, desentendido, al cabo de unos segundos.

—Rin—Lo apremió Haru a que aceptara la varita.

—Si te preocupan tanto los Boggart, puedo enseñarte cómo enfrentarlos—Rin lo dijo a la ligera, para cambiar de tema sobre la varita, jamás se imaginó que su comentario causaría verdadera emoción en el inexpresivo rostro de Haruka, tampoco pasó inadvertido para él, como los ojos azules buscaron a Makoto que estaba por la cerca con los demás—. No es difícil—gruñó, evitando a Makoto y al mismo Haruka, su vista clavada en el cielo—, solo debes pensar algo gracioso: ridiculizar el miedo.

Ante el silencio de Haru, Rin lo miró de reojo, solo para descubrir que tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía atormentado por un problema de difícil solución. Quiso preguntarle qué estaba pensando, pero Haru se adelantó.

—Es imposible ridiculizar al mar.

—¿Al mar?—Repitió Rin, tratando de encontrarle sentido al comentario y a la expresión afligida de su amigo; y lo encontró—. ¿Makoto le tiene miedo al mar?

Rin no pudo precisar si fue la forma en que preguntó o el error que cometió Haruka al revelar información privada de otra persona, lo que hizo que Haruka se enojara, el niño volvió el rostro y sus labios se volvieron muy delgados. Le conocía esa expresión de enfado. De las pocas expresiones, que realmente, le conocía.

En todo caso, ese no era el tema que le interesaba. Toda la noche había querido estar a solas con Haruka, de alguna forma, sentía que si no lo hacía esa noche, no lo podría lograr después. Sin embargo, Haruka tenía su comportamiento susceptible y resentido, entonces pensó que la atmósfera, si alguna vez tuvo una, ya no era la adecuada… pero era esa noche, ese momento: su noche, su momento.

—No creo que tengas problemas si te enfrentas a un Boggart. Eres un mago excepcional, Haru—murmuró, y pensó que recuperaba su atmósfera, cuando Haru bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—Tú… también—empezó Haru, sin embargo, su voz se volvió más débil—. Tus compañeros de Slytherin no lo ven... pero...

Rin sonrió ante el intento de hacerlo sentir mejor, se perdió en el azul oscuro de los ojos de su amigo y le quitó la carga de decirle palabras de consuelo:

—Nada ha cambiado Todavía quiero volar contigo, y me esforzaré para lograrlo—dijo con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba—. Pienso que… cuando nosotros siete estamos juntos, podemos lograr algo nunca antes visto.

—Solo fue una vez—murmuró Haru.

Y Rin sonrió. Cierto que solo tuvieron la oportunidad de volar todos juntos una vez, pero su entrega, pasión y deseo crearon algo nuevo.

—Fue el mejor equipo. Fuimos parte del mejor equipo, y lo demostramos—Le dijo con la mayor seguridad, como habla un Capitán—. Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de volar juntos otra vez. De volar contigo, Haru.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo.

—Lo sé… Cuando volamos, aunque estemos en distintos equipos, siento que nuestros sentimientos se conectan—Una vez que terminó de decirlo, Rin se ruborizó, consciente de que había dicho algo vergonzoso, sin embargo, la reacción de Haruka, cuya boca se había redondeado y mejillas sonrojado, supo que lo que decía no era un disparate—. Eso pienso, por eso me gustaría que volviéramos a volar juntos.

—Lo haremos—dijo Haru, decidido.

Rin sonrió levemente.

—Gracias, Haru—Rompió el contacto visual—. También quería disculparme por lo que dije antes.

—Discúlpate con Makoto.

—Sí, lo haré. Sin falta…

—Rin—dijo de pronto Haruka, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—, ¿te gusta Makoto?

—¿Qué?—gimió Rin, sorprendido de tal cambio de tema, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y en un nanosegundo cientos de teorías estallaron en su mente, atormentándose por el motivo de esa pregunta—. ¿Si me gusta físicamente…? Él es un hombre… Y yo también—Ante la mirada insistente, sin atreverse a mirarlo, continuó—. No, él no me gusta. ¿Por qué dices eso? No puedes preguntarme algo así… cuando estoy planeando en mi mente lo contrario—Suspiró, con los ojos clavados en la tierra y llamó tonto en su mente a Haru por hacerlo perder su aplomo.

Haru no dijo nada, pensativo, dejó que su vista buscara a las estrellas. Rin tomó una bocanada de aire, podía sentir las mejillas calientes y no sabía por qué se había avergonzado, si había practicado confesar que le atraían los hombres. De reojo podía ver las sombras de sus amigos, ninguno les prestaba atención, a pesar de que ya llevaban varios minutos aparte.

—¿A ti te gusta? —preguntó precavido. Haru no respondió, y Rin supo que de nada le valdría insistir, Haru no le diría nada, así que trató de seguir con su plan—. Estas vacaciones… Mi casa no queda tan lejos de la tuya… y pensé que tú y yo podríamos vernos.

Haru no tardó ni un segundo en asentir, sin embargo, lo hizo despacio, y Rin le envidió por verse sosegado en ese momento. Se enfocó en la brisa fría que llegaba del camino solitario y recordó la sensación de volar libremente en el campo de Quidditch.

Tendría su próximo año para demostrarle su habilidad y destreza en el Quiddicth a Haru y a los demás, en su interior vibraba la sensación de que lograría su sueño, y sintiéndose tranquilo, le preguntó a Haru:

—¿Nos unimos a los demás?

—Si eso quieres—Haru habló con su voz calmada—. Pensé que me dirías algo más importante.

Nuevamente, el comentario fue inesperado para Rin; pero se alegró de que esta vez sus mejillas no se enrojecieran. Esgrimió su mejor sonrisa, y se sintió mejor: ese era el Haru que encendía un fuego interno en él.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué pensaste qué te diría?

Su sonrisa casi traviesa logró un brillo igual de travieso en los ojos de Haru, quien no se amedrentó con su sonrisa de tiburón.

—Que te gustan los hombres—lo dijo suavemente, despacio, y aunque aun era un niño, ya esos días iban quedando atrás. En sus labios asomándose una sonrisa peligrosa y pequeña, agregó—. Que yo te gusto.

Rin soltó un ligero bufido.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

—¿Lo vas a decir, entonces?

La sonrisa de Rin esta vez fue más sincera, más atrevida, más libre; y Haru sintió que toda la noche valió la pena por conseguir eso.

—Ya veremos—decidió Rin—. Vamos.

—¡Hermano!—exclamó Gou, corriendo hacia ellos, y a los chicos, relajados por conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, no se ofendieron por la interrupción y caminaron hacia ella, quien jaloneó a Rin hasta llevarlo con los demás—. Tienes que ver el kneazle que encontró Makoto-sempai. ¿Pronuncié el nombre bien?

—Sí, Kou-chan—Le dijo Zaki, contenta, mientras jugueteaba con el gatito de orejas puntiagudas que estaba en los brazos de Makoto.

—Ojalá Nagisa pudiera pronunciar mi nombre bien—suspiró la niña.

—No entiendo, Gou-kun. Si te llamas Gou.

—¡Que me digas Kou!

.O.o.O.

El pequeño Kneazle que había salido a cazar y provenía de alguna de las casas mágicas vecinas, entretuvo a Nagisa, Gou y Makoto lo suficiente, como para que los demás decidieran que era seguro entrar de nuevo a la Casa de los Gritos y al pasadillo.

La noticia fue bien recibida, pues aunque estaban abrigados, tenían frío y cansancio. Además, les esperaba un día cansado: regresar a sus casas siempre producía una sensación agridulce.

—La próxima vez que vengamos tendremos que limpiar un poco—murmuró Gou antes de entrar al túnel.

Sabían que Makoto no se sentía tan a gusto en el lugar, pero nada le impediría estar con sus amigos. Además, cuando se aseguraran de que el Boggart se marchara y fueran en mejores condiciones, tal vez de día, no tendría miedo de explorar.

Rin fue el que logró que la calma los acompañara de regreso al colegio, y en especial a sus dormitorios; amenazó a Nagisa con raparle el pelo si en el camino a su Sala Común algo le sucedía a Gou. Además, sugirió que el regreso lo hicieran en parejas: dado que consideraba que cuatro estudiantes subiendo las gradas en la madrugada causaría mucho revuelo.

Antes de despedirse, Haruka hizo un comentario anormal.

—No he empacado.

—¿Por qué no has empacado, Haru-chan? Regresamos a casa: hoy.

Haruka ignoró a Nagisa, su comentario estaba dirigido únicamente a Makoto, dado que era este quien le hacía la maleta.

—Lo resolveremos por la mañana, Haru—Le dijo Makoto, dejó que Zaki se agarrara de su brazo y se despidieron de los demás.

.O.o.O.

Las horas para dormir no fueron suficientes para ninguno. Makoto y Haruka durmieron pocas horas, principalmente, porque antes del desayuno, Makoto debió subir a escondidas –en realidad, acompañado por la Sra. Norris- hasta la Torre de Ravenclaw, para empacar las pertenencias de Haru. Descansarían un rato en las carrozas que los llevarían a la estación en Hogsmeade.

Makoto acomodó los dos baúles en una carroza y se dio cuenta de que Haru no había subido con él, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y lo vio frente a la carroza, observando con atención el espacio vacío, y un chico de primer año de Ravenclaw estaba tras él.

La conversación que no alcanzó a escuchar fue la siguiente:

—Disculpe, Nanase-sempai—habló Rei, con lo que impidió que Haruka extendiera la mano para acariciar al Threstal—. Recuerdo su interés por los threstals y me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer algunas consultas con el Guardabosques—El niño se aclaró la garganta, pues pensó que Haru no le prestaba atención—. Les gustan las manzanas—Habló más rápido—. Si hubiera un threstal aquí, no sería necesario alimentarlos, porque el Guardabosques ya lo habrá hecho… Sin embargo, en otras circunstancias… el Guardabosques me dijo que los threstal son criaturas solitarias e incomprendidas, que se sienten más cómodas cuando son reconocidos por otros seres… y que si alguien pudiera verlos y alimen…

—Eh, Haru—Lo llamó Rin—. ¿Qué se supone qué haces ahí de pie?

—Oh—se interrumpió Rei—. Manzanas—exclamó, apenado—. Nanase-sempai, debería intentar con manzanas.

Haru levantó las cejas sorprendido del actuar del niño que al ver a Rin tartamudeó y se alejó rápidamente. Pensó que intentaría hablar con el Guardabosques para conocer más de los threstal y subió a la carroza, ignorando a Rin, que fue tras él.

—¿Manzanas, Haru? ¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó Makoto, curioso.

Haru negó con la cabeza, pero no respondió. Realmente, él no era bueno con las mentiras, así que prefirió guardar silencio, y sabía que Makoto no presionaría.

En el regreso, no hubo contratiempos. Haruka se quedó a cenar con los Tachibana y cuando se dio cuenta despertó a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente junto a los peluches de Ren, el hermanito menor de Makoto.

—Buenos días, Haru—Lo saludó la señora Tachibana cuando bajó a desayunar—. Makoto está en tu casa, cuidando de las plantas. Cuando termines de comer, ¿puedes llevarle el bloqueador solar?—Haru asintió—. Ah, tus padres llamaron. Dicen que hubo un par de inconvenientes; están haciendo todo lo que pueden para venir lo antes posible. Puedes cenar con nosotros. Siento que no te he visto en años, Haru. Has crecido tanto.

Se sintió solo con el ánimo de asentir y comió en silencio. Cuando terminó le preguntó si podía llevar a los gemelos a su casa. Le agradeció sinceramente cuando ella le dio permiso, después de un breve análisis, sabía que Makoto no tenía permitido sacar a los niños, así que agradeció la muestra de confianza.

Al salir de la casa, con Ren en la espalda y Ran agarrada de la mano, se fijó que un ejemplar de El Profeta estaba en la mesa. El titular llamó su atención, así que lo tomó y fueron a su casa.

Makoto, efectivamente, regaba las plantas, y se alegró de ver a sus hermanos, antes de alzar a Ran notó el periódico que Haru sostenía bajo la axila.

—Nunca te había visto leer el periódico.

—Lo traje para que lo leas tú—replicó Haru.

—Haru-chan, te tomaste muchas molestias—Se burló Makoto, y Haru volteó los ojos—. No te haría mal leer el periódico de vez en cuando.

—¿Para qué, si después me lo cuentas? —Makoto sonrió ampliamente, y Haruka especificó—. Además, este habla de Quidditch—al ver que su comentario no provocó una reacción, supo el motivo—. Ya lo sabías.

—Sí. El Mundial de Quiddicth será este año.

—Vayamos.

—Haru, no puedes decir que irás, y de pronto irás—dijo Makoto, con una sonrisa, y mientras trataba de acomodar a sus dos hermanos en un abrazo, pero aunque sus hombros eran anchos, aun no era lo suficientemente grande para alzar a los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Es por dinero?—Makoto alzó la vista sorprendido de que Haruka hiciera un comentario válido, y no pudo evitar la sonrisita burlona cuando Haruka infló las mejillas y desvió la mirada—. No te burles de mí—pidió Haru, avergonzado.

—El dinero tiene que ver, Haru—dijo Makoto—. Pero…

—Quiero que Rin viva esa experiencia.

La voz de Haruka fue fuerte, clara, decidida; pero no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada a Makoto quien inmediatamente guardó silencio. Haruka habría querido no escuchar la línea de pensamientos de Makoto en ese momento, pero como era la misma que la suya, le fue imposible. No se sintió vulnerable por ser tan fácilmente leído por otra persona, sin embargo, le sorprendió las ansias que le surgieron al pensar en la reacción de Makoto cuando terminara de analizar sus palabras y le asustó el frío peso de la decepción que se acomodó en su estómago cuando Makoto, después de unos segundos, solo dijo:

—Lo hablaré con mis padres.

De pronto, no sabía qué esperar. Sabía que Makoto intuiría al instante por qué quería compartir la experiencia del Mundial de Quidditch con Rin, pero en el fondo, esperaba que Makoto no estuviera de acuerdo con eso. Realmente, lo que estaba claro en su mente era el peso muerto en su estómago.

La cena entonces fue bastante amena. Makoto fue al punto: querían ir al Mundial, y querían que Rin Matsouka los acompañara. La madre de Makoto reflexionó por unos segundos antes de decidir, y Haru sabía que no estaba pensando en los costos, ni en los preparativos, si no en cuál de los dos quería, realmente, que Rin los acompañara, y por la mirada que le lanzó a Makoto, la preocupación de una madre, Haru supo que ella sabía la respuesta: Makoto estaba cediendo a los deseos de Haru. Le costó tragar después de eso.

Con la colaboración de los padres de Makoto, los preparativos para el Mundial de Quidditch se pusieron en marcha, y dos semanas después, engalanados con sus túnicas de viaje, los cuatro se preparaban para tocar un violín, que funcionaba como traslador, en la casa de Nagisa, para llegar a las montañas en que se celebraría el Mundial.

Haruka estaba seguro de que nunca nadie podría acostumbrarse a viajar con traslador; esta vez, Makoto fue el único que se mantuvo de pie; Haru y Nagisa dieron vueltas, y Rin se levantó tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta que también se cayó.

No prestaron atención a los acomodos, sino que emocionados corrieron para ver el estadio. Miradas cómplices entre Haruka y Rin, cuyos hombros chocaban mientras guiaban la carrera.

—Mi padre estuvo a punto de jugar en un estadio así—susurró Rin, cuando llegaron a la cerca. A lo lejos podían ver las graderías y los aros.

—¿Te gustaría… seguir el sueño de tu padre?—Le preguntó Makoto.

—No lo sé—respondió sinceramente, y sus ojos se fijaron en Haru—. Me gustaría volar con mi propio equipo.

—¡Somos tu equipo, Rin-chan!—exclamó Nagisa, lanzándose sobre él.

—Claro que sí—exclamó Rin, estrujando a Nagisa—. Sería genial volar aquí… con ustedes.

.O. **o**.O.

En esta oportunidad, asistieron a la Inauguración del Mundial. Había más gente que la vez anterior, pero eso no impidió que disfrutaran como nunca, en especial el espectáculo principal, cuando todas las delegaciones de los distintos países fueron presentadas. Era la primera vez que veían tantas personas volar. Además, estaban en una gradería tan alta que se sentían parte de las comitivas de jugadores, cuyas capas ondeaban.

—¿Quieres volar, Haru-chan?—susurró Makoto.

Haru asintió, sin despegar sus ojos de las escobas que giraban en el campo.

—¡Haru! Ven por aquí—Lo llamó Rin, para que subieran por unas escaleras a la parte más alta. Haru extendió la mano para alcanzar la de Rin y juntos subieron por una escalera de caracol; y ya no regresaron.

En la parte más alta de la gradería, Haruka y Rin se sentaron a observar el partido, conscientes de la cercanía del otro: inclusive, acostumbrándose a sus respectivos olores.

—Estuve pensando en el sueño de mi padre—murmuró Rin—, creo que podría lograrlo.

Haruka giró la cabeza hacia él.

—Si volaras conmigo, yo podría hacerme más fuerte y conseguir el nivel para ser un jugador profesional. Te necesito, Haru.

Haruka dirigió su vista a los aros.

—Solo vuelo libre.

—Puedes volar para mí, Haru. Impulsarme.

—No sé cómo hacerlo. Solo vuelo libre.

Rin lo miró con una sonrisa. Eso era lo que le gustaba de él, Haru no necesitaba a nadie más para hacer lo que realmente quería. En cambio…

—Puedes volar para mí, Haru.

Haru frunció el ceño. Las palabras de Rin ya no le parecieron novedosas, sinceras, diferentes, atractivas… sino que sintió una presión en sus hombros: un peso que no quería, que no cargaría. ¿Cuándo cambió la preposición, en qué momento Rin decidió que "conmigo", pasaría a ser "para mí"?

Rin extendió la mano para alcanzar la de Haru, sin embargo él se replegó y abrazó sus propias piernas.

—Vamos, Haru—insistió Rin—, no seas así.

Haruka no necesitaba un equipo para volar; además, todos confiaban en él, porque siempre cumplía las expectativas, siempre lograba lo que debía hacer. Rin quería que Haruka lo necesitara tanto como él lo necesitaba, quería que creyera en su equipo, que creyera en él.

" _Cree en mí_ ".

Rin insistiría. Nunca se cansaría de insistir. Los dos sabían que lo harían, y sabían lo que sucedería después: Haruka se levantaría molesto y se marcharía. Porque volar era libertad, y Rin con lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento le estaba dando otro significado.

Antes de que un malentendido entre dos niños pudiera ponerle fin a una amistad, la cabecilla de Nagisa apareció por la escalinata de caracol.

—¡Mako-chan! Te dije que estarían por aquí. ¡Chicos! Los hemos buscado por todas partes.

—Hola, Nagisa—Lo saludó Rin.

Si Nagisa notó la tensión entre ellos, no dijo nada, pero sí buscó sentarse entre ellos, y con una sonrisa los felicitó por ubicar el mejor lugar para observar el juego de pólvora. La aparición de Nagisa no causó ninguna reacción en Haru, quien no varió su posición, así que cuando Makoto apareció, Rin tragó grueso y no se atrevió a mirarlo.

Makoto tardó un poco en acercarse: a pesar de la alegre intromisión de Nagisa entre los dos chicos, conocía el lenguaje corporal de Haru y solo necesitaba fijarse en las cejas de Rin para saber que estaba preocupado. Se sentó a la par de Haru, como era su costumbre, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para encontrar un tema de conversación que los distrajera de sus problemas.

En el juego de apertura de un Mundial de Quidditch, no fue difícil encontrar un tema que los interesara, y aunque Haru no opinó, sí les prestó atención.

...

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Esto del RinHaru me cuesta montones. Pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede, todo para que Makoto sufra.

Habrá más de la Casa de los Gritos y del Boggart! Y por supuesto la cuerda que jalan Rin y Haru pronto se romperá :o

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo al leer y dejar review. Espero puedan contarme qué opinan

Nos leemos

nox!


	14. Capítulo XIV

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Décimo Cuarto

 **.**

 **.**

—No parece que estén jugando Quidditch—dijo Rin, veinte minutos después de que el juego iniciara.

—Solo hacen acrobacias—Agregó Nagisa. Aplaudía enérgicamente cada vez que los Golpeadores hacían espectaculares batazos, sin embargo, le molestaba que los jugadores ni se fijaban hacia dónde dirigían las Bludgers.

—El Primer Juego suele ser un espectáculo de habilidades—explicó Makoto—. Algunos equipos aceptan brindar un poco de entretenimiento, antes de dedicarse a buscar la snitch.

—Deberían dar un espectáculo mientras anotan y atrapan la Snitch—gruñó Rin—. Sus Buscadores parecen del circo.

—Sería genial que Haru-chan se sostenga solo de las piernas a cada rato. Sería como un trapecista es escoba—exclamó Nagisa.

—Entre más tiempo tarden en encontrar la Snitch, más tiempo podrán volar—intervino, por primera vez, Haruka.

—Ese comentario es tan Haru—murmuró Rin, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Eh? ¿No me digas que esa es tu estrategia, Haru-chan? Creí que nunca seguías los planes de tu capitana.

—Parece que vieron la Snitch. ¡Oh!

El partido resultó tan emocionante que cincuenta minutos después estaban afónicos de tanto gritar y dar sugerencias para jugadas. El vello de sus nucas se erizaba cada vez que uno de los jugadores demostraba por qué jugaba a nivel profesional. La seguridad de su vuelo y la fluidez de sus movimientos les daban nuevos bríos para ser mejores en lo que hacían. Makoto quería lanzar así de lejos; Nagisa quería aquella potencia al batear; y Haruka y Rin admiraban la velocidad de los Buscadores.

La fiebre del Mundial les duró varios días, hasta que la necesidad de comprar los útiles escolares de Tercer Año se impuso. Casi a diario se veían los cuatro, y mientras los padres de Haru hablaban con la madre de Makoto para coordinar la visita al Callejón Diagon, los chicos se encontraron con un difícil dilema.

Debían escoger dos asignaturas optativas.

—Pueden escoger más de dos—Les dijo Rin, con lo cual solo se ganó que Haru y Nagisa le hicieran mala cara—. Yo escogí tres: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia y Estudio de Runas Antiguas. Obtendré los TIMOS de esas materias.

—Haru-chan y yo llevaremos Adivinación y Estudios Muggles—Decidió Nagisa—. Son las más fáciles, según mis hermanas.

—No creo que Estudios Muggles sea una asignatura fácil, Nagisa—murmuró Makoto—. Estudian sobre la electricidad y turbinas.

—Mako-chan, dices muchas palabras graciosas. Además, no importa. Solo tendré que copiar las respuestas de Haru.

Después de ese comentario, Haruka dirigió su vista al patio, y dejó de prestarles atención. Nagisa y Rin se enfrascaron en una discusión el fraude en exámenes, y Makoto siguió repasando la lista de libros.

Al cabo de unos minutos, su madre les preguntó si ya habían elegido las materias, pues debía ir a comprar los útiles.

—Sí, señora—exclamó Nagisa y le tendió el formulario—. ¡Adivinación y Estudios Muggles!

—Muy bien, ¿Mako?

Makoto, por prestar atención a los demás, aun no había elegido nada para él.

—A su hijo le encantan los animales así que realmente disfrutaría Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas—intervino Rin, y tomó el papel para escribir—. Creo que Adivinación podría ser demasiado exagerado para él. Así que le recomendaría Aritmancia y Estudio de Runas Antiguas.

—Me parece una excelente idea, Rin. ¿Estás de acuerdo, cariño?

—Eh…

—También matricula Estudios Muggles—pidió Nagisa, con otra pluma para anotar una cuarta materia optativa en el formulario de Makoto.

—¿Serían cuatro materias?—gimió Makoto.

—Tú puedes, Mako-chan.

—Vale, vale. Parece que tendrás una mochila pesada este año—Se rio su madre.

—No tendré tiempo para nada.

—Pero aprenderás mucho—Apuntó Rin—. Yo habría matriculado Estudios Muggles, pero fui seis años a la escuela primaria.

—¿Y Haru?

En el papel de Haru, solo había cuatro letras: Free.

—¿Free? ¿Libre? ¿Qué te pasa, Haru? Debes escoger dos materias—Lo regañó Rin—. No es tan difícil—Tomó la pluma para escribir, sin embargo, Haru no lo dejó acercarse al papel, sino que se lo tendió a Makoto, quien escribió las materias y le entregó el formulario a su madre.

Rin se quejó del trato, y preguntó qué había elegido:

—Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas—dijo Haru.

—¿Makoto? ¿Qué escribiste?

—Eso mismo.

—¿Cómo sabías?

—Oh, Haru me dijo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace un momento…

—¡Están usando otra vez sus poderes psíquicos! Mako-chan puede leer la mente de Haru-chan.

—Tranquilo, Nagisa, no creo que sea así. Es solo que de esta manera, podemos seguir siendo compañeros de Haru.

Rin frunció el ceño.

—Más les vale que estudien para sus TIMOS.

.O.o.O.

En compañía de Rin y Gou, la familia Tachibana y Haru visitaron el Callejón Diagon. Como era usual, su primera parada fue la Tienda de Túnicas, para que Makoto adquiriera un nuevo uniforme. Haru y Rin compitieron por ver quién era más alto, pero la dependienta les recomendó que estiraran sus túnicas con un poco de magia, realmente, no necesitaban cambiarlas.

Se mantuvieron alejados de todas las tiendas de animales, pues los gemelos habían desarrollado una alergia hacia los gatos que tenía a Makoto devastado, y pasaron un buen rato en una vieja tienda de libros tratando de conseguir todos los libros de sus listas. El largo día de compras y de lidiar con bebés pequeños, los premió con unos deliciosos helados de sorbetera; sin embargo, las compras de la señora Tachibana aun no terminaban.

—Debo comprar un par de ingredientes para unas pociones especiales—murmuró la mujer después de revisar su lista de quehaceres. Rin se interesó en el tema, y ella contenta de encontrar oyentes que realmente se interesaran por el difícil arte de hacer pociones, les comentó de un difícil pedido que exigía ingredientes poco usuales—. Tendré que visitar el Callejón Knockturn… pero llevar a los gemelos… y a Makoto… La última vez que fui con Makoto, lloró todo el camino…

—¿El callejón Knockturn?—preguntó Rin.

—Es otra calle vecina, especializada en magia… diferente.

—¿Oscura?

—La intención es oscura, la magia es magia—murmuró el señor Tachibana que se había acercado, y Rin sonrió apenado. El señor Tachibana le impresionaba por su altura y calidez—. Puedo quedarme con ellos, si prometes ir rápido—Le dijo a su esposa.

La señora Tachibana asintió y sacó la varita de su bolso, para guardarla en la manga de su túnica. Cuando se dio cuenta, Haru estaba caminando tras ella.

—Oh, bueno. Supongo que tienes edad suficiente—suspiró la mujer, poco acostumbrada a decir que no, y si aceptó a Haru, a Rin no le costó correr para alcanzarlos.

Makoto y Gou estaban tan ensimismados en sus helados que ni se dieron cuenta de su ausencia; y mientras caminaban rumbo al oscuro Callejón Knockturn, Haru y Rin, por primera vez, desde el Mundial de Quidditch, estuvieron solos.

—¿Este lugar es legal?—preguntó Rin después de pasar frente a un cuchitril que vendía libros para ejecutar maldiciones imperdonables.

—Traten de no alejarse de mí—Fue la respuesta de la señora Tachibana—. Y podrían aprender un par de trucos de negociación.

Sin embargo, la fama de la señora Tachibana como pocionera la precedía. Así que no más entrar a la tienda, llena de tarritos con extraños ingredientes dentro, fue atendida amablemente y le vendieron a buen precio todo lo que pidió. Haru alcanzó a escuchar tentáculos de medusa y Rin dientes de maíz negro.

El empaque tardó unos minutos, y como la mujer no los dejó curiosear en la tienda, salieron al callejón a esperar.

—Este año, tendré una Saeta de Fuego—Le dijo Rin—. Hablé con mi madre, y me dio el dinero. Me gustaría que me acompañaras a comprarla.

—Yo también tengo que comprar otra escoba—Aceptó Haru.

Ayudaron a la señora Tachibana con sus compras, mientras ella les explicaba algunos de los atributos de los ingredientes. Haruka estaba acostumbrado a esas explicaciones y normalmente solo escuchaba en silencio, así que le llamó la atención el interés de Rin, quien comentaba lo que sabía y preguntaba lo que no.

—¿Dónde estabas, hermano?

—De compras—Respondió él, enseñándole los dientes al sonreír.

—¿Andaban en el Callejón Knockturn? —preguntó Makoto, preocupado.

—Tranquilo—intervino su madre—. No había ningún dementor.

—¿Qué es un Dementor?—preguntó Gou, y Haru se dio cuenta de que él tampoco sabía.

—Una especie de fantasma que se alimenta de los recuerdos felices—explicó Rin—. Pero solo están en Azkaban.

—Sí. ¿Ves, Makoto? —Le sonrió la mujer—. No hay dementores en el Callejón Knockturn. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—¿Has visto uno?—preguntó en un murmullo Gou a Makoto, quien no dijo nada—. Quiero saber cómo es un Dementor.

—Son muy pocas las personas que los conocen—murmuró el señor Tachibana—. De hecho, me sorprende que Rin sepa.

—Lo leí en un Libro Avanzando de DCAO.

—¿Y Makoto cómo los conoció? ¿Cómo sabía que había uno en el Callejón Knockturn?

—Seguro escuchó la palabra de alguna parte. Aunque su descripción fue muy acertada, y solo era un niño…—murmuró la mujer.

—Describir una figura negra, andrajosa—murmuró Rin—. Vi varios mendigos que parecían un dementor. Sin embargo, distinto sería si describe lo que se siente estar cerca de uno, se ha reportado que los muggles pueden percibirlos, aunque no verlos.

—¿Haruka-sempai, está preocupado? Probablemente, ese Dementor ya no esté aquí—dijo Gou, mirando a Haruka, que desde la mitad de la conversación había fruncido el ceño.

Como era usual, Haru no respondió. Así que Makoto quien había estado callado, murmuró:

—En Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas aprenderemos de ellos.

—Pero mi hermano dijo que lo leyó en un libro avanzado.

—Le puedo preguntar al profesor. Le pediré al profesor que nos enseñe sobre los Threstals, los dementores y los kneazles—Solucionó Makoto, y Haruka se sintió mejor, pues odiaba cuando había un tema mágico que él desconocía, y el tema del Callejón Knocktorn quedó en el olvido, hasta que Rin pidió permiso para hacer una compra más.

—Podemos regresar solos, Haru y yo. Después de todo, ya tenemos edad suficiente—dijo Rin, con su mejor sonrisa, y funcionó porque más por insistencia de su esposo, que por su voluntad, la señora Tachibana les permitió que se quedaran en el Callejón Diagon.

Makoto y Gou se tomaron de las manos para entrar juntos a la Chimenea, sin saber de los arreglos que hacían Haru y Rin para quedarse más tiempo.

.O.O.o.

Haruka estaba más que acostumbrado a estar sin supervisión, y aunque el Callejón Diagon siempre le parecía sumamente atractivo, fue hasta que vio la enorme sonrisa de Rin, que fue consciente de haberse quedado solo con él.

—Vamos—Le dijo Rin, caminando hacia las tiendas deportivas—. ¿Guardaste algo de dinero, cierto?

Haruka asintió, y se adelantó. Escoger la escoba fue una divertida anécdota. El vendedor los alentó en su entusiasmo y Rin, a pesar de su investigación, probó varias escobas. Haru, se montó en todos los modelos de Saeta de Fuego, y le aseguró al vendedor que había diferencias entre cada una.

—¡Todas son iguales, Haru! No digas sandeces—exclamó Rin, después de que Haruka pidiera probar otra Saeta de Fuego—. Las fabrican en masa, con el mismo hechizo.

—Se sienten diferente—murmuró Haruka, y señaló una en particular. El vendedor soltó una risa y confesó que efectivamente esa era diferente: madera tallada a mano.

—Vale un poco más.

Rin frunció la nariz, y con rigurosidad examinó la escoba que Haruka prefería: no había nada que la diferenciara de la que él había escogido.

—Creo que solo nos quiere vender más caro la escoba, porque estamos sin adultos—dijo Rin, ceñudo.

El vendedor se rio con ganas, confiado en lo que Haru sentía: la Saeta de Fuego que había elegido efectivamente era diferente a las demás: hecha a mano; sin embargo, se escapaba del presupuesto. A menos que Haru gastara el dinero que había estado ahorrando para el regalo de Makoto. Su silencio animó al vendedor a explicar la confección, al punto de que Rin fue convencido de la calidad, de la importancia de pagar por su verdadero precio y se sintió algo celoso de que Haru, sin haber investigado, hubiera llegado a una mejor compra.

—No tengo el dinero—murmuró Haru, cuando Rin le preguntó por qué tardaba tanto en pagar.

—Tienes más que suficiente—repuso Rin—. No te habría dicho que vinieras, sino hubiera echado un vistazo en tu billetera antes.

—Estoy ahorrando para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Makoto—confesó.

—Haru—murmuró Rin, pero Haru volteó el rostro, y otro cliente trataba de llamar la atención del vendedor—. Sabes… Makoto no necesita nada caro. Sé que quieres darle algo que vale la pena, pero no tienes que comprarle algo, puedes darle un dibujo que tú hayas hecho—Como esperaba, ya tenía la atención de Haru, así que sonrió para animarlo—. Estoy seguro de que Makoto será feliz con un regalo más personal, que con algo caro. Además, ¿no quieres volar en esa escoba?

Con las escobas bien envueltas, salieron de la tienda rumbo a la Heladería; Haru tardó una eternidad en elegir un helado, y al final no le gustó, y dejó que se deshiciera. Rin trató de iniciar alguna conversación, pero le estresaba levemente que Haru dejara deshacerse la paleta.

Así que se fue por lo más atrevido que se le ocurrió.

—¿Quieres ir de nuevo al Callejón Knockturn?

—¿Por qué querría ir? Ya no tengo dinero.

—Vi un pasadizo que llevaba a un lugar más amplio… Sin tantos edificios—Dejó en el aire el resto, pues logró lo que quería, Haru asintió y aferró con fuerza su paquete.

El lugar más amplio, Haru lo imaginó como una pradera, una piscina, o un campo de Quidditch, pero en realidad era un horrible pasadizo abandonado, que, definitivamente, se mantenía de pie a fuerza de magia. Si Makoto estuviera, ya estaría aferrado a él, con miedo, y aun no sabía mucho de dementores, pero se imaginó que podrían encontrarse con uno en ese lugar; sin embargo, solo estaban él y Rin, quien ya estaba desenvolviendo su escoba.

Ágilmente, se prepararon y Haru estaba a punto de dar la patada para elevarse, pero una cadena sujetó su escoba. Por el grito que escuchó de Rin, supo que le ocurrió lo mismo.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—les dijo un mago, con la varita en alto.

Haru no era de responder a preguntas directas; y Rin era malcriado, así que la conversación no fluyó bien, hasta que el mago cedió y les dijo que era un Auror, y que estudiantes de Hogwarts no deberían estar en esa zona.

—Además, estamos muy cerca del Londres Muggle. ¿A caso quieren una citación en el Ministerio por uso indebido de la magia?

—Vale—Aceptó Rin, y el mago, odioso como el que más, se aseguró de que utilizaran la red flu para regresar a casa.

—No salió como esperaba—murmuró Rin, cuando aparecieron en la chimenea de los Tachibana.

—Está bien—dijo Haru, dando un paso afuera.

—Haru—Lo sujetó de la muñeca—. De verdad, quería que fuera diferente, que hiciéramos algo… solo nosotros.

Haru asintió, pero alejó su mano, con cuidado.

—Estuvo bien—susurró—. Me divertí.

Rin no quedó convencido. Con sus escobas, habría querido que volaran, no muy alto, tan solo lo suficiente, para quedarse en algún techo… y quizá, con las escobas en sus manos, y el mundo a sus pies, se habrían podido besar.

Entonces, Haru pensó que aunque no fue su culpa que los planes no salieran como Rin esperaba, podía compensarlo. En Hogwarts.

Definitivamente, este año, invitaría a Rin a dormir en su Sala Común.

El padre de Makoto les felicitó por las escobas y los animó a que se las mostraran a Gou y Makoto quienes estaban en la habitación de él. Haru acostumbrado a la casa mágica, entró a la habitación sin anunciarse. Los otros dos estaban rodeados de pergaminos, frascos de tintas y plumas.

Makoto dio un salto, como si hubiera sido pillado in fraganti, y aparatosamente guardó los pliegues de pergamino que tenía a mano en un baúl, que Haruka nunca había visto. Su comportamiento fue sospechoso, así que Rin se vio obligado a preguntar qué hacían, mientras los veía ceñudos.

—Makoto-sempai me ayuda a responder mis cartas—explicó la niña—. Le conté que Mikoshiba-san me escribió y me estaba ayudando con la dirección, porque usaremos a su lechuza para responderle.

—¿Te has mandado cartas con Mikoshiba?—preguntó Rin a Makoto, mirando con interés el baúl, que Makoto había colocado tras él.

—Nno—tartamudeó—, pero pensé que Kisumi…

En ese momento, Haruka se dio media vuelta y se marchó a su casa, sin responder al llamado de nadie.

—Seguro está cansado—Trató de justificarlo Rin—. Estuvimos probando muchas escobas. Y… miren ¡tengo mi Saeta!

—¡Quiero verla! ¡Hermano!

—¡Una saeta, Rin, eso es genial!

.O.o.O.

—No sabía que comprarías una nueva escoba—murmuró Makoto, cuando, al día siguiente, Haruka, en su habitación, abrió el envoltorio.

—No tienes que saberlo todo—replicó, pues esperaba que el primer comentario fuera algún elogio.

Makoto no dijo nada más, también, hizo un esfuerzo poderoso, que Haru notó, para que sus dedos no rozaran la madera. Estaba decidido a no tocarla ni a dejar que su fanatismo por el Quiddicth ganara.

No acusaba a Haru de haber comprado una escoba sin él; le había dolido, pero sabía que solo eran tontos celos, y no podía permitir que eso interfiera en su relación con Haru. También, quería apoyarlo en sus proyectos, y si Haru quería compartir con otras personas y conocer el mundo, sin Makoto; él lo respetaría. Era consciente de que todo el mundo creía que ellos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y, quizá, era hora de abrir sus horizontes. Haru ya lo estaba haciendo, y le estaba yendo muy bien.

.O.o.O.

En el viaje en Tren, de camino a Hogwarts, varios estudiantes se acercaron a Haru para comentar animados sobre su nueva adquisición. Lo felicitaron y lo animaron a que tratara de volar a máxima velocidad, Makoto dio un respingo, pero sabía que Haru superaría las expectativas: Haru merecía el mejor equipo, porque sus habilidades eran las mejores, y ya los demás lo reconocían.

La misma suerte no corrió para Rin; en especial, sus compañeros de casa se burlaron de que hubiera comprado la misma escoba que el Buscador de Ravenclaw.

—¿Para qué trae una escoba? Todos saben que su capitán no lo aceptará en el equipo.

—¿Recuerdas el año pasado? Cuando voló con estudiantes de otras casas y más bien los convirtió en jugadores de Quidditch. Por su culpa es más difícil ganar.

Al final, resentido con los comentarios y ofendido de que Haru tuviera que defenderlo, cuando compraban dulces a la señora del carrito, Rin sacó a Nitori del compartimento en que estaba, y ni siquiera abrió cuando Nitori, preocupado, le pidió a Sousuke que hablara con él.

En las carrozas, Nagisa y Gou trataron de viajar con él, pero Rin esta vez arrastró a Nitori con él, y se montó en cualquiera. Makoto lo miró con preocupación, y no se dio cuenta de que Haruka, cerca de la última carroza, había sacado una manzana de su capa, y que la manzana simplemente desapareció de su mano.

La Ceremonia de Selección no les llamó la atención; salvo cuando llamaron a un niño de apellido Mikoshiba y, la mesa de Slytherin se quedó pasmada porque lo eligieron para Gryffindor. El estado alicaído de Rin cambió drásticamente después de la cena: no dejó sola a su hermana, hasta que fuera necesario, y detuvo todos los avances del pequeño Mikoshiba, de Gryffindor, por averiguar el nombre de Gou.

.O. **o**.o.

En los dos años anteriores, Makoto se las ingeniaba para conseguir el horario de Haru, el primer día de clases, aun antes de que Haru lo conociera; así que cuando Haru bajó a desayunar y no encontró ni a su amigo ni a su horario, miró de mala manera al nuevo Prefecto de su casa, pensando que era el culpable.

Kisumi se rio de su expresión, y le preguntó por qué estaba de tan mal humor desde temprano.

Cerca de la mesa de los profesores, vio a Makoto hablando con la Directora. Parecía que se encontraron en el pasillo y ahora Makoto la acompañaba hasta su sitio; sin embargo, Haru notó la tensión en la expresión de su amigo y el rostro severo de la profesora.

Como la conversación se hacía más larga, en la mesa de los profesores, y hasta participaba el profesor de pociones, Haru debió solicitarle al prefecto su horario, quien consciente de las mañas de Haru, le dio dos copias. Nuevamente, compartiría DFCA con Nagisa y Makoto; y su curso de Adivinación sería por las noches, los martes.

Se sentó a desayunar, y de reojo vio que Makoto seguía con la Directora; recibió el paquete enviado por los Tachibana que traía Tuna, y decidió agasajar a la lechuza, para evitar que fuera a molestar a la mesa de los profesores. La lechuza se acomodó en su regazo, y Kisumi se volvió a reír diciendo que seguramente disfrutaría las clases con los escregutos de cola explosiva, por ser tan bueno con los animales; y hasta consiguió que Ikuya también se riera.

Terminó de comer su macarela, y le dio algunos bocados de pan sancochado a Tuna, y por fin Makoto empezó a caminar hacia él. Al verlo, le sonrió como de costumbre.

—Buenos días, Haru-chan.

Haru frunció el ceño.

—Deja el chan. No somos niños.

—Claro, claro—Sonrió Makoto, de una manera aun muy infantil—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Haruka nunca había entendido cuál era la necesidad de Makoto de hacer preguntas obvias. No, nunca dormía bien en su primer día de clases. Era el tercer aniversario de la muerte de su abuela.

—Oh, Haru, tal vez debería hacerte compañía por las noches, para asegurarnos de que duermes bien—dijo Kisumi, uniéndose a la conversación—. Ah, me pregunto ¿cómo durmió Makoto? ¿También quieres compañía?

A Haruka no le hizo gracia la intervención de Kisumi; así que aunque su primera intención era no preguntar, pues no interferir en la vida privada de su amigo, para desviar el tema le preguntó:

—¿De qué hablabas con la Directora?

—De mi horario—murmuró Makoto, agradecido de una salida fácil para ignorar el doble sentido del comentario de Kisumi; sin ganas—. Me dio dos semanas de prueba.

—¿Qué quiere decir?—preguntó Ikuya.

—Ah, me preguntó si entraría al equipo de Quidditch, y me dio dos semanas para decidir cuál asignatura opcional no llevaré.

—¿Por qué? Rin dijo que podías matricular más de dos—apuntó Haru.

—La Directora me recomendó que renunciara a una materia. Si entro al equipo de Quidditch, dice que no tendré tiempo para asistir a los entrenamientos… y que llevar cuatro materias… Le preocupa que no pueda lograrlo.

Haru estuvo a punto de agregar que sus tiempos libres no coincidían, principalmente, porque Makoto no tenía tiempo libre; y le aconsejaría que mejor renunciara a cualquiera de una vez; sin embargo, en voz más baja, como hablaba cuando él quería algo, Makoto dijo:

—Me gustan todas las materias, no quiero renunciar…

Haru escondió su horario, y decidió:

—Nos veremos en clase.

Pensó que había esperado un año más para estar con Makoto en Hogwarts para, verdaderamente, compartir con él. No importaba cuán ocupado estuviera… confiaba en que podrían lograrlo, los dos.

—Gracias.

—Makoto—dijo Haruka, y por el tono de voz, su amigo supo que lo estaba invitando a dormir con él. Sin embargo, Makoto sonrió apenado, ¿el primer día?, así que Haru agregó—. No importa lo que diga Zaki, si puedes responder el acertijo, puedes ir.

El día fue tan cansado para Makoto, con clases hasta las siete de la noche, que aunque lamentó tener que subir tantos pisos, apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada que compartía con Haru, se fue el cansancio, y en medio de susurros le contó sobre su día a Haru, quien escuchó atento, y así el sueño los encontró.

Al finalizar la primera semana, era obvio que solo tenían tiempo para verse en las noches, cuando Makoto se escurría entre las sombras de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw y se metía en la cama con Haru.

—Quiero preguntarle a Rin si hará las pruebas de Quidditch—susurró Makoto una noche, a la víspera de las pruebas.

—¿Tú las vas a hacer? Apenas tienes tiempo para hacer los deberes…—Devolvió Haru.

—Me las arreglaré—murmuró, pero insistió con Rin—. No he podido verlo estos días, me preguntó si estará bien.

Haru fue consciente de que en los ocho días que llevaban de clase, no había visto a Rin, y recordaba que Gou se había quejado de algo parecido.

—Estará bien. Se esforzará y conseguirá lo que quiere—murmuró Haru, aunque más para él mismo: ¿se estaba esforzando él con Rin? Si Makoto no le menciona…

—Me gustaría volar con todos ustedes, otra vez.

—Duérmete, Makoto. Mañana tenemos clase doble de pociones.

—Ah, Haru… ¿Por qué me recuerdas eso? El profesor quiere que yo sea como mi madre… y ¿por qué tenemos que usar tantos animales muertos en las pociones? Solo de pensar en los sapos que han muerto para que podamos usar sus ancas, es tan hor…

—Makoto. Perderás puntos, si te duermes en clases.

.O.o.O.

Gou ganó su lugar como Golpeadora en las pruebas de Gryffindor; el equipo realizó un debate para analizar su estrategia, pues con esta decisión, sus Golpeadores serían los dos miembros del equipo más jóvenes y pequeños. Tanto Nagisa como Gou lucharon por sus puestos con mucha energía, y dado que las anteriores técnicas no habían derrotado a Slytherin, intentarían con un par de Golpeadores ágiles, en vez de fuertes.

La prueba de Haru fue desestresante, le permitieron volar cuanto quisiera, pues nadie más aspiró a ser Buscador. La prueba de Ikuya no fue sencilla; antes de entrar, alguien le comentó que su estilo de vuela era muy similar al de su hermano, y que por eso no podían anotar más que Hufflepuff; y eso desestabilizó emocionalmente al muchacho. Haruka consciente de que Ikuya estaba tenso, lo molestó un rato, obligándolo a seguirlo. Su vuelo se convirtió en una competencia, y después de volar libremente, solo ellos dos, Ikuya se sintió más relajado y logró anotar lo que necesitaba para recuperar su puesto de Cazador.

Makoto, por su parte, fue citado por la Directora el día de la prueba de ingreso al equipo; la Directora le aconsejó que dado que los profesores tenían buena opinión de él, escogiera otro deporte, aprovechando la gran cantidad de actividades que se practicaban en la escuela, pues el Quidditch al ser el deporte más popular requería tiempo que él no tenía.

Al final, Makoto llegó tarde a su prueba, y solo consiguió entrar al Equipo porque Hufflepuff no deja a los suyos solos. Organizaron equipos de estudio, tutores y cambiaron el horario de entrenamiento: Nao Serizawa y Natsuya Kirishima se comprometieron a entrenar a Makoto por las noches, después de los entrenamientos normales del equipo; y Zaki aceptó entrenar doble para acompañar a Kirishima y a Makoto, como los tres Cazadores que eran. La Directora solo se alzó de hombros.

Slytherin famoso por sus pruebas, este año, no llamó tanto la atención. Su nuevo entrenador, más discreto que Mikoshiba, realizó la Selección totalmente a puertas cerradas, y tanto Rin como Sousuke fueron aceptados. Nagisa comentó que la única variante fue un estudiante de segundo año Nitori Aichiro. No pudieron averiguar en cuál posición jugarían; y cuando Gou le preguntó a Rin, este solo sonrió.

Así que cada uno, se dedicó a los entrenamientos con sus respectivas Casas, a la espera de encontrarse con el otro y, de esa forma, volar juntos, que seguía siendo lo que más querían.

Gou preguntó si entrenarían, y por entrenar se refería a cuándo irían a la Casa de los Gritos. Ella tenía un especial interés, pues era la única sin autorización para ir a Hogsmeade.

La propuesta incomodó a Makoto, quien se esforzaba por olvidar la escapada nocturna, el túnel, la casa oscura y el Boggart. Sin embargo, todos estaban emocionados y se sentían protegidos por la varita de Haru, y Rin ideó un nuevo plan. Gou no los acompañaría, y cuando fueran a Hogsmeade cada uno se las arreglaría para llegar a la Casa.

La posibilidad de comprar dulces acaparó los temas de conversación de Makoto y Nagisa, toda la semana antes del viaje a Hosgmeade; sin embargo, el sábado, Makoto se dio cuenta de que no podía ir, pues tenía una sesión de estudio con algunos de sus compañeros.

Así que a Haru y a Zaki no les quedó más que dejar a Makoto en la biblioteca con otros estudiantes, y caminar juntos hasta Hogsmeade. Al encontrarse con los demás, Nagisa bromeó si era una cita, y Zaki después de ponerse colorada, lo persiguió lanzándole hechizos. Rin e Ikuya se rieron, cada uno a su modo, mientras que Haru ni se dio por aludido.

—Entonces, Ikuya y yo nos adelantaremos y te veremos en la Casa de los Gritos—dijo Rin. La expresión de Haru fue tan ceñuda que Ikuya trastabilló un poco al dar los pasos hacia Rin—. ¿No te gusta quedarte solo, Haru? —Se burló Rin—. Ah, vamos. Ikuya y yo somos compañeros de curso, no parecemos sospechosos si estamos juntos; en cambio, si vamos contigo, los demás seguro murmurarán, después de todo ¿Por qué andaríamos con alguien de tercer año?

Haru apretó los puños, no esperaba que Rin lo fuera a marginar, menos que sacara a relucir la diferencia de cursos, lo cual siempre había sido un tema sensible entre ellos. Además, no entendía por qué de pronto quería poner tanta distancia.

—Haru y yo somos compañeros—intervino Ikuya—, no creo que nos veamos sospechosos, si estamos los tres juntos.

Rin se alzó de hombros; y Haru se sintió tenso. Odiaba esa sensación de que en cualquier momento su alma saltaría; y tenía ganas de nadar: de alguna forma, el agua funcionaba como si permitiera que su alma no dejara su cuerpo.

Tontearon un rato por las tiendas, después de todo era la primera vez de Haru en el lugar, así que los otros dos querían mostrarle sus lugares favoritos. A la hora convenida, emprendieron el camino hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

—Podríamos llevar nuestras escobas a la Casa, y salir a volar desde ahí—dijo Rin, ilusionado.

Haru asintió, le gustaba esa idea. Sonaba a una manera para tranquilizarse, después de los comentarios de Rin.

Así que con eso mente, revisaron la casa e hicieron los preparativos necesarios. De paso, descubrieron que Rin era obsesivo de la limpieza, y lo que esperaba Nagisa que fuera un rato divertido, se convirtió en una tarde de tareas domésticas, que para sorpresa del mismo Nagisa, Haru realizó con gran presteza y actitud. En sus ojos brillaban, las ganas de volar.

Regresaron todos juntos al Colegio, Gou los esperaba en las puertas, ansiosa de conocer los detalles; sin embargo, Makoto estaba en el campo de Quidditch, y justo en ese momento, Zaki recordó su promesa de acompañarlo en los entrenamientos. Por lo que se despidió de ellos y salió, de nuevo, a los patios.

Solo Nagisa, Ikuya, Rin y Haru poseían escobas propias; sin embargo, Nagisa no tenía permiso de sus padres para llevarla al Colegio; así que eso los dejaba con tres escobas. Movilizar dos escobas desde una de las torres más altas no parecía una buena idea, y ni siquiera necesitaban a Makoto para que les explicara por qué.

—Volaremos con la escoba de Rin—Decidió Haru, quien a decir verdad no entendía por qué las personas solían complicarse tanto.

—La idea es volar juntos, Haru. De alguna forma, todos tienen que llevar sus escobas.

—Si nos descubren… podrían decomisarnos las escobas—murmuró Ikuya.

—No nos descubrirán—Le aseguró Rin; sin embargo, Ikuya conocía bien los castigos anteriores, y no confiaba en las palabras de Rin.

—Haru, tienes que convencer a la madre de Makoto para que le compre una escoba, antes del juego. Así tendremos disponibles más escobas.

Haru asintió, y con eso Rin dio por terminado la etapa de planeación; Ikuya no estaba muy convencido, pero sabía que tanto Haru, como Nagisa y Gou apoyarían a Rin, así que traería sus dudas cuando Makoto y Zaki estuvieran. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con el liderazgo de Rin, pues le daba la impresión de que trabajaba únicamente para sus propios intereses.

—Zaki no ha venido a cenar—dijo Ikuya, para cambiar de tema, y obligó a que los otros dos miraran hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff—. Me preguntó cómo será su entrenamiento...

—Podemos ir a verlos—sugirió Rin—. Digo… ya deben estar terminando; y yo no estoy tan cansado.

Haru aceptó de inmediato; sin embargo, Ikuya rebuscó con la mirada, como si estuviera asegurándose de que efectivamente Makoto y Zaki no estuvieran en el Gran Comedor; Haru pensó que debía estar buscando a su hermano, quien era el Capitán y Cazador de Hufflepuff.

Era obvio que Kirishima estaría con Zaki y Makoto entrenando, así que a Haru le sorprendió que Ikuya aceptara ir hasta el Campo de Quidditch. Además, por un momento, le había parecido una buena idea que Ikuya no fuera para compartir solo con Rin. Quería invitarlo a su Sala Común.

Desde que iniciaron las clases, no habían compartido mucho. En los primeros días, Rin había rehuido de ellos, alegaba que tenía muchos deberes, pero sabían que estaba preocupado por el ingreso al equipo de Quidditch, así que después de haber logrado un cupo, lo lógico sería que compartiera más con todos, y así ocurrió; sin embargo, Haru lo quería solo para él. No habían tenido tiempo de ir al lago, ni de probar nuevos hechizos con la varita de madera de cerezo, y Haru empezaba a cansarse de pasar tanto tiempo solo…

Las puertas principales del estadio estaban abiertas, y sin importarles mucho las reglas de privacidad del entrenamiento de otro equipo, entraron. Makoto los vio, y separándose corrió a saludarlos, verdaderamente, contento.

—No te creas que hemos venido solo a verte—Le dijo Rin, quien se sonrojó cuando Makoto sonrió aun más—. Es que queremos pedirte algo.

—¿Y no podía esperar a mañana?—Se burló amablemente.

—Ah, ya no te diré nada—exclamó Rin, y para que su vergüenza terminara fue interrumpido por los demás estudiantes de Hufflepuff.

—Hola—Los saludó Nao Serizawa; y antes de que alguien dijera una palabra más, Ikuya habló:

—Debo irme.

Con rapidez se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—Es tarde, y no queremos perder la cena—dijo el Capitán, y lo siguieron.

Rin puso al tanto de sus planes a Makoto, quien aceptó pedir la escoba como regalo de cumpleaños.

—Es hasta noviembre—Se quejó Rin, y a Haru le sorprendió que recordara la fecha.

Makoto explicó que de esa manera no haría incurrir a sus padres en muchos gastos, y Rin estaba a punto de comentar lo considerado que era, pero Nao los interrumpió, pidiéndoles a los chicos de Hufflepuff que fueran a su Sala Común para descansar.

Eso recordó a Haru su plan inicial de invitar a Rin a dormir en su Sala Común. Los bostezos de Makoto y Zaki anunciaron la despedida; y ella se aseguró de llevarse a Makoto antes de que recibiera la usual invitación de Haru. Eso dejó a Haru y a Rin, solos, en un semi desierto Gran Comedor.

—¿Cuál es el lugar al que entras ciego y sales viendo?

—¿Qué? ¿Haru, qué te pasa?

—Responde.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso en este lugar? ¿Me estás retando?

—Hazlo, Rin.

—Un colegio… una universidad…—murmuró, sin ganas.

Haru asintió, y decido le dijo:

—¿Quieres ir a mi Sala Común?

Pensó que tendría más dificultades para decirlo, pero lo cierto es que fue tan sencillo como invitar a Makoto. De hecho, si Makoto no se hubiese quedado sin un lugar donde dormir, por aquella broma ridícula que le bloqueó el ingreso; tal vez nunca lo habría invitado. En cambio, con Rin, de verdad, quería que lo acompañara.

—¿Haru? —susurró Rin, en voz muy baja—. ¿Me estás invitando a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw: hoy?

—Puedes quedarte a dormir.

—¿Estás loco?—dijo, elevando la voz, ante la mirada de Haru, se acercó un poco más a él—. ¿Quieres que me expulsen?

—Solo debes contestar bien el acertijo y a esta hora no hay gente—Ante la mirada incrédula de Rin, Haru debió aclarar—. A Makoto nunca lo han descubierto.

—¿A Makoto nunca lo han descubierto?—repitió Rin—. ¿Makoto ha ido a tu Sala Común? ¿Es que ninguno de ustedes se siente orgulloso de pertenecer a una casa?—Le reprendió—. ¿No te importa proteger los secretos de tu Casa?—Como definitivamente le estaba hablando en otro idioma, debió exponer de una vez su negativa—. El Sombrero Seleccionador escogió una casa para mí, no necesito conocer ninguna otra. No quiero ir a tu Sala Común, además, yo protegeré la inviolabilidad de Slytherin. Velaré porque ningún estudiante de otra casa, entre a nuestra Sala Común, y creo que los demás estudiantes deberían hacer lo mismo.

—No te estoy diciendo que me digas la contraseña de tu casa, Rin—repuso Haru, hablando entre dientes.

—Que un Slytherin entre a otra casa va contra las reglas—dijo finalmente Rin.

—También va contra las reglas que dos chicos se gusten.

...

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Rin se me escapa un poco de las manos, pero quiero ir mostrando su quiebre, y por aquello me imagino Slytherin algo así como Australia.

Poco a poco iré aclarando sus dudas; creo que en el próximo veremos a Chigusa. Sin embargo, Momo, Nitori y Rei aun tardaran un poco más en aparecer; y no se olviden de Seijuro, que aunque ya salió de Hogwarts, volverá.

Gracias a las personas que leen, y besos y abrazos para quienes dejan review. ¡Son las mejores!

Espero me puedan decir qué les pareció.

nox!


	15. Capítulo XV

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Décimo Quinto

 **.**

 **.**

Rin lloró; pero no importaba que llorara, sino que lo hizo delante de Haru.

Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos a cada palabra que Haru pronunciaba, quien en ningún momento se arrepintió, ni siquiera cuando una lágrima gorda se escapó y bajó por la mejilla de Rin. Si a él tanto le preocupaban las reglas, Haru, internamente se regocijó en recordarle esa.

Bajo el manto protector de las cortinas de su cama, Haru reconoció que no le importó que Rin se levantara rápidamente y que caminara con la cabeza gacha hasta perderse en el pasillo, rumbo a su Sala en las mazmorras; porque los pasos que él dio en dirección a su Torre, sin compañía, le dolieron; y ese dolor era culpa de Rin.

Tenían meses de anhelar un momento a solas, y él ofreció una oportunidad, solo para ser rechazado. No podía imaginarse ningún escenario en el que Rin dijera que no; sin embargo, ocurrió.

Además, la reacción de Rin confirmó un presentimiento que Haru guardaba, como hijo olvidado que aprendió a esconder sus inseguridades; Rin no estaba tan seguro de su preferencia, o no estaba tan seguro de su gusto por él.

Si Rin aceptara sinceramente su preferencia sexual o decidiera si Haru era la persona que le gustaba, su respuesta habría sido más animosa y acorde a la personalidad apasionada que le atraía.

Sin embargo, había dejado que sus miedos e inseguridades se interpusieran en lo que ellos pudieran tener. Hablar de sus sentimientos, confesarlos, a pesar de que sabían que el colegio no veía con buenos ojos que hubiesen relaciones, que muchas personas no veían con buenos ojos las relaciones entre hombres, era una conversación que debían tener. Si querían algo más, tenían que dejar de ignorar ese elefante blanco, y hablarlo.

¿Por qué Rin había huido de la conversación? Reconocía que lo dijo más por capricho para aclarar sus propias dudas, que para tener una conversación seria: pero era una oportunidad para tenerla. Pero Rin salió corriendo, herido.

Estaba seguro de que si Makoto hubiera estado en el lugar de Rin, habría sido diferente: Makoto habría confesado sus sentimientos y su preferencia por los hombres, específicamente por Haru, y los dos pasarían la noche acomp…

Haru se removió incómodo en su cama: sin poder acomodar su cuerpo ni sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué imaginó a Makoto confesando que estaba enamorado de él?

Esa noche, no durmió bien. Su cama se sentía demasiado grande.

.O.o.O.

—Estás despierto. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?—Fueron las primeras palabras que Haru escuchó el día siguiente, de parte de Kisumi, cuando este e Ikuya corrieron las cortinas de su cama.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Ikuya debió intervenir.

—Kou quiere vernos a todos.

—Bueno, a todos no—Agregó Kisumi frunciendo la nariz—. Yo no estoy invitado a su reunión secreta. ¿A caso están planeando alguna travesura? ¿Eh, Haru?

—No quiero ir.

—Es más de medio día, ¿te piensas quedar todo el día aquí?

—Qué importa.

—A Makoto le importa—repuso Kisumi, sus ojos brillando—. Los domingos son su único día libre, me imagino que quiere estar con sus amigos.

—Makoto tiene otros amigos—Rumió Haru.

—Haru no hagas que te saque de la cama. ¡Haru! No me des la espalda. Te estoy habland…

Los intentos de Kisumi solo sirvieron para quedar empapado por un ataque de agua de la varita de Haru, así que Ikuya fue solo a la reunión; sin embargo, Kou insistió que Haru debía estar, así que Makoto les inventó que debía ir al baño, y poniendo a prueba su condición física, se infiltró en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw y con una sonrisa y su mano extendida consiguió que Haru saliera de la cama.

—¿Sucedió algo ayer, Haru?—preguntó muy bajo, después de dos pisos en completo silencio.

—¿Algo como qué?

—En Hogsmeade… o en la Casa de los Gritos.

—No.

—¿Y por qué no… no habías salido de tu cama?

—Si quiero puedo dormir hasta tarde. Es domingo.

Makoto guardó silencio, hasta que se reunieron con los demás, en el patio interno; y elaboró una excusa de que se habían encontrado en el baño. Nagisa fue el único que frunció el ceño.

—Le diré a mi hermano que venga ya—exclamó Gou, justo cuando Haru estaba pensando que era un alivio no encontrarse con Rin ese día, y Gou solo debió alzar un poco la voz, porque a unos escasos metros Rin estaba junto con Sousuke y otros chicos de Slytherin.

Rin levantó el rostro hacia ellos, y se despidió de sus compañeros de Slytherin. Se acercó sonriendo, y tomó asiento en frente de Haru, que aun no se acomodaba, muy ocupado enfrentando la mirada que Sousuke le dirigía. Cómo le molestaba que Sousuke se atreviera a mirarlo intensamente, con tanto reproche y recelo.

—¡Tierra a Haru-chan!—exclamó Nagisa, saltando sobre él—. ¡Haru-chan! No nos ignores. Somos tus primeros amigos, no nos puedes cambiar por tu cama.

Los grandes y redondos ojos de Nagisa tenían un efecto tranquilizador una vez que la víctima caía en sus encantos, o eso pensaba Haru, quien tomó asiento y escuchó la propuesta de Gou.

Una visita nocturna a la Casa de los Gritos y un juego de Quidditch sobre la ciudad de Hogsmeade, costara lo que costara.

Escaparse para ellos era una tarea sencilla; pues poco miedo le tenían a ser descubiertos; sin embargo, con el aumento de cursos y la diferencia de horarios de los participantes, no fue posible que una noche libre coincidiera para segundo, tercer, cuarto año, ni para Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin.

—Si de verdad queremos volar, tendremos que separarnos—dijo Ikuya—. No hay forma de que podamos hacerlo todos; no con sus clases de Astronomía, el horario de Makoto o los entrenamientos de Rin.

—Pero tiene que haber una forma—insistió Nagisa.

—La enfermería—dijo Haru, quien de pronto dejó de atormentarse por la manera tan cándida en que actuaba Rin e ideó una solución.

—¿Qué?

—Si Nagisa y Rin dicen que están enfermos, podrán faltar a la clase de Astronomía y al entrenamiento, y podríamos hacerlo el jueves por la noche—sugirió Haru.

—¡No puedo faltar a un entrenamiento, Haru!—exclamó Rin, molesto—. Podrían sacarme del equipo.

—¡El día de San Valentín!—exclamó Makoto, y con su mano detuvo el ímpetu de Rin quien ya estaba de pie—. Se suspenden algunas clases.

—Pero falta mucho para febrero—Se quejaron Haru, Nagisa y Gou.

Ikuya y Zaki intervinieron a favor, Rin también aceptó, y a los demás casi a regañadientes aceptaron la espera de seis meses para volar los siete juntos.

—Hermano, ¿jugarás contra nosotros en el primer partido?—Se atrevió a preguntar Gou, quien estaba muy emocionada por su primer juego con el uniforme rojiamarillo de Gryffindor.

—Sabes que no puedo revelar nuestras estrategias, Gou—Sonrió Rin—. Espero que estés entrenando duro, el primer partido es muy importante.

—¡Por supuesto!—exclamó la niña contenta de recibir la atención de su hermano.

Se fueron enfrascando en diferentes conversaciones en las que Rin participaba contento y airoso, al punto de que Haru se preguntó si solo él habría pasado una mala noche, pues Rin no parecía afectado. Se veía tan confiado y seguro de sí mismo, que a Haru le costaba creer que fue tan solo ayer que lo vio atormentado por sus palabras.

—¡Oye, Haru! ¿Ya aprendiste a hacer el Patronus?

Haru no prestaba atención, sino que seguía consternado por la manera en que se relacionaría con Rin, y Rin le hablaba ligeramente, como si su amistad no se viese afectada por visos románticos.

—¿Patronus?

—Expecto Patronum—aclaró Ikuya—. No recuerdo cuando lo estudiamos, pero no fue en las primeras semanas, Rin.

—Pensé que Haru ya habría pedido que les mostraran cómo invocar a sus Patronus—dijo Rin.

—Haru-chan ni siquiera habla en clases de Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Y ya estudiaron a los Boggarts?

—¿Qué pasa con los Boggarts?—preguntó Makoto temeroso.

—Cuando los estudien, el profesor llevará uno a clases—Les explicó Rin.

—Pero son criaturas peligrosas—intervino Zaki.

—Pude enfrentar al Boggart que estaba en la Casa de los Gritos, porque ya había derrotado a uno en clases.

—¡Ya quiero enfrentarme a un Boggart!—exclamó Nagisa.

—¿En qué se convirtió tu Boggart, hermano?—preguntó de pronto Gou.

Las mejillas de Rin se sonrojaron levemente.

—Tendría que aparecer un Boggart en frente de mí para que lo sepan—dijo por lo bajo.

—Podemos averiguarlo, Rin-rin. Ikuya sabe.

Rin dirigió una mirada retadora a Ikuya, quien se alzó de hombros.

—Cuando Rin enfrentó al Boggart, no entendí en lo que se convirtió—Ese comentario no sació la curiosidad de nadie, así que agregó su experiencia personal—. En mi caso, las dos veces, mi Boggart fue sentir que caía de la escoba, en un juego importante.

Y, de pronto, Nagisa, Zaki y Gou hablaban al mismo tiempo:

—Mi Boggart seguro sería vivir en un mundo sin dulces…

—Creo que mi mayor miedo sería que algo malo le ocurriese a ustedes…

—… O que se acabe el pan dulce en el desayuno…

—…También me da miedo caerme de la escoba.

—Mi miedo es que Makoto-sempai crezca sin músculos.

—…O que tenga que hacer deberes de His… Espera, Gou ¿qué dijiste?

La niña se alzó de hombros, como si hubiera comentado algo tan normal como las demás ideas.

—Es solo que Makoto-sempai parece que está desarrollando músculos… y sería terrible que creciera y sus músculos no…

—Gou—murmuró Nagisa—. Eso es acoso.

—Que me digas Kou, y no es acoso. Solo digo lo que es evidente. ¡Makoto es un hombre!

La conversación funcionó para aligerar el ambiente en la mente de Makoto, quien ya se estaba atormentado por su curso de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. No era posible para él pensar en todos sus miedos al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra la vergüenza por los comentarios de Gou sobre su cuerpo.

—Gou, estás muy joven para esas cosas—repuso Rin, con seriedad.

—Ah, hermano, tú tendrás los mejores músculos. No te preocupes, siempre serás mi número uno.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—Haruka-sempai, por su parte, tiene unos tríceps fantásticos. Me gustaría tanto mirar los músculos de la espalda de Makoto… si estuviéramos en el mismo vestidor, ya le habría tomado fotografías al estilo muggle…

—Ni siquiera está avergonzada, qué envidia—Suspiró Zaki—. Y lo que dice es tan cierto.

—Es cierto—repuso Ikuya—. Makoto parece más grande que el año pasado, y es más joven que nosotros.

Makoto, con las mejillas rojas, no articuló nada, así que fue Zaki la que explicó:

—Nao-sempai estableció un entrenamiento especial para el desarrollo de todo el cuerpo; dice que un defecto de los Cazadores es enfocarse solo en la potencia de los brazos, pero que es más importante la fuerza del abdomen. Así que cambiamos nuestro régimen este año, pero el cuerpo de Makoto realmente se adaptó muy rápido.

—Su entrenador tiene razón—agregó Rin.

Haruka y Makoto agradecieron que los boggart quedaran olvidados, y los dos desearon que el día en que tuvieran que enfrentarse a uno no llegara pronto. Sin embargo, a Makoto le costaba mirar a Gou, quien de pronto insistió que todos se arremangaran el uniforme para un concurso del mejor músculo supinador, que ninguno sabía qué era, pero del cual Ikuya resultó ganador.

Cuando se despidieron, Rin se dirigió a Haru.

—Sobre lo que pasó ayer, Haru—Le dijo, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Tienes razón, existen reglas.

Y, sin más, se marchó, dejando todas las balas para Haru.

—¿Qué pasó ayer, Haru-chan? ¿Cuáles reglas? —insistió Nagisa, y como era muy difícil para Haru resistirse a Nagisa, confesó:

—Rin dice que es una regla no entrar a otras salas comunes.

Haru no necesitaba ver la cara de Makoto, para saber que su amigo ya había atado todos los cabos que necesitaba para saber el motivo de su comportamiento esa mañana. Tampoco quería verle la cara; con lo sensible que era Makoto, ese comentario le dolería. Además, acaba de revelarle que había pretendido invitar a Rin a su dormitorio.

—No se puede ir a otras salas comunes—dijo Gou, quien fue la única que no entendió lo que podía haber detrás del comentario.

Zaki fue la primera persona en enterarse oficialmente de que Makoto y Haru se visitaban en sus salas comunes, inclusive había colaborado para que Haru se colara en Hufflepuff y le había dicho a Makoto que debería evitar ir tanto a Ravenclaw, pues a veces sus ausencias eran difíciles de cubrir. Así que como compañera de casa de Makoto, se sintió triste. Sabía que Makoto realmente atesoraba la oportunidad de compartir de esa manera tan íntima con Haru, y que no le prestaría atención a las reglas que le impidieran estar con Haru.

Nagisa desde hacía un tiempo sospechaba que algo extraño sucedía por las noches con Haru y Makoto. En anteriores ocasiones, la loca idea de que Makoto y Haruka dormían juntos había cruzado su cabeza; sin embargo, nunca le prestó mucha atención porque estaba convencido de que la separación que existía en Hogwarts con el sistema de casas, también los afectaba a ellos: ¡tenía que afectarlos! Pero parecía que ellos dos habían logrado llegar hasta su tercer año con la posibilidad de compartir más que los demás.

Ikuya, por su parte, también sospechaba. Le daba la impresión de haber visto a Makot demasiadas veces cerca de la escalinata y a veces hablaba de una amiga qué hacía preguntas tan locas, que irremediablemente, pensaba en el Águila de la puerta. Sin embargo, fueron las palabras de Rin, el comentario de Haruka, el silencio de los demás y la expresión asustada de Makoto lo que lo confirmó. Makoto visitaba a Haruka en la Torre de Ravenclaw.

Ellos tres se sintieron tan incómodos como Makoto y Haru, porque creían que Rin había reñido a Haru por permitir que Makoto fuera a su Sala Común.

En el momento, Haruka no les quiso prestar atención; la preocupación por lo que podría pensar Makoto y la "des" confesión que Rin acaba de hacerle ocupaban toda su mente. No se sentía molesto, le parecía increíble, pero la reacción de Rin era lo mínimo que podía esperar de una persona como él.

Rin se había sentido herido y, por la confianza que había entre ellos, no pudo evitar su susceptibilidad y vulnerabilidad en el momento; sin embargo, Rin se lamería las heridas y volvería a la carga: porque así era él. Trabajaba duro, era ardiente, insistente… Rin no se rendía… No se rendía para obtener lo que quería…

Y ya no lo anhelaba a él.

—¿Haru?—Lo llamó Makoto, unos segundos después—. ¿Estás bien?—Haru sintió que no solo estaba sobre él la mirada preocupada de Makoto, sino también la de sus amigos, que disimulaban, así que asintió—. ¿Te gustaría hacer algo después de la cena?

—¿Y tu entrenamiento?

—Oh, pensé que podrías quedarte con Nagisa o Ikuya—respondió en voz baja, para que los demás no escucharan—. No quiero que estés solo.

—No soy tan delicado—gruñó Haru y, cansado, se levantó y se fue. Sin embargo, Makoto hizo lo mismo y lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo.

—Ni siquiera te despediste de los demás—Lo riñó Makoto cuando los dos caminaban al mismo paso.

—Tú tampoco.

—Haru…

—Estoy bien—Lo cortó Haru—. Ayer no pasó nada.

Makoto asintió, y para ellos esa fue la última palabra. Con Rin, no sería así. La mañana siguiente, Haru despertó temprano, para encontrarlo antes de que saliera a correr.

—Olvida lo que pasó—Le dijo en un tono bajo, tranquilo—. Solo estaba confundido.

Haru lo miró sin comprender, y su expresión era tan contrariada, que Rin sonrió compasivo y se apiadó de su poca capacidad para entender sobre relaciones humanas.

—Todavía quiero volar contigo y ser mejor que tú en el Quidditch—Le dijo, con la llama ardiendo en su mirada—. Todavía pienso que eres el mejor nadando, y quiero ser como tú. Todavía me gusta cómo vuelas y quiero que seas parte de mi equipo. Pero… me excedí un poco. Si quiero ser un jugador profesional, no pueden gustarme los hombres… Digo, ¿a cuántos jugadores profesionales conoces que sean… ya sabes?

—No conozco a ninguno—murmuró Haru, con cierto refunfuño.

Rin ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Te aseguro que ninguno lo es. Va contra las reglas. Ah, me gustaría saber qué estás pensando en este momento—dijo, confundido—. Tienes un rostro tan poco expresivo, no puedo saber cuándo hablas en serio.

—Solo quería que lo aceptaras, con todas sus aristas—dijo Haru, y a Rin le costó sostenerle la mirada.

Podía entender que Haru lo pusiera contra las cuerdas: que lo invitara a intimar con él, que lo obligara a aceptar, con todas las consecuencias, que le gustaba y que haría cualquier cosa para estar con él. No lo negaba, le costó rechazarlo; pero en ese momento no pudo soportar no ser el primero.

Haru había llevado primero a Makoto; y él, Rin Matsouka, se esforzaba por ser siempre el primero.

No se planteó si fue difícil para Haru hacerle la invitación, tampoco pensó que Haru pudiera pensar que su inseguridad significada que no estaba seguro en elegirlo; pero las palabras de Haru fueron como un despertar, que se concretó cuando habló con Sousuke.

Salió corriendo, solo quería huir de Haru, y sus piernas lo llevaron al lugar más seguro que conocía: la Sala Común de Slytherin. Por suerte, se encontró con Sousuke antes de entrar, pues quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si entraba en su estado. Sousuke lo abrazó y escuchó con atención su historia: no se guardó nada. Le contó todo, y los ojos de Sousuke temblaban cuando le reveló que, ahora, se daba cuenta que solo estaba confundido.

Por un instante, pensó que Sousuke no le creía, se aterrorizó con la idea de que Sousuke fuera a rechazarlo ahora que supiera que efectivamente sentía algo por Haru, y que no eran solo bromas. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Sousuke fue incondicional: su apoyo incondicional. Gracias a él, logró las fuerzas para enfrentar a Haru, y con esa fortaleza mental ganada, se convenció a sí mismo de que solo confundió la admiración con amor. Le pasa a cualquiera, le dijo a Sousuke; pero su amigo no le respondió.

—Haru—Continuó Rin, pues ante el silencio y su poca capacidad para entender lo que Haru pensaba, se vio obligado a elucubrar más—. Esto no cambia nada. Sigues siendo el niño que me ganó en una competencia de natación, que me dijo que yo era un mago y que me regaló una varita en mi primer año.

Haru asintió.

—Dile a Makoto que puede ir a mi Sala Común.

Rin tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a tal pedido: por un lado, la idea de que Makoto lo visitara fue lo que desencadenó sus inseguridades, Haru sin más, confirmaba que ocurría y, de pronto, era su culpa que Makoto y Haru se hubieses distanciado.

—¿Esta noche?—preguntó Rin, consciente de que sus palabras pudieron ser malinterpretadas por Makoto. Y, a pesar de sus celos, su intención jamás sería lastimarlo.

—Cuando él quiera.

—Claro, yo me encargo.

El silencio incómodo pudo haberse extendido más, de no ser por la intervención de Sousuke, a quien inocentemente Rin le preguntó si sabía dónde estaba Makoto.

.O.o.O.

Haruka no se dio cuenta cuándo ocurrió la conversación entre Rin y Makoto, pero ese mismo domingo, después del entrenamiento, Makoto subió a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

—¿Estás seguro que no te molesta?—preguntó en voz baja, pues la única opción que tenía para escurrirse de Nao y Natsuya era irse antes de las duchas, lo que implicaba llegar a la cama de Haru, con el sudor del entrenamiento.

—No importa.

—Me gustaría bañarme.

—A mí también.

—Yo necesito un baño; tú solo quieres perder tiempo en el agua.

—Es lo mismo.

Makoto se rio suave, y Haru le dio un pequeño empujón. No pensó que volver a dormir con otra persona le hiciera olvidar lo rechazado que se sentía por Rin, pero funcionó.

.o.o.O.

Antes de que iniciara la temporada de Quidditch, Makoto fue citado una vez más en el despacho de la directora, porque no lo estaba logrando. Eran muchas materias y era complicado de entender cómo funcionaban sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, con Hufflepuff requiriendo el Estadio más horas que las demás casas.

Nagisa y Haru lo esperaban junto a la Estatua del Águila; y ni siquiera necesitaban que les contara lo que la Directora había dicho: ellos mismos eran los principales testigos de que no estaba funcionando, y sí funcionaba en tercer año, entendían la preocupación de la Directora para cuando debiera presentar los TIMOS en Quinto año, pero a ellos les importaba más el ahora: Makoto no tenía tiempo para ellos, ni para él mismo.

—Renuncia a Pociones, Mako-chan—Le sugirió Nagisa, y con eso Makoto sonrió, para sorpresa de Haru.

—No sé para que tratan de enseñarme a preparar pociones—murmuró—. Mi madre ha hecho tantas pociones que nunca necesitaré una.

Makoto aprovechó el odio de Nagisa a las pociones (en general a lo que necesitara excesivas dosis de paciencia y quietud) y a esa habilidad para pensar en seis locuras antes del desayuno, con el objetivo de desviar el tema hacia otro asunto que no fuera él. Haruka aceptó que no tenían por qué importunar a Nagisa con sus problemas, pero Makoto estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que podría escaparse, y como no daba muestras de querer encontrar una solución: Haru la idearía por él.

Cuando dejaron a Nagisa cerca de la entrada a su Sala Común, Haru no dejó que Makoto fuera a buscar a la Sra. Norris.

—Iré a tu Sala Común.

Las risas de Nagisa y la propuesta de Haru realmente lo alegraron: él era una persona sencilla que vivía de las pequeñas alegrías. Estaba dispuesto a ignorar su problema académico con tal de reír los chistes de Nagisa y sentir el calor de cuerpo de Haru.

Sin embargo, la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, a pesar de tener una entrada más sencilla, su ingreso era difícil. Así que Haru debió esperar al menos veinte minutos para ingresar sin ser visto, y como era usual, no podía deambular mucho, sino que apresurarse hasta la cama de Makoto.

Al entrar al dormitorio que Makoto compartía con otros estudiantes aprovechó que no había nadie para revisar la sección del escritorio de Makoto: pues antes de tomar una decisión, quería confirmar los horarios y pendientes que Makoto tenía. Le sorprendió encontrar varios pergaminos dedicados al Quidditch, de manera profesional, no las usuales revistas deportivas que solía leer, sino largos tratados sobre la respiración a diferentes alturas y técnicas para mejorar la stamina.

Después de despedirse de sus compañeros, Makoto entró a la habitación y riñó a Haru por no estar en la cama. Mientras se alistaban le dijo:

—Mañana me levantaré un poco temprano, alistaré algunas cosas y después te despertaré—Con la frazada cubrió su cuerpo y contuvo el impulso de verificar si Haru estaba bien abrigado—. No te preocupes. Temprano no será difíc...

—Renuncia a Estudios muggles.

—¿Qué?

—El horario es incómodo, está situado en un aula de difícil acceso.

—Pero...—Empezó Makoto, girándose para mirarlo de frente, pero él no lo veía, sino que tenía la vista clavada en el techo.

—Si tuvieras ese tiempo libre, no tendrías que renunciar a nada más, podrías incorporarte a los entrenamientos normales de tu equipo, con lo que tendrías más tiempo para hacer los deberes por las noches.

Makoto tardó unos segundos en darle la razón. Y Haru mentiría si dijera que no se dio cuenta de la tristeza de Makoto: así como Makoto conocía a Haru, Haru lo conocía y reconocía que, al final, él mismo aceptó estudiar en la escuela primaria porque Makoto había mostrado un genuino interés en la vida de los muggles. A Makoto le gustaba el curso de Estudios Muggles.

Y se lo estaba quitando, pero Makoto no sabía lo que era mejor para él: ¿para que un Mago querría saber sobre los aburridos muggles?

Muchas veces Makoto había resultado negligente o torpe con sus acciones, así que Haru se prometió que solo en esta situación intercedería. Su amigo no estaba dando la talla y antes de que el golpe fuera demasiado fuerte para superarlo, él le evitaría ese error.

Makoto accedió al plan, como aceptaba todo lo que Haru quería, y las ventajas que Haru le expuso se cumplieron.

Tuvo tiempo, inclusive, para disfrutar al máximo del primer juego de Gou como Golpeadora de Gryffindor. Lamentablemente, Rin no fue parte del equipo, pero se las ingeniaron para mirarla jugar en la misma gradería. La combinación Nagisa-Gou les provocó muchas emociones; y en el entremés, justo cuando los entrenamientos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se intensificaban por el próximo juego, llegó el cumpleaños de Makoto.

Era imposible para Makoto no disfrutar de un cumpleaños. Si bien, extrañaba a sus padres y hermanos pequeños, lo compensaba con el tiempo que compartía con sus amigos.

Como era usual, se reunieron en el almuerzo y después de cargar en sus mochilas algunos platillos, celebraron una pequeña fiesta a la orilla del lago. Para Haru fue muy sencillo convertir el césped en danzantes florecillas y las ramitas quebradas en dientes de león que se desgranaban y armaban constantemente. Sonrió levemente, contento por su trabajo, cuando Makoto lo felicitó y agradeció cálidamente.

Haru habría dado ese día por satisfecho si no es por culpa de Rin. El mismo Rin que le había aconsejado no darle un regalo caro a Makoto, razón por la cual, su regalo era una pintura de diez cm por diez cm detallada de un threstal, pues mientras estudiaban, habían comentado que los dibujos de sus libros no eran muy acertados.

Makoto sonrió, y aunque Nagisa y Gou se quejaron por lo tétrico del dibujo, Makoto realmente agradeció el gesto y reconoció la importancia del dibujo: Haru le estaba mostrando algo que él no podía ver.

Haru se sintió verdaderamente comprendido, pero dos regalos después, su buen estado de ánimo, se esfumó por completo: Rin le regaló a Makoto una escoba. Una jodida escoba. Además, la guardó en una caja mágica, y lo que parecía un regalo pequeño, se convirtió en todo un juego de anticipación que requería sencillos "Alohomora" para irse abriendo hasta que llegó al final y su verdadero contenido se reveló.

Todos aplaudieron y Makoto, tardó al menos seis segundos en reaccionar, y a cada segundo sus mejillas más rojas y su sonrisa más grande. No se esperaba un regalo tan elaborado, ni siquiera por parte de sus padres, quienes conociéndolo le enviaron un abrigo, y se sintió abrumado al pensar en los costos y complicaciones que pudo haberle causado, pero la sonrisa de Rin fue tan amplia cuando le pidió que solo quería que se divirtiera al volar, que Makoto lo estrechó fuertemente y agradeció su regalo.

Claro, sus mejillas continuaron rojas, tenía una sonrisita apenada cada vez que cruzaba miradas con Rin y le mostró a todos sus amigos su nueva escoba: "Mi amigo Rin me la regaló". Haru no podía. Nagisa le dio un codazo por girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado cuando Makoto les mostró la escoba.

Makoto tan ensimismado estaba en su nueva escoba que tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta del malestar de Haru. No pensó que se tratara de desdén ni celos, pues no le prestó atención al inicio, sino que achacó la hosquedad y la indiferencia como muestras de disconformidad por las muchas personas que lo estaban importunando. Pensó que su fiesta quizá era muy ruidosa y concurrida para su amigo.

—¡Rin-chan! ¡Regálame una escoba también!—exclamó Nagisa, retomando el tema que hacía ruborizar a Makoto.

—No te la has ganado.

—Rin, no digas eso. Regálame una.

—Te dejaré montarla, Nagisa, cuando quieras—intervino Makoto.

—¿Ya?

—Claro, pero no puedes volar.

Makoto y Nagisa hicieron los preparativos para montar la escoba, sin elevarse, y los demás invitados los rodearon. Makoto lanzó una mirada preocupada a Haru, quien había estado rehuyéndole, y se sintió aliviado cuando lo vio con Rin. Si algo molestaba a Haru, confiaba en que Rin podría manejarlo.

—No le compres nada caro a Makoto. Gasta todo tu dinero y hazle un estúpido dibujo a Makoto—dijo Haru, mirando a Rin fijamente, molesto—. Así podrás venir y darle el mejor regalo.

Rin se rió, descaradamente, ante el razonamiento de Haru.

—Ambos sabemos que no le comprarías una escoba a Makoto y con lo imprudente que eres, con todo el dinero que tenías, le habrías comprado un gato, y sabes que Makoto no puede tener animales, por las alergias de sus hermanos. Así que habrías fallado con tu regalo.

—Tengo siete años de conocer a Makoto, nunca le he fallado con un regalo—dijo Haru entre dientes y con tal acento que Rin cuidó sus pasos: realmente, Haru estaba molesto y de nada serviría torearlo.

—Que estuvieras tan preocupado por darle un buen regalo, me hizo pensar que Makoto merecía algo realmente bueno. Vamos, Haru, a él le gusta tu dibujo y le gusta mi escoba. Todos ganamos.

—No. Ganaste tú.

La sonrisa de Makoto en ese momento era tan grande que la escena lucía como una victoria para Rin; sin embargo, el cumpleañero se fijó en ellos y su expresión se destiñó un poco.

Haru lucía incómodo. Makoto pensó que era su culpa por haber permitido que Nagisa y Gou invitaran a tantas personas, o quizá Haru estaba por enfermarse, parecía que el invierno estaba más próximo de lo que querrían. Así que propuso dar por finalizada la celebración y que cada uno siguiera con sus quehaceres.

No ayudó al malhumor de Haru que Rin se ofreciera a acompañar a Makoto hasta la entrada de su Sala Común para que pudiera guardar su escoba nueva.

—Nos veremos luego—Le dijo Rin, enseñándole los dientes, a Haru.

.O.o.o.

La nueva escoba y el cambio en el ritmo de entrenamiento fueron factores determinantes en el estilo de juego de Makoto en el segundo partido de la temporada: Ravenclaw versus Huffelpuff. No atrapar la Snitch era difícil que ocurriera si Haru volaba, así que la estrategia de Hufflepuff para ese juego era tratar de anotar la mayor cantidad de puntos mientras obstaculizaban el vuelo de Haru.

La Capitana de Ravenclaw estaba preparada para esa estrategia: la diferencia por anotaciones de los Cazadores resultó mucho mayor de lo que esperaban, pero Ravenclaw logró que Haru atrapara la Snitch, y lo celebraron.

—¡Excelente trabajo, Haru! Ni siquiera tuvimos que tratar de lanzarle las bludgers a Tachibana.

Las celebraciones le traían sin cuidado a Haru, y al terminar el juego, más rápido de lo que esperaba, pensó en que prefería acompañar a Makoto en esos momentos que compartir con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw. Sabía que Ikuya no tenía buena relación con su hermano, pero confiaba en que Ikuya también preferiría estar en el grupo de Hufflepuff, apoyándose en la derrota.

Usualmente, los partidos de Quidditch los vivía acompañados por Makoto, pero a pesar de los mucho que le gustaba tener la oportunidad de volar al mismo tiempo en el mismo campo de Quidditch, era una molestia no tener la oportunidad de regresar al Colegio con él. El Desfile hasta la Sala Común de Ravenclaw era tedioso, y odiaba hacerlo sin Makoto.

A propósito, Haru e Ikuya se retrasaron, tanto que lograron coordinarse para salir al mismo tiempo que el equipo de Hufflepuff. Zaki y Makoto corrieron hacia ellos, y mutuamente se felicitaron por el juego. Una vez cumplido con el compromiso, fue más fácil desenvolverse y olvidarse que hace solo unos minutos fueron rivales.

Ni Haru ni Ikuya prestaron atención a las muchas similitudes entre el camino que hizo Ravenclaw de regreso al Colegio y el que hacía Hufflepuff; sin embargo, como se sentían más a gusto con Zaki, Makoto, y hasta con Serizawa Nao y Kirishima Natsuya, no le prestaron atención al escándalo de los demás; tampoco prestaron suficiente atención a los murmullos entre Nao y Natsuya, quienes al ver a Haru y a Ikuya rodeados por los jugadores de Hufflepuff idearon un plan.

Plan del cual Haru sería de los últimos en enterarse.

.O.o.O.

El primer día de Vacaciones de Navidad, Haru descubrió que se quedó solo. Nagisa y Makoto siempre viajaban a casa en Vacaciones, Gou solo era una niña que extrañaba demasiado a su madre y Sousuke invitó a Rin a pasar los días de descanso en su casa.

La soledad de Haru no se prolongó mucho. Kisumi e Ikuya planearon estudiar para sus TIMOS, y con lo insistente que era Kisumi, Haru se unió a sus sesiones de estudio, que solían terminar comiendo dulces en alguno de los dormitorios semivacíos.

Después del Festín de Noche Buena, escogieron la cama de Haru como punto de reunión. No les fue difícil acomodarse, y una vez acomodados, Kisumi se removió incómodo.

—Haru, hay algo extraño. Ponte de pie.

—No quiero.

Por más que trato, no pudo hacer que Haru se levantará, así que rendido, ideó otro plan.

—Como quieras, Haru—Se giró a Ikuya—. Ponte de pie, Ikuya. Ustedes dos tienen una altura similar.

Ikuya acostumbrado a aceptar los planes de Kisumi, aunque no tuvieran sentido, accedió. Kisumi también se puso de pie y comparó su tamaño.

—Yo soy más alto, y también más grueso—explicó Kisumi, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y?

Kisumi los miró como si no quisieran entender un asunto sencillo. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama de Haru.

—Que esta cama es enorme.

—Si no te gusta, entonces, vete—gruñó Haru, empujándolo; sin embargo, el comentario de Kisumi hizo eco en Ikuya, quien la examinó con atención.

—Es cierto. Es mucho más grande que mi cama.

A Haru le pareció un tema de conversación aburrido e insípido.

—Las camas tienen un hechizo adaptador a tu crecimiento—explicó Kisumi—. Lo leí en Historia de Hogwarts. Los Elfos Domésticos se encargan de que los estudiantes no tengamos ningún inconveniente con nuestros dormitorios. Pero esta cama es más grande, es como si alguien realmente grande...

—¿La hechizaste para que fuera más grande?—Interrumpió Ikuya, consciente de que Haru era un mago poderoso y habilidoso.

—Ya lo creo—exclamó Kisumi, emocionado—.Serías jodidamente poderoso. Cuesta mucho cambiar un hechizo de un elfo doméstico y esta cama gigante es genial. Hazlo en mi cama, también, Haru-chan.

Haru seguía pensando que el tema de conversación era pobre y aburrido, así que ignoró a los otros dos lo mejor que pudo. Además, ninguno le preguntó su teoría para explicar la ampliación de la cama, así que se sentía mejor si no intervenía en la conversación y, por lo tanto, no tendría que mentir sobre la posibilidad de que la cama aumentara de tamaño porque la mayoría de las noches albergaba a dos personas. No podía evitar la idea de que si llegaría a crecer tanto que ya su cuerpo no rozaría al de Makoto cuando durmieran juntos. Su falta de interacción los obligó a cambiar de tema y a buscar algo que atrajera su atención; es decir, Quidditch.

—Oye... tu amigo: Tachibana... —empezó Ikuya, nervioso, como si no tuviera dos años de conocer a Makoto; sin embargo, no continuó. No sabía cómo manejar la propuesta que Makoto le había hecho hacía unos días.

—Makoto juega con tu hermano. Se han vueltos muy cercanos, ¿cierto?—exclamó Kisumi, con lo que se ganó que los otros dos lo ignoraran.

Ikuya no quería hablar de la oportunidad de Makoto de hacer algo que él nunca había podido; mientras que Haru, con cierto malestar difícil de explicar, había notado que Makoto y Natsuya pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y que había gran camaradería entre ellos. Haru los veía abrazarse tanto que le daba ganas de pegarlos con magia, si tanta era su necesidad de estar cerca.

Kisumi suspiró, y con un tono de voz más suave se dirigió a Ikuya:

—Creí que no querías jugar con tu hermano.

—No quiero.

—¿Y por qué estás celoso de Makoto?

Ikuya lo miró fijamente.

—No estoy celoso de él.

—Suenas...

—No es eso—Se quejó Ikuya—. Haruka.

—No me llames así.

Ikuya desvió la mirada.

—Tachibana me habló antes de irse. Me dijo que…hiciéramos una práctica conjunta.

Lo cierto es que había estado lidiando con esa propuesta, en silencio, pero sabía que debía tener una respuesta para cuando las clases se reiniciaran.

—A mí no me ha dicho nada—gruñó Haru, sin comprender por qué de pronto Makoto tendría esa idea, cuando ya habían aceptado que volverían a volar en febrero, en Hogsmeade.

—Me pidió que yo te dijera—explicó Ikuya—. Que le avisara a... a quienes creyera que podrían ir.

—La capitana no iría—intervino Kisumi—. Y no creo que otros jugadores se expongan a una lesión en un juego no oficial.

—¿De quién fue la idea?—preguntó Haru.

—De Nao Serizawa.

—¿Por qué Makoto no me invitó directamente?

—Haru, no tienes mucho poder de convocatoria. Además, probablemente, Makoto sabía que dirías que no—explicó Kisumi, con cierta picadía—. O solo estaba buscando una excusa para hablar con Ikuya.

Los otros dos lo miraron atónitos: ¿Makoto buscando una excusa para hablar con él? Los ojos de Haru se ensombrecieron de tal manera que Ikuya se sintió avergonzado de despertar sospechas de que Makoto quisiera hablarle en privado.

Por la cara de los dos muchachos, Kisumi supo que había ideado en el clavo, pero Haru no le dio tiempo de hacer ningún comentario, sino que fue él mismo quién debió salvar la situación antes de que Haru patrocinara una injustificada escena de celos.

—¿Te invitó a salir?—preguntó con dureza Haru.

—Oye, Haru, Makoto apenas cumplió trece años—Se rio Kisumi—. No creo que esté pensando en citas.

Ikuya se aclaró la garganta, y sin mirar a nadie, preocupado porque se sentía celoso de Makoto por tener la oportunidad de compartir con su hermano más que él y porque habían casi cinco días sin ser capaz de proponerle la idea a Haru; explicó:

—Solo me dijo que planeáramos una práctica conjunta. Nada más.

Práctica conjunta que se concretó antes de que iniciara la próxima ronda de juegos.

...

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Terminé el capítulo, y me acordé que el promedio de palabras por capítulo era de 5 mil, no de 6 mil. Tengo tanto cosas que contar sobre este universo, que no me alcanza. Espero puedan disfrutarlo. Muchas cosas de este capítulo las retomaré más adelante.

Quiero en próximos capítulos mostrar como es una clase de Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras, de Adivinación y de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Les agradezco su lectura, espero me puedan contar qué opinan. Y mil gracias a las personas que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior.

Nos leemos

nox!


	16. Capítulo XVI

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Décimo Sexto

 **.**

 **.**

El regreso a clases encontró a Haru en la Gran Puerta, sabía que Makoto al cargar él mismo su equipaje, sería de los últimos en entrar. Por eso había esperado que Nagisa, Rin y Gou estuvieran en el Comedor, para saludarlos, y después salió a buscar a Makoto. No podía esperar un segundo más sin preguntarle por qué no le había dicho nada de la práctica conjunta de Quidditch.

—¡Haru! ¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones de fin de año? ¿Probaste el postre de zanahoria y champagne? ¿Te llegaron mis regalos y mis cartas?

Sí. Tuna, a pesar de ser una lechuza pequeña, era muy eficiente. Así que los regalos enviados por sus padres y la familia Tachibana, incluidas unas piedras pintadas con las manitas de los gemelos, fueron entregadas perfectamente. Sin embargo, Haruka no podía hablar de otros asuntos, cuando algo que consideraba crucial ocupaba su mente.

—Una práctica conjunta.

—Oh—La boca de Makoto se redondeó y acomodó la mochila que cargaba en una posición no incómoda, consciente de lo que Haru quería decir, preguntó—. ¿Irás?

—¿Por qué no me invitaste _tú_?

La sonrisa que mostró en cuanto se vieron cambió levemente, se hizo más tenue y tímida, pero no había rastro de culpabilidad.

—Porque Ikuya-kun y Natsuya son hermanos—respondió, y miró a Haru como si él entendiera de qué iba el plan.

—No entiendo.

—Haru—Se quejó, alargando el sonido de la u—. Son hermanos.

—Ya sé que son hermanos.

Entonces, Makoto se planteó que Haru del todo no entendía lo que decía. Su expresión se volvió más seria, y Haru sintió algo removerse en su estómago, porque la expresión aniñada a la que estaba acostumbrado se perfilaba, cada día un poco más… como si Makoto estuviera cambiando, y cada día fuera más evidente.

—Si los dos son organizadores de la práctica, tendrán que hablarse.

Haru frunció el ceño, no conforme con la explicación. La relación fraternal entre Ikuya y Natsuya no debía interferir con ellos. La amistad y, sobre todo, la comunicación entre ellos no tenían por qué verse afectadas por la mala relación entre otras personas. Eso no justificaba el silencio de Makoto.

—Pero pudiste haberme invitado a mí, directamente—Le reclamó.

—Ah, Haru, es lo mismo si lo hace él, o lo hago yo, o cualquier otra persona. Sé que irías, es una oportunidad para volar. Pensé que cuando aceptaras, Ikuya-kun podría sentirlo como un pequeño triunfo para él. Además, soy consciente de que Natsuya realmente quiere que asistas.

Haru entendió los elogios, y se sintió levemente incómodo, porque era cierto que Ikuya se había mostrado más seguro del éxito del plan, una vez que él aceptó. Sin embargo, ninguna de las razones le parecía suficiente para que él fuera de los últimos en enterarse de un asunto que concernía a Makoto... y al Quidditch.

—Kisumi dijo que podría ser una excusa para que tú hablarás con él.

—¿Qué? ¿Una excusa para hablar con Ikuya-kun? ¿Por qué haría eso?—preguntó confundido—. No necesito una excusa para hablarle. Si lo encuentro en el pasillo o en los baños o en el Gran Comedor, le hablaría. De hecho, siempre le hab…

—Yo pensé que querías invitarlo a salir—Soltó Haru, consciente de que su comentario infería una posible orientación sexual y no sabía cómo podría tomarlo Makoto.

—¿Invitarlo? ¿A dónde?—preguntó sin inmutarse, más que cierta confusión—. Oh, bueno, podría invitarlo a mi casa. Le diré a mamá para las vacaciones de Pascua. Si va a Iwatobi, podría quedarse en tu casa, Haru-chan, ¿qué opinas? Así los gemelos no lo despertarán a media noche con sus llantos.

La voz de Makoto aplacó los celos de Haru, y este fue consciente de que esas vacaciones lo había extrañado, quizá un poco más de lo que debía.

—¿Llevarás tu escoba nueva?—Lo interrumpió, y también interrumpió sus pensamientos: no quería pensar que había extrañado a Makoto de una manera diferente a la que había extrañado a Rin y a Nagisa, en especial, considerando, que una de sus actividades favoritas era pasar las vacaciones con Rin en el colegio.

—Claro—Sonrió Makoto, contento de que la práctica conjunta le emocionara tanto como a él—. Natsuya quiere que la utilice todo lo que pueda.

—Natsuya—repitió Haru, consciente por primera vez de que en las anteriores ocasiones que lo había mencionado, Makoto usaba una forma muy personal de tratarlo, a pesar de que "Natsuya" era varios años mayor y Prefecto—. No usaste el apelativo.

—En el equipo, nos llamamos por nuestro nombre. Salvo Zaki, que le decimos Zaki… por su nombre y apellidos… Nao dice que debemos ser compañeros e iguales.

Antes de que Makoto empezara a desvariar, lo interrumpió:

—O sea que si estuviera en el equipo de Hufflepuff, no agregarías el "chan" a mi nombre.

—Haru-chan, no sé si pueda... —Confesó Makoto, rascándose la nuca.

Haru volteó los ojos, pero se sintió tranquilo de tenerlo de vuelta.

Unos días después bajaba con Ikuya y otros cinco más de su casa, que no estaban en el equipo, pero que les gustaba el Quidditch, rumbo al Estadio.

La práctica conjunta había llamado la atención de varios estudiantes, en especial de aquellos fanáticos del Quidditch, que siempre lo jugaban en sus casas, pero con poco tiempo para practicarlo o sin ganas de hacerlo profesionalmente, por lo que no les interesaba estar en equipos.

La organización era muy ordenada, con pizarras informativas y distintos eventos: competencias de vuelo, individuales y grupales; exhibición de maromas y acrobacias; lanzamientos más largos de bludgers; récord de pases con la Quaffle; inclusive un representante de la Tienda de Quidditch estaba presente, con todos sus artículos a la venta.

El ambiente era tan llamativo que los profesores se acercaron y los más atrevidos hasta hicieron piruetas.

Parte de las reglas era que no podían realizar un partido; pues los juegos solo estaban permitidos en la temporada de Quidditch. Así que las posiciones en las que siempre jugaban variaron.

Makoto entrenó primero como Guardián, pero soltaba demasiadas veces las manos de la escoba, y según Nao Serizawa eso no era un movimiento apropiado para los guardianes, quienes requerían un centro muy estable. Haru voló con Nagisa y Makoto como si fueran buscadores; Nagisa era exageramente inquieto, por lo que ni siquiera permitía que la Snitch se acercara; mientras que Makoto ofreció un par de carreras frenéticas con Haru, sin poder hacerse de la Snitch, pero sonrió como si lo hubiera logrado.

Para muchos estudiantes era un entretenimiento, una manera diferente de pasar el fin de semana, y en un inicio así pensó Haru que sería. Sin embargo, Haru empezó a darse cuenta de la importancia de esa práctica cuando Nao Serizawa se le acercó y le dio un par de consejos... y, por no tener nada mejor qué hacer, los puso en práctica, entonces sintió mejorías en su vuelo.

Una vez que atrapó la Snicth, con facilidad, a pesar de que la profesora de Encantamientos, le había hecho un hechizo a la Snitch para que fuera aun más rápida (lo cual estaba prohibido en los entrenamientos reales, valga decir), se dio cuenta de que los consejos de Serizawa realmente dieron buenos resultados.

Su primer impulso fue contarle a Makoto lo que sucedió; sin embargo, solo le bastó bajarse de la escoba para notar que Natsuya Kirishima tenía la mano sobre el hombro de Makoto y le daba algunas recomendaciones.

Ciertamente, a él no le importaba si con esa práctica la relación entre los hermanos Kirishima mejoraba, lo cual parecía ser el entrometido objetivo de Makoto; pero ver a su amigo tan cerca del mayor, lo hizo pensar en Ikuya. Si él sentía en su estómago esa pesadez, cada vez que veía juntos a Makoto y a Natsuya, pensó que Ikuya podría sentir algo parecido.

Ikuya no estaba lejos de él y, de manera más disimulada, también le prestaba atención a Natsuya. Haru se acercó y sonó su garganta para anunciarse.

—Serizawa me dijo que acomodara la pierna más perpendicular, y es una postura más cómoda, vuelo mejor—Soltó apenas le prestó atención.

Ikuya volvió a dirigir sus ojos a la pareja de Natsuya y Makoto, a este último le mostraba cómo sujetar la escoba con dos dedos.

—Son consejos de un rival—murmuró Ikuya, sin apartar la vista de su hermano.

—Pero Serizawa no vuela—dijo Haru, con el ceño fruncido.

Haru tenía muy claro cómo diferenciar a sus rivales: Nagisa y Gou si tenían un bate; Sousuke siempre; Rin cuando actuaba como un petulante. No podía considerar a Nao como un rival, quizá era porque nunca lo había visto sobre una escoba.

Ikuya suspiró y, dándole la espalda a su hermano, le pidió a Haru que le revelara cómo colocar la pierna al volar. Ikuya solo pudo lograrlo cuando Haru dejó sus explicaciones extrañas sobre "dejarse llevar por la escoba" y le mostró, Ikuya lo remedó y reconoció que era un buen consejo, en caso de que debiera lanzarse en picada. Trató de recordar si Makoto o Zaki lo habían utilizado en alguno de sus anteriores juegos y cuando le preguntó a Haruka, se dio cuenta de que este no prestaba suficiente atención ni siquiera los partidos en los que él jugaba, pero con más expresiones extrañas como "abrir grietas en el aire", Haru le explicó algunas jugadas que le había visto a Sousuke Yamazaki.

La práctica resultó exitosa y a las cinco de la tarde se dio el evento de cierre, en el que se agradeció a los organizadores, se entregaron premios simbólicos y se orquestaron fiestas improvisadas en las diferentes Casas.

Cuando Rin se dio cuenta del éxito de la práctica conjunta organizada por Hufflepuff, a la cual no asistió ningún estudiante de Slytherin, les recriminó que el Quiddicth no era un juego, que no debían exponerse a lesiones ni sacrificar tiempo valioso de descanso para hacer maromas e impresionar chicas.

Makoto intercedió, en defensa de su casa, y por unos instantes a todos les sorprendió su ímpetu y Rin tardó un poco más en volver a armar sus argumentos. Así que se ciñó con Haru, a quien llamó irresponsable y lo acusó de no entender el concepto de equipo, solo preocupado por volar, sin que le importara lo que hacían las demás personas que volaban junto a él.

—Qué hipócrita de tu parte asistir a una práctica conjunta, Haruka. Nunca has sido parte de una jugada con tu equipo. Siempre estás solo en el campo.

—Rin—gimió Nagisa, sorprendido de la agresividad.

Gou y Makoto también reaccionaron, una confusa y el otro ofendido. Sin embargo, cualquier reacción fue reprimida por la calma de Haru.

—Makoto usó la escoba que le diste. Realmente, fue un buen regalo.

Las mejillas de Rin enrojecieron, y desarmado se balanceó un poco hacia atrás. La reacción de Makoto fue más rápida y agradeció el regalo, con lo que a Rin no le quedó de otra que sonreír, apenado, pero contento por la calidez de sus amigos.

Haru se sintió complacido por cambiar el estado de ánimo, y cuando miró a Rin a los ojos sintió arder su estómago. Rin le devolvió una sonrisa pequeña, que le recordaba demasiado lo mucho que podían estar cerca si querían.

El momento entre ellos se habría extendido a más, si Sousuke Yamazaki no interviene. Sousuke a sabiendas de que hablaban de Quiddicth y de que en la mesa estaban representantes de los equipos rivales, les contó que en el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw, él sería el Buscador.

—No dejaré que consigas la Snitch, Nanase—sentenció.

Haruka achicó los ojos ante la intromisión, en primer lugar, porque apareció de pronto y, en segundo lugar, por causarle mal de estómago faltando varios días para su próximo juego.

—¡Sus encuentros se convertirán en un clásico!—exclamó Nagisa, restándole seriedad a los dos muchachos, que con sus ojos de diferentes tonalidades de azul, parecían culparse de asuntos demasiado grandes para niños menores de quince años—. Tal vez algún día sean capitanes de sus respectivas casas y cuando se enfrenten en el campo tendrán porristas…

—No creo que Haru tenga madera para capitán—interrumpió Makoto, levemente consternado.

.O.O.o.

A Haruka le encantaba saberse un mago. En el mundo de la magia, ser aceptado y sentirse cómodo era fácil. De vez en cuando, tenía dificultades, por ejemplo, odiaba sus clases de Historia y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero se sentía compensado por las posibilidades en Pociones y en Adivinación.

No tenía ninguna expectativa de su curso de Adivinación, pero solo necesitó que la profesora les dejara su primera tarea para agarrarle gusto. A diferencia de los otros cursos, en los que debía leer mucho, Adivinación solo requería que dejara volar su imaginación… y a la profesora le encantaban sus predicciones. Ayudaba, por supuesto, que Nagisa aceptara gustoso todas las aventuras locas que le pronosticaba.

Prácticamente, sus deberes de Adivinación se hacían solos, y de vez en cuando movía su taza de té para que la profesora creyera que estaba en un trance psíquico y no lo molestara en clase. Por estas razones, no prestaba absolutamente nada de atención.

Considerando las nuevas asignaturas y la complejidad de algunas, las horas que pasaba en el oloroso salón, sentado en cojines suaves y con el murmullo de voces conocedoras del pasado y el futuro, eran un descanso perfecto. A veces se preguntaba si Makoto se permitía que su mente se desconectara del mundo real, como hacía él cuando estaba en clases de Adivinación, cuando nadaba, cuando volaba.

Una tarde de enero, a pocos días del partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, Haru tuvo una idea. Le comentó a su profesora que su taza de té mostraba dos escobas cruzadas y que sentía que se acercaba una alianza. ¿Una alianza de qué? Ciertamente, a la mujer no le importaba, puesto que apreciaba que comprendieran el arte de decir expresiones vagas que podían cumplirse de muchas maneras, según quien las estudiara.

En todo caso, Haru sí estaba pensando en una alianza. Tenía muy presente el consejo de Nao Serizawa para volar mejor solo con acomodar de manera diferente su pierna y, si bien, volar era algo natural en él, hacerlo mejor, le interesaba. En especial, después del comentario de Sousuke. Le costaba explicarse por qué si volar le gustaba solo por hacerlo, cuando se trataba de Sousuke sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ganarle, de drenarlo, de no dejar nada de él.

Así que en una tarde calurosa (siempre era caliente en el aula de Adivinación), Haru tuvo la idea de unirse a los entrenamientos de Hufflepuff. Y como el ser obsesivo que era, su propia profecía se cumplió.

.O.o.O.

Makoto era perceptivo. Era capaz de identificar el más sutil cambio en una sombra y podía escuchar ruidos tenebrosos por más leves que fueran. Esa habilidad también significaba que prestaba atención a las personas y objetos que le rodeaban. Era normal para él identificar a las personas que se sentían tristes o saber cuándo haría más frío de lo normal… porque ciertamente prestaba atención y le gustaba hablar con las personas.

Sin embargo, su habilidad empática solía reducirse considerablemente cuando estaba cerca de Haru. Sus buenos sentidos se enfocaban de manera exclusiva en las necesidades de Haru. Eso le había acarreado ser considerado raro por otras personas, pues muchas veces, a ojos de los demás, actuaba como si fuera la mamá de Haru y la mayoría de personas no entendía por qué le prestaba atención a alguien al que le importaba tan poco.

Makoto era inmune a las burlas y comentarios que recibía; sus mejillas de vez en cuando se enrojecían o sus cejas se fruncían cuando escuchaba que lo llamaban "miedoso" y "manso". Pero su apretado horario y su deseo de seguir al lado de Haru le impedían sentirse molesto o triste.

El efecto que Haru causaba en Makoto no es difícil de entender. Makoto anhelaba que Haru fuera feliz, le hacía feliz verlo bien, satisfecho, contento. Las emociones y sentimientos brillaban en los ojos de Haru y a Makoto le hacía inmensamente creer que entendía, que podía saber cómo se sentía.

Cuando estaba cerca de Haru, Makoto percibía a Haru, nada más. Por eso no detectó con suficiente tiempo que no se separaron después de su clase de Herbología, sino que Haru lo acompañó hasta el campo de Quidditch, entraron juntos al vestidor, cambiaron su uniforme por la ropa de entrenamiento, tomaron las escobas (Makoto la de él, Haru una cualquiera) y se dirigieron al centro del campo, ante la atónita mirada de los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff. Todo sucedió mientras Makoto le contaba una anécdota de sus hermanos que ocurrió en las vacaciones de Navidad.

—¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo, Tachibana?—exclamó un estudiante caminando hacia ellos; sin embargo, Natsuya lo atajó y fue Nao el que se acercó.

—Haruka—dijo Nao—. ¿Has venido a entrenar con nosotros?

Haru miró a Makoto, disimuladamente. Ante su idea de unirse al entrenamiento, Makoto había reaccionado de una manera tan natural que pensó que con los demás sería igual. Sin embargo, la boca abierta y las cejas levantadas en la expresión de su amigo dejaron de parecer una expresión natural.

Así que ante el mutismo de Makoto, Haru debió elucubrar una respuesta.

—Con Hufflepuff, no.

Nao suspiró y le hizo una seña al Buscador de su equipo para que se acercara. La idea no gustó a Haru; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera idear una escapatoria, Nao habló:

—Hay una práctica que he querido que hagas—le dijo a su Buscador—, pero no tenías con quién.

El Buscador miró de mala manera a Makoto, culpándolo por llevar a su entrenamiento al mejor Buscador del colegio, antes de seguir a Nao a la orilla del campo.

La autoridad de Natsuya alcanzó para silenciar al resto del equipo, que inició con su práctica normal. Zaki se acercó a Makoto para preguntarle sus motivos, pero no tenía.

Zaki quiso reclamar. A nadie le importaba si Makoto dormía todas las noches en Ravenclaw, porque Makoto era inofensivo, no representaba ningún peligro para ningún estudiante del colegio. Reconocía que no había ningún daño en que la mayoría de las noches la pasaran juntos, y que una que otra vez, Haru fuera a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. A veces Zaki pensaba que el sistema de casas era una pieza clave en el rompecabezas de los amores prohibidos, así que le gustaba imaginar que Haru y Makoto lograron sortear ese obstáculo y ser felices juntos, sin que importara el color de sus corbatas.

Sin embargo, era totalmente irresponsable e imprudente llevar a un miembro de otro equipo de Quidditch a su entrenamiento. Su única teoría era que había tal simbiosis entre ambos chicos, que llegaba un momento en el que se les olvidaba dónde empezaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro. Pero debían respetar algunas de las reglas básicas del Colegio.

En el fondo, quería agarrar a Makoto por los hombros y sacudirlo. Y se acercó con zancadas tan firmes hacia él que estaba segura de que alguno de sus compañeros pensó que le daría una tunda a Makoto; sin embargo, al verlo con una expresión confundida, se sintió conmovida, y antes de que alguien dijera algo, habló:

—Es Haruka Nanase, ni siquiera conoce el nombre del capitán de su equipo—Dos compañeros le dieron la razón—. No importa si está aquí. No le dirá nada a sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, porque él ha venido a volar, no a prestarnos atención.

—No es justo que tenga más tiempo para practicar. ¡Está usando el estadio cuando nos toca a nosotros!

—Podemos aprender de Ha…

—Tú, cállate, Tachibana. Ya tenemos suficiente con todos los puntos que pierdes por cubrirlo en clases como para que ahora lo traigas a los entrenamientos.

—No todo es culpa de Makoto—exclamó Zaki—. Haruka está aquí porque quiere.

—¿Y por qué quiere?

—¡Para volar!

—Nosotros también. Él debería volar con su equipo.

—¿Para qué estás en el equipo si lo único que quieres es jugar con tus amigos de otras casas, Tachibana? Ni siquiera te importó todo lo que debimos soportar para que Zaki y el capitán entrenaran contigo por aparte. Solo piensas en tus amigos de otras Casas.

—Ya, ya—Los detuvo Natsuya—. Sabemos cómo volar y que haya una persona más en el campo, sea de donde sea, no nos va a detener. Vamos a ganar la Copa este año. Así que basta de charla, y a entrenar.

La emoción tardó largos minutos en alcanzar al equipo y la agresividad fue la tónica de la tarde.

Hufflepuff no se sentía a gusto entrenando cerca de un estudiante de Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, los buscadores no prestaron atención a nada más que la pequeña tapa con la que Nao les pidió que entrenaran. El juego consistía en atrapar o impedir, dependiendo de la posición, que el otro consiguiera agarrar una tapa. Debían ser rápidos y solo mejoraron cuando Nao les enseñó una manera de cerrar la mano. Haru con mucha más experiencia atrapando la Snitch, se dio cuenta de que al acomodar los dedos de esa manera, ampliaba su rango de agarre, con lo que aumentaban las posibilidades de atrapar la Snitch.

Quien debería sentirse más presionado por la presencia de un infiltrado, se sintió más cómodo. El Buscador de Hufflepuff se dio cuenta de Haruka no era una persona molesta, al contrario. Además, la práctica de ese día, sin escoba, fue extenuante. Y Nao tenía razón, solo podían entrenar de esa manera, si había dos Buscadores.

Sin embargo, la camaradería entre los Buscadores no evitó el rechazo por parte del resto del equipo.

Esa noche, los dejaron pasar. Pero en el siguiente entrenamiento en el que Haru se presentó en el campo como si fuera uno más, hubo consecuencias.

Natsuya y Nao debieron interponerse para defender la presencia de Haruka. Zaki agradeció que las dos personas más respetadas en el equipo se plantaran de esa manera, porque sinceramente ella no se sentía con la habilidad para defender una causa tan sinsentido como consentir la dependencia de Makoto y Haruka.

Makoto recibió un par de Bludgers más que el resto del equipo, mientras que Haru y el Buscador bajo la supervisión de Nao entrenaron tranquilamente. Al salir, el nuevo Capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw, así como la Premio Anual y todos los prefectos de Ravenclaw esperaban afuera, molestos por el comportamiento de Makoto, a quien culpaban de ser una mala influencia para Haruka.

Causar inconvenientes estresaba a Makoto y antes de que iniciara una ronda de disculpas que nadie quería escuchar, Haru lo apremió a que fuera con él al Colegio, ignorando olímpicamente a los demás.

Ignorar olímpicamente era una habilidad secreta de Haru, no así de Makoto, quien debió bajar la cabeza y caminar cerca de Haru para no perder el rumbo.

—Hagan su propia casa, subnormales.

Y básicamente esa expresión resume lo que ocurrió después.

Nuevamente, los estudiantes de Hufflepuff bloquearon la entrada de su casa para Makoto, quien advertido por Zaki ni siquiera trató de entrar. Natsuya y Nao reclamaron aireados y se molestaron por la actitud de la mayoría de sus compañeros, que unos se sentían exageradamente traicionados y los otros encontraban gracioso hacer pasar un mal rato a Makoto.

A Haru no le impresionó la actitud de los estudiantes de Hufflepuff, pues desde que habían tratado de asustar a Makoto les tenía poca estima. Además, Makoto siempre sería bienvenido en Ravenclaw.

Sin embargo, cuando Haru se paró delante del águila de su casa, esta le dijo:

—La pregunta que tengo para ti nunca ha sido resuelta.

—Se supone que asustes a los niños de primer año—Replicó Haruka, con cierta gracia ante la expresión regia del águila.

El Águila extendió sus alas, para adquirir una postura agresiva, usual cuando alguien fallaba.

—¿Qué tengo en mi bolsillo?—preguntó.

—No tienes bolsillos.

—Por siglos he resguardado la digna Casa de Rowena Ravenclaw y cuando la entrada de una persona debo impedir, utilizo esta pregunta: ¿Qué tengo en mi bolsillo?

—Haru—murmuró Makoto, tras él—. Vámonos.

Haruka frunció el ceño. No tenía sentido, era una pregunta estúpida y él tenía un récord. Nunca había fallado una pregunta. Al ver su negativa a marcharse, el Águila extendió aun más sus alas y elevó su cuello. Entonces, Makoto lo jaló de la camisa, para apurarlo a irse.

—¿Qué tienes en tu bolsillo?—repitió Haruka… y estuvo a punto de decir algo más, cuando la puerta que el águila resguardaba se abrió y apareció Rei Ryugazaki, el estudiante de segundo año que le ayudó con los Threstals.

—¡Nanase-san! —Le dijo—. Qué suerte que no se ha ido, ni ha intentado responder. Le recuerdo que el águila está autorizada a atacar en caso de que falle, y esa pregunta no puede ser respondida, en estas circunstancias—miró desaprobatoriamente al águila—. El Equipo de Quidditch le ha pedido que le haga una pregunta difícil. No lo dejarán entrar.

No pasó nada más, porque Makoto subió el escalón que lo esperaba de Haru, interpuso su cuerpo para evitar que le diera un golpe al águila y apartara de un manotazo al muchacho, y agradeció la ayuda.

—Espero que decirnos esto no le cause ningún inconveniente—dijo Makoto, con lo que el muchacho reaccionó acomodándose su gafas rojas para taparse la cara, mientras murmuraba que no le causaban problemas—. Vámonos, Haru.

—Vamos donde Nagisa—sugirió Haru, pues sabía que la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba cerca.

Se dirigieron al sétimo piso, y Haruka examinó todos los retratos de las paredes, después de explicarle a Makoto que detrás de alguno debía haber un agujero, pues había visto a estudiantes de Gryffindor desaparecer en ese pasillo.

Examinar retratos pronto fue catalogada como una de las actividades menos favoritas d e Haruka. En cada retrato, le hablaban, le hacían preguntas, llamabas a otros, se reían o gritaban cuando los movían. Además, Makoto no estaba con él, sino que se había quedado apoyado en una pared vacía, mirando el suelo.

Eso solo hacía que Haruka soportara el estruendo que provocaba hurgar tras las pinturas, pues ya había ideado un plan de reconfortar a Makoto junto con Nagisa. Él podía reconfortar solo a Makoto, pero quería estar con Nagisa para demostrarle que ninguna Casa podía separarlos. No importaba si era Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, podían verse en Gryffindor o donde quisieran. Porque siempre estarían juntos… ¿A caso Makoto había olvidado que él no asisitió a Hogwarts cuando le correspondía para poder estar juntos?

—Haru—Lo llamó de Makoto, suavemente—. Si nos descubren afuera y tratando de entrar a otra Casa, no creo que nuestros compañeros se alegren.

Haru arrugó la nariz y zarandeó levemente un cuadro para que el niño de mejillas rosadas y gordas que representaba un príncipe se cayera de su trono, desde el cual despotricaba contra aquel que se atreviera a tocar su pintura. Con eso quería decirle a Makoto que no le importaba lo que sus compañeros pensaran.

—Si nos quitan puntos, será por culpa de nuestros compañeros—sentenció y colocó de nuevo el ahora silencioso cuadro.

—Haru, puedes ir a tu Sala Común. Sabes que aunque hayan convencido al águila de hacerte preguntas difíciles, puedes resolverla. Además, ese muchacho te ayudaría a resolverla.

—Quiero dormir con Makoto—Fue la respuesta que silenció a Makoto por unos minutos.

—Haru—empezó nuevamente Makoto—. No sé si deberíamos seguir durmiendo juntos.

—La cama se hace más grande, conforme crecemos—murmuró, sin ser consciente de la gravedad de la expresión de Makoto.

—Haru…

—¡La encontré!—susurró Haruka emocionado cuando al empujar un cuadro, vio una puerta corrediza, que por un momento le recordó, la puerta a su habitación en Iwatobi.

Makoto se acercó y con el ceño fruncido ayudó a Haru a correr la puerta, y ante ellos apareció una sala.

—Esto no es la Sala Común de Gryffindor—murmuró Makoto sorprendido—. Haru, espera. No entres sin saber…

Pero demasiado tarde. Ya Haruka estaba en el medio de la sala, examinando la decoración que se le hacía familiar, pues estaban en un dormitorio común y corriente de cualquier estudiante de secundaria.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó Haru cuando Makoto se acercó y tras él, se cerró la puerta.

—En el Libro de Historia de Hogwarts—murmuró Makoto pensativo—, leí sobre una sala que aparece cuando necesitas algo.

—Necesitamos dormir—resumió Haruka y con movimientos rápidos se quitó los zapatos, la faja y el resto de la ropa hasta quedar solo con su traje de baño.

Makoto suspiró y se fijó en un estante. Si realmente estaban en la Sala que les daba lo que necesitaban, encontraría pijamas. Una carcajada se le escapó del pecho cuando en el mueble solo había una camisa y un pantalón. La Sala sabía que solo uno de ellos requería de ropa de dormir.

—Makoto—lo llamó Haruka y el otro apurándose se metió en la cama con él—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ahora sí—dijo con sinceridad Makoto—. Buenas noches, Haru-chan.

.o.O.O.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, le contaron a Nagisa y a Rin lo que ocurrió. Haruka no quería que Rin supiera. Si había armado un escándalo cuando se dio cuenta de que Makoto iba a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, no quería imaginarse todo lo que diría cuando se enterara que entrenó en el mismo tiempo que Hufflepuff, y con su Buscador.

Sin embargo, la crueldad de los estudiantes de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw había sido más grande que Haruka y Makoto juntos, siempre y en todo lugar. Nagisa dio pataditas y Rin le dio un golpe molesto a la mesa.

Los dos prometieron que harían que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff pagaran por lo que les habían hecho: No los dejarían ganar puntos y les lanzarían todas las Bludgers que pudieran.

—Pasamos la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres—contó Makoto cuando les habló sobre la misteriosa habitación que les dio refugio.

—¡Quiero conocerla!—exclamó Nagisa.

Así fue como planearon una noche juntos en la Sala de los Menesteres, la cual los recibió con sus encantos y comodidades.

—¡Ya no quiero volver a mi Sala Común!—exclamó Nagisa.

—Solo hace una piscina para que este lugar sea perfecto—agregó igual de emocionado Rin y solo bastó abrir una puerta para entrar a otra sala, donde había una piscina de veinticinco metros de largo.

La Sala sabía que Haruka no necesitaba bañador y que Nagisa tan emocionado y tan fresco poco le importaba si llevaba ropa o no adecuada, así que en una banca solo habían dos bañadores, que Makoto y Rin usaron.

Jugaron en la piscina y Makoto transformó unas sillas en un par de flotadores con forma de animales, y la noche se fue entre risas y juegos.

—¡Este lugar es el paraíso!—dijo Nagisa en medio de un bostezo, mirando el techo de la Sala.

—Es un oasis—apuntó Rin—. Es un lugar perfecto para olvidar todo y solo ser… nosotros. Nosotros cuatro.

—Me hace feliz estar aquí con ustedes—murmuró Makoto.

...

* * *

Gracias por leer.

¡Makoto! Este capítulo es como un descanso de todo el rinharu que escribí anteriormente. Makoto y Haru son inseparables, y ya tenemos en escena a la Sala de los Menesteres, imaginen todas las posibilidades :D

Quiero agradecerle de todo corazón a las personas que me acompañan en esta aventura, que cada día se hace más larga. ¡Espero les guste! Y me cuenten qué tal :)

nox!


	17. Capítulo XVII

_¡Lumos!_

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Décimo Sétimo

 **.**

 **.**

La Sala de Los Menesteres se volvió su punto de encuentro. La emoción de Nagisa al encontrar una confitería en el Colegio, disponible para él a cualquier hora, por poco hace que los descubran, pero dado que San Valentín estaba cerca se las ingeniaron para decir que se trataba de regalos.

Debatieron si debían contarle de su secreto a Gou, pero antes de que tomaran una decisión, los compañeros de Hufflepuff de Makoto le ofrecieron una disculpa pública y le hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida a su Sala Común; y Sousuke y Nitori, compañeros de casa de Rin, insistieron en saber dónde se había estado metiendo, así que, en silencioso común acuerdo, dejaron de pasar todas las noches en la Sala de los Menesteres y acordaron que solo irían cuando tuvieran tiempo libre...

Nagisa tenía el suficiente tiempo como para mantener en sus bolsillos siempre una cantidad sospechosa de dulces y Haru decía a cada rato que tenía tiempo libre y se iba a nadar. Algunos de sus compañeros entendían "ir a nadar" como "ir al baño", y cuando Makoto lo seguía, entendían "nadar" como "ir a besarse con Makoto a alguna esquina, probablemente en los baños de los prefectos". Sus caminatas por los pasillos del sétimo piso no eran sospechosas.

En todo caso, la cercanía de San Valentín los mantenía entretenidos, pues debían ajustar los últimos detalles de su escapada a Hogsmeade: conseguir las escobas e idear cómo escabullirse de sus salas comunes. La situación era un poco complicada porque Rin e Ikuya estaban invitados a un baile, para estudiantes de cuarto año en adelante, con motivo de celebrar el día del amor y la amistad.

—¿A quién vas a llevar al baile, Rinrin?

—A nadie.

—Seguro que alguna chica quiere salir contigo.

—No lo creo.

—Oh, Rin, es…

—Makoto, no hace falta que me defiendas. No invitaré a nadie, porque no iré.

—Pensé que querrías vigilar a la pequeña Gou.

Rin fijó la mirada en Nagisa, y pareció meditarlo un par de segundos antes de responder:

—Mi hermana tampoco irá al baile. Apenas está en segundo año.

—Pero si la invitan.

—No irá.

—No eres divertido, Rin-chan.

—Vamos, Nagisa, no podemos desconcentrarnos. Si Ikuya y Rin asisten al baile, necesitamos encontrar otro día para ir a Hogsmeade—intervino Makoto.

—Una buena coartada es ir al Baile—murmuró Nagisa, con su mente ágil funcionando—. Pienso que todos los que puedan deberían decir que van… e inclusive ir un rato. Así es más fácil justificar por qué estaremos fuera de nuestras Salas Comunes, diremos que queríamos colarnos en el Baile o que nos invitaron. No creo que el Baile sea un obstáculo para nuestros planes. ¿Cierto, Haru?

—Es cierto. Si alguien quiere ir, que vaya.

El silencio que se formó en el grupo, mientras aceptaban que sí era una buena idea asistir al Baile, fue aprovechado por una chica de Quinto año de Gryffindor que se acercó para, justamente, invitar a Makoto al Baile. La respuesta de Makoto fue ponerse colorado y la de Haru fue:

—Makoto perdió la prueba de Pociones, ese día tiene que preparar Almizcle de Jabalí.

La muchacha arrugó la nariz, con el ligero recuerdo de su Tercer Año cuando debieron preparar esa apestosa poción y el mal olor no se fue en días, y se despidió con un simple "hablaremos luego, Tachibana".

—El almizcle de jabalí solo es apestoso para el que la bebe, no para el que lo prepara—repuso Rin, mirando ceñudamente a Haru, por hacer inventando una excusa tan ridícula para espantar a una chica.

—Ya ves, ella no lo sabía…

—Lo dijiste solo para alejarla de Makoto.

—Tenemos planes para ese día.

—Sí, pero dijiste que si alguien quería ir al Baile que fuera.

—Ya, ya, chicos. Está bien. Prefiero no ir. Los Bailes me ponen nervioso y no tengo edad para eso…

Haruka y Rin guardaron silencio; pero si sus ojos hablaran habrían continuado. Últimamente, discutían por todo y solo se detenían cuando Makoto intervenía. Hasta Nagisa lo consideraba irritable. Sin embargo, para el ojo adulto no pasaba desadvertido que simplemente estaban creciendo, convirtiéndose en hombres, y esas discusiones y competencias que los obligaba a hacerle una visita a la Sala de los Menesteres para una carrera de natación que siempre terminaba en un empate lleno de risas, era su forma de aceptar la dinámica de rivalidad y energía, la necesidad de poner a prueba, constantemente, sus habilidades más ridículas.

.O.o.O.

La clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, para lo estudiantes de Tercer Año, tenía un programa de clase bastante liviano, comparado con la complejidad de las otras materias; así que pronto Haruka se dio cuenta de que al menos en ese año, no llegarían a estudiar a los Threstal, pues la fauna mágica se caracterizaba por tener una amplia variedad de criaturas diminutas y tiernas que acaparaban el programa del curso.

Así que Haru tomó armas en el asunto y preguntó por los Threstal. No fue llamativamente ni interrumpió la clase, sino que aprovechó la buena relación entre Makoto y el profesor para soltar la pregunta de manera casual.

—Puedo traer un par la próxima clase—Le prometió el profesor.

Y en la clase siguiente, el grupo se deleitó con un espécimen de unicornio y otro de caballo alado, en un corral. El profesor les permitió acercarse y los estudiantes se apiñaron cerca de las dos criaturas para alimentarlos con manzanas y acariciar sus melenas, mientras que Haru caminó hacia una de las esquinas.

Makoto lo siguió y se apoyaron en la cerca, frente a nada, pero Haru tenía la vista fija en algo, que Makoto no alcanzaba a ver. Makoto observó a su amigo, consciente de que Haru no estaba en uno de sus episodios de ostracismo, y acercó una manzana hacia lo que le parecía que Haru veía. Sintió un empujón y rápidamente la fruta desapareció de su mano.

—¿Es un Threstal, Haru?—preguntó, en voz baja.

—Sí.

—¿Se parece al dibujo que me diste cuando cumplí años?

Haru asintió, un poco pensativo. Podría hacerle unas cuantas mejoras al dibujo, con el fin de que quedara aun más detallado, dado que por la cercanía y las circunstancias tranquilas estaba percibiendo nuevas características en el esqueleto de la criatura.

—Entonces, es fantástico.

—Lo es—murmuró y extendió su mano para acariciar el frío hueso del cráneo.

—Debiste haberte llevado un buen susto cuando viste a uno por primera vez—Le habló el profesor, tras ellos.

—Un poco—respondió Haru—, pensé que Makoto podría asustarse.

—Te entiendo—El profesor se giró a Makoto—, ¿percibes algo?

Makoto se removió levemente incómodo.

—Hay un olor…—susurró, sin querer determinarlo.

—Sí… su apariencia tétrica y ese olor a sangre no los convierten en la criatura favorita de las personas.

—Pero eso no importa. Son diferentes y eso está bien—agregó Makoto.

—Dame tu mano—El profesor guió la mano de Makoto hasta posarla en el cráneo del animal—. Parece que le agradas.

Makoto tan solo asintió.

—Haru me ha hablado de ellos.

—La próxima vez, podrán darle algunos pollos o pájaros—Les prometió el profesor. Ante la expresión de terror de Makoto, agregó con una risotada—. Son carnívoros y excelentes cazadores, ¿qué esperabas?

—Que comieran manzanas.

.O.o.O

Una tarde, en la Sala de Tareas, se reunieron para terminar sus deberes antes del día de San Valentín, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, para evitar que si eran castigados por escaparse de colegio sus obligaciones escolares se atrasaran; sin embargo, la atención de Gou estaba muy lejos de su ensayo de Historia.

—No recuerdo—murmuró Gou.

—¿No recuerdas qué? —preguntó Zaki.

—No recuerdo cuándo fue que Rin y Haru nadaron y mi hermano ganó. Fui a todas sus competencias en Primaria... no recuerdo cuándo pasó eso. Además... Simplemente, no entiendo.

—Te refieres a la conversación del desayuno... —murmuró Zaki, pensativa.

No podía poner el dedo en la llaga, pero últimamente Makoto, Haru, Rin y Nagisa hablaban mucho de natación; por lo que sabía Rin y Haru se habían conocido en un Club de Natación Muggle, pero no entendía por qué tantos años después era un tema de tanto interés que involucraba a dos nacidos de magos, como si Makoto y Nagisa supieran realmente de qué se trataba un torneo de natación.

Gou miró ceñuda a Makoto, quien fingía prestarle atención a su libro, pero las cejas fruncidas y las puntas de las orejas enrojeciéndose delataban que estaba al tanto de la mirada de las dos mujeres, y la perspicacia de ambas les decía que solo necesitaban presionarlo un poco.

Makoto se salvó de mentir y, por ende, de que todos descubrieran que mentía, cuando un grupo bullicioso entró y se dirigió a algunos compañeros de tercero que estaban cerca.

—Tendremos una clase especial de Defensa contra las artes oscuras—anunciaron, con emoción.

Nagisa, uno de los recién llegados, se les aceró y les contó que la profesora había logrado capturar un Boggart recientemente, cerca del Sauce Boxeador.

—¿El Sauce Boxeador?—repitió Gou, olvidándose de la anécdota de la natación—. ¿A caso es el que encontramos en la Casa de los Gritos? Ikuya-sempai dijo que huyó…

Nadie sabía exactamente cómo la profesora consiguió uno y, en ese momento, poco les importaba: estaban demasiado emocionados por enfrentarse a uno, así que varios de los recién llegados pidieron consejo a estudiantes superiores. Uno de los Prefectos, haciéndose escuchar más fuerte que los demás y con intención de tranquilizarlos, les explicó que era muy importante que un verdadero mago supiera defenderse de una criatura tan molesta como un Boggart.

—Son tan inofensivos que la ridiculez los asusta.

Algunos soltaron risitas, preparándose para celebrar las mil maneras con las que ridiculizarían al Boggart. Sin embargo, quienes ya se habían cruzado con uno y en especial se habían sentido tan desprotegidos y vulnerables como si fueran niños pequeños, sentían ansiedad pues entendían mejor que los demás lo importante que era saber defenderse de uno.

—Podrán hacerlo chicos—susurró Gou.

—Claro que lo haremos. Además, estaremos juntos—se animó a decir Nagisa, y Makoto asintió levemente.

Los pergaminos con apuntes pronto quedaron despachados porque las experiencias con Boggarts ciertamente eran mucho más interesantes y emocionantes, así que la Sala de Tareas se llenó de historias de miedo y de risotadas por lo ridículo de aquellos miedos.

—Tenerle miedo a un boggart es de tontos—Se oía entre los mayores.

—Mi Boggart es mi mamá enfadada.

La Sala de Tareas se volvió tan bulliciosa que un chico de gafas rojas de Ravenclaw solicitó silencio o bien que se marcharan, y la mayoría de los estudiantes decidieron seguir con sus historias afuera. Nagisa dijo que sabía cómo prepararse para enfrentar cualquier criatura mágica: con una competencia de zapatillas-hámster y arrastró a Makoto con él, a pesar de sus lamentos, mientras que Gou y Zaki decidieron continuar con sus deberes en la Biblioteca. Haruka murmuró algo de su sillón en la Sala Común, pero antes de que le dijeran algo se encaminó hacia las mazmorras.

.O.o.O.

Haru había creado un encantamiento ubicador, del cual hacía más uso del debido, pues facilitaba enormemente la tarea de encontrar a sus amigos en el enorme colegio. Su encantamiento consistía en una figura de agua que adquiría la forma de algún animal según la persona que buscara, usualmente Rin o Nagisa; la criatura marina flotaba en el aire hasta llevarlo a su destino. El encantamiento era relativamente sencillo, pero imposible de ejecutar con otra varita que no fuera la de cerezo, así que no había logrado que sus amigos lo aprendieran.

En el caso de Rin, la figura adquiría la forma de un tiburón, y casi debía correr para no perderlo de vista.

El tiburón de agua encontró a Rin, junto con dos de sus compañeros de Slytherin: Nitori Aiichiruo, a quien le entusiasmaba ver el pequeño tiburón de agua, y Sousuke Yamazaki, quien con un simple manotazo lo destruyó.

—Nanase te busca—informó Sousuke a Rin.

A Haru no le hacía gracia que Sousuke interceptara su pez encantado; ni que le clavara sus ojos turquesa como si quisiera incinerarlo, así que decidió no acercarse más.

—¿Qué demonios, Haru? ¿Me pensabas atacar con un tiburón hecho de agua?

—Era una caballa.

—Lo que digas—gimió Rin; se giró hacia Sousuke—. Ya regreso, iré a ver qué quiere el mitad pez. ¿Qué quieres, Haru?

—Destruir al Boggart.

El semblante retador de Rin cambió por completo, se acercó precavido para evitar que sus compañeros de Slytherin escucharan más de la cuenta.

—¿Dónde lo tienes? —susurró.

—Supongo que está en el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—Ah, creí que habías atrapado uno—Lo miró por dos segundos—. No sé por qué lo creí. ¿Dónde está Makoto?

—Con Nagisa.

—¿Y el Boggart qué tiene que ver?

—Lo veremos en clases.

Rin asintió, y se despidió de sus compañeros con un simple: "Iré a patearle el trasero a Haruka en un juego de ajedrez", lo cual era una vil mentira, pues Haruka nunca se había sentado frente a un tablero de ajedrez, y quien lo conocía sabía que no tenía ni un ápice de paciencia ni de planeación. Nitori le deseó suerte y Sousuke solo les dio la espalda.

Se encaminaron a la Sala de Los Menesteres. Rin sabía por qué Haru lo había buscado solo: recordaba haber escuchado en la residencia Tachibana montones de historias de Makoto asustado por Boggarts, que no existían.

Además, reconocía que si Haruka tenía una iniciativa en algo que no fuera nadar y comer macarela, era porque realmente estaba preocupado, así que le enseñaría todo lo que sabía sobre Boggarts, aunque su experiencia no fuera mucha y no se creyera capaz de soportar a un estudiante como Haruka.

La Sala de los Menesteres los recibió con una habitación amplia, iluminada con velas.

—Esperaba encontrar un Boggart—murmuró Rin para sí mismo, después de recorrer la sala y percatarse de que no había ningún armario—. Bien, entonces te enseñaré el movimiento de varita. Oh, veo que estás usando... mi varita.

Haru asintió. Hacía mucho que no utilizaba su varita de madera de olmo y núcleo de pelo de unicornio, que compró en la tienda del Señor Ollivander; sino que utilizaba la varita que él mismo hizo, con la madera del árbol del cerezo del patio de la escuela y las escamas de cola de sirena que Makoto le dio, y que le dio de regalo a Rin el primero de setiembre.

De pronto, se sintió avergonzado. Esa varita le pertenecía a Rin, era la magia de Rin a la que debía obedecer; sin embargo, Rin le había permitido que la utilizara… por todo ese tiempo.

Los dos percibieron en el mismo instante que estaban solos, en un lugar en el que no serían interrumpidos y la iluminación con velas ya no les pareció la decoración para practicar hechizos de defensa sino una ambientación íntima, como si ese fuera el momento que necesitaban para hacer las paces, con ellos mismos y entre ellos.

No era usual en Haru cohibirse, menos cuando se había planteado un objetivo seriamente, pero miró el suelo y dejó que Rin se encargara de quitar la tensión. Rin era mejor para eso, así que no fue consciente de la batalla interna de su amigo.

No estaba en los planes de Rin ceder ante Haru, de ninguna manera, por más que su corazón estuviera a punto de escaparse de su pecho. Él ya había tomado una decisión sobre Haruka, había jurado delante de Sousuke que no se sentía atraído por ningún hombre y no permitiría momentos de debilidad ni de falta de concentración. Se había fijado claramente un objetivo de vida, y en sus planes no estaba Haruka, más que para vencerlo en su próximo juego.

Así que aspiró todo el aire que le cabía en los pulmones, bloqueó en su mente todos los sentimientos que esa varita le provocaba: era lo que consideraba su mejor regalo, Haru lo había hecho a mano, exclusivamente para él, era la mejor compañera y que se la había dado el mismísimo día en que Haru lo abandonó, el día en que Haru prefirió a Makoto, y dijo:

—Recuerdas el Boggart en la Casa de Los Gritos. Esa varita logró detener al Boggart. Pero… Haru, tú no sabes cuál es el Encantamiento Repulsor de Boggarts...

—Solo dime el movimiento de varita—interrumpió Haruka, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Rin titubeó unos segundos. Sabía que esa varita era diferente, porque cada varita es única, y aquella estaba hecha con la magia de Haru, con la madera mágica de un árbol de cerezo y las escamas de una cola de sirena, que de alguna forma Makoto había conseguido, por lo tanto, era la varita más especial que conocía. Le recordaba la historia de Isolt Sayre, la mujer que fundó la escuela de Magia en Estados Unidos, la mujer que consiguió hacerse amiga de una Serpiente Cornuda y que esta le diera sus cuernos para el núcleo de las varitas de sus hijos.

Sin embargo, si Haru no quería encontrar una explicación, no quería cooperar para tratar de entender lo que sucedió aquella noche en la Casa de Los Gritos, entonces que se las arreglara él solo y que siguiera sin comprender los misterios de aquella varita. Arrugó un poco la nariz, y se esforzó por evitar que su mano temblara cuando tocó la de Haru para guiarlo en uno de los movimientos más sencillos.

—Lo más importante es tu fuerza mental... —susurró, su mano y la de Haru moviéndose en un suave vaivén—. Así que debes olvidarte de lo que te causa miedo y... —Los ojos de ambos se conectaron, conscientes de su cercanía—. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Haru? —susurró, su mano aferrando con un poco de fuerza la de Haru, tratando, inconscientemente, de ofrecerle el mayor apoyo posible.

—A Makoto—respondió Haru inmediatamente, sus frenos inhibitorios, como sucedía cuando estaba con Rin, desaparecidos.

Rin dio un paso hacia atrás, extrañado, su mano separándose despacio, sin que ninguno lo notara, pues, a su manera, procesaban la información.

—¿Le tienes miedo a Makoto? Makoto no le da miedo ni a una mosca.

Haruka se quedó sin palabras para explicar lo que había dicho, no sabía corregirlo y aunque solo pasaron dos segundos él se sintió atrapado en una eternidad juzgadora.

—¿Haru?

—A Makoto no... a su reacción, en clases—confesó en voz baja, aunque tampoco se sentía tan seguro de que esa fuera la verdad.

Rin guardó silencio. Imaginó una reacción exagerada que arruinaría la vida estudiantil de Makoto y, consideró que si era objetivo, quizá había visto muchas películas muggles y que nadie empujaría a Makoto por los pasillos, porque A) Makoto era bastante grande, y B) era un jodido mago, bastante bueno.

Así que se concentró en el aquí y el ahora, e hizo la pregunta correcta:

—¿Te da vergüenza? ¿Te da vergüenza el comportamiento de Makoto cuando le tiene miedo a algo? —Haru retrocedió—. Que llorara cuando estaba pequeño, no quiere decir que sea un cobarde. Él… Él ya no es un niño, Haru.

—Eso lo sé.

—No tienes que protegerlo. A ninguno de nosotros. Te aseguro que todos estarán muy emocionados de enfrentar al Boggart.

Haru miró el suelo, empuñó su varita y preguntó por el movimiento, con la firmeza del cambio de tema.

—El movimiento es sencillo, porque lo que debe ser fuerte es tu voluntad—repitió Rin—. No es como el Encantamiento Patronus, pero sin duda, tienen la misma base.

.o.o.o.

La Clase de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras no era la favorita de Haru; si bien la emoción por enfrentar un Boggart que había en los rostros de sus compañeros no estaba en su rostro, sí llevaba horas pensando en el Boggart. Tanto que su silencio coincidía con el silencio de Makoto, y… ¿qué forma adquiriría el miedo de Makoto: una acromántula, el Barón Sanguinario o unas escaleras interminables?

Sin embargo, recordaba que la vez que vio más asustado a Makoto fue cuando descubrieron que su viejo amigo, el pescador del pueblo vecino, había fallecido. No era la muerte lo que Makoto temía, eso sabía; pues Makoto lo había acompañado en el duelo del fallecimiento de su abuela y aceptaba que la muerte era parte del proceso natural de vivir; sino que parecía tenerle miedo a la causa de la muerte: el barco del pescador había naufragado a un kilómetro de distancia de la costa…

Apenas percibió el bullicio de la clase, que entraba emocionada al aula preparada para que enfrentaran al Boggart. Haruka estaba enfrascado en sus memorias: un funeral, hombres y mujeres en trajes blancos, las noticias de un naufragio, sin sobrevivientes… a una distancia que él podía nadar. Y Makoto temblaba de miedo cuando vio los ritos fúnebres, cuando le dijeron que no podía volver al puerto, porque su amigo había fallecido.

—¿Quién quiere ir primero?

El ruido aumentó, y antes de que alguien aceptara, Haru dio un paso adelante.

—¡Haru-chan!—exclamó Nagisa, sorprendido de su iniciativa.

La profesora tardó un poco más en reaccionar.

—Nanase… Claro, claro. Repita el movimiento después de mí y, por favor, pronuncie claramente. Ridikkulus.

Haru pestañeó, consciente de lo _ridículo_ de la palabra, pero aun así lo hizo, y a la profesora no le quedó de otra que aceptarlo, pues su movimiento de varita era muy limpio y natural.

Todas las miradas de sus compañeros se fijaron en él y debió resistir su deseo de irse, pero tenía que conocer primero al Boggart, para enfrentar lo que sea que temía Makoto.

¿La muerte de sus seres queridos? ¿Las amenazas y peligros de muerte? No, sabía que estaba enfocándolo mal. Makoto entendía que la vida era seguida de la muerte… Makoto le temía…

—Estaré justo detrás de ti, así que si no lo logras, solo da un paso atrás y yo me encargaré.

Haru no escuchó más indicaciones, sino que caminó hacia el armario, pendiente de dónde había quedado Makoto, ¿estaría lo suficientemente lejos de él? No quería perderlo de vista, pero tampoco exponerlo.

La profesora abrió las puertas del armario donde escondía al Boggart y…

Una de las chicas de más atrás gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando delante de Haruka se plantó un Threstal, que extendió sus alas y elevó las patas delanteras.

Haru lo miró boquiabierto, absorto en la observación de la criatura sobrenatural. Era el threstal más grande que había visto: lucía magnífico.

Sus compañeros se removieron incómodos, algunos tapándose la nariz y aguantándose las arcadas, asustados por la fealdad de la criatura, por desconocer totalmente de qué se trataba y por qué nunca habían visto algo parecido. Daba miedo solo pensar los motivos que llevaban a Haru a tenerle miedo a una criatura que podría representar fácilmente las peores pesadillas.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué no desaparece? ¿De dónde viene ese olor?—Los murmullos aumentaron y la clase empezó a salirse de control, se empujaban para ver mejor o para apartarse.

El Threstal produjo un sonido agudo, como un gemido, que se sintió como si les congelaran los huesos.

—Nanase, el hechizo—exclamó la profesora, pero Haruka no obedeció. Y nadie pudo culparlo, ¿cómo podrían ridiculizar a una criatura que combinaba las cualidades más terroríficas que pudieran imaginar? Burlarse de ella era profesarle un insulto a la muerte.

La profesora decidió ponerse delante de Haruka, para llamar la atención del Boggart y conseguir otra transformación que le permitiera enseñarle a sus alumnos como hacer el encantamiento repulsor. Sin embargo, el Threstal se alejó, con las alas extendidas dio un salto hasta subir al segundo piso del aula, como si no quisiera perder esa transformación.

La acción del Boggart asustó a varios estudiantes, que se sintieron como pequeños ratones a merced de las garras de una temible águila.

—Es un boggart peculiar—Trató la profesora de tranquilizar a la clase—. Nanase, haz el hechizo.

Haru elevó su varita, y enfocó a la criatura.

Un Threstal.

El mejor Threstal que había visto… y parecía tan real que dudaba que se tratara de un simple cambia-forma. No era un Boggart, era un Threstal… porque su mayor miedo no eran los Threstal… Si el se enfrentaba a un Boggart, este no adquiriría la forma de un animal que le gustaba tanto.

—Nanase. Riddikulo—La profesora le llamó la atención—. Piensa en algo.

¿Ridiculizar a la criatura más fantástica que había visto? ¿Ridiculizar a la criatura que fue capaz de percibir gracias a que se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a su abuela cuando murió?

—Haru—escuchó la voz de Nagisa, apurándolo—. Haz el hechizo.

Entonces, Haru fue consciente de su alrededor, de las alas del animal estrujadas entre un estante de libros y un candelabro que colgaba del techo, el grupo de estudiantes apiñados en una esquina, la profesora golpeando ansiosamente el suelo con su zapatillas. Cerró los ojos, hizo el movimiento, pronunció el hechizo, pero en su mente no se formó nada. No podía hacerlo, y no era por falta de voluntad.

El hechizo dio en un costado de la criatura, que extendió las alas y pateó el suelo, su chillido agónico retumbó en el aula; y en vez de cambiar de forma o volver a su armario, el animal se tambaleó hasta caer sobre dos estudiantes, como si hubiera sido herido de muerte, o al menos los chillidos que producía hacían parecer que realmente sufría.

La profesora y Nagisa corrieron a auxiliar a los estudiantes golpeados y el Threstal, asustado, se levantó y se abrió paso entre las mesas, las sillas, las mochilas y cuanto estudiante se le cruzara en el camino lo apartó con sus alas o con su larga cola. En ese momento, todo se salió de control.

Un estudiante atacó al Boggart con su varita, mientras los demás trataban de alejarse todo lo que pudieran. La profesora dejó a los dos estudiantes golpeados al cuido de Zaki y buscó a Haruka, que estaba solo al otro extremo del aula. Sin ninguna contemplación lo tomó del brazo que sostenía la varita para asegurarse de que no estuviera manipulando al Boggart, y al aclarar que no se trataba de eso, se dirigió a sus estudiantes:

—¡Hazuki, no lances Bombarda en el aula! Aléjense del Boggart; Tachibana, que te alejes del Boggart.

Sin embargo, la indicación no alcanzó a Makoto, quien, abstraído, extendió la mano, hasta que el animal dócilmente apoyó la cabeza y dejó que le acariciara el cráneo.

La profesora, entrenada en la vida difícil del bosque, aprovechó la distracción del animal para reunir a sus estudiantes a una distancia prudente y tratar de tranquilizarlos. Les pidió que sacaran sus varitas y se prepararan, únicamente, para hechizos de protección. Inclusive, aprovechó para bajarle puntos a Nagisa por haber lanzado un hechizo Bombarda.

—¿Qué está pasando, profesora?—preguntó Zaki—. Ha estado cerca de todos nosotros, pero no ha cambiado la forma. ¿Es realmente un Boggart?

—Es un Threstal—explicó Makoto, sin dejar de acariciar a la criatura, que empezaba a inclinarse—. Son invisibles para la mayoría de personas, pero no como lo es un Demiguise.

La clase no apreció en gran manera la explicación, pero no les extrañó que Makoto supiera exactamente cuál sería el miedo de Haruka y que fuera capaz de calmarlo.

—Tachibana, lleva el Boggart al armario—Le pidió la profesora, y Makoto obedeció. No le fue difícil guiarlo, y cuando la profesora abrió las puertas, el Threstal se disolvió en una sombra que fue tragada por el armario.

—La clase ha terminado—dijo la profesora después de cerrar el armario con candado y observar el desorden de pupitres, mesas y estudiantes. Dos de sus estudiantes realmente necesitaban con urgencia una visita a la enfermería, así que el cierre debía ser rápido—. Como dijo el señor Tachibana, el Boggart adquirió la forma de un Threstal—explicó—. Los Threstal son criaturas inofensivas, que nunca deben atacar como lo han hecho hoy. En nuestro Colegio, el guardabosques se hace cargo de una manada. Y todos nos hemos servido de su trabajo, pues se encargan de llevar las Carrozas.

—Creí que las carrozas no tenían quien las jalara.

—Solo las personas que han visto a la muerte pueden ver a los Threstal—Continuó la profesora, ignorando la interrupción—. Dado que no era un verdadero Threstal, todos pudimos verlo.

—¿A qué se refiere con ver a la muerte, profesora?—preguntó Zaki.

—Solo las personas que han visto a una persona morir…

—¿Qué? ¿Haru, cómo sabías de los Threstal?—exclamó Nagisa alterado, y algunos compañeros también se mostraron incómodos—. ¿Haru? ¿Tus padres…?—susurró al recordar de pronto que casi nunca escuchaba de los señores Nanase—. ¿Makoto, tú?

—Makoto tiene un dibujo de un Threstal en su habitación—murmuró uno de los compañeros de Hufflepuff—. Ya decía yo que lo había visto en alguna parte.

La profesora interrumpió la conversación, repitió que los Threstal eran inofensivos y por tanto no eran material de su clase y dio por terminada la clase para acompañar a los estudiantes a la enfermería.

Nagisa logró esconder sus heridas para evitar la visita; y le dio la mano a Haru, aun sorprendido de que Haru supiera la existencia de una criatura tan tenebrosa.

Haru no se sintió con ganas de explicarle a Nagisa los motivos por lo que conocía a los Threstal, pero se ocupó en pensar que Makoto no había actuado con miedo. Lo miró de reojo. Ya era mucho más alto que él, casi una cabeza. ¿Habría crecido, mentalmente también? ¿Dejaría de ocultarse tras él cuando tenía miedo, como cuando eran pequeños?

Al cruzar el pasillo se encontraron con Rin, quien simulaba que pasaba cerca, e ingenuamente, les preguntó por qué no estaban en clase.

—La clase terminó temprano—Explicó Nagisa—. La profesora debió llevar a un par de estudiantes a la enfermería, así que salimos antes.

—Ah, ya veo—murmuró Rin, pensativo—. Es un buen plan. No lo habría pensado, pero si la clase salía fatal desde el principio, no habría chance de que Makoto tuviera que enfrentarse al Boggart.

En el fondo de su corazón, Haru sintió una punzada de irritación por el comentario, pero decidió ignorarlo, pues estaba cansado. Nagisa dio un salto, interesado en lo que Rin acababa de decir:

—Entonces, Haru lo planeó todo para que Makoto no tuviera miedo del Boggart—Jaloneó del brazo a Haru—. Has sido tan valiente.

—¿Lo enfrentaste?—preguntó Rin.

Haru asintió.

—¿Qué forma tomó?

—Un Threstal.

—¿Le tienes miedo a los Threstal?

—No lo sabía.

—Solo lo pueden ver las personas que han visto la muerte—explicó Nagisa—. Ahora toda la clase lo sabe. Muchos ni siquiera sabíamos que los Threstal existían.

—Recuerdo haber leído algo. No sabía… no pensé que le tendrías miedo a algo como eso.

—No les tengo miedo a los threstals—reclamó Haru.

Y era cierto.

Cuando se enfrentó al Boggart estaba pensando en Makoto.

—Tal vez le tienes miedo a lo que no puedes ver…

—Puedo ver a los Threstral.

—Después de todo, los Threstals son malos presagios.

—Esos son solo prejuicios—Habló Makoto por primera vez.

—Un Boggart es un cambia-forma, adopta la forma de aquello a lo que le tienes miedo. Aunque no quieran aceptarlo, Haru le tiene miedo a los Threstals.

—No les tengo miedo.

—No engañas a nadie.

—Estaba pensando en la forma que tomaría el Boggart si se enfrentaba a Makoto—admitió Haru.

—¿Makoto le tiene miedo a los Threstral?—preguntó Nagisa.

—Oh—se vio en la obligación de responder el aludido—. Nunca había visto uno en vivo… No sé cómo podría tenerles miedo.

—Pero Haru-chan pensó que seguro le tendrías miedo, y por eso el Boggart se transformó en uno.

—No creo que Haru pensara eso.

—¿Por qué el Boggart tomaría la forma del miedo de otra persona, si quien lo está enfrentando es Haru? Obviamente, es Haru quien les tiene miedo, aunque no quiera aceptarlo.

—No les tengo miedo. Son criaturas fantásticas.

—Haru, no lo entiendes. Así es como funcionan los Boggarts. Por eso cuesta tanto derrotarlos, te muestran tus verdaderos miedos, aunque ni siquiera los conozcas: te paralizan.

—No me quedé paralizado y no le tengo miedo a los Threstals.

—Parecías un poco paralizado—intervino Nagisa.

—Lancé el hechizo, pero no funcionó—explicó Haru, a pesar de la sonrisita autosuficiente que le mostró Rin.

—Ya veo… no les tienes miedo y no te quedaste paralizado, pero un Threstal fue lo que apareció y no pudiste vencerlo.

—Era un Boggart anormal—zanjó Haru, irritado.

—Solo acéptalo, Haru.

—Creo que Haru-chan tiene razón. Parecía un Boggart bastante anormal. Le lancé un hechizo Bombarda y no le afectó.

—¿Le lanzaste un Bombarda en media clase? ¿Estás loco? Oye, Nagisa, ¿eso es sangre?

—El ala del Boggart me rozó—murmuró Nagisa, negándose a enseñarles la herida.

—Vamos a la enfermería.

—Estoy seguro de que Mako-chan puede curarme. No es necesario ir a la enfermería. Además, si la profesora me ve la herida, me regañará… y es capaz que decide no volver a traer al Boggart a clases.

Rin suspiró y sugirió que fueran a la Sala de Los Menesteres. Confiaba en que encontrarían lo necesario para atender la herida de Nagisa, que resultó ser un profundo corte, que Makoto al ver tanta sangre no pudo atender.

—Hay una poción con la que podríamos cerrar la herida de inmediato—intervino Haru al ver el intento de Rin de cerrar la herida con magia a la muggle, es decir con una aguja e hilo moviéndose al ritmo de la varita.

—¿Sabes prepararla, Haru-chan? Esto me duele mucho. Sin ofender, Rin-chan.

—Sí. La pócima de sanación de heridas o inclusive la Esencia de Murtlap. La mamá de Makoto me enseñó a hacerlas. Makoto solía cargar con una siempre que salíamos a jugar.

—¿Tienes una, Mako-chan?

—No. Si le dijera a mi madre que me envíe pociones para sanar heridas, le consultaría todas las semanas a la Directora cuál ha sido mi comportamiento—murmuró Makoto, apenado; sin embargo, al ver el dolor de Nagisa y no poder ofrecerle nada mejor, hizo el esfuerzo de acercarse al torso de su amigo y observó con atención la herida—. Creo que debe ser desinfectada. La ejecución de Rin está bien hecha; sin embargo, deberíamos desinfectar primero.

—Conozco una poción para eso también—dijo Haru.

—Sabemos que conoces de pociones, Haru—repuso Rin—. Pero necesitamos algo que realmente nosotros podamos hacer.

—Podemos hacerla. Los ingredientes son sencillos y no tarda mucho. Solo necesitamos una muestra de lo que causó la herida.

—La herida la causó el ala de un Boggart mientras estaba convertido en un Threstal. ¿Cómo demonios vas a conseguir eso, Haruka?

—Puedo conseguirla. No le tengo miedo a los Threstal.

Rin tardó dos segundos en aceptar el reto.

—Muy bien. Conseguiremos un pedazo del ala de ese threstal.

—No seas salvaje, Rin—dijo Haru, poniéndose de pie y alistando su varita—. Solo necesitamos tocarla con la punta de la varita.

—Lo que sea.

—Pensé que dirías algo en contra, Mako-chan—murmuró Nagisa cuando los otros dos se marcharon.

—Oh… yo…

—Has estado muy callado. Y Haru-chan y Rin-chan otra vez están peleando…

—Estoy preocupado por ti, Nagisa. Debes estar aguantando mucho dolor. Te preparé un poco de aguamiel. Estoy seguro de que por aquí encontraré los ingredientes.

.O.o.O.

—¿Cómo se supone que entraremos al dormitorio de la profesora? —murmuró Rin, frente a una gran puerta de roble que Haru tuvo el atrevimiento de tocar—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nanase, Matsouka—dijo la mujer, asomando apenas la cabeza, por la puerta semiabierta—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Profesora—dijo Haru, mirándola fijamente—. ¿Qué sucedió en clase?

—No fue tu culpa—respondió ella, apresurada—. Justo ahora voy de salida. Quería hablar con el guardabosques, pues fue él quien encontró ese Boggart. Sinceramente, creo que se trata de un Boggart anormal—Pareció meditarlo un instante, y les pidió que entraran.

Abrió la puerta apenas lo suficiente apenas para que entraran. Era la primera vez que estaban en una de las alcobas de los profesores, las cuales tenían una salita de estar, una escalinata que guiaba a un pequeño estudio y más atrás la puerta a la habitación. Estaban seguros de que un caballo alado, específicamente Threstal, acostado frente a la chimenea no era lo que esperaban encontrar, ni siquiera después de un día como ese.

—Por Merlín—susurró Rin, y entendió por qué su aparición había causado tanto revuelo: era una criatura horrible, y al conocer que solo aquellas personas que habían visto la muerte, podían verle, aumentaba la repulsión: como si se tratara de un verdadero mensajero de tragedias. Además, ese olor a putrefacción. Era espantoso, con razón Nagisa le había atacado con todo su arsenal.

Haru dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el animal, que no se había inmutado por su presencia, sacó su varita y le rozó el ala. El animal siguió admirando el fuego de la hoguera, sin prestarle atención.

La profesora lo miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

—No importa que tanto nos acerquemos, no cambiará su forma. Me preguntó si será un Threstal.

—No lo es—murmuró Rin—, porque ni usted ni yo hemos visto a alguien morir.

—Tienes razón. Pero… su comportamiento aquí y en clase fue francamente anormal. Tan anormal como que el señor Nanase fuera el primero en hacer algo en clase.

Haru arrugó levemente la nariz y dijo que debían irse. La profesora reconoció que dos estudiantes no le ayudarían a resolver el misterio de su Boggart, así que se aseguró de atar la pata del animal y continuó con su plan de visitar al Guardabosques.

—¿Puedo acompañarla, profesora?—preguntó Rin—. Estoy seguro de que Haruka se las ingeniera sin mí.

.O.O.o.

—¡Haru-chan! Has venido muy rápido. ¿Lo tienes? ¿Dónde está Rinrin?

Haru no respondió de inmediato, sino que sacó algunos frascos de su mochila, que había pasado a recoger a su Sala Común y para lo cual incluso recibió ayuda del muchacho de segundo año Ryugazaki, y preparó la pócima. Con ayuda de Makoto, lo vertió el líquido en una toalla que adquirió un color grisáceo y vendó la herida.

—Tardará en hacer efecto, pero funcionará—Le explicó a Nagisa, mientras se aseguraba que la toalla no se moviera de su lugar—. Rin fue con la profesora de Defensa a visitar al guardabosques. Parece que el Boggart que llevó a clases no es un cambia-forma.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que Rin nos explicará todo cuando regrese, Nagisa—intervino Makoto—. Ahora debes descansar. ¿Quieres un poco de aguamiel?

Más tarde, ese día, Nagisa les contó a todos de su herida, sin embargo, cuando trató de enseñarles la cicatriz, no había ninguna señal en su blanca piel que hiciera presumir que el Boggart lo había lastimado, así que solo le llamaron mentiroso. Buscaron a Rin, pero ni siquiera Gou sabía algo de él, y tampoco vieron a Sousuke ni a Nitori, aunque no pensaban preguntarles.

Haru estaba decidido a dar ese día por terminado después de la cena, sin embargo, Makoto lo sorprendió con otro inusual comportamiento. Le dijo que pasaría la noche en su Sala Común. Haru estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no mostrarse caprichoso, así que decidió sugerir que entonces él iría a Hufflepuff, pero Makoto lo interrumpió.

—Haru, gracias por mostrarme como es realmente un Threstal. Pensé que sería difícil para mí ver alguno, y realmente me sentí feliz de poder conocerlo. Muchas gracias.

Haru asintió, con las mejillas enrojeciéndose y su estómago volviéndose. Pero de alguna manera que solo su corazón atormentado entendía, sentía que eso no era todo lo que Makoto quería decirle, porque en cuestión de unas horas empezaba a notar que Makoto había crecido más que él, no solo en un aspecto físico.

No le quedó de otra más que despedirse e ignorar la sonrisa de Zaki cuando Makoto se fue con ella, rumbo a las cocinas.

Haruka decidió tomar un atajo que Makoto odiaba pero que le hacía llegar al cuarto piso rápidamente, y mientras atravesaba uno de los patios internos, se encontró con Rin y la profesora que regresaban de la cabaña del guardabosques.

—Haru.

...

* * *

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que... hice un capítulo mega largo para tratar de compensar, además este capítulo será muy importante, más adelante.

A lo mejor logro otra publicación antes de que termine el año, porque esa escapada que están planeando para el día de San Valentín será entretenida.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que apoyan este proyecto. Son las mejores.

Feliz Año!

nox!


	18. Capítulo XVIII

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Décimo Octavo

 **.**

 **.**

La profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no se sentía especialmente interesada por un estudiante como Haruka Nanase, que tantos desplantes le había hecho en clases, pero se sentía levemente culpable de haberlo lanzado contra un Boggart, un tanto más poderoso que los usuales, así que no se opuso a que Rin Matsouka lo invitara a acompañarlos hasta su despacho, donde tenía el Boggart, después de la visita al Guardabosques.

La presencia de Matsouka era otra cosa. En los pasillos, lo conocía como un estudiante revoltoso y con problemas para adaptarse, pero en clase siempre era aplicado y obediente; y le ofreció una conversación agradable, a pesar de ser un niño, y demostró un excelente conocimiento en cuanto a los límites del Bosque Prohibido que sorprendió hasta al mismo guardabosques: "Como si conocieras el Bosque, desde los cielos".

La visita al Guardabosques tenía como objetivo dar una mejor explicación a la Directora cuando le preguntara por qué su clase fue un desastroso fracaso. Según el Guardabosques, un centauro con quien guarda buena relación le refirió que algunas criaturas en el Bosque estaban incómodas por la presencia de una sombra oscura, que resultó ser un Boggart. Les dijo que con la ayuda de su perro se las ingenió para rastrear la sombra y encerrarla en una caja, sin enfrentarla, y esa caja fue la que le dio a la profesora. No sabía más; y no había más que indagar.

De camino al colegio, la profesora le reveló a Rin que no esperaba un gran descubrimiento con su visita al Guardabosques, que tan solo quería confirmar que no se tratara de un plan para ingresar una amenaza al colegio; con cierto aire de misterio le dijo que no sería la primera vez que intentaban atacar estudiantes con alguna criatura peligrosa.

Así que Rin le aseguró a Haru, que no había nada peligroso en la criatura. Haru sintió que la aclaración estaba de más.

—Es un Boggart, como cualquier otro. Solo que necesitaremos un Encantamiento Patronus—confirmó la profesora, y Rin puso al tanto a Haru de sus averiguaciones mientras caminaban hacia el despacho donde había quedado el Threstal.

—Pero no ha cambiado—murmuró Haru, después de todo: Boggart significaba Cambia-forma.

—Nunca debes subestimar una criatura mágica; el Boggart piensa en su supervivencia, por eso es capaz de adquirir las formas más diversas, según la persona que enfrente; en este caso, considera que para su supervivencia tendrá más posibilidades convertido en un Threstal que en una simple araña de la que cualquiera podría burlarse—explicó la profesora.

—No todos le tienen miedo a las arañas, pero la clase se descontroló cuando apareció el Threstal. Eso alimenta su poder—agregó Rin.

—Por cierto, el Guardabosques se sorprendió mucho de que le tuvieras miedo a los Threstals, Nanase—contó la profesora, de manera casual—. Dijo que le había prestado uno al profesor de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas hacía unos días para su clase con los de Tercer Año y que habías tenido buena relación con él. Además, no es la primera vez que veías uno.

Haru simplemente ignoró el comentario y apresuró el paso.

El Threstal estaba tal y como lo habían dejado, admirando el fuego de la chimenea, como si estuviera sorprendido de disfrutar del espacio. La profesora se quitó su túnica de viaje y les habló del encantamiento Patronus. Mencionó que el Boggart sería excelente para el curso de Quinto Año, y dado las quejas de Rin, que lo quería para su próxima clase, les prometió que al menos a ellos dos les enseñaría sobre el Patronus, solo si eran capaces de aprenderlo en una sola lección.

La profesora les explicó que dicho encantamiento era uno de los más poderosos y que no todos los magos, por más estudiados que fuesen, podían realizarlo.

—Necesitas armarte con lo que te hace más feliz. Así que si no lo logran de una vez, no desesperen.

Haruka no entendió qué era lo difícil en eso.

El movimiento no era complicado y la base del hechizo era la capacidad de canalizar la propia energía positiva a través de la varita. Haru entendía de varitas y de felicidad. No entendía por qué las caras largas de la profesora y de Rin.

—Terminemos este mal día—dijo la profesora y le hizo una seña a Haruka para que se acercara e hiciera el encantamiento contra el Boggart—. Termina lo que empezaste, Haruka—Le dijo, sin esperar realmente que el muchacho fuera capaz de realizar el hechizo, pero tampoco creía que el Threstal se saliera de control.

Haruka alzó su varita, cerró los ojos y revivió en su cuerpo la sensación de entrar al agua, de abrir una grieta con las manos y deslizarse, aceptando la existencia del agua, que lo envolvía, y su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por la libertad...

— _Expecto Patronus_.

Una luz blanca salió de la punta de su varita hasta dirigirse al Boggart, que relinchó y extendió las alas, antes de desaparecer en una hilera de humo.

—Está buscando otra forma—dijo la profesora, acercándose, y sin darle tregua le lanzó otro encantamiento Patronus, que terminó de derrotarlo. El Boggart, convertido en una sombra, buscó donde refugiarse y se resguardó en el armario.

—¿Hiciste un Patronus? No puedo creerlo—exclamó Rin.

La profesora alzó una ceja, como si no creyera que un chico taciturno como Haruka pudiera tener recuerdos felices, y dijo:

—Esos son cincuenta puntos para Ravenclaw.

.O.o.O.

—Un Patronus, Haru, es increíble—exclamó Rin, veinte minutos después de que salieran de la oficina y pasaran por las cocinas para un tentempié nocturno.

—¿A caso no te parezco alguien con recuerdos felices?—gruñó Haru, un tanto incómodo por las reacciones de Rin y de la profesora.

Rin tambaleó para dar una respuesta, mostrándose vulnerable, lo cual irritó un poco más a Haru.

—No quise decir eso… Solo que fluyó fácilmente, como si no necesitaras esforzarte.

—No necesito esforzarme para ser feliz.

El comentario no agradó a Rin.

—Nunca te esfuerzas—dijo, apretando los dientes, y la punzada de celos que sintió al ver a Haru, valientemente de pie, frente a aquella criatura monstruosa, derrotándola, se extendió por su pecho—. Ese es tu problema.

—¿Qué nunca me esfuerzo?—repitió Haru. Dejaron de caminar para mirarse de frente—. ¿Eso es lo que crees?

Antes de seguir hablando, Haru recordó las cartas que Rin le enviaba en primer año. Solía contarle de su vida en Hogwarts y con algunas frases soltaba su preocupación por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para las exigencias del colegio. "Siento que hace falta algo" solía decir.

Rin era ambicioso, aspiraba a grandes metas y no le tenía miedo al esfuerzo; y eso era respetable, envidiable; pero no justificaban que desprestigiara las acciones y estilo de vida de Haruka.

La magia le llegó naturalmente, ser vecinos de una familia de magos no fue su elección; tampoco lo fue tener habilidad para nadar o volar; simplemente estaba en él. Sin embargo, Rin pensaba que lo que en Haruka era el viaje libre, rápido y fluido de la Snitch; en él, era la estrepitosa caída de una Quaffle que se escapaba de las manos de los Cazadores para estrellarse contra el suelo. Haru podía verlo en sus ojos. Y ahora en sus palabras.

Y a Haru eso le incomodaba. Era tan molesto como Ikuya cuando volaba imitando sus movimientos; o como Kisumi diciéndole que era un ejemplo a seguir para los demás, y casi tanto como las expectativas de sus compañeros de Quidditch de que siempre atrapara la Snitch.

—No te importa nada, Haru—continuó Rin, más bajo, midiendo hasta dónde podría llegar con ese tema, como si en los últimos meses, todo se tratara de definir hasta dónde podría llegar con él, dónde estaría el abismo—. Desde que eras pequeño, sabías que eras un mago. Ni siquiera recuerdas qué se siente que haya magia a tu alrededor pero que no puedas explicarlo. Se suponía que Hogwarts debía permanecer oculto para ti hasta que cumplieras los once años, Haru… y sabes, mi padre, él sí era un mago. No como los tuyos. Sin embargo… yo no lo supe hasta que leí una estúpida carta.

—Rin—susurró Haru—. Eso no fue mi culpa.

—Pero no es justo que te pasara solo a ti.

—¿No es justo? No entiendo que est…

—Y no solo se trata de eso. Siempre has tenido a Makoto, y te diste cuenta de que Makoto no asistiría a Hogwarts contigo, y renunciaste a Hogwarts; sin pensar en las consecuencias… Y cuando por fin creo que hay algo que nos une: que cada uno está en una Casa diferente, resulta que se visitan mutuamente, como si sus condenadas casas no importaran... Y no es solo eso. Entraste al equipo de Quidditch, en tu primer año, y siempre consigues la maldita snitch. Sabes lo difícil que es eso para mí… Y ahora resulta que tienes recuerdos lo suficientemente felices como para conseguir un Patronus, a la primera.

Rin estaba agitado, como si cada palabra estuviera anclada al fondo de su estómago e hiciera un gran esfuerzo para escupirlas por la boca, y estaba seguro de que podría continuar...

—Ya basta.

—¿En qué pensaste, Haru? ¿En mí? ¿En Makoto?

—Pensé en nadar.

—Eres tan simple: te hace feliz nadar.

—Pensé que a ti también.

—Me gusta ganar.

"Ganar" sonó como un eco, infinito, poderoso, implacable.

"Ganar" era lo que importaba… y una definición para esa palabra que fuera aceptable para los dos era imposible.

—Siempre será así, eh—preguntó Rin, suave, pero sin perder la amargura—. ¿No podemos estar solos sin discutir?—Haruka no sabía qué responder, él no había empezado nada, él ni siquiera estaba discutiendo—. Me voy.

Haruka se quedó observando el camino que Rin tomó, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. El cambio de actitud había sido abrupto, aun para alguien como Rin, y sentía la sangre bullir en sus venas y al mismo tiempo, un impulso por nadar y olvidar todo: todo lo que había sucedido en ese día.

Sin duda, escogía olvidarse de todo.

.O.O.O.

Al entrar a su Sala Común, varios estudiantes lo rodearon: curiosos por lo que había sucedido en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Agradeció el brazo de Kisumi en su espalda, cuando lo ayudó a escabullirse de tantas preguntas.

—Makoto me contó lo que pasó. Un Boggart anormal, que solo es capaz de una transformación, y fue capaz de leer tu mayor miedo: un Threstal—Le dijo mientras subían a los dormitorios—. La magia, sin duda, es una ventana abierta a nuestras almas. Creemos aprender más de ella, pero en realidad nos conocemos un poco a nosotros mismos cuando la estudiamos.

—No le tengo miedo a los Threstal. Ya los he visto.

—Y de seguro te asustaste cuando los viste por primera vez—Se burló Kisumi, y a Haru no le quedó de otra que quedarse callado—. No lo tomes de manera tan literal. El Boggart te muestra tu mayor miedo, y no todos le tienen miedo a las abejas.

—Lo sé.

—Es parte de tu crecimiento como mago. Se supone que un Boggart ya no podrá encontrarte desprevenido.

—Kisumi. Lo sé.

—¿Entonces, por qué esa cara? ¿Peleaste con Makoto? ¿Por qué traes el cabello mojado?

Haru aspiró lentamente.

—Buenas noches.

—Esto, sin duda, es un gran cambio. Antes solo me dabas la espalda. Por cierto, Haru, ¿quieres ir al baile de San Valentín conmigo? —Haruka lo miró ceñudo, realmente no estaba para eso—. Si me dices que no, invitaré a Makoto.

—Iré contigo.

—¿En serio, Haru?—dijo, verdaderamente, sorprendido. Sin embargo, se volvió perspicaz—. ¿Con quién irá Makoto? ¿Aceptaste algún reto? ¿Sabías que te invitaría? Haru, es de mala educación darme la espalda.

.O.o.O.

El día de San Valentín encontró a los estudiantes de las Torres con una serie de dificultades y obstáculos provocados por Peeves, el Poltergeist, que logró atrapar a los entusiasmados y desprevenidos en redes de telaraña gigantes y evitar que disfrutaran del día libre. Los profesores no terminaban de recorrer los pasillos para descubrir escenas amorosas o telas de araña pegajosas.

Las clases se habían suspendido, y para efectos del grupo de amigos, ya los preparativos para su visita a Hogsmeade esa misma noche estaban listos, así que Makoto y Zaki se las podían arreglar sin el resto. Se encargaron de guardar algunos víveres y Makoto insistió en que cada uno llevara un abrigo de más. No sabían que tan frío estaría.

Después del almuerzo, los estudiantes empezaron a prepararse para el baile; y fue cuando se reveló que Haruka asistiría.

—¿Vas a ir al baile, Haru-chan?—preguntó Nagisa, interesado—. ¿Irás solo? Los de Tercer Año necesitan invitación, Haru.

—Iré con Kisumi.

A Nagisa le pareció tan extraño que le pidió a Ikuya que verificara la historia. Ikuya asintió y les contó que él también iría.

—Entonces, Haru, Ikuya, Rin y Gou—murmuró Nagisa—. Parece que tendré que bajar solo.

Y Rin estaba a punto de reclamar que su hermana estaba muy joven para asistir al baile, pero Haru lo interrumpió.

—¿Yamazaki ya sabe que saldremos?

El silencio de Rin fue sospechoso. Desde el Boggart, Rin y Haru no hablaban; así que esa pregunta sobre el _otro_ amigo de Rin era la primera pregunta directa. Y resultaba extrañísima para los demás. Nagisa y Makoto no habían notado lo protector que era Sousuke con Rin y se preguntaron, confundidos, si a Haru le importaba que Yamazaki fuera al baile; pero, Haru no le había perdido la pista a las malas caras que hacía Sousuke cada vez que planeaban alguna aventura. Además, recordaba bastante bien la ocasión en que lo acorraló y lo acusó de afectar a Rin. Si los descubrían, al que le iría peor sería a Rin.

—Yamazaki no es mi madre, Haru. No tengo que contarle todo lo que hago—gruñó Rin.

—Sousuke ya sabe—contó Gou, bajando la tensión—. Le conté lo que haremos hoy y le pedí que me invitara al baile para tener una coartada. No te preocupes, hermano. Si algo sucede, Sousuke dirá que nosotros estuvimos con él toda la noche.

La noticia tomó por sorpresa a Rin, quien en vez de reaccionar porque Sousuke sería la pareja de su hermana, le sorprendió que supiera de sus planes de escaparse y no le hubiera insistido para que cambiara de opinión. Es más, no le había dicho ni una palabra: ¡como si no le importara!

—Pensé que te había dicho; cuando le pedí ayuda fue muy amable y entendía los detalles de nuestro plan.

—Si vas con Sousuke, está bien—murmuró Rin, echándose para atrás en su asiento—. Iré a alistarme. Nos vemos luego.

—Su coartada es perfecta—dijo Nagisa—. Tal vez Shigino nos ayude. Si él puede cubrir a Ikuya y a Haru… ¡Kisumi!—gritó Nagisa, sin conocer de quién se trataba, pero esperando que por estar cerca de la mesa de Ravenclaw lo escuchara.

Kisumi se giró y los saludó. Unos segundos después, caminaba hacia ellos junto con otras dos chicas de cuarto año.

—Haru—le dijo—. Te presento a Luz y a Victoria. Ella será tu pareja en el baile.

—No iré—decidió Haruka, sin importarle el rostro ligeramente enfadado de la muchacha.

—Me prometiste que él iría—gruñó ella, mirando a Kisumi.

—Y lo hará. Él es así. ¿Makoto, te asegurarás de que Haru nos acompañe, cierto?

La muchacha volteó los ojos cuando Makoto dijo que no podía obligar a Haru a hacer algo que no quería.

—Pensé que me invitaste tú—dijo Haru, atrayendo la atención hacia él.

—¿Y según tú bailaríamos el vals del inicio? Vamos, Haru, este es un colegio bastante tradicional. No quieren ver a dos magos bailando.

—Ni a dos brujas—murmuró una de las muchachas, y con la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó a Haru, este aceptó ir al baile con ella.

—Una condición—dijo Haru y ellas asintieron—. Si alguien pregunta, estuve con ustedes toda la noche.

—¡Claro!—sonrieron las dos muchachas alegres.

—Eso ha salido sorpresivamente bien, ¿no crees, Mako-chan?

Makoto asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa aliviada.

—Haru-chan, necesitas arreglarte también. ¿Tienes tu túnica de gala lista? —dijo Makoto, levantándose para ayudar a Haru con sus preparativos—. Nagisa, te parece si nos vemos por la Estatua del Orco, en el sexto piso. Bajaremos juntos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a ayudar a Haru a mudarse? Eh, Mako-chan, no me dejes hablando solo.

.O.o.o.

—Me encantaría asistir a un baile. Ya quiero que tengamos edad suficiente—murmuró Zaki, bajo la sombra de una estatua de gárgola en el patio, mientras esperaban que los demás se unieran.

—Le hubieras dicho a Nao que te invitara—respondió Makoto.

—Preferiría ir con Haru—confesó ella—. Él aceptó ir con Kisumi, así no más. Si hubiera sabido, lo habría invitado.

—Haru… tiene la edad, pero, en teoría, tampoco tenía permitido asistir.

—Es Haru. De alguna manera, se habría colado.

—Yo también quiero ir a un baile con Haru—agregó Nagisa.

Makoto sonrió ante los comentarios de sus dos amigos, que empezaron a charlar sobre lo que Haru habría hecho para entrar al Baile con ellos. A ratos, sus susurros se convertían en carcajadas y Rin, cuando todos se unieron, los miró ceñudamente por su despreocupación.

Con un sencillo hechizo de camuflaje, sobre sus túnicas y mochilas, y por un conocido trayecto, caminaron rápidamente hasta el Sauce Boxeador. Ikuya y Zaki se encargaron de adormecerlo.

—Es la Casa de los Gritos—dijo Nagisa cuando se acercaban al final del pasillo—. Recuerden que es una Casa Embrujada, podemos encontrar cualquier cosa dentro.

—Nagisa—Lo regañó Haru, cuando sintió la mano de Makoto aferrándose al borde de su camisa.

—En cualquier momento… puede llegar otro Boggart o algo peor: ¡La tropa del Jinete sin cabeza!

—¡Nagisa!—Esta vez fue Gou—. No te atrevas.

En la Casa de Los Gritos, no encontraron sombras ni telas de araña, ni nada especialmente espeluznante, dado que desde hacía días que visitaban la casa y sabían mantenerla en buen estado.

Se abrigaron y se prepararon para salir. Rin había llevado su Quaffle y Gou su propio bate. Con la habilidad de Ikuya para la transformación, una silla se convirtió en el bate de Nagisa.

No se preocuparon por la Snitch ni por las Bludgers, un partido de Quidditch con solo siete personas tenía reglas especiales que inventaban en el camino, y solo por ese día se permitían solo volar, juntos, como si Hogwarts fuera un gran equipo, como si los colores de sus casas no importaran, solo su deseo de volar juntos.

A eso de media noche, se detuvieron cerca del límite del colegio para admirar el juego de pólvora, una de las sorpresas del Baile de esa noche.

—Es hermoso—murmuró Zaki—. Quiero ver los fuegos artificiales desde esta altura siempre.

Nagisa aprovechó ese momento para darles chocolates, cada uno decorado de una manera diferente; el de Haruka llevaba un delfín; el de Makoto, una orca; el de Rin, un tiburón; el de Gou, un gato gordo; el de Ikuya, una mantarraya; el de Zaki, una flor, y para Nagisa, un pingüino; había uno más sobrante, de una mariposa, que Nagisa dijo que era para él también. Les dijo que la Sala de los Menesteres los preparó, y que él sabía justo cuál era de cada uno.

Bajaron a la orilla del lago para comer y descansar; y Rin y Haruka volaron sobre las aguas del apacible lago. Descubrieron que el Calamar Gigante sí existía y que era un animal nocturno y tranquilo, que no se inquietó cuando Rin y Haruka volaron entre sus tentáculos.

En otras circunstancias, Makoto habría reñido a sus amigos por volar tan cerca de un animal peligroso, pero su preocupación estaba en las profundidades del lago, incapaz de ver lo que yacía sobre su superficie; le parecía que el lago estaba demasiado oscuro y que en las profundidades algo siniestro se asomaba. Solo quería alejarse, y se alejó todo lo que pudo, aunque eso implicara estar lejos de sus amigos.

Cuando Haru desmontó de su escoba, sintió que algo hacía falta, pero no pudo precisar qué.

El sol se asomó y regresaron a la Casa de los Gritos, Zaki estaba preocupada de que alguien los viera, en especial, cuando trataran de avanzar por los campos del Colegio. Sin embargo, la resaca del baile afectó incluso a los profesores más madrugadores y llegaron apenas para disfrutar de un temprano desayuno y de unos minutos de merecido sueño antes de que iniciaran sus clases. Nagisa juró que se tomaría la mañana libre, y Gou con un bostezo lo secundó.

Nadie les dijo nada, porque ahora que habían pasado cerca de los relojes con los puntos, se sentían demasiado agradecidos de que no los hubieran pillado y castigado. Trataron de continuar como si nada, mientras discutían si era demasiado pronto para planear otra escapada nocturna.

¿Hasta dónde podrían tentar la suerte?

.O.o.O.

El profesor de pociones tenía simpatía por los buenos estudiantes, y Haruka era deslumbrante en su clase, así que le premiaba para que pudiera usar su propio cuarto de pociones, cuando quisiera. El profesor solía encargarle pociones simples o que preparara ingredientes, y Haruka aprovechaba una tarde a la semana para practicar y aquello le recordaba cuando le ayudaba a la señora Tachibana, así que se sentía tranquilo por el ambiente conocido. Lo usual era que sus amigos lo acompañaran, y Haruka aprovechaba la compañía... cuando se trataba de alguien que no fuera Makoto.

Makoto apenas tenía habilidad para agitar la paila donde tenía la arcilla verde francesa sin que se secara o tuviera grumos, así que en esa ocasión: Nagisa, quien sí tenía habilidad pero poca concentración, se encargaba de extraer el aceite de las semillas de rosa mosqueta, mientras él cuidaba la arcilla y evitaba que su pócima perdiera el color. Hacer varias tareas a la vez era algo que Haru había aprendido, gracias a Makoto.

Makoto estaba al lado, haciendo toscas figuras con la arcilla que Haru había desechado.

—Esos juguetes le encantarán a tus hermanos, Mako-chan. Como los hiciste tú, no les importará que parezca que tienen viruela de dragón.

—Estoy pensando cómo hacer que no sean tan pesados—opinó Makoto, sin prestarle atención a la pulla de Nagisa—. Probablemente, los usen para golpearse entre ellos.

—Puedes hacer que suene un "cuak" cada vez que se golpeen—sugirió Nagisa.

—La gota de aceite, que no se derrame ninguna—gruñó Haru, mirando de reojo la mesa de trabajo de Nagisa.

Nagisa sonrió y retomó su tarea, sin prestar el cuidado que Haruka quería.

—Haru, ¿podrías hacer un hechizo para que suene cuak si los golpean?—preguntó Makoto.

—No hago cosas ridículas con mi magia.

—Pero a los gemelos les gustará.

—Haru-chan ni siquiera sabe qué le gusta a Ran y Ren—intervino Nagisa.

—Claro que sé.

Y Haru frunció aun más el ceño cuando Makoto no dijo nada para apoyarlo. Lo miró de reojo y vio que estaba concentrado en las figuras de arcilla y que no tenía ninguna intención de decir algo a su favor.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que los niños estaban creciendo, lejos de Makoto, pero en especial: lejos de él. Los niños que él vio como sus propios hermanos, uno para Makoto y otro para él... podrían dejar de reconocerlo. Solo los veía unos cuantos días al año. Si lo conocían al verlo, era solo porque Makoto les había hablado de él. Los gemelos podrían olvidarlo… podrían crecer sin él…

Frunció el ceño y decidió:

—Iré a Iwatobi en las vacaciones de primavera.

—¡Haru!—exclamó Makoto, emocionado.

.O.o.O.

A Rin le sorprendió encontrar a Haru en la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade. Haruka nunca se alejaba del colegio, a menos que fuera obligado, así que temió que algo grave hubiese sucedido con su familia.

Sabía que tratar temas de familia con Haru no era sencillo, así que se aproximó a Makoto; ni siquiera necesitó preguntarle si algo malo había sucedido, porque era imposible que Makoto estuviera tan alegre si algo le hubiera pasado a la familia de Haru.

Dado que se había acercado a sus amigos, preguntó si él y su hermana podrían visitarlos. Makoto siempre los invitaba, así que tanteó con Haruka.

—¿Haru, te parece si nos quedamos en tu casa?

Haruka frunció un poco el ceño.

—No es necesario que pasen la noche—dijo.

—Claro que sí. Tenemos mucho qué hablar.

—No. Las vacaciones son para que estés con tu familia, no con los compañeros que ya ves el resto del año. Puedes hablar con tu madre y con el gato de Kou.

Makoto y Rin se rieron, porque era la primera vez que oían a Haruka hablar tanto. Haru refunfuñó, y se apresuró a escoger un compartimento en el tren.

.O.o.O.

La residencia de la familia Nanase, estaba fría, silenciosa y cubierta con una fina capa de polvo. Haruka se sintió bienvenido hasta que entró a la cocina. A pesar de los años, aun conservaba un poco de la esencia de su abuela. Le dio una rápida revisada a la casa y comprobó que el polvo estaba en todas las habitaciones.

Aceptó sin excusas la invitación de Makoto a pasar la noche en casa de él, después de todo, su visita estaba dirigida a pasar tiempo con los gemelos.

Ran y Ren habían crecido desde la última vez que los vio y no parecía que fueran a olvidar quién era Haru, pues lo recibieron enérgicamente. Al acostarse, los dos amigos sentían que una familia de Erumpent les había pasado por encima.

En la mañana, Haruka acompañó a la señora Tachibana en el cuarto de pociones, mientras Makoto se hacía cargo de los niños. A Haruka le sorprendió que Makoto fuera capaz de prepararles la comida y alistarlos con tanta facilidad, se notaba lo aliviada que se sentía su madre de tenerlo en casa.

A sabiendas de que los niños estaban bien atendidos, Haruka demostró lo mucho que había aprendido en Pociones y la señora Tachibana le dio unos cuantos consejos: que no hiciera completa la última vuelta con la cuchara cuando preparaba la poción antigranos, que echara un poco de germen de trigo cuando preparaba una poción amarga, que encendiera un incienso de sándalo cuando reposaba el brebaje del druida.

Su tiempo de cocina se vio interrumpido por la señora Nanase. Haruka se sorprendió de encontrar a su madre, quien se había atrevido a entrar a la mágica residencia Tachibana, gracias a Makoto. Inclusive, tenía a Ran en sus brazos y la mecía cariñosamente.

—Haruka, por favor, avísanos cuando vienes a casa. Apenas alcancé a montarme en el avión.

—¿Qué es un avión?

La señora Nanase sonrió levemente incómoda ante la pregunta de Makoto.

—¿Papá también vino?

—Vendrá el fin de semana. ¿Hay alguna forma para que nos avises con tiempo? Me refiero a algo que no implique una lechuza golpeándonos el parabrisas del carro.

La señora Tachibana sonrió apenada, y Haruka descubrió cómo su madre se dio cuenta de que estaba en casa.

—Estaba preocupada de que no recibieran el mensaje—dijo la señora Tachibana y entabló una conversación con la madre de Haruka para perfeccionar la manera de comunicarse. Haruka decidió no escuchar, y Makoto preguntó qué era un teléfono.

Su madre, incluso, aceptó una taza de té y no comentó nada cuando la tetera empezó a cantar, a pesar de que Haru sabía lo incómoda y asustada que estaba. Sintió una punzada de decepción. Esperaba que sus padres se mostraran más receptivos sobre su mundo; además, era la magia de la señora Tachibana: qué daño podría hacer.

La señora Nanase rechazó la segunda taza de té y le pidió a Haruka que la acompañara a hacer las compras para la semana. Makoto miró a su madre, ansioso, pidiéndole que le diera permiso para acompañarlos. Sin embargo, la señora Tachibana aun no confiaba en el comportamiento de su hijo en las tiendas muggles.

—No hagas esa cara, Haruka—murmuró la señora Nanase, minutos después de despedirse y cuando dejaron el callejoncito que llevaba a sus casas—. Este también es tu mundo.

—No lo es.

—Por supuesto que sí. Eres mi hijo. Haruka, por dios, camina por la acera.

—Los magos no usan autos.

Su madre volteó los ojos, pero no dijo nada más, hasta que llegaron al supermercado y preguntó si estaba comiendo bien.

—La comida es buena.

La mujer lo miró atentamente.

—Seguro extrañas la comida de tu abuela. Puedo prepararte su sopa de macarela.

Haruka asintió, y se sintió un poco mejor cerca de su madre, hasta que le dijo que comprara dos pares de guantes para limpieza.

Después de pagar, ella consultó si necesitaba dinero. Escuetamente, Haruka explicó que no, pero que su próximo año, la matrícula sería más costosa.

—No te preocupes por eso. Tenemos dinero hasta para pagarte una universidad en el extranjero, si quisieras. No me quedó claro cómo funciona la universidad mágica, pero ya cruzaremos ese puente.

Haruka se preguntó si la familia de Makoto tendría suficiente dinero para sus tres hijos y de nuevo se encontraron en el camino empedrado, subiendo en silencio.

—Haruka, has visto a Makoto todo el año—Lo reprendió suavemente la mujer cuando involuntariamente Haruka desvió su camino hacia la entrada de la residencia Tachibana—. Además, la casa no se limpiara sola.

Su madre tenía razón.

En su baúl, convenientemente acomodado en la habitación de Makoto, estaban sus dos varitas: un sencillo movimiento de muñeca y podría lograr cinco hechizos de limpieza de un solo. Miró desdeñoso los guantes y el paño que su madre le tendió.

—No recordaba que esta casa fuera tan grande—murmuró la mujer, mientras se sujetaba el cabello. Haruka estuvo de acuerdo—. ¿De este a oeste?—Su hijo alzó los hombros y ella lo tomó como un sí.

Al poco tiempo de empezar con las labores de limpieza, escucharon unos extraños cuac. Curiosos del ruido, los dos se acercaron a la puerta y miraron con suma extrañeza a Makoto que golpeaba el suelo con los muñecos de arcilla que sonaban cuac cuando chocaban.

—El timbre, Makoto—dijo Haru.

—Lo siento. Es que no recordaba si funcionaba.

—Por supuesto que funciona.

Makoto se alzó de hombros y con una sonrisa preguntó si Haruka podía salir a jugar.

Haruka empezó a sacudirse el polvo y a quitarse el delantal, pero su madre le puso la mano en el hombro y explicó que estaban ocupados.

—Entonces, ¿puedo ayudar?

—¿Es posible que algo prenda fuego?—preguntó la señora Nanase, con inocente franqueza.

Makoto se apenó un poco.

—A propósito: no.

—Ah, creo que eso me basta. Te mantendré lejos de la cocina—Se alzó de hombros—. Pasa, Makoto. Veremos en qué nos puedes ayudar.

Para cada tarea de limpieza, Makoto sabía un hechizo y estuvo a punto de ejecutarlo, pero Haruka le recordó la prohibición de usar magia. Makoto tardó un poco en entender los problemas que podría acarrearle a Haruka si usaba magia: dado que para mucho más fácil rastrear la magia sin autorización de los hijos nacidos e muggles; una vez lo comprendió, estuvo bastante callado y taciturno. Así que Haru sugirió que se encargara de buscar, alimentar y acariciar a los gatos del vecindario que solían descansar en el patio. Makoto hizo la tarea con gran emoción.

Cuando se sentaron a disfrutar de una merienda preparada por la señora Tachibana, que Makoto les llevó, la madre de Haru intentó hacer conversación con su hijo. Sin embargo, fue Makoto quien se encargó de dar la información de muchos de los eventos ocurridos en el colegio en los últimos tres años.

—Así que hacen bailes—murmuró ella, pensativa—. ¿Con quién fue Haru?

—Con una chica de otro año—Se apresuró a mentir Haruka, y su madre alzó una ceja.

—Ya veo, ¿Con quién fuiste, Mako-chan?

—Con nadie. Él no fue—De nuevo, respondió Haru, apresurándose.

—¿Pero debiste haber sido invitado?—La señora Nanase miró fijamente a Makoto, quien asintió, pero Haru no lo dejó hablar.

—Sí, pero no tenía edad suficiente para ir.

La señora Nanase le sonrió a su hijo, conciliadora, dejaría el tema de conversación atrás, siendo que se esforzaba tanto para interrumpir al hablantín de Makoto. Era obvio que habían detalles que no quería que Makoto le revelara, así que dijo burlona:

—Supongo que tendremos que adelantar nuestra charla sobre "los niñas y las niñas", Haruka.

Makoto soltó una risilla, ante la pulla, especialmente, por la expresión de Haru: que se volvió totalmente inexpresiva, como si hubiese muerto por dentro.

La señora Nanase también se rio, ligera.

—¿Vendrán tus otros amigos a visitarnos? Me gustaría conocer a todos esos chicos de los que habla Makoto.

El rostro de Haruka continuó impertérrito.

...

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. La historia no está abandonada, espero hacer más seguidas las actualizaciones, así que agradezco mucho todo el apoyo; y ojalá me puedan contar qué les parece hasta el momento. ¿Y no extrañan a Rei? Ay, aun falta un poco para verlo más :3

Gracias

 _Nox!_


	19. Capítulo XIX

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 ** _Volar significa libertad_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Décimo Noveno

 **.**

 **.**

En una esquina, de un cuarto-bodega en la abandonada Residencia Nanase, Makoto encontró los libros de la Escuela de Iwatobi. Muy emocionado por tremendo descubrimiento ofreció comprárselos a la señora Nanase para llevarlos a su Curso de Estudios Muggles.

La señora Nanase se conmovió de que al menos Makoto sí se sintiera atraído por el mundo no mágico; y cuando Haruka los encontró: estaban los dos, sentados en ese mismo cuarto-bodega, en medio de pergaminos, plumas y libros, envueltos de dudas extrañas y respuestas simples.

—Los materiales se comportan de manera diferente al momento de recibir una carga eléctrica. Unos son aislantes de la carga eléctrica y otros la conducen. Necesitamos ambos materiales para hacer que este mundo funcione.

—Entonces, el cobre, como conductor, permite que se mueva la carga eléctrica.

—Y así funciona una bombilla. Usamos un interruptor para activar el movimiento de la carga. Oh, Haruka. ¿También necesitas ayuda con tus deberes de Estudios no… mágicos?

Haru prefirió seguir limpiando de manera muggle la casa.

—Haru-chan no escogió Estudios Muggles. Sino que lleva Adivinación, pero estamos juntos en Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

La mujer asintió, pensando que "Cuidado" no era algo fácil de aprender para su hijo, pero viendo a Makoto, no le dio mayor importancia.

—Bien. Antes de la cena, resolveremos ese cuestionario sobre eventos importantes en la historia . Y verás que no se te vuelven a confundir las guerras mundiales con las Cruzadas.

.O.o.O.

Aprovecharse de la bondad de sus vecinos era una movida extrema por parte de Haruka, quien en el tercer día de sus vacaciones, harto de la cotidianeidad muggle, le pidió a la señora Tachibana que lo llevara al Callejón Diagon para comprar algunos enseres.

Ella se mostró interesada, porque con dos niños era difícil movilizarse y el Callejón Diagon era un concurrido laberinto no hecho para padres con hijos pequeños. Así que aprovechó lo bien que Makoto cuidaba a los niños para visitar el Callejón con Haru.

La señora Nanase pidió a Makoto que llevara a los gemelos a su casa, y después de buscar en cajas, encontró algunos de los juguetes de Haru cuando estaba pequeño. Makoto se interesó mucho en los juguetes muggles y los gemelos se entretuvieron con la novedad de la señora Nanase, hasta que fue la hora de volver a su casa con su hermano mayor.

Haruka regresó con una bolsa llena de hierbas envueltas en papeles de colores y con Nagisa.

—¡Mako-chan! Te he extrañado tanto—exclamó Nagisa saltando sobre él apenas apareció por el hueco de la chimenea.

—Solo llevamos unos días sin vernos. Pero yo también te he extrañado.

Nagisa sonrió.

—Mi hermana me dejó venir un rato. Es un respiro del tutor.

—¿De nuevo estás en clases privadas?

—Mis padres quieren que mejore mis notas—dijo, sin darle importancia, mientras merodeaba la habitación de Makoto, buscando algo divertido—. Deberíamos ir dar una vuelta por el bosque. Como los viejos tiempos.

No salieron al Bosque. Los señores Tachibana no querían a su hijo fuera de casa por mucho tiempo y Nagisa se encariñó con los gemelos tanto que jugaron a construir un fuerte con sábanas voladoras.

.O.o.o.

—La magia interfiere con la tecnología—dijo Makoto, con aire sabio, pero mirando apasionadamente la pantalla brillante del teléfono celular de la señora Nanase, quien se quejaba porque no recibía señal—. ¿Qué es internet?

—Oh, eso es materia de un curso más avanzado—Sonrió la señora Nanase—. Primero necesitas entender el telégrafo.

Makoto asintió obediente y Haruka se apresuró a servir la cena, para interrumpir la conversación muggle.

Sin embargo, la comida, deliciosa, no interrumpió nada. Makoto era el puente para conocer la vida de su hijo, así que astutamente, sin alterar a Makoto, la señora Nanase conseguía la información del día a día de su hijo, y sorprendida se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado: Makoto seguía conociendo exactamente la rutina de su hijo y continuaba con aquella curiosa habilidad para saber qué quería Haru, sin hablarle.

Por la mente de Haruka, en esos cuatro días de vacaciones, habían pasado dos ideas: darle una discreta patadita a Makoto para que dejara de contarle a su madre que volaba en una escoba a cientos de metros de altura, o bien, tener una especie de "charla" con él para prohibirle que ventilara sus asuntos favoritos. Pero cada vez que se lo planteaba, se quedaba embobado mirando los labios de Makoto moverse y al final consideraba que tener una conversación profunda era demasiado complicado para intentarlo.

Así que su único refugio era la bañera.

—Iré a limpiar la bañera—dijo Haruka levantándose de la mesa. Y Makoto dio un saltito, cortó de pronto su historia sobre los dibujos en Herbología de Haru, soltó una rápida excusa y fue tras él.

—¿Te ayudo, Haru-chan?—preguntó Makoto cuando entró al baño y vio a Haru erguido ante la bañera, limpiándola.

—Pásame el desinfectante.

—¿Este? —Alzó una botella plástica. Haru asintió.

—Tienes ampollas... de tanto fregar, Haru. Si quieres, yo puedo hacerlo—dijo Makoto después de fijarse en lo rojas que estaban las manos de Haru—. Ya veo por qué eres tan bueno con los hechizos de limpieza, de verdad, sabes cómo hacerlos funcionar.

Haru soltó un pequeño suspiro molesto: ser una especia de maestro de los hechizos de limpieza no era su meta en la vida; a pesar de que Makoto sugirió que escribiera un libro y compartiera sus secretos con criaturas tan fantásticos como los elfos domésticos.

En todo caso, Haruka se tranquilizó, con la voz de Makoto.

—Aquí nos conocimos—dijo de pronto Makoto, y se escuchó como si fuera mayor.

—No—murmuró Haruka, dejó el paño y el desinfectante de lado—. Nos conocimos en las gradas.

—Eso no es cierto, Haru. Recuerdo que fue aquí la primera vez que te vi. La abuela me pidió que viniera a buscarte.

—Yo te conocí antes—dijo Haru, sin ganas de perder.

Makoto se rió.

—Lo que digas, Haru-chan. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber que me conociste antes?

—Te estoy diciendo.

—¿Y de verdad lo recuerdas?

—Te he dicho que recuerdo la primera vez que sentí el agua.

Makoto se rio, suavemente, y observó como Haruka se quitaba la ropa y quedaba solo con su bañador. Desvió la mirada cuando Haru entró a la bañera y se preguntó cómo podría conseguir él su propio traje de baño. Últimamente, ciertos cambios en su cuerpo le incomodaban, y pensaba que era buena idea entrar a la ducha con ropa.

.O.o.O.

—¡Otro!—pidieron los gemelos cuando Makoto terminó de leerles El Corazón Peludo del Brujo. O para ser más exactos, la propia versión del cuento de Makoto, que no incluía magia negra, ni calabozos, ni muertes, ni corazones peludos asesinos.

Mientras los niños buscaban otra historia, Haruka le recordó a Makoto que la moraleja de ese cuento era explicar las malas consecuencias que trae utilizar magia negra.

Makoto frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—Es un cuento horrible. Arrancarse el propio corazón, y después asesinar a la persona que ama. ¿Qué se puede aprender de algo tan traumático?

Haruka se alzó de hombros.

—Decirles que les crecerá pelos en el corazón cuando amen a alguien es bastante traumático.

—Pero—replicó con una sonrisa—, cuando te enamoras, sientes cosquilleos.

—¿Y cómo sabes?

—Todo el mundo sabe.

Haru no estuvo de acuerdo, y sus cejas fruncidas hicieron reír a Makoto. Los niños regresaron con dos cuentos cada uno, así que Makoto escogió uno al azar, y lo leyó, con inocentes modificaciones.

—Mariposas en el estómago—dijo Haruka cuando Makoto terminó de leer, como si no hubiera interrupción de su conversación anterior—. Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice que siente.

—O pelos en el corazón. Es lo mismo, Haru-chan.

—Los pelos son desagradables.

—Pues para tener mariposas en el estómago, habría que tener primero gusanos. Eso es horrible.

Haruka lo pensó por un segundo, y terminó dándole la razón. Además, era una excelente oportunidad para preguntarle por sus gustos. Era obvio que Zaki pronto sería una muchacha muy atractiva; y Haru, por supuesto que había notado, los constantes cuchicheos de Kou y su amiga de Gryffindor respecto a los músculos de Makoto. ¿Se sentía Makoto atraído a alguna de sus amigas? ¿O a una de las prefectas de Hufflepuff? ¿O a caso una profesora? Después de todo, Nagisa no paraba de hablar de la examinadora de los ÉXTASIS del Ministerio.

También podría saber si le gustaba alguno de sus compañeros, o al menos, podría saber qué opinaba de eso. Eran amigos desde hace años, y después de la conversación con su madre, que no pudo eludir, sobre comportamientos amorosos permitidos para niños de trece años, empezó a sentir curiosidad por la opinión de Makoto.

En su mente, rondaba la voz de su madre recordándole que Makoto era un año menor, casi exigiéndole que lo cuidara y velara por las relaciones que mantenía con otras personas. Uno de los pocos temas en los que coincidió con su madre: Makoto iba como un abejón a la luz cuando se trataba de personas que podrían aprovecharse de él, como Kisumi.

En todo caso, Makoto era su mejor amigo, más que eso: un vecino, una persona que lo había acompañado casi toda su vida: era una presencia constante. Y estaban creciendo juntos, lejos del hogar, y era solo normal que se sintiera interesado por lo que interesaba a su amigo…

—Entonces, por eso Haru-chan tiene el corazón peludo—Escuchó de pronto que Makoto decía, mientras los niños se reían y aplaudían el cuento.

—¡Hey!

.O.o.O.

La semana de vacaciones terminó sin muchas novedades. Haruka se alegró de que Rin no pudiera visitarlos y de que su padre no le hiciera muchas preguntas. Al parecer, Makoto había disipado las preocupaciones sobre su bienestar y, todos sabían, que Hogwarts era lo mejor para él.

Los niños golpearon sus muñecos de arcilla a modo de despedida y el Expreso a Hogwarts fue un viaje agradable de reunión con sus amigos.

Las clases y los entrenamientos de Quidditch los mantuvieron ocupados, y Rin no dejó en paz a la profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras para que les explicara más sobre el peculiar Boggart.

Ante la insistencia por aprender el Encantamiento Patronus, la profesora planeó unas cuantas clases para los estudiantes de Cuarto y Quinto Año sobre el Patronus, y como había hecho un gran trabajo con la investigación y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad, incluyó también a los estudiantes de Tercer Año.

Para evitar situaciones fuera de control, la Subdirectora la acompañó en la clase de Tercer Año. La presencia de la Subdirectora mantuvo a la clase silenciosa, atemorizada de tener un mal comportamiento.

—La razón por la que hoy veremos el Encantamiento Patronus, lo cual corresponde a un curso avanzado, es porque uno de ustedes ya ha demostrado que es capaz de ejecutarlo—Les explicó la profesora, y eso funcionó como un interruptor de ruido.

La clase se emocionó, y los murmullos pronto se convirtieron en voces altas.

—Tuvo que haber sido Tachibana.

—Estoy segura de que fue Makoto.

Makoto negó que fuera él, pero la clase lo había visto calmar al Boggart y guiarlo hasta el armario. Así que fue difícil hacerlos cambiar de opinión: sus murmullos excitados aseguraban que se trataba de él.

—¿Calmar a un Boggart? —preguntó la Subdirectora, pues ese detalle no le había sido mencionado. Nagisa le explicó enérgicamente cómo en el caos de la clase, Makoto se mantuvo tranquilo y fue capaz de acariciar la cabeza del Threstal.

—Eso no está relacionado con un encantamiento Patronus. Pero demuestra que el señor Tachibana tiene facilidad para domar bestias.

A varios se les escapó una risita, Nagisa sugirió que la bestia tenía nombre de niña, y Makoto se sonrojó bastante.

—¿Quieres ser el primero, Tachibana? —preguntó la profesora.

Makoto tenía muchas habilidades sociales, pero era bastante tímido cuando se trataba de él en el centro de las miradas, y aun no se recuperaba de los halagos. Dudó y solo pudo moverse cuando Haruka le empujó levemente, por debajo del escritorio.

—Se trata de revivir momentos felices—Le recordó la profesora cuando estuvo al frente de la clase—. Dado que no estás ante un Dementor, que te dejaría sin recuerdos felices, cargado solo con energías negativas, debes ser capaz de ejecutar un Patronus Corpóreo, el cual debe permanecer por varios segundos en el aula.

Haruka se enderezó al escuchar aquello, preocupado. Cuando la profesora les habló a él y a Rin, les dijo que no se preocuparan si no lo lograban, era un hechizo difícil, aun para los mejores. Sin embargo, a Makoto básicamente le estaba ordenando que realizara un Patronus perfecto, la primera vez.

—Recuerdos felices—murmuró Makoto, y empuñó su varita.

—Apunta al techo.

Makoto dejó de apuntar a la profesora, con una sonrisilla nerviosa, y se preparó mentalmente.

Sentarse en el regazo de su padre, oler la poción del sueño que preparaba su madre, abrazar a sus hermanos, alzar al gato peludo de la señora Tamura, comer las galletas de atún de la señora Nanase, Haru...

Se oyó una exclamación enérgica cuando de la varita de Makoto salió una orca, de tamaño real, de color plata, que pareció salpicar a todos con su magia.

La orca nadó un segundo más, se ladeó como si estuviera despidiéndose de su creador con su aleta y desapareció, en una estela de luz plateada. Sin embargo, en el aula, era como si todavía la estuvieran viendo.

—¡Quinientos puntos para Hufflepuff, profesora! Eso fue magnífico—exclamó uno de los estudiantes de la casa amarilla.

La profesora aplaudió un poco más y dijo que no estaba permitido darle tantos puntos a un estudiante, ella sugería cincuenta. La Subdirectora sugirió cien puntos.

—Eso fue un Patronus Corpóreo—explicó la profesora—. Es un encantamiento difícil de realizar y no deben mortificarse si no lo logran. Muchos magos muy estudiados nunca son capaces de realizarlo.

Después de la magistral presentación de Makoto, los demás hicieron la práctica. Algunos lo lograron, otros no, y otros como Nagisa estaban tan emocionados que más bien lanzaron un chispero y le prendieron fuego a la capa. Makoto fue solicitado varias veces para que ayudara a sus compañeros, y lo increíble era que después de hablar unos minutos con él, lograban que al menos las chispas fueran blancas.

Haru no perdió detalle de las risas, de las muchachas que se atrevían a tomar de la mano a Makoto, pidiéndole inocentemente que les guiara con el movimiento de muñeca, y la frase de una niña atrevida de Ravenclaw que aseguró que más tarde podían ir a hacer recuerdos felices. Makoto le sonrió apenado, y Haruka volteó los ojos, porque eso solo hizo que la chica se le acercara más.

Cuando llegó el turno de Haruka, la profesora reveló que fue él quien ejecutó un Patronus. Además, agregó que fue complejo, porque a diferencia de ellos, que estaban bajo el ala segura de dos profesoras, Haru lo hizo para enfrentar al Boggart-Threstal.

La profesora aprovechó para indicar que la efectividad del Patronus dependería de su capacidad para utilizarlo en situaciones adversas: de nada servía invocar animales espirituales, si no podían hacerlo delante del verdadero peligro. Los estudiantes entendieron la gravedad y guardaron silencio.

Al momento de lanzar el encantamiento, Haruka no logró nada. Nada. Solo sentirse como si le separaran la mente del cuerpo.

Y a nadie le extrañó que fallara, porque Haruka era conocido por ser inconstante.

—¿Haru-chan, no tienes recuerdos felices?—preguntó Nagisa consternado, cuando Haruka volvió a su lugar.

—No—gruñó.

Makoto lo miró preocupado, pero cuando se acercó, fue vilmente ignorado.

—Haru, ¿a dónde vas?

—¡Tachibana! No puedes salirte del aula.

—Pero… profesora… Haru…

.O.o.O.

Haruka agradeció que después de la Clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, siguiera Adivinación. Sabía que Makoto lograría calmar a Nagisa y agradeció que Nagisa le llevara unas fresas al aula, según él, como un intento de crear con deliciosa comida un recuerdo feliz que les sirviera para su Patronus.

La verdad es que los dos comieron a escondidas y se sintieron felices.

Ese día, la clase consistía en practicar técnicas con agua para conocer la fortuna. Haruka estaba realmente interesado y se tomó en serio la explicación. La profesora se acercó cuando estaba calentando el agua con la punta de su varita. Fue felicitado por la precisión para mantener la misma temperatura, lo cual era resultado de la práctica con las pociones. Sin embargo, la profesora notó algo más: estaba utilizando una varita diferente.

—Una mano que sostiene dos poderes—le dijo la profesora—. Pero el mago solo tiene una compañera—Extendió la mano para recibir la varita, que Haru le entregó—. Esta varita no te pertenece.

Haru no dijo nada, pues no se sintió juzgado. La profesora hablaba con verdad.

—Le es fácil la adivinación con agua—murmuró ella, después de realizar ella misma el ejercicio que les estaba enseñando—. ¿Cuál es su núcleo?

—Escamas.

La mujer alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿De qué animal? Nunca he visto algo parecido.

—Gente del Agua.

—¿Quién es el fabricante?—Ante el silencio, la profesora asintió, comprensiva—. Te recomiendo que se la muestres al señor Ollivander—Le entregó la varita—. Y para la próxima clase, por favor, trae tu propia varita. El estudio de las varitas es perfecto y tú ya tienes tu compañera, aunque seas capaz de crear varitas como esa; sin duda, no tiene tu misma aura.

—Eh, Haru-chan, cuéntame la historia de esa varita—pidió Nagisa en susurros cuando la profesora se giró hacia otro estudiante.

—Pregúntale a Makoto.

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

Makoto le contó la historia del árbol de cerezo que había en la escuela de Iwatobi, a la que asistieron Rin y Haru, del Bowtruckle, que lo cuidaba y de cómo Haru consiguió hacerse de una rama, gracias a un oloroso plato de macarela que alejó a su guardián. Se reservó para sí la historia de cómo él consiguió las escamas de la cola de sirena y también que esa varita pertenecía a Rin. Haru lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Quiero conocer ese árbol de cerezo! —exclamó Nagisa, y una fibra sensible se movió en sus dos amigos.

¿Volver a la escuela de Iwatobi? Ni siquiera sabían si el árbol todavía estaba. Particularmente, a Haru no le hacía ninguna gracia hacer recorridos por los lugares que le recordaban su vida no mágica; por otro lado, Makoto había disfrutado su tiempo en la escuela y sentía algo de añoranza por aquel otro mundo.

—Si mis padres me dejaran ir a la ciudad muggle—murmuró Makoto.

—No les digas que irás.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Claro que puedes, yo te enseñaré. "Mamá, no iré a la ciudad muggle" y en realidad sí vas.

El tema de conversación sobre cómo mentirles a los padres de Makoto y las imaginativas aventuras que según Nagisa podrían tener en el vecindario no mágico acaparó la cena, y algunos compañeros se unieron.

—¿Para qué quieren visitar una calle muggle? No me imagino a Nanase, con sus túnicas elegantes y su comportamiento de sangre pura, caminando por las calles muggles—dijo uno de sus compañeros.

—Escogeríamos nuestra ropa más muggle y no hablaríamos como magos—solucionó Makoto.

—Mi tío siempre hace eso: y termina con un tutú y unas botas vaqueras. Además, seguro tú te pondrías un vestido de niña.

—No, no lo haría—replicó Makoto.

—Seguro que sí. Ni siquiera sabes cómo se ven las mujeres muggles. Saldrías seguro con un corpiño en la cabeza.

—Pero no importa, porque igual se vería bien—intervino Zaki, que se acercó rápidamente al grupo de chicos y le puso una mano a Makoto en el hombro—. Me llevaré a Makoto. Tenemos asuntos importantes que atender sobre nuestro próximo juego.

Makoto se levantó sin mirar a nadie y se fue con Zaki.

—No es justo, siempre consigue la atención de todas las chicas y ni siquiera le importa—Se quejó el estudiante que lo estaba molestando.

Nagisa asintió, pero no dejó que el silencio los aburriera y le pidió a Haru que le enseñara el hechizo de adivinación. Haru, muy diligente, le enseñó algunos consejos para mejorar Adivinación y Pociones. Le gustó hablarle de esos temas porque así no tenía que pensar en Makoto llevándose la atención de todas las chicas.

Es Zaki, se tranquilizó mentalmente, es nuestra mejor amiga. No son todas las chicas.

.O.o.O.

La final de Quidditch se disputaría entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Gou estaba decepcionada por no tener su primera final, y porque Rin no jugaría. Gracias al ánimo de Nagisa y a la insistencia de Zaki, se prepararon para apoyar a Makoto. Sin embargo, cuando caminaban hacia el Campo de Quidditch, Rin se las ingenió para separar a Haruka del grupo.

—Podríamos volar—dijo Rin.

—No estamos en la final.

—Me refiero a que nadie nos pondría atención, si tomamos nuestras escobas y vamos al lago. Justo ahora.

—Ellos—murmuró Haru, mirando a Nagisa y a Gou que caminaban al frente.

—Gou—La llamó Rin—, Haruka olvidó su bañador. Lo acompañaré a su sala común.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué necesita un bañador?

—Nos vemos luego. Vamos, Haru.

—¿Haru-chan no verá a Mako-chan?—murmuró Nagisa, preocupado.

—Creo que más bien mi hermano no quiere ver a Sousuke—le dijo Gou—. Vamos, si queremos un buen campo, hay que apresurarse.

Conseguir las escobas no fue difícil para ninguno. No había moros en la costa y Haru sabía suficientes atajos como para subir y bajar de su torre rápidamente. El plácido Lago Negro los recibió y se dieron gusto volando. La amplitud del lago se sentía como un vuelo libre, y Haru hasta se atrevía a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el viento.

Sin embargo, un estallido lo hizo sujetarse fuerte de su escoba. Eran los tentáculos del calamar gigante. Escuchó las risas de Rin y lo vio volar muy cerca del tentáculo, que subía y bajaba, golpeando el agua, incómodo. Rin incluso se atrevió a volar bajo el pesado tentáculo, pasar por el arco que se formaba antes de que tocara el agua.

Haruka giró su escoba, para seguir el ritmo de Rin, seguro de que podía volar mejor que Rin aun en esas condiciones inconstantes. El splash del agua cada vez que el tentáculo golpeaba la superficie le daba más energías, para volar más alto, para hacer una vuelta más cerrada, para dejar una mano libre que acariciara la piel áspera del tentáculo, antes de que volviera a sumergirse.

Pensaron que se trataba de un juego; el calamar gigante los había visto y salió a jugar con ellos. Sin embargo, el movimiento del calamar no cesaba ni se tranquilizaba, se volvía más errático, casi desesperado, como si estuviera luchando contra algo, en las profundidades. Pero para ellos solo era más entretenido, más retador.

Cuando escucharon los fuegos artificiales, se dieron cuenta que el partido de Quidditch había terminado y decidieron volver a la orilla. El calamar siguió inquieto.

—Lo siento—dijo Rin—. No quería que te perdieras el juego de Makoto.

Haru no dijo nada. Sabía que Makoto no se lo tomaría a mal.

—Ubica a mi hermana, Haru, para que venga aquí con los demás.

Haruka tardó unos minutos en aceptar, es más: Rin debió chantajearlo con la promesa de que le pediría a los elfos domésticos que prepararan queque de macarela. Haruka aprovechó el agua del lago para crear con su varita un gato gordo al que encomendó que buscara a Gou.

—¿Cómo sabrá que estamos aquí?—preguntó Rin, cuando vio al gato caminar lentamente en el aire, rumbo al campo de Quidditch.

—No sabrá.

—Ah esto es tan inútil, mejor vamos al Gran Comedor.

Pero Haruka no se movió de su lugar junto al lago.

—Makoto sabrá.

Rin volteó los ojos.

—No sé cómo funciona su poder mental, pero no funciona así—gruñó—. No hay forma de que Makoto pueda saber que estamos aquí. Ni que pudiera vernos desde el campo de Quidditch.

—Solo espera.

No debieron esperar mucho para que Nagisa, Gou y Makoto se unieran a ellos en el Lago Negro. Makoto aun llevaba su uniforme de Quidditch, Haru lo ignoró.

—Yo pensé que estaban en los baños de prefectos y Gou en la Lechucería—dijo Nagisa, con una sonrisa pícara—. Pero Makoto observó el agua del gato y supo que estarían aquí. Justo aquí.

—¿Observar el agua? Eso no tiene sentido—dijo medio exasperado Rin, pero después de negar con la cabeza agregó—. Eh, Makoto, felicidades. Estoy seguro de que fue un gran juego.

Makoto solo asintió, serio, y dijo:

—¿Ya nos vamos?

—En realidad, Haru y yo estábamos pensando en que podíamos volar un rato aquí. ¿Dónde está Zaki?

—Se está cambiando. Mako-chan vino directamente con nosotros, pero no quiso traer su escoba.

—Podemos usar nuestras escobas.

—Creí que ibas por un bañador—los regañó Kou—. No es justo, yo quiero volar en mi escoba.

—Entonces, tráela.

—Yo traeré la mía también, vamos, ¿Mako-chan?

—No, gracias.

Sin mayores dilaciones, los Gryffindor corrieron rumbo al Colegio. Parecía un momento incómodo para los otros tres: el uniforme desacomodado, el sudor de un juego recién terminado, contra la frescura de saltarse las obligaciones y solo vagabundear.

Haru caminó hacia su escoba, la montó y se elevó, rumbo a la superficie del lago. Rin dio unos tímidos pasos hacia Makoto y le preguntó si estaba molesto.

—No lo preguntarías, si supieras que lo que hicieron estuvo bien.

—Lo siento, es solo que no tiene que ver contigo.

—Fue por Yamazaki. Lo vi buscándote en la gradería.

Rin bajó la mirada.

—No entiendo por qué no puedo verlo jugar.

—Es tu amigo, Rin.

—Pero no sé qué sucede con nosotros. Somos mejores amigos… pero a veces… es como si estar cerca el uno del otro, nos hiciera daño…

—¡Haru!—gritó Makoto, apartando a Rin con el brazo y corriendo hacia la escoba de este.

Mientras hablaban, Haru había estado volando cerca del Calamar Gigante y uno de los tentáculos lo golpeó, haciéndolo caer de su escoba.

Rin tardó mucho en reaccionar, incapaz de ver a Haru, que había caído al agua, sin entender por qué Makoto lo había empujado y había montado su escoba. Solo reaccionó cuando Makoto se tambaleó al acercarse a la orilla del lago. Corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a enderezarse en la escoba. Esos segundos les sirvieron para entender qué estaba pasando en el lago.

La escoba de Haru salió volando y gracias a su memoria esquivó los inquietos tentáculos, se estrelló en las copas de unos árboles. Vieron la cabeza de Haru asomarse para tomar aire y volver a hundirse, entre las olas que provocaba el agitado movimiento del Calamar Gigante.

—Makoto—Lo llamó Rin, al sentir que temblaba levemente.

Makoto reaccionó e impulsándose en Rin, sobrevoló el lago. Para acercarse a Haru, debió sortear los tentáculos, pero por más que extendiera su brazo no era capaz de alcanzar a Haru, que parecía estar luchando contra algo bajo el agua y a duras penas podía mantener la cabeza a flote.

Makoto ladeó la escoba y se acercó aun más, hundiendo medio cuerpo en el agua, con fuerza tiró del cuello de la camisa de Haru y logró sacarlo a la superficie.

—Espera—gimió Haru—Necesita ayuda.

Entonces, Makoto sintió la fuerza que jaloneaba a Haru hacia el fondo del lago. También pudo ver las algas que rodeaban el cuerpo de Haru, los dedos largos de una sirena, sus dientes amarillentos y sus ojos grandes, la cola agitándose, tratando de escapar de una sombra que tironeaba de ella. Una sombra que también tenía atrapado una parte del cuerpo del Calamar Gigante, que luchaba desesperado.

Un tentáculo golpeó a Makoto directo en las costillas, empujándolo hacia un lado, pero no soltó a Haru, que se retorció para sujetar del huesudo brazo a la sirena. Makoto no escuchó el alarido de la sirena, pero por el gesto de terror, lo sintió en sus entrañas. Podía sentir también la desesperación de Haru para ayudar a la sirena, trataba de agarrarla mejor del brazo, sin que la fuerza lo jalara hacia abajo.

En el caos de la situación, con el calamar creando olas, Makoto tratando de mantener el equilibrio en la escoba, no caerse y no soltar a Haru, la sirena tratando de no ser asfixiada por la sombra, Haru de no soltarla, el grito de Rin llamándolos apenas fue escuchado.

Rin en cuanto Makoto lo dejó, se tiró al lago, y con habilidad natural, nadó hasta encontrarlos. Sin tratar de entender qué estaba sucediendo, se agarró de Haruka y le sacó del pantalón, la varita.

—¡Expecto Patronus!—gritó, empuñando la varita hacia abajo.

Una luz blanca fue expedida de la punta que fue directo hacia la sombra, que mantenía atrapada a la sirena. La luz blanca creó una abertura que permitió que la fibrosa cola se liberara de un golpe. Entonces, la luz blanca del encantamiento los rodeó bajo agua, extendiéndose hasta salir a la superficie y rodear también a Makoto: el encantamiento los encerró en un círculo de magia, abstraídos de la realidad: del Calamar Gigante, del agua y de la sombra.

Por unos instantes, se sintieron como si flotaran en un espacio vacío, y atónitos y asustados, tenían miedo de moverse o de hablar. La sirena reaccionó primero que ellos, e impulsándose con su cola, recién liberada, se acercó a Rin, le tomó la mano que sostenía la varita y la levantó en alto.

La luz blanca empezó a tornarse color verde, como la primera vez que vieron un Boggart en la Casa de los Gritos y Haru la utilizó. Notaron que las pequeñas escamas de la cola de la sirena también se iluminaron.

En la quietud de la magia protectora, observaron como la luz verdosa repelía a la sombra, la cual se fue alejando. En cuestión de segundos, el encantamiento se rompió, y el agua helada del lago les recordó que seguían en peligro.

Makoto aprovechó que ya nada tiraba de Haru y con la fuerza de su propio centro y piernas, logró elevar la escoba, y a Haru, a Rin que estaba aferrado a Haru, y a la sirena, que se aferró a Haru. La sirena aprovechó la altura y con una elegante vuelta se clavó en el agua. Casi inmediatamente el Calamar también se hundió por completo.

Makoto trató de elevarse todo lo que pudo, sin embargo, antes de llegar a la orilla perdió el control, por lo que se estrellaron contra unos arbustos.

—¿Qué demonios era eso?—Rin fue el primero en recuperarse.

—Vámonos—dijo Makoto, irguiéndose.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Tenemos qué averiguar lo que está pasando. Vamos, Haru.

Haruka asintió, aun estaba conmovido por la sirena y conmocionado por lo que había sucedido. Había volado para distraerse, pero por los movimientos rápidos que debía hacer para esquivar al Calamar, le sobrevino el vértigo y perdió el equilibrio, por lo que chocó contra un tentáculo.

Al caer al agua, más que todo preocupado por el Calamar Gigante y sus erráticos movimientos, no se imaginó que sería arrastrado por una sirena hacia el fondo y que solo sus excelentes pulmones le salvarían de ahogarse.

Al ver que se trataba de una sirena, sintió paz. Como si estuviera con alguien conocido y confiable. Jamás pensó que sería capaz de estar cerca de una sirena. Por lo que sabía, vivían en comunidades muy cerradas, que rehuían el contacto con los humanos. Desde que Makoto le habló de la Gente del Agua cuando eran pequeños ansiaba conocerlos, pero jamás se imaginó las circunstancias en las que los conocería: su voz melodiosa pidiéndole ayuda, su desesperación por entender lo qué estaba sucediendo, su preocupación por encontrar a su familia.

Quería saber si estaba bien.

—Es peligroso— Makoto, entre dientes, mirando fervorosamente a Rin.

—Tenemos que ayudar. Haru y yo podemos hacer encantamientos Patronus. Nos necesitan. Ya viste lo que podemos hacer.

Haru asintió. Se puso de pie y extendió la mano hacia Rin para que le entregara la varita de la madera de cerezo, pero Rin no le prestó atención, esperaba que Makoto se les uniera.

Cualquier otro estudiante del colegio, les habría recordado que de los tres, solo Makoto era capaz de realizar un Patronus corpóreo, ampliamente demostrado. Sin embargo, sus sentidos aun estaban alterados y no atendían a la lógica. Rin ansioso por descubrir lo qué sucedía, Makoto deseoso de resguardarse del peligro.

—Makoto. Tenemos que ayudarles.

—Apenas hemos logrado salir—gimió Makoto, hundiendo sus pies más en el suelo.

Haru se cansó del diálogo y trató de volver a entrar al lago; sin embargo, Rin que era atrevido, no aprobaba las acciones imprudentes, sin sentido, así que lo sostuvo.

—El Guardabosques—dijo, sujetando fuerte a Haru por la espalda y mirando a Makoto—. El guardabosques sabrá qué hacer.

Makoto asintió y retrocediendo, echó a correr hacia la choza del Guardabosques.

...

* * *

Gracias por leer. No sé por qué digo que actualizaré rápido, así que esta vez no haré falsas promesas. :C Solo puedo decir que me gusta escribir esto, y que me esforzaré por sacar el tiempo necesario para continuar.

Agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que leen y comentan. Adoro saber qué opinan, y más cuando me inspiran. Un abrazo

 _Nox!_


	20. Capítulo XX

_¡Lumos!_

¡Hola!

* * *

 _Free!_

 _Volar significa libertad_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo Vigésimo

.

.

Haruka miraba el lago, por la ventana de su torre. La oscuridad de la noche no le permitía desentrañar lo que sucedía abajo; sin embargo, que las estrellas no se reflejaran en la superficie del lago era suficiente para saber que se trataba de algo grave. De vez en cuando veía destellos de luz: hechizos.

Hacía nueve horas que Makoto dio la voz de alerta al Guardabosques advirtiendo de la presencia en el Gran Lago; el hombre coordinó con la Dirección y los profesores; cuando se dieron cuenta estaban rodeados por una docena de funcionarios del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio. Simplemente, los adultos al verlos cerca del lago, les pidieron que se marcharan y aunque Rin trató de dar explicaciones, de contarles lo que sabían, del peligro que los acechaba, nadie le prestó atención.

Se encontraron con Nagisa y Gou que sabían menos que ellos, pero rápidamente, la constante aparición de funcionarios del Ministerio despertó la curiosidad de todos. Solo les fue informado que debían atender una situación con el Calamar Gigante y a los estudiantes de Slytherin les pidieron que no entraran a su Sala Común, así que fue confirmado el rumor de que la Sala Común tenía ventanas que daban al Lago. Al finalizar la hora de la cena, la situación en el Lago Negro no se había restablecido, por lo que se hicieron acomodos en el Gran Comedor para que los estudiantes de Slytherin pasaran la noche en ahí, quienes no estaban nada contentos y exigían saber qué era lo que realmente sucedía.

En todo ese tiempo, Haru no tuvo señas de Makoto. Después de la cena, Nao Serizawa se le acercó para preguntarle por Makoto, pues no había estado con ellos en los vestidores después del partido, ni tampoco en la celebración. Ninguno de sus compañeros de Casa lo había visto y estaban preocupados.

Haru no se sintió cómodo mintiéndole, así que le contó que estuvo con ellos en el Lago, pero que regresó solo al Colegio. Se repitió por décima vez en su mente que no era posible salir fácilmente del colegio y que no se había ido a su casa.

—Entonces, debe estar con la Directora—murmuró Nao. Y eso tranquilizó a Haru: parecía una mejor explicación que las que él estaba inventando en su mente.

Haru no se había ido a su dormitorio porque tenía la vaga esperanza de que Makoto iría a la Torre de Ravenclaw a buscarlo. Sin embargo, pasaban los minutos y los operativos continuaban en el Lago y no tenía noticias de Makoto. Por más que le gustara la vista desde su Torre, seguir mirando por la ventana no le daría las noticias que esperaba.

Así que decidió ir a buscarlo.

—Las serpientes están fuera de su madriguera—le dijo el Águila cuando lo vio en la entrada—. Y las águilas deben estar en el nido.

—Voy a buscar a Makoto.

—Los estudiantes no pueden salir, Haruka. Órdenes expresas.

Haruka se detuvo, consciente de la amenaza, en cualquier momento, podría chillar. La miró serenamente.

—Cada Casa designó una forma de custodiar sus secretos—murmuró Haru—, no de encerrarlos. No puede alertar que salí, porque lo que debe alertar es al que no puede entrar.

El águila ya no contestó más, y Haru pasó al lado, rumbo al Despacho de la Directora. Se había imaginado que encontraría el pasillo lleno de personas, como un lunes por la mañana en el Ministerio; sin embargo, no se oía ningún ruido y no había ninguna sombra fuera de lo normal. Quería encontrar a Makoto, pero sabía que de nada le serviría tocar a la puerta de la Directora y preguntar. Así que siguió hasta la entrada a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, evitando pasar por el Gran Comedor.

Frente a los barriles de la entrada a la Sala, vio a Makoto y a otra mujer, probablemente una funcionaria del Ministerio de Magia. Se detuvo antes de que pudieran verlo, y pegándose a la pared, los escuchó despedirse. Por los comentarios de la mujer, se trataba de una compañera del padre de Makoto.

La mujer se despidió y se marchó por el pasillo contrario, rumbo a los patios. Makoto pareció dudar al pasar el dedo por los barriles y cuando iba a medio camino, entonando suavemente la canción, Haru lo llamó.

—Ah, Haru, me asustaste—dijo sorprendido.

—Baja la voz—. Makoto asintió, y no dijo nada, bajó la cabeza—. Vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres—. Haru se vio obligado a tomar la iniciativa, además no tenía esperanzas de que el águila le dejara entrar con Makoto, después del desplante que le había hecho.

—Estoy un poco cansado...

Ante la expresión de querer huir, Haru decidió invadir el espacio personal de su amigo, se le acercó lo suficiente para que su pecho le tocara el hombro y lo obligó a hacer contacto visual. Sí, podía verlo cansado, más que todo con sueño, porque no dejaba de ser un niño de doce años que voló en un enérgico partido de Quidditch, que se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo no fue a verlo; que vio, por segunda vez en su vida, como su mejor amigo se ahogaba; que debió enfrentar a una extraña sombra, y que llevaba horas solo.

—Makoto—susurró, pegando un poco más su cuerpo, para darle sostén. No le incomodaba el olor a sudor; pero le dolía que los ojos de Makoto estuvieran al mismo nivel que los suyos, porque eso no era normal entre ellos; le preocupaba que estuviera tan frío, porque Makoto era cálido. Pero su cercanía surtió efecto, la mano de Makoto sujetó con fuerza el borde de la camisa de Haru, un gesto característico cuando buscaba reconfortarse. Y eso quería transmitirle. "Estoy aquí", "sujétate", "vine a buscarte", "estoy bien".

—Haru—susurró Makoto, y le permitió que se acercara aun más, para compartir el miedo y la ansiedad, para recordarse que estaban juntos.

No pasó un segundo, cuando la luz de una varita le encandiló los ojos a Makoto, quien debió taparse con el dorso de la mano.

—Tachibana-sempai y Nanase-sempai—Escucharon la voz, medio sorprendida y otro tanto apenada; mientras la luz de la varita daba vueltas, iluminando a ratos su cuerpo, y en otro segundo el rostro de Haru, que se giró para toparse con Rin y Nitori, de Slytherin—. Disculpen, solo pasábamos por aquí, rumbo a las cocinas... No queríamos interrumpirlos...

—Cálmate, Ai—dijo Rin, y Nitori se disculpó por no lucir calmado—. ¿Makoto, dónde has estado?—Le preguntó, sin perder detalle de que la distancia entre ellos no había variado a pesar de haber sido descubiertos, fuera de sus habitaciones, en medio de la noche, y tan cerca, que compartían la misma sombra.

—Con la Directora—respondió Haru, lo cual hasta para Nitori resultó inusual.

Rin le pidió a Nitori que deshiciera el encantamiento de luz y los invitó a las cocinas. Supuso que el plan de los dos amigos era infiltrar a Haruka en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, y trató de hacerlos cambiar de opinión: pues aunque ellos dos no quisieran entender, era mejor un castigo por ir a las cocinas, que por tratar de entrar a otra Sala Común.

En las cocinas, los elfos domésticos conscientes de los estudiantes hambrientos a media noche, dejaban algunos alimentos con fácil acceso, con la condición nunca discutida pero conocida de que no atrajeran al conserje ni a su gata. Así que con sigilo, fueron a las cocinas. Haru pasó de los alimentos preparados y buscó la macarela. Hizo emparedados de macarela para cada uno.

—Los profesores no saben cuántos días tendremos que quedarnos en el Comedor—dijo Rin, más que todo para que no se quedaran dormidos, por el silencio. Pero nadie continuó con la conversación—. Te estuvimos buscando, Makoto.

—Les dije que vi la sombra desde el aire, mientras jugábamos—explicó—. Ahora creen que tengo una excelente visión, y es todo lo contrario—dijo resignado, pensando en la lechuza que debería enviarle a su madre pidiéndole que le coordinara otra cita en San Mungo para tratar su visión—. Todos me hacían las mismas preguntas: los profesores, la directora, los funcionarios del Ministerio. No me dejaron salir hasta hace poco.

—¿Les contaste sobre la sirena? —preguntó Rin, y Nitori que ya estaba algo incómodo, se incomodó más.

—No. Si el Calamar Gigante estaba en peligro, todas las demás criaturas del lago también. Así que los funcionarios ya sabían… No sé cómo reaccionaría la Gente del Agua si los magos trataran de inmiscuirse, el Lago es su territorio. Así que preferí no mencionarlo.

—Ya se están inmiscuyendo. Además, no me pareció que esa sirena se molestara por nuestra ayuda.

Makoto asintió débilmente.

—Fue una suerte que estuviéramos ahí—dijo Rin, mirando calculadoramente a Makoto, que levantó la cabeza para corresponderle la mirada—. Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado con las criaturas del lago, con la Gente del Agua, si no estábamos ahí; si no hubiéramos hecho lo que hicimos.

Y para Makoto estaba claro el resto del mensaje: Haru y Rin pertenecían al lago, al mar, al agua… y estaba bien que se hubieran ido juntos, porque si no: ¿cómo habrían podido salvar a la sirena, a la misma especie que había dado el núcleo de la varita que Haru y Rin compartían, que solo ellos dos sabían usar? Así que, según Rin, él tenía que perdonarlos por no haberlo acompañado en algo importante para él…

—Vamos a dormir—dijo Haru, interrumpiendo, y fue enérgicamente apoyado por Nitori.

Al salir se toparon con la funcionaria del Ministerio de Magia, que realizaba una guardia. Makoto logró convencerla de que regresarían a su Sala Común y no volverían salir. Para asegurarse, la mujer los guió hacia los barriles, donde esperó que Makoto y Haru entraran, y después fue con Rin y Nitori al Gran Comedor.

—Una suerte que haya pensado que eras de Hufflepuff—murmuró Makoto mientras atravesaban su Sala Común, rumbo a los dormitorios de tercer año.

—Makoto—susurró Haru, y señaló uno de los sillones. Nao Serizawa estaba profundamente dormido. Obviamente, esperaba tener noticias de Makoto cuando regresara.

Makoto le hizo señas a Haru para que continuara al dormitorio, mientras él despertaba a Nao y le explicaba su paradero en las últimas horas. Una vez en la habitación, ya Haruka estaba listo y había acomodado las cortinas; Makoto le susurró que no le pareció que Nao le creyera su historia.

—Estaba realmente preocupado—dijo antes de caer profundamente dormido—. No debí salir sin avisarle…

.O.o.O.

A la mañana siguiente, debieron hacer fila para conseguir su desayuno, que fue servido por los elfos domésticos, en el patio central. Los más afectados eran los estudiantes de Slytherin, alegaban que si se tomaban tantas molestias para cambiar el lugar de las comidas, era porque esperaban que el Gran Comedor fuera la nueva sala común de Slytherin.

En el cordón de seguridad que colocaron para mantener a los estudiantes lejos del Lago Negro, se encontraron los amigos. Zaki dejó de reñir a Makoto por haberse ido sin avisarles, hasta que Rin les contó lo que sucedió.

—¿Algo está atacando a las criaturas del lago?—repitió Nagisa, asustado—. ¿Tienen idea de qué es? ¿Un lethifold? ¿Algún tipo de maldición Imperio?

—No lo sé. Era una gran sombra.

—Parecía un Boggart—murmuró Makoto.

—Pero no los afectó a ustedes con sus mayores miedos—intervino Ikuya, quien ya había enfrentado un Boggart salvaje, y estaba seguro de que las profundidades de un lago no eran el hábitat natural de un boggart.

Makoto se alzó de hombros, y a falta de mejor explicación, les pareció plausible que se tratara de uno.

—O tal vez sea un Poltergeist—murmuró Nagisa.

—Eso no explica la presencia del Ministerio de Magia.

—Tal vez se les escapó un monstruo de otra dimensión… y los inefables lo persiguieron hasta Hogsmeade y buscó refugio en el Lago Negro…

—¿Inefables?

—Ya sabes, Mako-chan, los inefables buscan a algún demonio salido del Velo de la Muerte.

—Nagisa, no asustes a Makoto.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Pero es completamente posible.

—No, no lo es.

—Sea lo que sea, el Ministerio se hará cargo—dijo, sabiamente, Haruka.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Rei Ryugazaki de segundo año de Ravenclaw se acercó al grupo para solicitar a Haruka. Brevemente, indicó que tenía sospechas de que el Boggart Anormal que la profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras había encontrado y lo que alteraba la paz del Lago Negro estaban relacionados, y quería solicitar información a Haruka, la persona que había enfrentando al Boggart; y como Nagisa le hizo ver, también a la sombra del lago.

Pero esto último, ryugazaki no creyó.

.O.o.O.

El final de la temporada de Quidditch dio inicio a los acomodos para sesiones de estudio, clases reprogramadas y exámenes finales. Haruka pensó que tendría más tiempo para estar con sus amigos, y de pronto: solo tenía tiempo para estar con Ikuya, volando libremente, en el Campo de Quidditch.

Nagisa reprobaría dos materias, así que Gou y Rin lo habían adoptado como un caso de estudio especial, y un aula olvidada en el tercer piso se convirtió en su cuartel; Makoto tenía tanto que estudiar que sus amigos de Hufflepuff le acondicionaran la cama para que fuera escritorio y biblioteca también.

Compartir con Ikuya no fue un plan premeditado. Buscaba a Makoto cuando se encontró de casualidad con Natsuya, el hermano mayor Kirishima, quien conscientemente lo alejó de los barriles y le habló sobre Quidditch; no sabía cómo habría reaccionado él si no estaba en la misma casa que Nao, pero le incomodaba que Makoto y Haruka fueran tan relajados con los secretos de sus respectivas salas comunes.

Su animada charla, dado el gran respeto que sentían mutuamente por las habilidades deportivas del otro, los enrumbó al Estadio de Quidditch.

Antes de llegar, divisaron una figura volando en escoba.

—Volar sin supervisión de un profesor está prohibido—dijo Natsuya, y elevando un poco más la voz atrajo la atención del jugador—. Kirishima, diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw por volar sin supervisión.

Ikuya se acercó lo suficiente para asegurarse de que se trataba de su hermano, pero no bajó de la escoba. Haruka recordó que Makoto tenía la idea de que el Quidditch lograría que la relación entre los dos hermanos mejorara, pero seguramente Makoto nunca había estado en el medio de tremendo duelo de miradas.

—Me quedaré aquí—dijo Haruka, con la seguridad suficiente para hacer desistir a Natsuya de cualquier plan para hacer bajar a Ikuya de la escoba.

—No pueden volar—Fue lo que dijo el mayor antes de retirarse.

Cuando la figura de Natsuya desapareció de la vista de los chicos, Ikuya decidió bajar de su escoba y acercarse a Haru; rápidamente, hechizó a la escoba para que se guardara en su armario; no sabía si actuó de esa manera por la mirada punzante de Haru o por la sensación de que su hermano buscaría a la Capitana o a la Jefa de Ravenclaw para acusarlo.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de volver al Colegio, así que caminaron uno junto al otro, en silencio, hasta la orilla del lago, sin prestar atención a las nubes oscuras que se cernían sobre ellos. Haruka lo entretuvo con un espectáculo de magia: con una segunda varita que sacó de su mochila hizo pequeñas demostraciones de magia en el agua, que eran simplemente tranquilizantes. Cuando cayó la noche, Ikuya conjuró una pequeña bola de luz, que los alumbraba como una vela.

—Me gusta estar contigo—murmuró Ikuya, e inmediatamente después pensó que eso no era exactamente lo que quería decir: —Digo, volar contigo.

Haru no respondió.

—Me recuerda cuando volaba con mi hermano... Y cuando te veo en el aire, junto a mí, pienso que no estoy solo, que no importa dónde esté, no estaré solo, y que cualquiera que sea mi objetivo puedo lograrlo. Siento que gracias a ti, puedo volar, puedo ser yo mismo.

Hablar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos fue liberador para Ikuya. Confiaba en Haru, como una vez había confiado en su hermano, y cuando perdió esa confianza con su hermano pensó que nunca la recuperaría... Hasta que conoció a Haruka. Quería agradecerle su apoyo y reconocer su valor, quería compartir con él el mundo que empezaba a redescubrir, porque sentía que con él podía hacerlo, con él y con todas esas personas que se sentían atraídas hacia Haru. Porque no solo se trataba de la presencia de Haru; sino de la amistad, de los lazos.

Haru atesoró las palabras de Ikuya; no como lo hacía Ikuya, como si fueran estrellas fugaces que hacían promesas y concedían deseos; sino como piedras. Piedras negras que se apuñan, que pesan, que lo obligan a ser alguien... porque él es alguien para Ikuya, y aunque él nunca tuvo esa intención, si deja de ser ese alguien, si deja de tener ese valor que Ikuya ve él, entonces, lo lastimará. Esas palabras lastiman, no hoy, pero, tal vez, mañana, cuando Ikuya descubra que Haruka no era esa persona, ¿cómo puede saber Haru que no va a cambiar, que va a seguir siendo una fuente de inspiración? Él no pidió eso. Ahora, que lo sabe, tiene que serlo, tiene que conseguirlo, tiene que lograrlo.

Al final, Ikuya sonrió con la vista elevada hacia el manto estrellado; Haruka veía lucecitas tintineantes en la superficie del agua.

Antes de que justificar su llegada tardía fuera imposible de creer, se marcharon juntos. El Águila asintió cuando le dijeron que se habían quedado tarde estudiando, no tanto por ellos, sino porque alcanzaron a tres chicas que estaban diciendo lo mismo, y sus mochilas cargadas de libros hacían creíble su historia, así que Haru solo debió utilizar un discreto encantamiento para hacer más grandes y pesadas sus mochilas.

—¡Chicos! ¿Dónde estaban? —les preguntó Kisumi, dejando su libro de temática muggle en su sillón favorito.

Haru lo ignoró, pero Ikuya sí debió darle explicaciones, pues compartían habitación y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no lo dejaría en paz.

o.o.O.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tercer Año terminó.

Como era usual, Makoto y Haruka fueron de los últimos en abordar en el Expreso, no solo porque Makoto insistía en llevar sus propios baúles, sino porque llevó demasiados pollos muertos para los Threstal y de paso atraer a cuanto perro viviera cerca de Hogsmeade.

Una vez en su compartimento, Nagisa retomó la visita a la Ciudad Muggle. Makoto no compartía el deseo, a pesar de ser uno de los pocos magos de sangre pura que vivía en un residencial no mágico, tenía muy poco contacto con las costumbres muggles; y no encontraba viable que sus padres le dieran permiso.

—No vas a tener un evento de magia espontánea—decía Nagisa, para tratar de convencerlo.

—A mis padres no les gustará... Además, aun nos cubre el Secreto de la Magia y la prohibición para menores de edad.

—Makoto, los muggles no necesitan magia. Si estamos con ellos, tampoco la necesitaremos.

—Si Makoto no quiere ir, yo me puedo quedar con él—dijo Gou—. Las ciudades muggles no me interesan, vivo en una. Además, mi amiga Chigusa me estará visitando y las dos podríamos hacerle compañía.

—Chigusa puede acompañarnos—intervino Nagisa, seriamente.

.o.O.o.

Al ver a sus padres, Haruka, en un susurro, le pidió a Makoto que no les contará nada del Boggart ni de la presencia del Ministerio en el Colegio. No quería explicarle a sus padres que existía un Ministerio de Magia. Por supuesto, el señor Tachibana preguntó a Makoto más detalles sobre lo ocurrido, pero los padres de Haru apenas le prestaron atención a sus comentarios extraños. Su poco conocimiento e interés no les permitía distinguir lo importante.

Al día siguiente, Haruka se plantó delante de su madre y dijo

—Comprar un traje de baño es necesario e importante.

Ella asintió.

—Has crecido y esta ropa no es como tu otra ropa mágica que se adapta... Te daré dinero para que vayas al centro comercial—Haruka confiaba en el sentido de independencia de sus padres—. ¿Te gustaría usar la tarjeta? No pareces el tipo de hombre que anda la billetera pesada, aun así te empeñas en andar una cartera con monedas... y esas monedas son tan grandes y pesadas. ¿De verdad son de oro? Me gustaría ir a tasarlas.

—Ya las tasó un duende.

—Pues no me fío del Sr. Grigore, pudo habernos engañado.

—No lo hizo.

—En fin... Te daré la tarjeta. Funciona como magia.

—No—dijo cortante, sin corresponder la sonrisa traviesa.

Ella suspiró.

—Se la daré a Makoto por si necesitan algo. Será como su varita... Le diré que podrá usar la tarjeta solo si su vida depende de ello.

—Si le dices eso, se asustará.

Ella asintió, pero no le dio importancia.

—Solo espero que los jeans de tu padre le queden a Makoto. Según la señora Tamura, el padre de Makoto usa ropa demasiado excéntrica para un vecindario costero.

.O.o.O.

El plan de acción era sencillo. Se encontrarían en el centro comercial de Iwatobi. Cada uno había ideado una forma, Rin invitaría a Nagisa a su casa; la madre de Zaki era muggle por lo que podría llevarla en auto; y Haruka y Makoto llegarían caminando, por su cuenta; Ikuya dijo que su familia tenía planeado un viaje. Sería su primera incursión en el mundo muggle, sin supervisión adulta.

Para el caso de Makoto, ni siquiera intentaron convencer a sus padres. La señora Nanase comprendió en seguida los planes de visitar el centro comercial con Makoto, y no encontró ningún impedimento; al contrario, se alegró de que Haruka se interesara por su mundo. Así que cuidadosamente se aseguró de no mencionar nada que alertara a la señora Tachibana y estaba confiada en que una tarjeta de crédito era todo lo que necesitaban para estar a salvo. Haru se sintió bien con la complicidad de su familia. Sin embargo, sabía lo importante que era para Makoto la confianza con sus propios padres; así que aprovechó que cuidaba una poción para decirle a la señora Tachibana que quería enseñarle unos lugares muggles a Makoto y que apreciaría en sobre manera que le permitiera a Makoto asistir. Prometió que lo cuidaría y que se haría responsable de cualquier inconveniente. Megumi murmuró que sabía que ese día llegaría, y concedió el permiso.

Así que con el beneplácito de sus familias, tendió la ropa de su padre sobre la cama para que Makoto la apreciara.

—¿Por qué un arma?—Fue la extraña pregunta de Makoto después de inspeccionar una camisa naranja, unos jeans, un par de zapatos tenis, un par de medias, y una faja de cuero. Haru levantó un poco la cabeza para fijarse en el objeto peligroso: el cinturón—. Un látigo... ¿Hay criaturas peligrosas de las que deba defenderme en las calles muggles?

—No. Eso hará que no se te caigan los pantalones.

—¿Por qué se me caerían los pantalones? Tu mamá dijo que son de mi talla.

—Tiene que ver con las caderas.

—¿Qué?

—Que como eres chico y tus caderas no son anchas, los pantalones se te pueden resbalar... —Y Haru se detuvo, porque definitivamente estaba hablando de más y Makoto tenía las mejillas rojas, los labios apretados y las cejas fruncidas. Una expresión inusual: entre molesto y avergonzado—. Te diré cómo se usa. Pasas el cinturón por cada una de las trabillas, sin saltarte ninguna y después lo abrochas al frente, de manera que te quede bien sin apretar.

Makoto asintió, recogió todo y cinco minutos después regresó a la habitación, con su nueva apariencia. Al verlo, Haruka sintió algo en su estómago: como si le crecieran pelos. Era la misma sensación que había experimentado cuando vio a Rin después de su primer año en el colegio: cuando vio al chico muggle que él conocía, convertido en un verdadero mago.

Por supuesto, que había visto a Makoto con ropa muggle. Sin embargo, siempre había utilizado la ropa que Haru le prestaba. Esta vez, era ropa diferente, de cuando su padre estaba joven, de algún recuerdo de la vida estudiantil que habían conservado y que ni siquiera esperaban que su hijo llegara a utilizarlo. Era Makoto, el ejemplo de la magia, convertido en un muggle.

—¿Sabes amarrarte los cordones? —preguntó Haru, para justificar por qué lo veía tanto.

—Usé un poco de magia. Nagisa me contó que los cordones muggles pueden ser muy peligrosos, así que los inmovilicé.

—¿Y si quisieras nadar?

—No creo que tengamos posibilidades de nadar... —dijo, ceñudamente.

—Nunca se sabe.

—Ya hablamos esto… y de nada sirvió.

—Cierto. Andando.

—Estás muy emocionado, Haru-chan.

Los verdaderamente emocionados eran los Tachibana, que salieron a despedirlos, como si fueran a montarse en el Expresso a Hogwarts.

—¿Qué sabemos nosotros de moda muggle? —preguntó la señora Tachibana a su esposo cuando se estaban despidiendo de los niños, para detener el comentario de su esposo, que estaba a punto de oponerse a que salieran de la seguridad de su casa.

—Yo sé una que otra cosa, camino todos los días hasta el punto de aparición…—murmuró el señor Tachibana suavemente, pero dejó a los niños marchar.

.o.o.o.

Caminaron contentos, alegres de recorrer el callejón de escaleras, recordando pequeñas anécdotas con gatos o con la abuela Nanase, de cuando iban a la escuela. Makoto le mostró todos los escalones que su abuela le enseñó a brincarse, a pesar de que Haru se los sabía, y mencionó una docena de nombres de personas que su abuela solía saludar, Haru no recordaba ninguna y le dio algo de jaqueca solo escucharlo.

Sin embargo, al salir del conocido recorrido y tomar un camino contrario al de la Primaria, Makoto empezó a ponerse nervioso.

—Haru, las personas nos están mirando.

—Las personas siempre miran.

—Es muy incómodo...

Haru asintió. El mundo muggle era incómodo.

Makoto se recogió un poco en sí mismo, pensando que si se hacía más pequeño no recibiría tantas miradas; sin embargo, Haruka era el observado.

Y de pronto Haruka se detuvo.

—¿Haru, estás bien? Según lo que dijo tu mamá, aun falta para encontrarnos con los demás.

—No puedo caminar más.

Makoto miró compungido los pies descalzos de su amigo. En el mundo mágico, podría solucionar casi cualquier problema. Sin embargo, ahí, en esa calle, con el mar al lado y unas tiendas al otro, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? Sabía convertir animales en zapatillas, pero en aquella calle su habilidad de nada servía.

—Podemos esperar—resolvió, sin perder la calma. Confiaba en Rin para resolver los problemas muggles—. Supongo que si nos atrasamos, Rin entenderá que nos sucedió algo como esto en el camino.

Se sentaron en una banca que daba al mar y que estaba bajo una sombra. De alguna manera, Makoto se las ingenió para sacar unas latas de refresco de una máquina expendedora.

Veinte minutos después, vieron a Rin, Gou y Nagisa a la distancia.

—No lo puedo creer—dijo Rin, parado delante de la banca—. ¡Haru! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Atrás, Gou se reía, mientras comentaba por qué su hermano había insistido en llevar más ropa muggle en la mochila.

—Esperaba algo así de Makoto, pero no de ti—dijo Rin, mientras sacaba de su mochila un par de zapatos—. Espero que te aprieten.

Sin embargo, las tennis le quedaron perfectamente a Haru.

—Y te pondrás una camisa.

—No.

—No nos moveremos si no te pones una camisa.

Makoto se apartó de un salto de la banca, cuando Rin trató de ponerle una camisa por la fuerza a Haru, casi subiéndose en él. Ante el inútil intento, Rin cambió de estrategia:

—Makoto, esto es tu culpa—dijo Rin girándose hacia Makoto de pronto que se sobresaltó—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar que salga así?

—Pero Haru es el experto—intervino Nagisa.

—Nada de experto. No tiene ni una pizca de sentido común. Ahora, por tu culpa, Makoto, no podremos ir al centro comercial, porque no dejaran entrar a Haru con esa facha. Es más me sorprende que hayan llegado tan lejos.

—Ehh… lo siento.

—Dame la camisa.

—Aún así se ve raro— murmuró Gou, cuando Haru se puso la camisa, pero no le hicieron mucho caso.

—Ahora, tenemos que ir por los demás. Iremos a una cafetería y después al cine. Zaki ya debe tener los boletos.

.O.o.O.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles más, Makoto al sentirse liberado de las miradas extrañadas, se entretuvo inventando con Nagisa el origen y funcionamiento de lo que encontraban. Al llegar al Centro Comercial, les sorprendió la pulcritud y la iluminación, y se quedaron mirando embobados una vitrina con televisores. Después de eso, Nagisa solo dejó de hablar de los televisores, cuando Rin le prometió que el cine era mucho mejor.

Afuera de la cafetería que eligieron, se encontraron a los demás. Zaki se rió de las ropas de Haru, y mencionó que en ese mismo centro comercial, había visto una tienda de ropa deportiva, con bañadores como el de Haru. Nagisa y Makoto se interesaron.

Los postres entretuvieron a Nagisa, Zaki y Makoto lo suficiente como para que el dueño de la cafetería se molestara y les pidiera que ordenaran o se marcharan. Nagisa pidió más de lo que podía comer; y Zaki y Makoto eligieron el postre de Milhojas.

Haru se contentó con sándwich de pescado y los demás eligieron coloridas bebidas, con confites y malvaviscos. Nagisa también se antojó de uno.

En cuestión de media hora, la novedad de sus alrededores, el azúcar y la misma magia hicieron que Nagisa tuviera breves episodios de magia espontánea.

—¡Lo siento! Hace mucho no me sucedía esto—exclamó cuando las cucharitas tintinearon, golpeándose entre ellas, sin que nadie las tocara.

—No sigas atrayendo la atención—susurró Chigusa, la amiga de Gou.

—Creo que será mejor irnos.

—Vamos a la tienda de deportes—exclamó Nagisa, y de nuevo, su emoción pudo más que su control, las cintas que sostenían las cortinas se soltaron, liberando las cortinas, al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué está pasando?—escucharon quejarse a una de las meseras.

—¡Lo siento!

—No te disculpes, lo haces ver más sospechoso. Solo salgamos—susurró Rin.

Y al salir, la piel de Nagisa brilló.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Lo siento. Hacía mucho tiempo que esto no sucedía—dijo el niño, mirando sus brazos, que parecían cubiertos de brillantina.

—Atraerás la atención. ¿Te iluminas?

—A mis hermanas les gustaba cuando me pasaba esto—murmuró Nagisa, con el ceño fruncido, porque era consciente de que debían pasar desadvertidos—. Creo que si entro al Cuarto Oscuro, brillaré aún más.

—¿Te refieres al cine?

—La verdad, estoy muy emocionado.

—¡Nagisa! Eres un mago, ya vas para tercer año, tienes que controlar esto—exclamó Rin, como cuando trataba de que Nagisa memorizara cronológicamente las batallas de los gnomos.

—Cuando yo estaba alterado, inundaba el primer piso de la casa, menos la habitación de mi abuela—intervino Haruka— Y podía flotar cuando dormía.

—Cuando Rin se fue a su primer año en Hogwarts, podía apagar el fuego de la chimenea con solo acercarme—agregó Gou.

—También podía aguantar siete minutos la respiración bajo el agua.

—Yo una vez escalé un juego en el parque, y mis amigos dijeron que parecía que flotaba.

—Está bien—murmuró Rin—. Es natural.

—Podemos caminar hasta la playa. De seguro eso tranquilizará a Nagisa, antes de ir al Cuarto Oscuro—sugirió Makoto.

.O.o.O.

De camino a la playa, se entretuvieron con sus anécdotas de cuando eran niños. Incluso Makoto se atrevió a contarles que su carta tardó en llegar y que quizá por la mente de sus padres cruzó la posibilidad de que él fuera un Squib. Todos se rieron ante esa posibilidad, como dijo Rin, no todos los magos se atrevían a cursar todas las materias optativas.

Al llegar a la playa, todos esperaban que Haru se zambullera de inmediato, pero se sorprendieron cuando el chico preguntó si creían posible que hubiera Gente del Agua en esa zona.

—¿Quién es la gente del agua?—preguntó Gou.

—¡Sirenas! Como la que ellos vieron en el Gran Lago.

—No viven tan cerca de los muggles.

—Pero…—murmuró Haru, mirando a Makoto.

—Antes había una tribu cerca, pero se marcharon. Por la tormenta.

—La tormenta—murmuró Gou, suavemente—. Claro. En esta zona, no hay muchas tormentas, pero ese día…

—Aun estaban muy cerca de la costa, a un kilómetro de distancia… Sin embargo…

—Nadie se salvó.

—Las honras fúnebres, Haru y yo vimos a muchas personas pasar por el Puente.

—Sí, nosotros también estuvimos ahí—murmuró Gou—. Pero no importan los funerales… El mar es una tumba.

Todos guardaron silencio, conmovidos por la decepción y tristeza de Gou.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si le lanzas una bombarda?—preguntó Nagisa, mirando a Gou, quien tardó dos segundos en sonreír ampliamente.

—¡Bombarda! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con los brazos abiertos. Y Nagisa y Chigusa también se unieron.

Rin se sintió mejor al verlos descargar su energía, además la piel de Nagisa volvía a su color normal. Sin embargo, en un momento de sincronía entre los tres gritones, el hechizo Bombarda se manifestó y una bola de fuego apareció sobre el mar frente a ellos.

—¡Va a explotar!—alertó Makoto.

Podían ver las llamas en el interior de la esfera, tratando de expandirse por la superficie del agua.

—¿Nosotros hicimos eso?

—Hay que detenerlo, antes de que sea peligroso—dijo Rin, y sacó su varita; sin embargo, Haru le cogió la mano con fuerza.

—Usa mi varita—dijo, dándole la varita de madera de cerezo y núcleo de escama de cola de sirena—. El Ministerio no podrá rastrearla.

Rin asintió, y ágilmente, con un hechizo bien ejecutado disolvió la esfera de fuego; sin embargo, ocasionó una explosión de agua salada que los salpicó, dejándolos empapados.

Rin se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa, y con otro hechizo, los secó completamente. Ahora que tenían magia a su disposición para usar en el mundo muggle, sin causar líos con las autoridades, las reglas serían diferentes.

—No puedo creer que esto haya sucedido—exclamó Chigusa—. Con razón ustedes siempre están en problemas.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Un capítulo con mucha cosa, espero me puedan contar qué les pareció. Esta historia sigue para más, y ya están creciendo así que me sentiré más cómoda escribiendo xD

Espero me digan qué les pareció.

Un abrazo muy fuerte a quienes leen y comentan. Gracias!


End file.
